


Her Love

by thehappierender



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Steven, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Angry Sex, But only when drunk, Cucked Pearl, Dominant Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Don't trust a Universe, Drug Addiction, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fusions are real people, Grandpa Steg, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Innocence can kill, Jasper is a Monster, Liar Steven, M/M, Multi, No cucking Greg, No idea's a bad idea, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Not the same kind as Lapis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peri just wants love, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Referenced Other Media, Rose is still a bitch, Sad Steven Universe, Shit's gonna get fucked, Smart Lapis, Steven can't break a promise, Tags Are Hard, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is a group effort, Underage Prostitution, What is time dilation, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 55
Words: 159,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappierender/pseuds/thehappierender
Summary: With Greg and Rose gone for 2 months on a tour (Greg is still a Rockstar, Rose is his manager), Lapis (21) is in charge of her sweet, handsome brother Steven (16) and her weeb gremlin sister Peridot (17) for the summer. Lapis is the perfect daughter in the parents' eyes, but she's always had a sick fantasy for having her siblings all to herself. Inspired by Incestly and Nupassion, may the stars have mercy on the two who are trapped for the summer with their ever unstable sitter.
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Buck Dewey & Jenny Pizza & Sour Cream, Connie Maheswaran/Pearl, Connie Maheswaran/Spinel/Steven Universe, Diamond Authority (Steven Universe)/Other(s), Kevin/Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Steven Universe, Lars Barriga/Emerald, Malachite/Steven Universe, Opal/Steg (Steven Universe), Pearl/Pink Diamond’s Original Pearl | Volleyball, Percy/Peridot, Peridot & Stevonnie, Peridot/Steven Universe, Rodrigo/Stefan/Jasmine, Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe, Sunstone/Pierre
Comments: 205
Kudos: 277





	1. Lapis' morning

**Author's Note:**

> First three chapters are just the same morning from each siblings' perspective.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is the world's greatest older sister, and other lies that don't have a chance of being reality.

-Lapis's POV

A smile beamed across her face as she danced around. She had just waved goodbye to the last line of defense for her siblings. "Gonna claim some ass, gonna fuck my siblings", Lapis sang quietly as her parents drove off early in the morning. They'd be gone for the whole summer. She was in charge. It was just her and those two. She couldn't be any happier. Lapis was dancing like a mad woman to the point where her family pets were scared. She lifted up her Shih Tzu named Pumpkin, and her Scottish Fold called Lion. While spinning with both in hand, Lapis finally rested on the sofa. She hadn't been this happy since her brother told her that he loved her tattoo on her back. 

"Oh god, I'm gonna ruin those two. You two might need to stay outside with how hot it's gonna get in here." She said to her furry friends. She was wearing a huge, fluffy robe her sister bought her. Lapis cherished anything she got from the ones she loved. "This is gonna be the worst place to have a blacklight in."

Lapis practiced her O-face while imagining all that she'd do to her precious siblings. She couldn't even move without risks of overheating from the combination of robe, her pets, and the thoughts she had.

She had been teetering over the edge the past 8 years. She awoken to her attractions at age 15, when she and Steven had played in a kiddie pool and she saw his member. She only stared at it as Greg helped Steven get dressed and Rose covered Lapis and Peridot's eyes. Ever since, she had tried more and more to see it, eventually touching Steven, which made him cry, so she didn't do it again. Lapis had also used Peridot as a test dummy to see what hurt girls and what promoted pleasure. This made both her siblings distant to her but they eventually got over it after she stopped. Hence why she treasures their compliments and gifts.

Something recently got her in hot water with her brother however. Lapis usually woke him up if he overslept the last 2 years, but she always needed to mess with him first. Mainly just harmless pranks like yanking his blankets, or tickling him awake. She took it too far once, when she decided to inspect him one morning. She had mounted and began sniffing him. Once she got to his face, he had her enchanted. His soft, warm, handsome face so close, yet lightyears away. She was about to kiss him when he woke up and headbutted her. He berated her and almost told their parents, but seeing her beg so pathetically made him feel guilty and kept it their secret. She promised to not enter his room when he slept from then on.

Nearly losing him practically killed her. Lapis was ready to die until she noticed him sneaking out one day. She followed him only to find him cuddling with a very skinny girl with ugly pink hair. She noted that he was into skinny girls, which made her heart fly, went home, and waited for him. It took all her resolve to not cry when she saw the fear on when he returned to be greeted by her. They agreed to keep it a secret. That was the end of it. But it wasnt.

Lapis stalked him from then on when she had time only to see him with that trashy skank. She felt her blood boil anytime she saw them

Unknown to her, she was spotted by Steven's friend Sour Cream, who told Steven. They had a fight after that but it was solved with some hugging. When she finds out who saw and told, she vowed to beat them within a-

"Morning bluebird, how's the ceiling", a voice called her back. She jumped, making Pumpkin and Lion scurry away. "Morning cutie pie, how's your heart?" She snapped back. "Huh?" The voice said. "Well your so sweet, I thought you'd give yourself diabetes?" She cringed at herself. Luckily corny jokes were her brother's weakness. Standing infront of her was a literal angel. A sleep deprived, therapy needing, loosely dressed angel. "So how's everything bro?" "Not great, I'm looking at a woman who needs a hug but might kill me if i give her one." "You should always take the risks Stevie, that's how you get places in life." "Kay, here I go!" He laughed as he fell on her, falling into a tickle trap. The two were laughing until a certain blonde threw two pillows at them.

"Good morning siblings, I see you both are still adorable and not funny." "That's a real compliment coming from the cutest alien in the galaxy." Lapis giggled. The last sibling, Peridot, hopped on both of them. An audible oof came from Lapis as the two she loved the most were crushing the life out of her. 

"Light, I see a light..." "Walk towards it" her younger siblings say in unison. They all have a chuckle as Lapis lifts the both with ease. "Welp, guess it's time for breakfast, maybe of the everything kind?"


	2. Steven's Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevo is a real teen

-Steven's room

"Okay, we can do this" Steven assured himself. He really wanted to keep laying there, but he knew it wasn't healthy. "Come on, everyone needs you, you can't be like this. With a heave and a grunt, Steven was out of bed. Steven thought himself to be a hero, someone to be there when those in need were sad. He had always been there for others, strangers or not. He even helped some thug who tried to rob him freshmen year. He also never really got hurt by others. A lot of people are scared of him, so maybe that's why. This was because some bully who tried to beat him up was found dead, drowned in a puddle. A girl who pretended to be his friend got her car wrecked and her sister got her eye burned by an anvil. 

Some really cool kids didn't seem to mind him though. He made friends with a guy named Sour Cream, Jenny, Lars, Kiki, and Buck. He also fell for the girl whi tried to mug him. She was an Orphan named Spinel, who now lives with his mom's old boss. He would sneak out frequently to get his smooch on, but got caught one night by his oldest sister, Lapis. They both loved each other very much, but had a lot of hiccups. She never got violent with him after giving him a black eye and a broken arm. He still loves her and is amazed by her strength, especially compared to her scrawny body. She's the reason he was attracted to Spinel, another strong girl with a skinny body. 

While getting in the shower he felt eyes on him. It's just his nerves he imagines, always feeling watched since his friend Sour Cream tattled to him about his stalky sister. He brought it up with her, and it resolved itself after a while. His other sister however, they'd always been shaky. His year older sister Peridot was always a creep. He loved her despite it though. She always brought up anime and like to watch it with him. He never really like to watch the romance one's with her, but did it anyways. 

Not being able to shake the feeling if being watched, he got out of the bathroom and heard a car driving away. Seconds after, he heard stuff being knocked over and animals being spun. He braced himself for the day, getting dressed in some loose clothes and left his room. He punched Peridot's room on his way to the stairs, hearing a yelp from within.

Once he had gotten to the living room, he saw his oldest sister staring into space with their family pets captive in her arms. After waking her and a bit of teasing, he'd fallen into her tickle trap. Being touched by her wasn't as scary as it used to be, but he still felt fear from it. His fears came when he first learned about sex ed. He was practically molested to the point of tears by Lapis, but forgave her when she stopped. A pillow to the brains saved him from her torture.

His resident weeb was here so there's no way Lapis would keep going. After the two of them crushed Lapis from Peri dropping on top of both of them, Lapis elected for everything breakfast, Steven's best creation. "Maybe this won't be a garbage summer" He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh these are gonna be short since they're going the same way, chapter's 4 and on may be better


	3. Room of the Rising Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The green weeb is smarter than she lets on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I feel merciful, Peridot may be fine, but she's the closest thing to an MVP you'll get.

-Peri's Room

In this house there were five. And among them lay a genius. A genius who must suffer the pain of equivalent exchange. Yes, such a brilliant mind must be nerfed. Luckily, the nerf only worked to benefit her more. Her small stature coupled with her brilliant mind made her identical to the anime trope of a baby genius.

"Nyehhh, why must objects at rest stay at rest? Curse these laws that define our reality.", whined a bitter Peridot. "This burning desire in my heart to rest is too great! Brother, sister, mother, father, please, give me your energy!"

Peridot nearly flew out of her window by launching herself out of bed. Clumsily, she wobbled to grab her yellow butterfly glasses. She didn't need them, but they were neat, so she wore them. Suddenly she jolted to a computer screen.

"Let's see if the show is starting, shall we?", Peri gushed as she accessed her camera system. She had set them up all over the house, most of them with her dad's help, to spy on everything. She wished she had sound enabled, as she saw Lapis dancing like a goober.

"Weird but boring, I wonder how our resident shota is." She mockingly said as her screen showed her brother in his shower. "Woah, his power level is rising! I wonder what, or who, he's thinking about." She snorted.

Peridot wasn't like Lapis, she had hoped. She realized something was really wrong with her when she got really handy with younger siblings. While she was forceful with Steven, it paled in comparison to how she treated Peridot. She would always use the tiny genius as a test dummy to see what brought pleasure to girls.

No. She wouldn't be anything like that. Instead she chose to watch only her brother in his private times. In one of these, she heard him moan the name 'Spinel'. It crushed her to think that her brother would not think of her as he pleasured himself. The only solace she found it that was the fact it wasn't Lapis he thought of.

While she forgave her sister after she stopped, Peri still feared her. She even bought her a fluffy robe with a tracking chip in it to know when she was near. She also knew what Lapis would do to her if she found out. What she wanted to forget was having to help her sister plan violent attacks on Steven's assailants.

-BAM-

A loud sound came from her door, making her shout. It had a mix of a moan in it, as she hadn't realized she was touching herself. She looked back and saw that Steven's shower was empty. After a few clicks, she saw that Steven was going down stairs, to where Lapis had gone mad. 

"Oh no, who knows what will happen if that adorable object meets an unstoppable force! I'll save you brother!" Peridot armed herself with two pillows and nearly reached for her taser. She flinched after seeing it, reminding her of one of Lapis's 'experiments'. 

Her heart raced as she fell back and nearly panicked at the thought of Lapis relapsing back into her very volatile personality. With a shaky resolve, and the knowledge that Lapis would never kill infront of Steven, she hurried to her brother's rescue.

After reaching the living room and assaulting both siblings with pillows, Peridot hopped onto the sofa with them, nearly crushing Lapis. She nearly wet herself when her older sister effortlessly lifted both her and her brother. After some corny joke about breakfast, Lapis went to prepare some.

Peridot was still shaken as she was reminded that she and her only romantic interest were trapped with a deceptively strong sex offender. Nothing could save them if Lapis went crazy, but only she knew that. She just had to remember the old bullies Steven had to know who she was dealing with.

No matter what, Peri had to protect her brother, just like one of her anime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sick, also dealing with a headache from pushing my poor bod to the limit. Y'all pray for me and not peridot, cuz she's already doomed.


	4. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you aren't uneasy, then I failed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus challenge, eat along with them to immerse yourself in the mood.

-Kitchen

A sick feeling fell on Peridot as Lapis sat down with food for all three of them. It might have been the horrifically unhealthy breakfast she was presented. Steven had always had a love for the sweet, that's why she thought they were destined to be together. But her dread came from the just as sweet smile Lapis had on her face.

"Problem Peri?" Lapis snapped her neck to look to look at her sister, that dreadful smile still on her face. 

Steven looked over to his smaller sister with a mouth full of pancakes with popcorn sprinkled on. He tilted his head as if to inspect her face.

Peridot sheepishly looked away from both stares as she sat up from the table. "I'm n-not r-really hung-ry yet. Sa-ave me-e a p-piece, would ya, d-dear brother?" It took her all her will to not crumble under the towering eyes she felt from behind.

Lapis had somehow snuck behind her, with her smile slightly dimmer. "Peri, whose in charge?" "Lapis please I-" A violent grip was placed on her shoulders. Slowly, she returned to her seat. "Good choice." Lapis hummed.

Peridot couldn't tell if she was referring to her answer, or her decision to sit down. Tears began to fall down her face. This caught Steven's attention.

"C'mon Lap, Peri seems upset. You're hurting her." "But sweet Stevie, she's questioning my authority. Also, I promised you both to not hurt either of you again right?" Peri held her jaw while Steven rubbed his eye and right bicep.

Lapis could feel the immediate shift in tone, she was losing them. What could she do to gain their trust and affection? Suddenly, an idea came to her.

She wept. Tears landed on Peri's hair. This had to work. Steven felt his gut ache, and reached to hold himself. It's working. "Guys please, I just wanna enjoy my time with you. I'm so sorry about our past. Just please, give me a chance."

She had them. This was the second time this morning that two adorable, unsuspecting, innocent, bundles of joy were in her grasp. But these two were different. They were her prisoners. And she was never letting them go. 

"We're sorry Lapis", she heard in unison. All three of them were crying. But only one was crying from sadness. One cried of joy, knowing her trap worked. The other cried of fear, knowing that she had fallen in a trap.

"Lapis, I promise that we'll spend all day together!" Steven beamed at his sister. This made her dry those crocodile tears she used to bait him. Peridot only whimpered, snuggling into her sister's side more.

"Thanks Stevie, that would mean so much to me." She whispered as she held them tighter. A sudden wave of despair hit Lapis as she realized something.

"Guys? I really gotta go." "Aw, but we just-" Peridot and Steven both hit the floor as Lapis shoved them off her as she ran to the downstairs bathroom. 

"What a clod, she knows that the 'Everything Breakfast' goes straight through her." "Well since she's gonna be in there a while, I'm gonna go hang with my friends." Steven said as he saw his crush had sent him a text. 

Peridot thought nothing of it as she didn't even hear what he told Lapis. "I'll be locked in my room watching my research." Steven knew she meant anime, and just giggled at her bad word play.

Unknown to both of them, what Steven did was one of the worst possible acts to commit at that time. He went back on a promise he made literally seconds ago. 

Steven and Peri bothe went to their rooms and got ready for the day. Steven got dressed in his pink varsity jacket and black shirt with a bright yellow star on it. He jokingly almost opened his door with no pants on, not knowing Lapis had been on the other side.

Peridot had locked her door instantly, feeling bad for Lapis, but not buying her act. Too bad she didn't check to see if her room key was in her room.

Lapis hid behind a curtain, watching Steven leave, not knowing where he was going. She felt her blood boil from his lie. He lied. He lied to her. Steven went back on his word.

"Bad move" She hissed behind clenched teeth. She pulled Peridot's room key from her pocket, and unlocked her door. Lapis felt a high like none other before seeing her little Peri's face twist in fear.

"Lapis p-please I-" "It's okay Peri, where's our dear brother off too?" Peridot knew this was it. 'Lie and you die, tell her the truth, Steven's friends die.' "I don't know?" 

*Click* Peridot saw Lapis lock her door and toss her room key. Lapis began to purposefully approach her sister agonizingly slow. "Please Lapis I'm sorry for not stopping him!"

Peridot crawled back in her bed as Lapis inched closer.

"Please, y-you promised!" Lapis had a look of pure lust on her face, she only did it to tease her sister into disclosure of Steven's reason for leaving. That changed when she was nose to nose with the tiniest of her family. 

*WHACK*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Whadya think?


	5. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mvp in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You knew where this was going, yet you came anyways. Im gonna make it worth it.

-Peridot's room

Fuck. Shit. It's all fucking over.

This is all Peridot could think after socking Lapis in the face. The fact that Peridot used all of her strength to punch her sister was a horrible prospect. She'd have to apologize after Lapis woke up. When she woke up. Meaning she had to be unconscious.

Lapis gave Peridot a death stare that could melt holes through the wall behind her. Peridot felt like an iron vice grip was around her neck. Tears began to swell up in her eyes. Snot leaked from her nose. She nearly pissed herself right then and there. 

Lapis craned her free hand above her head, forming a fist, and sweetly smiled at her captive. Adrenaline was pumping through her head so hard that she couldn't hear the smaller girl begging for mercy. 

Peridot only made it worse for herself by clawing at Lapis. She gripped a handful of her hair while pleading with her to not bring down her fist.

A small hand reached inside her robe. Lapis chuckled as she let Peri go. She tossed the smaller girl's glasses aside and french kissed the little prisoner. Tears were still flowing down her face. "Didn't know you were so into me Peri, kinda gross." Peridot went back in for a kiss, but got decked in the face.

"You fucking stupid little bitch, you refuse to eat the breakfast I made, you make me cry, you let Steven go to God only knows, and you punch me in the fucking face. Now, you try to put the moves on me, after all that." 

Peridot knew she would die here. The moment she lied, she knew it was all over. Lapis gripped her throat, tossing her to the floor. Peridot felt her clothes get yanked off as she crawled away in fear.

Lapis grabbed the taser Peridot had left out and threatened to use it on her sister. Peri pretended to pass out from fear as if she was trying to elude a bear. 

Lapis spread Peridot's legs and left the taser at her entrance. "Wakey wakey..." She bit Peri's ear, which jolted her awake. 

"Ughhh....la...pis.." She wearily groanes. She instantly remembered what was happening, squirming to no avail. 

"He's at the mall with friends..." Tears fell down her face. "Was that so hard? A genius like you should share what you know more." Lapis said sweetly.

*WHACK*

Peridot heard a sickening crunch, feeling something flowing from her nose.

*WHACK* *WHACK* *WHACK*

"W-why? I f-fucki-ing told y-you w-where h-he was." Peridot croaked through a sore nose and jaw.

"Language!" Lapis teased. "Just remember Peri, whatever you hear, it's your own fault.

Lapis locked the door before she closed it and left. Peridot felt like garbage. She ratted out her love to a demon. She didn't deserve him. The only highlight she could find was that she managed to stand up to someone. 

She knew what was in-store for Steven, but she didn't care anymore. She had failed him. But it was his own fault. He made a promise that he broke. And she had to suffer. How fair is that?

"I'm sorry Steven, but this is justice." She groaned as she tried to drift off to sleep with her show playing. Not even 30 minutes passed in all that time.

Her chest ached as she tried to find the will to save her brother. She wouldn't let another promise be broken today. She had to protect him. No matter what means no matter what. She reached for her phone under her bed and texted Steven to lock his door tonight.

He got the message while hanging with his friends and Spinel. He disregarded it as the usual Peri paranoia.

What a fool he'd be if he actually thought that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -indicates where the chapter's start location is.


	6. Good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has a great time with his friends while Peri and Lapis hang out at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That new promo for SU Future has me shook and I wanted to give the old boy a good day. I've been trying to make the pov neutral outside of the morning chapters, let me know if what i plan on doing this chapter works better.

-Universes' Kitchen, Steven

After the tensions were slightly eased, Lapis had to really hit the can. Everything breakfast always killed her but she seemed to like it anyways. Steven found it kind of funny but still worried about her. He had just promised to spend the day with her, and promises were something Lapis took seriously.

Ever since he and Lapis fought, and she broke his arm, she has always avoided being physical with him and Peridot. Anytime she got too close for comfort or looked really angry, Peri always reminded her of the promise, which always seemed to calm her down. The look of despair she had when remembering the promise always stuck with Steven. 

This led to him trying as hard as possible to avoid making her mad, which he was horrible at. But none of that mattered now. For the next 2 months, they can finally get along without Lapis always being monitored by their parents. She always acted so casual when their parents were gone.

Suddenly, Steven's phone went off. He saw his groupchat had gotten it's daily good morning from his friend Pearl. This started a chain of good mornings until Steven noticed a number he didn't recognize.

-Cool kids GC

SUV: "Yo who's this hoe of the rubber kind"

rubber hoe: "it's me steven"

Pitbull: "two stevens? crazy"

bird mom: "steven that's spinel, she just got a phone from her grandma."

Baker: "dangit i wanted to make a 2 stevens joke buck"

The ace: "ha ha"

pizza thot: "y'all crazy, almost as crazy as the fact that spinel didn't immediately call Steven when she got service"

rubber hoe: "cuz he didnt pick up when i called"

SUV: "i thought it was spam marketing so i didnt answer"

rubber hoe: "68 calls and 23 voicemails universe"

The ace: "yikes she has it bad"

rubber hoe: "at least I have it at all"

dj salad: "hey now all-stars, we dont judge here"

pizza thot: "Period!"

Baker: "then what about my thesis you all shat on"

bird mom: "Language! but also it was a very bad idea."

pitbull: "I can follow your reasoning, but i don't wanna validate something that dumb"

SUV: "can we please not bring this back up, it's the last thing i need to think of now"

rubber hoe: "i demand to be enlightened"

The ace: "it is a really stupid thought, let's just keep it buried"

Baker: "k hear me out. So bananas and humans share 50-60% dna with humans right"

rubber hoe: "this already upsets me. how can a banana be more human than another banana"

Baker: "silence mortal. So by that logic, 2 banana would be a minimum of 100% human"

dj salad: "this makes me radiate an anger that turns my cells into attack mode"

SUV: "i have the urge to kill, and i will eat your ass metaphorically"

rubber hoe: "eat mine instead"

-message deleted-

bird mom: "what was that message spinel?"

The ace: "and that's what i call a worthy screenshot"

rubber hoe: "please have mercy on me my asexual goddess" 

The ace: "perhaps"

bird mom: "okie dokie then, before anymore foolishness occurs, let's all have an us day. We've got 2 months of fun in the sun to enjoy, let's not waste a single second."

SUV: "about that, i kinda just promised bluebird and the green weeb to spend the day with them. and y'all know how lapis is about promises"

rubber hoe: "aww and I have this new tube top that i wanted you to see"

SUV: "when and where are we meeting"

The ace: "he's got it just as bad, even though there's not much to see."

pitbull: "damb, she aint got not titties"

pizza thot: "itty bitty titty committee"

rubber hoe: "all of you can kiss my ass"

pizza thot: "a very flat one mind you"

Baker: "stevo doesn't care"

SUV: "k but u not wrong"

rubber hoe: "stahhp"

pizza thot: "funny how Steven's got more cake than his crush lol"

Baker: "please don't ever bring pastries up in the context of Steven's ass" 

The ace: "the boi be packin, remember when he wore those skinny jeans?"

dj salad: " pretty sure that day was called the 'steven sexual' day. can't imagine anyone not needing a drink of water that day."

bird mom: "well i imagine that it comes from both parents, possibly working out for like 10 seconds, or maybe a healthy lifestyle?"

Baker: "parents"

pizza thot: "parents"

pitbull: "parents"

dj salad: "parents"

The ace: "parents" 

SUV: "can we please stop talking about my butt and my parents being hot?"

rubber hoe: "no"

bird mom: "let's meet at the funland arcade in 20 minutes."

-Kitchen

Steven groaned as he finally knew where he had to go and when. The thought of seeing Spinel in a small tube top was too enticing to pass up. He could feel himself building up a pent just thinking about it. If Peridot wasn't in the room with him, he might just jerked off then and there. 

He had hoped she wouldn't notice but knowing how perceptive she was, he didn't even try. "Well Peri, she's gonna be in there for a while probably. I'm gonna go ahead and head out to funland with the cool kids."

Steven could tell she was distracted by something, but all he could hope is that it wasn't him. "Kay, I'm gonna just watch research." She dismissively droned. He went up to his room with Peri following behind, heading to her room. 

Before leaving he told his sister to tell Lapis that he was sorry. He was dressed in the usual kind of black shirt he wore, but wore the same tight jeans that had apparently caused a day of thirst. When he passed by the downstairs bathroom, he heard Lapis in there and assumed she was still sick.

On the other side of the bathroom door was Lapis. She didn't really have to use the bathroom, as she didn't even touch the breakfast. Steven had no idea however, about her not eating the breakfast, nor that she was actually pleasuring herself. 

Having Peridot and Steven hold her like they did had really done it for her. She nearly did it right in front of them. But she held onto her sanity. She also held onto a video of Steven she downloaded from Peridot's pc. One that came in real handy for her right then and there. But Steven knew none of this.

All he knew was that he wanted to see his friends and crush. It took him only 4 minutes of walking before feeling eyes on him. He just took it in stride while trying to seem proud of being a thirst trap. After 5 more minutes he shuddered from all the stares he gained from people all over. "C'mon guys, I get it, I look okay, but does everything in existence want me?" he thought to himself.

He got to the arcade 3 minutes early, still getting eyed up. Some strangers came to hit on him, but they all scrammed when his friends got there. "Good heavens!" Pearl said hiding her face.

"Nice Steven, make me question my sexuality why don't you?" Garnet jokingly said, ruffling his hair. "Well my nickname is hot boy for a reason." He swatted her away to no avail. "Naw, it's cutie pie." She said, wrestling him into a noogie.

"Man I'm so glad I woke up today.", Buck said chuckling to himself. "I'm betting you are too?" He nudged Spinel, seeing her practically drooling. Lars and Jenny were taking pics of Steven all the while as Pearl began to speak. 

"Ahem, now that we're all here, let's-" she said, getting interrupted by Buck. "Actually, we're missing Sour Cream." "Correction, you were missing me, but you know what else you were missing? ARCADE CURRENCY!" Sour Cream said while showering Steven and Garnet in fun bucks.

Pearl sheepishly looked away after forgetting about a friend like that, but Steven patted her on the arm and smiled. "C'mon Pearl, we all make mistakes." He beamed at her. "Well I suppose, but sorry for forgetting you like that Sour Cream." "It's fine, just don't forget me if we're on a boat." Everyone gave a confused laugh while Sour Cream gave a hearty one, as if he told the world's best joke.

Just then, Steven felt a hand creep down his back and squeezed his right cheek. "Woah there!" He said jumping away from the hand, tracing it back to Spinel. She was looking away while blushing, which was just adorable to look at. 

Lars quickly said "Awww, Spinelly got caught getting a handful of cake!" This swiftly earned him a flurry of small fist beating on him. This got a livelier laugh out if everyone. 

"Well with that, and all of us being here for real this time, let's get this day started!" Pearl cheered with everyone but Spinel mimicking her.

The entire day went really well aside from the occasional cat calls that came Steven's way, which Spinel quickly dealt with. A few hours into the fun, Steven got the message from Peridot. He disregarded the message at first, but then thought about Lapis being mad about what he did.

He'd have to apologize the next day to let her cool down, so he planned on avoiding her till then. After putting his phone away, Spinel dragged him to the side to talk. 

"Listen dollface." Uh oh. Steven could hear her accent, something she only brought out when she was being serious. "I've been thinking about some stuff." "Spinel look if I did some-" She pressed her hand against his mouth and continued. "Ever since I tried to mug ya, you've been a real saint to me. Ya helped me find a new home, got me into having friends again, and showed me how to love. Ya obviously feel the same way as I do, so I'll be straight with ya. I love you. Your face, your hair, ya damn cushion that I wanna bury my face in and die, ya stupidly positive outlook, how you change people for the better."

Steven could feel his cheeks blush as he couldn't find any words to say. "Wanna go steady with me Universe?" Never before had he shook his head yes so forcefully. He nearly felt his neck snap before Spinel's hands stopped him. "Wanna make it official?" He looked at her with genuine confusion.

Suddenly, her face lunged at him as she awkwardly kissed him due to him instinctively flinching. They held onto the kiss until they heard some laughter. All of their friends were giggling at them and recording from around a corner.

-

After cashing in the tickets they earned, the gamg went out to a rave Sour cream had heard about. They were all having the time of their lives getting lost in the sounds. Steven wouldn't ever forget this day for the rest of his life. It got even better when he noticed what Spinel was doing. She was grinding her jorts against his crotch, and getting a good reaction. He knew she was doing it on purpose, because she had avoided drinking. She used to, before he had convinced her to give change a chance. 

Steven was so happy, so free from his usual worries, that he hadn't noticed Lapis shooting daggers at him and his friends. He also didn't know that she had her gun in her jacket pocket, or that she was deciding if she should use it on all of them, or just Spinel.

She chuckled at the thought and went home. When she got there, she managed to get Peridot to let her in. It was then that she had erased all evidence of what she had done to her sister. But of course, Steven didn't know this. He also didn't know that Lapis had chloroform at the ready, which she used on Peridot.

Of all the things that Steven didn't know however, the fact that Lapis was hiding under his bed, just like any other monster would. But Steven didn't worry about what he didn't know. He only cared about his girlfriend, and everyone seemed to vanish. They shared another kiss, something Lapis saw before leaving, and mumbled to each other.

Nothing had ever hit Steven harder than when Spinel said that they'd trade v-cards. That was a promise that he couldn't afford to break. After the rave died down, the gang went to play bumper cars to kill more time. Soon enough, they were just walking around, talking, laughing, joking, Spinel constantly screaming that the guy in the skinny jeans that people were eyeing was her boyfriend. 

Eventually they just crashed on the beach and star gazed. Steven found a ukulele and played it while everyone sang along with different songs that seem to fit. After Buck started a chain of yawns, they all planned on heading home. Since it was super late, Steven used some of his allowance to rent a shuttle bus that he drove them around in. Before starting to drop everyone off, he told them a speech from the heart.

"Listen guys, this was undoubtedly one of the best days of my life. I can honestly say that I love spending time with all of you. You're like an extension of my family, except Spinel, cuz that'd be weird. But I love you all nonetheless. I'd like to thank Pearl for being the one who planned this day out, and Spinel for persuading me to come. And you can forget Sour Cream for using his allowance fron his dad to buy us all the funland currency we needed."

They all cheered in unison, "YEAH PEARL, YAY SOUR CREAM, WAY TO GO SPINEL!" After dropping off everyone but Spinel, they had another conversation. "Today was magical doll, I'm so glad you came." She cooed at him. "Likewise Nelly, I wouldn't have it anyother way." He stopped the shuttle In front of the Mansion Spinel lived in with her foster parents. "Too bad you're renting this thing huh? Otherwise we could have traded cards right now." She said while placing a hand on his crotch.

"Teasing like that is how you keep cards." "Wait no I didn't-" he kissed her cheek, interrupting her whine. She blushed and kissed him on the lips in retaliation. They almost frenched when one of her foster parents tapped the window. She had a noticeable Irish accent as she asked for Spinel to hurry before her other moms came. After waving goodbye, Steven drove home.

When he got there, things were just as he expected. Lapis was in her room with the door locked. Peri was watching anime, grumpy that he interrupted her to ask about the text she sent. She then had a look of realization before slamming the door after giving him a dirty look.

Steven then entered his room, squeezing out of the jeans, got his clothes out, undressed then hit the shower. After coming back out, he realized that he didn't have his room key. He wandered his room in the nude while searching, not knowing about the monster hiding. After getting slightly frustrated, he decided to just sleep nude. After getting comfy, a feeling a dread soon hit him.

He hadn't actually seen Lapis. This thought echoed in his head as he felt something creep into his bed. He grabbed his clothes to get dressed and tried to apologize to his sister before he noticed she was nude. She also had a cocky look on her face.

As if he had been dump on by a bucket, Steven felt a sudden jolt of energy shoot through him. He was in fight or flight mode. Obviously, he chose flight. Dread immediately followed once more when the door was jammed. He then remembered that his key was nowhere in his room. A flash of Peridot's angry face came to him. 

Tears began falling down his face as he stripped, not even looking behind him. Reluctantly, he whimpered while begging her to not do this, as he moved his way to the bed. He knew that she'd be angry. He still broke his promise, even while knowing. What if it was a prank? What if she's just scaring him?

These delusions kept him soft, as he laid down with her. Lapis then brought the cover over them both. "Please Lapis, I'm sorry. I won't ever break another promise. Just please, I need to keep my virginity for-"

"Spinel, right?" Oh God help him, she knew about Spinel. "Don't make me get violent Stevie, I'm not taking your vCard, yet." Yet. That is the one word that gave him hope.

"She was grinding on you really nicely.' Fuck. She was there. Lapis was near him and Spinel. She could have beaten Spinel to death. She didn't. She wouldn't. Lapis was better than that.

These thoughts filled Steven's hope. What he didn't remember was that Lapis was next to him. He did once ge felt a hand race along his body. Rape. He was gonna get raped. Lapis wouldn't do that. But she was real mad. What's she planning.

Lapis began to hold his member. She was toying with his most sensitive part. He wanted to say something, but Lapis frenched him, taking his breath away. Once she pulled back from the kiss, he began to cough and gag. His cock got harder and harder, tempting Lapis. She wanted to ride him. But he'd hate her after. 

After taking the key out of the door lock, Peridot went back to bed. She hated what she did. She just got her brother raped. She helped Lapis commit another crime. It was his fault. He broke the promise he had made. He knew that Lapis took promises seriously. She got up and went to the monitor she had set up. She erased the footage of Lapis going into Steven's room, of her doing anything wrong. She replaced the footage.

It was now video graphically provable that Lapis did nothing. When they all wake up, only Lapis will remember what's about to happen to Steven.

The hole in Peridot's arm made sure that she wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna give the trio some light hearted chapters. Depending on who is the main focus, their name is gonna be above with the location. Also to make him more trusting, he's mentally blocked out everything sexual that Lapis did to him. He still remembers the broken arm she gave him.
> 
> Cool kid's GC names  
> Steven = SUV  
> Pearl = bird mom  
> Garnet = the ace  
> Lars = Baker  
> Jenny = pizza thot  
> Buck = pitbull  
> Sour Cream = dj salad  
> Spinel = rubber hoe


	7. Bad dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven had the time of his life, but when he got home, he had a horrible dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as 2/3 of the Universe residents know, Steven went out with friends, Peridot watched anime, and Lapis was sulking all day. What 1/3 of the house knew was how close her siblings were to losing their purity.

-Steven's Room, Steven

A sudden chill went down his spine. He felt her leg slide over his as she sat on his thighs. He felt her moist crotch slide up and down his legs. He even felt the warmth coming from her as her entrance was near his member.

Dread was plastered all over his face. He saw Lapis give him a sorrowful look before chuckling. "Ya know, you really are a tease Stevie. You beg me not to do you, then you give me the "be gentle senpai" eyes. Well like i said, your vCard is safe for now."

This didn't help to ease his tension, even though she slid back to his side. Lapis pecked at his cheeks, licking up the tears that stained his face. He shivered at the sensation, becoming even more erect. 

She then began to go for his neck, smooching and sucking on it. Her breathing felt erratic against him. When she stopped her assault, he met her eyes. A look of pure lust and hunger met him. She was panting like a beast that starved for it's daily feast. He immediately looked back towards the ceiling, but felt her grip his hair.

"No, look at me. Look at what you've done to me. This is why you don't break promises. But don't worry, this isn't a punishment. I'm gonna help you." Help? Help?! He wanted to scream in her face that she's crazy, but he knew better.

Lapis slid her right hand underneath his back, and crept all across his chest and gut with her left. She eventually reached his crotch again. It still remembered her touch. It stiffened up at her slight touch. As her hand began pumping up and down his cock, he moaned while holding back more tears. 

"I know I scared you, and I'm sorry. This was meant to be fun for us both. Please forgive me so we can both enjoy this." He heard the sickingly sweet voice breathe into his ears as her tongue once again dried his tears. "Lapis, I'm so sorry for leaving after I made that promise. I'll forgive you, but let's jus-"

His sister's right hand gripped his hair as she rubbed his cock's head with her thumb. She quickly let go, threw the covers off the bed, revealing them to the camera Peri had hidden in the room, and gently began pumping again.

His moans were louder, as Lapis picked up speed in response. He started bucking his hips, losing himself to the pleasure. "Steven, if you ever feel pent up, please let me know. It's my only wish. I'll make you feel good anytime you need me."

"Lapis, I promise, just please hurry. I'm so close, it feels so good. Oh god Lapis, I'm gonna cum!" Lapis then placed her head on his cock, taking it all in her mouth. All though he had so much saved up, Lapis didn't let a single drop escape. "This was a great dream, wasn't it Stevie?" She said after swallowing his load. 

It all made sense now. There's no way Lapis would do this. This was sick. He had a wet dream about his sister. No wonder all of this played out too weirdly. That explains why his door wouldn't open. He didn't really want to leave, so it stayed shut. He was afraid of Lapis being angry, and he was horny from his time with Spinel. 

Those two things must have mixed, creating a horny Lapis that would relieve him. He began massaging her breasts as she was leaving the bed. He slid his member between her ass cheeks, grinding it slowly while becoming erect again. As he began to rub around her crotch, he heard her moan. "If this is my dream, then I guess I don't need to hold back. I really wish you'd look like Spinel though. At least you both have similar body types."

He began positioning himself to penetrate her, but a sweet smell stopped him. His body hit the bed like a sack of potatoes. He sat back up, instantly noticing his sweat and clothed body. "Wha, when did I get dressed?

He then felt a wetness around his crotch. He had cum inside his underwear, a reminder of what happened. He had a wet dream about Lapis, and must have came in real life. He got naked, took a shower, got dressed, and investigated his room. His room key was by his dresser. The clothes he had came in were now in the hamper. His penis was erect.

He held his hands in his pants as he walked around. While stroking it, he found no evidence that his dream wasn't anything more. Everything added up. Nothing seemed out of place.

He could still fell Spinel's butt against him, but didn't remember his sensations with Lapis. After searching some more, he shot his load into his toilet, moaning loudly as he did. He nearly left his room with his pants down, a brain jolting experience. He was now fully awake.

It was then that his thoughts were in order. He nearly gagged as it came to him. "I came to the dream of my sister jerking me off. This is disgusting, you sick bastard. You don't deserve anyone. No! NO! It was a dream, you'd never do it to her. Neither of you are that sick." 

He then realises that he'd have to apologize to her about blowing off his promise. And unlike in his dream, she probably wouldn't be happy with pleasuring him instead of hurting him. Well she probably wouldn't hurt him. Maybe yell at him. No no, she's not really the yelling type. She'd realistically just make him feel like an asshole.

He was drawn from his thoughts by the sound if his phone going off. It was his cool kids gc again.

bird mom: "did everyone enjoy yesterday?"

Baker: "oh my stars yes"

dj salad: "if i had a day to choose to have as my groundhog day, it'd be yesterday"

pizza thot: "I know i was in tears having to leave you all"

The ace: "that was the happiest I've been in a long while"

pitbull: "i wish that i could just have that day, but like 1000 times"

dj salad: "i just said that"

rubber hoe: "i had the time of my life, i wonder if a certain boyfriend did too"

SUV: "oh you better believe it"

Steven's worries seemed to vanish as the ones he cared for on a level that could rival his family. Tears formed in his eyes as he smiled with a warmth that could put anyone at peace.

Baker: "so since you two are dating, does that mean the rubber hoe is riding the SUV?"

pizza thot: "omg my god"

pitbull: "bruh"

The ace: "bruh, but cooler"

bird mom: "LARS BARRIGA"

rubber hoe: "yes it does"

dj salad: "well they fuckin"

bird mom: "WHY"

SUV: "dude this is why i love life"

The ace: "who else is down for another day of fun"

pizza thot: "doesn't steven have to get past Lapis? I doubt let him leave is one of her plans for the day"

Baker: "meh she loves him too much to cage him"

dj salad: "sounds like Spinel has competition"

pitbull: "as if, that's a one sided beat down"

SUV: "let's not continue this convo, let's instead talk about how hot i was yesterday"

rubber hoe: "if you weren't so tightly wrapped, i may have gotten a piece of cake"

pizza thot: "out here lookin like a whole mean"

pitbull: "bih whats a whole mean"

dj salad: "you know she meant meal"

pitbull: "ha ye"

The ace: "went from cutie pie to double wide surprise"

bird mom: "you were rather attractive yesterday steben"

SUV: "when am i not?"

Baker: "steben"

pitbull: "STEBEN"

dj salad: "BIRD MOM HAS MADE AN ERROR, THE UNIVERSE IS COLLAPSING"

rubber hoe: "im down for whatever, just gotta get through the delmava girls"

bird mom: "ooh, someone watched my recommendation."

rubber hoe: "but anyways, my moms want me to either marry steven or let them have him"

SUV: "the irish one the angry one or the hot one"

rubber hoe: "first of all yes second of all wtf"

The ace: "that irish one really pisses in my Cheerios"

bird mom: "oh hush, you know you should respect your elders."

pitbull: "arent they in the early 40s?"

Baker: "imagine getting horned on by a former thug and her 3 judgemental moms"

dj salad: "imagine us knowing where to hang today"

SUV: "I've still got the rental shuttle, where y'all wanna go"

A solid knock on his door sent Steven into panic, fearing that Lapis was ready for action. "Coming!" He screamed after 3 more knocks came. He opened the door to see Peridot's angry scowl as he shot a scared look back. "Dear brother, I hope you don't plan on making another empty promise to our sister, lest she go off the deep end again." "Again?" "Yes, she broke my kingdom key replica in two, and I really don't wanna risk anything else."

Steven had a solemn look on his face that melted Peridot's scowl away. "Well, I guess I can't stay mad at such an adorable face." The irony wasn't lost on him as she pinched his cheek. She made him crouch down to peck his cheek and soon crept downstairs, most likely avoiding the chance of waking Lapis. 

He chuckled at his sister's ninja skills as he checked his phone. Luckily, his friends were just talking over their destination.

bird mom: "so is it agreed?"

Baker: "this is the third time you've asked and yes we agree"

rubber hoe: "what about my boo"

SUV: "yeah, im the designated ride, where we headin"

Baker: "giggity"

The ace: "we're going to that one village"

SUV: "little homeworld?"

bird mom: "yes, Spinel was able to get her guardians to give us permission to enter."

pizza thot: "there's all sorts of shops, games, and attractions. It's basically funland 2.0."

dj salad: "we've got a couples' rave we can hit after"

The ace: "nah"

bird mom: "we can do something else after, but let's be there by 11:30 steven."

It's only 8:45 so he knew he had time, most likely given to him to mend his issue with Lapis. While he loved his friends with all his heart, they were pretty annoying at times. He mentally prepped himself with a message of when he was coming to pick everyone up. With his day set in motion, Steven went downstairs only to have his heart crushed. He looked at the very disgruntled Lapis Lapis with a dramatic Peridot trying to escape her grasp.

Her eyes slowly shifted to him as he shook in place. Her eyes were empty, her face was devoid if any joy, the bags under her eyes had bags. She layed there watching t.v. with Peridot nearly in tears in her arms. 

"Steven! Help!" Peri cried at him with puppy dog eyes. Lapis had her in a headlock, gently holding her head with no struggle on her part. Lapis flashed him a sincere smile as she stood up, releasing her prisoner. 

"Now, we can finally eat." Lapis wheezed out, obviously not well. "Hold on Lapis, maybe we should just eat out." This made her chuckle for what seemed to be no reason. Once it dawned on him why she was laughing, he and Peri shared a look and blushed.

-

After 5 minutes passed them by, the siblings were all seated, enjoying some cereal. Lapis was obviously eyeing up Steven. She gave him a look that demanded a conversation. Peridot had a shit eating grin on her face, waiting for Steven's reckoning. To ease the tensions, Steven made kissie faces at them, causing them to nearly choke on their cereal.

"STEVEN" Peridot screamed between coughs. Lapis giggled hoarsly while gagging too. He nearly choked too seeing his sisters defeated by cereal. He downed his food and ran away before they could retaliate. He soon heard the dying duo chase him while still coughing not far behind. Steven led them to the backyard, nearly tripping over Lion and Pumpkin.

A flying Peridot told him that Lapis was getting serious, having thrown their sister at him. He caught her, realizing that it was just a football with a walkie talkie taped to it. Before he could react, Lapis had already tackled him. She began tickling him as they laid on the ground. Seeing the chance for revenge, Peri began jokingly beating them both with Oblivion and Oathkeeper keyblade replicas.

Lapis yanked her into the pile, holding her down with her leg. Steven used this distraction to feel up Lapis. He used gentle cops to start, before stopping again. Lapis once again beat him to the punch as she gasped before getting off of him. Peridot scurried away when Lapis got up, quickly taking note of the change in atmosphere. 

They both stared down at him, seeing him have an erection. While Peri just stared and blushed, Lapis began approaching him. This caused him to peel off back to the house. "I'M SORRY" he screamed before being tripped by lion. "Peri, take Lion and Pumpkin inside, now."

Peridot nearly pissed herself as she stumbles while leading her pets inside. Steven was in tears as he tried to crawl away from his sister. Lapis quickly closed the gap between them and laid down next to him. His erection grew as he remembered his dream. He then heard Lapis sigh.

"Look, Steven, I know you're afraid of me. I also heard you scream my name last night. You know this is wrong." "I know, I sick and I won't do it again." "Stevie, you're not sick, just pent up." "Lapis I promise that I won't think of you like that again." 

-Lapis

Shit. SHIT! FUCK! These thoughts raced in her mind as soon as she heard him say it. Lapis had planned on shaming him into him having sex. She'd try to guilt him into bedding her. But now, she missed her chance. She has gotta turn this around.

"Hey hey, it's fine to have thoughts like that, just don't act on them without permission." There it was. She planted a seed of thought in Steven's head. She would make him think it's fine, although it already was with her. She nearly had a heart attack when he had returned her advances last night. It was a miracle that she didn't just fuck him then. What broke her heart was that he had wanted Spinel instead.

When she had fooled him into thinking it was a dream, it was just to unleash Steven's inhibitions. Her hopes were that he'd raw her then and there, being her first. But then she realized whose fault it was. If Steven wasn't so attracted to Spinel, he'd have taken her without a second thought.

-Steven

Permission. Was Lapis coming on to him? 'No, no way right?' He pondered. His erection faded from guilt as he got up. "Thanks Lapis, don't worry though, I definitely don't wanna drag you into one of those "forbidden love" things from Peri's anime." He joked at her.

Lapis gave him a doll like smile that kind of creeped him out. She got up, ruffled his hair, and went back inside, letting out her pets as well. Steven gave a worried looking Peri a head pat that instantly put her at ease, and crashed on the sofa. Peridot was still eating and Lapis went up to her room, so he let his guard down and watched t.v. with his brain off.

-Peridot

While she prepared a 3rd bowl for her breakfast, Peri was rather disappointed. Although she knew it was just a dream, she wanted to watch her siblings commit a forbidden act infront of her. 'Steven and his rather sizable erection would have destroyed me and Lapis.' She wanted to believe that her dream had actually happened. She hated that Lapis has changed.

Peri had pleasured herself with the same hand she pinched Steven with. She wanted him all to herself. She'd be pleasuring her true love. It was obvious that he wanted her as well. He would constantly pop boners near her. Too bad she was afraid of not being good enough to do it for him.

But that's different now. She couldn't even remember yesterday aside from Steven leaving, and her dream. When she woke up, her monitor had a freeze frame of Steven touching himself in the shower. By the stars she wanted him. Maybe she could -

"Hey Peri, wanna duel?" The sudden question jolted her to reality. She saw Steven holding Rumbling Rose and Braveheart as he stood across the table from her. They always sword fought whenever Steven had time to kill, so she assumed he was gonna hang with his friends today. 

"You're on, big sister's gonna beat your butt to Oblivion." They both laughed at the pun and went out to the back to do battle, earning a yell from Lapis to stop going in and out. "Loser has to go hang with Lapis in her room the whole day." This was Peridot's biggest mistake. She made herself the wall that blocked Steven from heading out.

After a grueling, cringeworthy battle, Peri had her ass handed to her. Steven would never lose if it meant being away from his friends. Now her dream was ruined. She wouldn't get to watch her siblings get nasty as she watched from her monitor. Now she had to be with Lapis while Steven was god knows where.

She went up to her sister's room as Steven went to get ready for his day, and knocked on her door. "Lapis? Wanna hang out all day?" No answer. Although all of her senses told her not to, she reached for the handle. All of her anxiety built up into one sigh.

She gently opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if like, someone died... JK, lol.  
> Unless?


	8. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Steven goes out for day 2 of his summer, Peri goes up to Lapis' room. Warning for this chapter, smutty and feigned vulnerability abound. Peri gets a real confidence booster, courtesy of Lapis, and uses it to her fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember that Lapis has full control of the situation.

-Lapis' room, Peridot

She gently opened the door. Peridot didn't know what she was expecting. There was no way that Lapis wouldn't be in there. So why wasn't she there now?

Peridot carefully scanned the room. It wasn't what she saw that unnerved her, it was the absence that did it. The absence of Lapis. Peridot knew that Lapis would be pretty angry if she caught her younger sister in her room. Now it made sense why she didn't answer.

As if some unseen being guided her, she began to move forward against her better judgement. After entering the room further, Peri attempted to close the door. It was then that she seemed to lose her balance.

Quickly, she was off the floor. Before she could even scream, a sweet smell overtook her. Her consciousness seemed to fade as she was lowered to the ground. Everything soon fell dim and dimmer, until she closed her eyes.

-Lapis' room, Lapis

It was a dreadful feeling. Having to drug her beloved siblings was no party for Lapis, but she had to do it. This was her only chance to have the house empty of anyone who could prevent her from fulfilling her destiny.

She had nearly overdosed Peridot on horse tranquilizer yesterday in an attempt to cover her tracks. Luckily she didn't seem to remember sabotaging her own camera footage. She also chloroformed both, Peri to make her stop struggling, and Steven to destroy his better judgement as a way to let her sexually relieve him. 

Now she had to chloroform Peri again. She threw her sister's limp body aside, preparing her room for her plan. Due to Peri being intimidated by everyone but Steven, only his room had cameras. That meant that only Lapis would know what truly went on in that room.

While prepping her room, Lapis could hear Steven leaving, lamenting that she didn't let him take her last night. She had no idea what stopped her then. Perhaps it was the promise that she'd let him keep his vcard for the night or- Then it hit her. It's because he wanted Spinel. She probably would have beaten him if he moaned her name instead of Lapis'.

"I guess I'll just try again tonight." Lapis sighed with an annoyed face. "I'm gonna own that boy tonight." She chuckled as she rummaged through her dresser. She pulled out a strap-on with a green penis, and began approaching her sister's limp body. She then swiftly stripped her down, fastened the strap-on to her, and redressed the adorable being that layer unconscious infront of her.

As an extra precaution, Lapis took a LSD tab and french kissed Peridot. She used this opening to place the tab under Peridot's tongue. After waiting 8 minutes since the kiss, Lapis heard Steven drive off in his, shuttle bus? "I've gotta ask him about that." She mumbled this while carrying Peridot out of her room.

She was making her way to Peridot's room when the sleeping beauty began to groan. This put Lapis into panic as she gently placed her on the floor of younger girl's room. After making the room look like Peri had tripped over her junk.

-Peridot's room, Peridot

After the beat down Steven gave her, Peridot had no doubt that she'd wake up groggy. What she didn't expect was to have something in her mouth. Her mouth tasted funny, and her head began to throb.

It then dawned on her that she was supposed to be with Lapis. She stood up to get her bearings when something suddenly felt tight around her pelvis. She pulled down her pj pants to reveal a strap-on with a green cock. Her disorientation left her with more questions piling up. 

That's when it hit her. It was just a dream. Why else would she have a green cock, why did she so dizzy, where was- Lapis. All of her connected dots seemed to vanish as Lapis filled her mind. If this was a dream, she could do whatever she wanted.

With a wide grin, Peridot marched up to Lapis' room. She practically tried to break the door down with her knocks, her fists getting sore. When an upset Lapis opened the door, Peri couldn't be any happier. She shoved Lapis back into her own room, much to both girls' surprise. 

With a demanding tone, Peri said, "You're my bitch now Lapis, I want you." This seemed to throw Lapis for a loop, as she stood dumbfounded. Peridot the brought the two girls' lips together. Peri then let her tongue explore her sister's mouth, gagging and swallowing the taste. 

As Lapis looked like she was about to speak again, tears in her eyes, Peridot smacked her across the face. "Who says you get to speak huh? Make that mouth useful and kiss this cock." A look of confusion spread on her face until it was replaced by fear as Lapis saw the green penis emerge.

Lapis then began to tear up as Peridot gripped a fistful of her hair. Peri then crouched down slightly to kiss her sister again, as if lubricating her mouth. She then stood up and began to smack Lapis' face with her cock. As if submitting, Lapis opened her mouth, letting Peri in. 

Like a wild beast, Peri began humping Lapis' face. After some slaps of resistance, Peri pulled out. Lapis nearly coughed up a lung as Peridot pushed her towards the bed. "That's a real nice night gown Lappy, take it off. I don't wanna ruin it." Peridot copped a feel of Lapis' breasts before letting the bigger girl undress, tears in her eyes. 

Peridot gave her a backhand as she gripped her hair again. She slid her tongue back into Lapis' mouth. "Come now, I need you on your knees babe." She patted Lapis on the cheek as she guided the girl to being in downward dog position.

-Shuttle bus, Steven

It was heartracing what he was about to do. Steven had pulled up to Spinel's house way earlier than he told his friends. He had been erect since he had touched Lapis, although he had managed to hide it from both of his sisters. He honked his horn, seeing three women stand at a window from the third floor. He never noticed how big Spinel's house was. 

The three women seemed to be singing at him, so he stepped out of the bus while inconspicuously hiding his crotch. "Oh hello young man, you must be Steven!" The woman he refered to as "the hot one" moaned at him, weird. The irish sounding lady had rolled up her blue shirt, exposing her F-cup sized breasts. The angry one had playfully grabbed one as she yelled "Wanna come and join sonny? I promise I won't be gentle!"

Spinel burst through the front doors of her house and ran to her boyfriend at a frightening speed. She had obviously just woken up, as she looked like hell. Her hair was wild, he could smell the sweat from her, and she wore tight fitting sleepwear.

He mistakingly tried to kiss her, causing her to breathe her morning breath into his face. He dramatically gagged until he was gasping on the ground. Spinel then mounted his back as the Irish sounding lady yelled "Don't forget to share Nelly!"

This caused her to get off him as he whispered into her ear. "I've got a plan for how to kill some time before picking everyone else up. We're gonna have to do it on the bus though, I kinda don't wanna get drained dry by 3 milfs at 9 in the morning." Steven said while rubbing himself against Spinel's crotch while groping her butt. 

"Yeah, lemme get all dolled up, I wanna look bangable when you take me. Just remember Stevie, if those harpies do get their hands on ya, there are mine." Spinel said while also groping Steven's far more bountiful butt and massaged his member. The tension between the two was enough to suffocate.

Against his better judgement, Steven went in for a kiss. Her breath still reeked, but he stayed strong. After they separated, both had a look of pure hunger and nearly gave into their lust. Before they had the chance to rock each other's worlds, the angry one had yanked them apart. Steven felt like a kid separated from his toy as Spinel was slung over the athletic woman's shoulder. "Now I know you heard your mother Nel, share with us."

Steven felt his erection grow as he backed into the large breasts from earlier. "Woah, sorry ma'am!" He sheepishly said as he was pulled into them. "Oh it's quite alright, in fact, you should have a more hands on approach." "Honestly, you have no tact." The "hot one" sarcastically said as she led Steven away from Blue and into her own chest.

Spinel was fussy in Yellow's arms, so Yellow turned around so that Spinel would face the diamonds. "Hands of my boyfriend ya damn vultures! At least let me have his virginity before you all ruin him!" He wanted to protest this but he didn't wanna bite off more than he could chew. Seeing this as a way out, Steven broke out of the smothering.

"Well I'll just wait on the bus for you, just come knocking when you're ready to go." He said as Yellow carried Spinel inside while the other two stayed with him. "Allow us to keep you company sweetie." Blue said as more of a command than a request. 

Steven ran inside the bus and attempted to shut the doors as White held them open. "Oh come now, no need to be afraid." White said in a rather threatening tone. She opened the door as she and Blue got on the bus. Feeling cornered, Steven ran to the back of the bus in an attempt to escape. "Actually, you should be afraid." White said before grabbing his wrist. She slung him into Blue as she held him to her chest. Both women began stripping down as they sandwiched him.

Knowing that he stood no chance at resisting them, Steven felt up both of them. He kept swapping between whose body he explored as he felt them both demand his attention. He nearly pulled down his pants before a knock came to his door.

Spinel got onboard the bus practically seething before smacking both women on the back. This led to them both screaming in pain at the unexpected attack. They'd been too preoccupied with Steven to notice her. After getting dressed and kissing Steven on the cheek, Blue and White teased Yellow that she missed her chance.

Steven pulled off after saying goodbye to the 3 women, still wondering when Spinel planned on hitting him. "I leave you alone for 5 minutes and you almost fuck my moms huh? Way to start off a our relationship Stevie" Spinel said while real tears nearly formed in her eyes. 

Steven stopped the bus and sat next to her. "I'm sorry Nelly, I just really feel pent up and-" "So you feeling horny should be what let's you cheat on me." "Spinel I-" "If you don't really wanna date me, just say so. Please don't play games with me. I might hurt ya." She said with a piercing glare aimed into his soul. 

"I promise you Spinel, I love you and only you. Please know that I wouldn't cheat on you for any reason. I really do love you." "Well you sure seemed to be ready to make a mess on this bus with the two you don't love. Yet when I wanted to you cock blocked me."

Steven wrapped his arms around her, rocking her gently as leaned onto him. He hadn't noticed what she was wearing yet. It was a small black crop top with a star on the chest. It seemed oddly familiar to him. "Well if you wear my dad's merch, maybe you deserve to be cock blocked."

Her eyes widened as she stared at him blankly. "The star crop top, the universe brand logo on your sweatpants butt, your starry eyes, all of it seems like it technically belongs to me." Spinel made a derp face before cackling at him. "Oh, so now my clothes belong to you?" "Yep." "Well then, take them back!" She said as she splayed out on the seat.

Steven sighed as he got in the driver's seat. Spinel went back to her sour face mode when she saw him sit. "Oh for fuck's sake, this makes 2." "Relax Spinel, I'm just gonna find us an alleyway that I can take what I own in."

This made her sit up in anticipation. Her face nearly matched her red hair as she began to strip down. Once fully naked, she waited flat on her belly, shaking what could be called her butt in Steven's direction. Seeing this made Steven wanna rub his crotch, but Spinel barked at him to stop. 

Steven then arrived at their destination, bringing them into the alley. Once they were pulled in completely, Steven got out to check if the coast was clear.

Noting that they were safe, Steven began getting undressed. Once he got to his underwear, Spinel came from behind and nearly ripped it off him.

Spinel forced him to the ground, hyperventilating while having the same hungry look that Lapis had in his dream. He looked up at her, her sheer lust being infectious enough to make him yearn for her. "Be gentle Spinel, please?" He said, half jokingly, knowing it wouldn't change anything.

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally start writing at 12 am and who knows what I'll think of at 3 am.


	9. And the pieces fall in place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis has Peridot completely fooled while Steven fools around with Spinel before having his 2nd day of fun in the Sun with friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A theme for this fic is don't trust Lapis.

-Shuttle Bus, Steven

Steven was shaken by that one word. No. Even though they were both virgins, as he couldn't imagine Spinel not being one, she seemed very serious. Her voice had a venomous drip to it.

"C'mon Nelly, we've gotta start off slow." He said this in hopes she wouldn't just slam herself down on him. As if she was begging him to do anything else, Spinel brought her face mere inches from his, eyes fixated on his. 

They were breathing in unison, as Spinel craned back up, sliding herself against Steven's cock. She then placed her hand on it, holding it in place. Teasing his tip, she bobbed down while grazing it. 

Steven nearly lost his breath as he waited to enter her. His wishes were granted when she had lowered herself quickly. After entering her, he felt something trickle down his penis. Looking back to Spinel, he saw that she was in tears.

"Spinel? Are you okay? We can stop if you want." She grabbed his shoulders and repeated "No." through strained teeth. Her chest heaved as she tried to control her breathing. Wanting to make her feel better, Steven began massaging her breasts.

This drew her attention to her boyfriend, giving him a wide, toothy grin. He gave her a smaller grin in return, fearful of her next move. All of his fears washed away when Spinel gave him a soft kiss. They both were lost in each other's eyes.

"Stevie, I'm gonna start again, are you ready." "Of course babe, just don't hurt yourself." Steven then placed his hands on Spinel's hips. Spinel then rose slightly, before lowering herself to his base. Taking the full length was a struggle, but she had found a rhythm to make it easier. "Alright Stevie, time to rock this bus."

-Lapis' room, Peridot

Peridot couldn't believe this was happening. She had overpowered Lapis, called her a bitch, and was about to rape her. Lapis herself was coughing and struggling to escape. 

Peri used this as a chance to really inspect Lapis' body. The girl had a more sculpted frame than expected. Although she wasn't by any real merit a bodybuilder, she still had a surprisingly well kept body. This made it even more unbelievable that she was being so resigned to her fate.

"Peri, please stop." Peridot looked at her face to be greeted by tears. "I'm still a virgin, please don't do this Peri.", Lapis said truthfully. This made Peridot laugh at her. "Wow, a pathetic bitch like you is a virgin? This really is a dream."

-Lapis' room, Lapis

There it was. The same thing that ruined her time with Steven. But it was clear that unlike with Steven, Peridot definitely wanted her. Too bad she had to play the role of defenseless bitch. She also hoped that it was Steven who took her virginity.

"I wonder how i can play this out.", she thought to herself.

Lapis thought of two different ways that this could go down. Choice one was her turning the tables on Peridot, risking her chances with the girl but at least Peri would know that Lapis wasn't against having sex.

Choice two was a lot more complex. Mainly because it broke up into pieces at different roads. But it all starts with her pretending to get raped, guilting Peridot into hating herself, or giving her too much will to do whatever she wanted. Either way, she planned on crying to Steven, begging him to let her in. After that she'd have to-

A slimy sensation brought her to her senses. She had forgotten that she was "getting raped" by her sister. Apparently the smaller girl wanted to make it more pleasurable for her sister. What a sweet baby. 

"Oh god Peri, please just stop. I'm sorry for using you like how I used to.", Lapis said while trying to hold back a laugh. She had perfected the art of crocodile tears, using it to mold a situation to where she's in complete control.

"Shut up and get on the fucking bed you bitch." She followed the introductions given to her. Lapis sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed and chest out. 

"Holy shit you look so hot, I bet Steven would be rock hard right now." This made Lapis pause for a second. If Peridot thought too much of it, she'd try to imagine Steven with them. This could ruin the whole jig. In order to get Peridot's thoughts off of Steven, Lapis had to steal her full attention.

It was then that Lapis gave a seductive moan that glued Peridot's eyes to her. "Move your legs bitch, I'm done with all this foreplay." Lapis hated that Peri kept calling her a bitch. It's already hard enough on her that she had to pretend to be weaker than the blonde, but being degraded by someone so pathetic was infuriating.

Lapis sighed and complied, opening her legs but crawled back until Peridot noticed. She had grabbed her toned leg and began to close in on her. Lapis had then chose to lay back in her bed, still sobbing and begging for Peri to leave. 

"You lying slut." This truly made her freeze this time. Her face contorted into one of someone who was caught committing a crime. She then looked up at Peridot's smug face. "You say you don't want this, but we both know it's a lie." 

Before Lapis could respond, Peri had slid her fingers into the panicking girl's vagina. She noticed how aroused Lapis was. Lapis then felt a hand play with her small breasts. "You're wetter than I am, aren't you? You really want this, huh?" Peridot then took her fingers out, taking in the taste.

Lapis was relieved at this. Thankfully, her sister only meant that Lapis was horny, not that she couldn't fight back. "Peri please no, I love you but we can't do this. Please don't rape me." Lapis could taste the regret she felt as she said that cheesy line.

-Lapis' room, Peridot

"Just shut up already, this is happening and you can't stop it." Peridot was getting cold feet. She couldn't just pretend this didn't happen, no matter if she went through with it or not. This steadied her resolve, as she was at the point if no return.

"Peri, I promise i won't tell if you leave now. I don't want this so please just-" Peridot licked one of Lapis' nipples. The caused her to moan, distracting her from her sister. Peridot then inserted herself into the girl. Peridot could swear that Lapis was dying from the sound of her voice.

Lapis was screeching bloody murder, begging for it to stop, so Peri placed a pillow on her face. She knew that this may kill her, but she needed to calm her down. Peridot then removed the green member from her sister, noticing the blood from her. 

Peridot then fell off the bed from the punch that hit her. This scared more than hurt her because of how real it felt. Not wanting to give up on her goal however, she wrestled through Lapis' legs to get back to her vagina. 

"Just stop fighting me you bitch, it's just a dream!" Peridot grabbed Lapis' hair as she went in for a kiss. Lapis was far more frantic however, breaking out of it. Peri then kissed her two more times, including her tongue in each. 

Lapis still fought, but was obviously weaker than she just was. Peridot then inserted herself again, knowing that she'd never let this get away from her again. Even though she knew that she wasn't dreaming, she still wanted this.

She was overpowering Lapis, her muscular, adult sister. Someone of Peridot's stature wouldn't be blamed for rape, especially if that person was like Lapis. As she thrusted and thrusted, Peri then thought about how Lapis deserved this. 

Lapis was a criminal, a murderer. She may have had a justifiable reason, but that didn't make it better. She had murdered anyone who had wrong Steven, in many gruesome ways. Peridot caught her killing a large jockish girl once, and was forced to help cover up the crime. Peridot had to help orchestrate a seemingly perfect crime at the age of 14, or risk being shot by her owm sister.

Luckily, the girl was an orphan, making the cover up easy as no one really cared to search. When they were done finishing up the act, Lapis had clued Peri in that she had set up people to be in "unfortunate accidents" if they had crossed Steven in some way.

This was Justice, if there was any kind. She would punish a violent murderer, while rewarding a self enlisted vigilante. Peridot soon felt hands around her neck as she saw Lapis drooling. Her begging was quieter, her breaths were forced, and tears were streaming down her face.

A buck of her hips signaled that Lapis had came. Peri then proceeded to get away from her victim. "Phew, best orgasm of your life, right sis?" The sight of a nearly catatonic Lapis folding into fetal position had hit Peridot harder than any punch could.

Anger soon filled her chest. Not wanting to let her justified act feel like a villainous one, Peridot decided to believe in her punishment idea. She was playing the role of the hero. This meant punishing the bad.

In an act of pure adrenaline, Peridot had climbed onto Lapis again, hugging the girl and planting a smooch on her cheek. When it was obvious that she wasn't wanted, Peridot slid down to her sister's lower back, still hugging the distraught girl. She pecked at the girl's back, her flat chest against her back.

"Please go away." Peridot froze while she heard this sentence. Unlike any of the other times she begged, this one was angry. Peridot knew that if she didn't leave, she'd die. Feeling like a risk taker, Peri took a handful of Lapis' ass.

Lapis then rolled them both over, crushing Peridot. In a desperate attempt to escape, Peridot had entered Lapis' ass this time. The shock from this seemed to give Lapis a panic attack. The girl convulsed as she elbowed Peridot in the gut. In retaliation, Peri thrusted back and forth into Lapis' ass. 

After a few minutes of this, Lapis had came again, going limp. Peridot used all her strength to crawl from under the girl. Lapis was laying there with her body shining in the afterglow of her rape. 

Peridot then noticed that Lapis had gone quiet. Her only noise being her sniffles as she still sobbed. "Why, why Peri? I loved you so much.", Lapis croaked out.

She didn't deserve this. This was way too far. There's no going back from this. Who cares if she killed. She was only protecting her brother. Their brother. And she had raped her for it. No. She had thought this was a dream, that's why. She wouldn't have even done it if she knew. But this was real.

Then why didn't she fight back, why was everything so hazy, why was Peridot green while Lapis was blue. What if this was really a dream. That'd explain everything.

Peridot stripped everything off, including the strap-on. She then climbed on Lapis' face, grinding her crotch against her. Lapis complied, although rather reluctantly. Peridot can swear she heard her say something threatening. After finishing, Peridot rolled back off her sister, kissing her on the cheek. Lapis had a worryingly vacant look on her face.

Peridot then left her alone, still nude, knowing Steven was gonna be gone all day today. "That was amazing, I felt so powerful. That must be how shounen protagonist feels after beating a villain who was several times stronger than them.

"Keep that door open, I might come back later for round 2.", Peridot yelled, her gut wrenching when she heard audible sobbing from Lapis' room.

"No, no matter what happens, I can't let her regain her confidence, otherwise she may kill me." Peridot had went down to get something to drink, still nude. This was the most powerful that she'd felt in her life.

She was so lost in the euphoria of it all that she didn't notice Lapis towering behind her.


	10. Trippy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is pretty much fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive lost control of my own story

-Universes' Kitchen, Peridot

Something is clearly afoot here. Lapis being so weak, her admittedly poor vision was blurry, she could swear that her skin was green, and it went on. She noticed Lion looking at her from outside, wanting to be let in. Pumpkin was right next to where the keyblade Steven kicked her butt with was laying.

A sudden migraine hit her, forcing her to drop the cup she was holding. She tried making her way through to the door to let Lion in, but jumped back when she saw an actual lion in her pet's stead. The beast was pink, and acted exactly like her cat just was.

"My stars, what's happening to me?", Peridot said as she felt her back hit something warm and slippery. Caring more about what was happening outside, she ignored whatever she backed into as she examined the outside more.

Seeing a sentient Pumpkin sniffing the keyblade, she chalked this up to just being a really vivid dream. "Okay Peridot, this means you didn't actually rape your sister. You just dreamed that you did, and while that's still pretty sick, at least you didn't actually do it."

After finally making it to the door, Peridot let in both pets, leaving the door open for them to go out again. "Welp, guess it's time for round 2." She chuckled this to herself as she saw a Lapis with blue skin infront of her, stark naked and covered in sweat. Peridot licked her lips and approached the girl, noticing how empty her eyes were.

"Don't worry babe, I was on my way back. In fact, who the hell told you that you could move? Get back to that bed or else!", she ordered at the dead eyed girl. Suddenly, Peri was lifted off the ground by her neck. She began wildly kicking around, tears forming in her hers. Using her quick thinking, Peridot used a Titty twister on her sister. This caused Lapis to wince in pain as she held her breast. 

Still oblivious to the truth, Peridot grabbed a handful of Lapis' hair once again, pulling her into a deep kiss once the larger girl's mouth opened. Separating them to breath, Peridot let Lapis' hair go as she walked to the stairs. 

She turned back to look her sister, only to see her standing right behind her. "Did you mean what you said Peri?", Lapis said with tears in her eyes. Even though this was just a dream to her, Peridot still felt bad insulting her sister. "Oh Lappy, you know I love you, right?"

Of course she meant what she said. Her sister was a maniac, she deserved to get hurt like that. That was an undeniable truth. It was also undeniable that dream or not, Lapis could have easily killed the small girl. Of course she knew that it'd be nearly impossible for Lapis to get away with, but she also knew that Lapis would make her death hell.

That grip she felt on her throat let her know that she'd show no mercy. "I promise to not tell Steven if you promise me that you won't demean me like that again. It felt vile, like a monster was violating me." The irony was not lost on Peridot. In fact, it felt intentional that Lapis said that.

"Lapis, I promise you that I love you, and that I'd never intentionally hurt you. It just felt great to have that much power over someone as strong as you.", Peridot said half-truthfully. She did mean that it felt nice to have that much power, but she'd say everything she said as many times as she could if Lapis wouldn't kill her.

Lapis then hugged Peridot, her breasts covering Peri's face. Peridot then lead Lapis upstairs, back to her room. As Lapis climbed back into her bed to rest, Peridot picked up the green strap-on she was wearing earlier. She then fastened it back on, and joined Lapis in bed, poking her with the green penis.

Unknown to Peridot, Lapis was smiling like a mad woman while facing away from her sister. She rubbed her butt against Peri, leading her to hold onto the larger girl. Peridot then licked Lapis' tattoo, seeing a rock instead. 

After kissing Lapis' back, a solid blow to Peridot's head left her unconscious. "God she sucks at lying. Better make this look good for me when she wakes up."

Lapis then placed the two of them in missionary position as she waited for the girl to wake up. The temptation of one more orgasm was too hard to resist as she used her sister's unconscious body to fuck herself. 

"Oh my gosh Peri, you're so good when you're not calling me a bitch!", she said as she cried and ruffled her own hair. After she finished, she laid limp, letting her acid trip take over as she looked up at her ceiling. "And now we wait.", Lapis said as she turned on her fish lamp LED and pointed it towards her ceiling.

-

-Steven's Shuttle bus, Steven

All Steven could hear was wet slapping as Spinel took charge. She kept slamming herself down on his crotch, her blood and arousal dripping all over his testicles. He met her eyes, wordlessly begging for mercy. As he panted in sync with her, she injected her tongue into his mouth.

Tears streamed down the sides of his face as Spinel mashed their faces together. "Is that all you got?", he said after pushing her away. Spinel growled like a feral beast as she grabbed his wrists, pinning him with strength no one would imagine she had. Steven winced as she lost all sense of rhythm as she dropped onto him. 

She would switch between crashing down in an attempt to crush his pelvis, to quickly bouncing up and down on his cock. Steven had lost track of how many times either one of them came. All he could focus on was the determination in Spinel's eyes as she peered into his soul.

After hearing her give an exhausted sigh, signalling that she came again, Steven rolled them both over so that he was on top. Steven kept his gaze on his girlfriend's eyes as he kept thrusting into her. He felt nails claw into his back as he finished in Spinel one last time. 

It was nearly a minute before either of them could muster up the energy to move. With what little they had, they shared a gentle kiss as Spinel rolled them over once more. Soon, everything started to fade as Steven felt his consciousness leave him.

-

A sudden splash of cold water sent Steven into shock as he felt himself headbutt Spinel. "OUCHIE FUCK FUCK!" is all he heard as Spinel rubbed her forehead, still mounting him. A very angry looking Garnet stared down at them as he sheepishly rubbed his face.

As Spinel looked like she was spazzing out, Steven felt her weight leave him as he also got lifted. Garnet had them both by the back of the neck. Steven then noticed that Pearl was sitting at the front of the bus, obviously not wanting to look at her friends post cortus.

He also saw that his clothes were folded on the seat next to him, along with Spinel's. The last thing to grab his attention was Lars, Sour Cream, Buck, and Jenny sitting in the backseats of the bus, giggling at him.

"You were late Steven, now we can't go to Little Homeworld.", Garnet said through grit teeth. "Next time, at least get us to our destination before you two fuck each other to death." She threw him and Spinel onto opposite seats and adjusted her glasses.

"This bus stinks by the way, hope you can explain this to the Milf Authority and your creepy sisters. Still though, the fact that you two made this place feel like an oven and to have it smell like a rave hosted by Sour Cream, that's wild.", she chuckled while giving a thumbs up.

"So like, we gonna just drive around with the nude duo or you two gonna get dressed?", Buck said. Steven then sighed and got dressed, feeling a hand grope his ass cheek. "Guess I've claimed a Universe guys.", Spinel said before passing out again in her seat, fully dressed. 

"Wait a second, what time is it?", Steven asked, noticing how dark it was. "It's 8 Steven, we were looking for you all day." Pearl said, moving to the driver's seat.

"I wonder if normal friends get on-board with their naked friends passed out on a shuttle bus?", Sour Cream asked to the whole bus. Lars responded with a shrug, Jenny followed suit, Buck pondered the question deeply, while Pearl ignored him.

"I don't ever want normal friends, y'all are way more fun.", Garnet dramatically said. She took off her visor and removed her purple contacts, showing her heterochromic pupils. Spinel snored loudly in her seat as Lars gave Steven a pat on the back.

"Need me a Universe that don't quit.", Buck said. "Hush up!", Jenny said in an attempt to not wake Spinel. Pearl then used the built in microphone to get everyone to have a seat. "Pearl, you should invite your girlfriend, maybe she'd be strong enough to keep these two separate long enough to get up there.", Lars suggested.

Before Pearl could even consider it, Spinel had shot awake and pulled out a butterfly knife from the bottom of her seat. Steven nearly pissed himself when he saw her bring it up to her own neck as she stared daggers at Lars.

"Let's just pretend we saw a cheesy movie and ignore today! Doesn't that sound nice everyone?", Pearl screeched over the intercom. Spinel then went back to sleep as tensions eased up.

Pearl then began to drive to her home first in order to get herself out of the range of Spinel's fury if something set her off. "Steven, you better clean this bus well, and be on time tomorrow.", Garnet said as she slapped his head playfully. He nodded and hoped that would be the end of his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha ha, wouldn't it be funny if like, Peridot wasn't destined for doom


	11. Next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven dreams of rock sisters, Lapis' thirst is taking over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man together forever was a depressing episode.

-Steven's room, Steven

Steven could feel his bones creak as he moved slightly in his bed. He couldn't remember how he even got to bed. All he could remember was Garnet being mad at him after he and-

"Urrgh", he groaned, getting an erection while thinking of how many times he came yesterday. It felt like he'd been milked dry for hours, yet his member demanded attention.

He endured the pain he felt and reached down to touch himself. After a gasp, he closed his eyes, sucked in some air, and remembered how it felt to be in Spinel. Steven held his breath as he began jerking himself off under his covers. He soon felt himself become fully erect as his cock ached.

After getting fully into it, he let himself breathe. It was then that he heard 3 bams on his door before it swung open. Peridot charged at him, much to his terror. Steven nearly lost his mind as he held his cock to his belly as a way to avoid contact with his sister.

"Steven, you've gotta tell me what happened yesterday!", she said with her face close to his. Her eyes were practically glowing as she sat on his covered crotch. He tried to speak but his impatient sister began to bounce on him.

"I had the weirdest dream after hanging with Lapis, it was super freaky and very traumatic. I kinda enjoyed it but it was still really weird.", she yammered on while changing facial expressions every 2 seconds. He was nearing his climax as Peridot kept bouncing on him, until she was suddenly yanked away.

Lapis was behind her, holding their sister by her armpits. "Guess what bitches, you're both grounded." This nearly brought tears to Steven's eyes. He wanted to go see Little Homeworld with his friends after letting them down yesterday. Although they were family, he'd have to use his secret weapon on her. The weapon he got from Greg.

Steven sat up, brushed his hair back, and put on his best pair of puppy eyes. There was no way that Lapis could resist this technique. He couldn't think of any reality where she could. This was nearly guaranteed when she began to blush and look away. It shook him to his core when she then steeled herself and shot an icy glare at him. 

"Did you really think you could use the 'Old Universe Charm' on another Universe?", she hissed at him. Why was she so mad? "Boo, fun police Lapis on duty." He said while using his free hand to give her a thumbs down.

"You better clean your stinking bus if you want breakfast, you horny fuck." This one really hit him hard. He had absolutely no idea why she was so pissy. He almost left his bed to get in her face before realising that he couldn't tuck in his junk to his shirt and pants.

"You fuckers, where are my clothes.", he uncharacteristically said in a more scared tone. He noticed that Peridot stopped blabbering and Lapis looked at him as if she wanted to beat him to death. She tossed Peridot aside and straddled him until they were face to face.

'Oh come on, I just wanted to have a nice morning, and now I've gotten two face fulls of my sisters' he mentally choked out as tears began to form in his eyes. Her breath was hot with anger as she dead eyed him. He then watched her cock back her head and smash it into his own.

He then moved his hands to cover his forehead, instantly realising his mistake. Before he could cover up, Lapis had placed her hands on his covered crotch. His heart sank as she began to gently stroke him. He saw Peridot watching from the side, holding a camera.

Suddenly, Lapis smashed her lips against his face. He felt her tongue slip into his mouth, slithering all around. It felt like forever since he last took a breath, knowing Lapis had to breathe too. He could hear a loud buzzing as he saw Peridot dressed in her favorite cosplay leotard from the corner of his eye. Her butterfly glasses were different than usual, looking like tv static instead of just yellow lenses. 

She stood there, emotionless, camera gone, buzzing louder, and her skin a sickly green. He could feel his heart beat as he lost more oxygen. Although it'd be a fruitless attempt, he tried to move Lapis. She did release the kiss however, taking huge breaths as she grinded her crotch on his. 

In a desperate attempt to escape, he socked her in the neck. This only seemed to made her sad, as she began to cry. She cried so much, it was like she was just leaking water like a faucet. Her eyes seemed to be blacked out as her mouth opened, water also leaking from their.

He then tossed her off with an unbelievable surge of strength. He tried to open the door, seeing his hands glowing pink. He inspected his arms, pink, his body pink, nude? In his haste to escape, he forgot that he was naked. Both of his sisters were staring at him, looking like monsters before laughing at him.

What horrified him the most was that their laughs weren't their own. They were Spinel's laugh. His sisters were laughing maniacally like his girlfriend. Before he could process this, Lapis had slammed his back against the door, once again forcing him into a kiss.

She released the kiss a lot sooner this time, instead turning around, grinding her ass against him. His rock hard erection was soon stuck between her asscheeks, her baggy clothes giving him easy access. Peridot soon crept over, forcing him into a kiss this time. He soon came all over Lapis' back and pants.

This caused her to stop, dragging Peridot with her across the room. They were then enveloped in a bright light, a giant woman now in their place. She crawled towards him, making Steven cower at his door. Her eyes were baggy, her skin a sickly green, canines like fangs, and her four arms were reaching towards him.

"Steeeeeeeveeeeen", she moaned at him with the warped voices of both his sisters. "Waaaaake uuuuuup!", she cried at him. Her limbs moved like a spider's legs as she then rushed Steven. He shot awake, sitting upright in a hurry. This brought him face to face with Lapis. 

She had her lips puckered, almost like she was expecting him to kiss her. "Bed wetter." She giggled before opening her eyes, giving him a slightly seductive look. "I cleaned your dumb baby bus and made breakfast, pay me bitch." This was the Lapis he knew. He hugged her, getting a pat on the head in return.

"Hugs are an acceptable currency, but I was hoping for something a bit more." This made his stomach sink. What would she want? "I know you prolly wanna hang with your friends, but we haven't had a day of just us yet." His unease slightly let up, but not enough to where he'd like. 

-Steven's room, Lapis

It was obvious to her. Steven planned on not being with her the whole summer. He probably didn't want to have another incident of the touchy kind. Lapis had told him he could touch her if he asked first, but he's not the type to repeat actions that landed him in hot water.

She couldn't wait any longer though. Even a person born without a sense of smell could tell that someone had sex in that bus. It was hot, musky, and fluids were on some spots. If only she had gotten to the bus closer, maybe she could have joined them. 

Lapis wasn't a fool, she knew it was Spinel and Steven who fucked all over the bus. Spinel was so lucky. Lapis couldn't believe how jealous she wad of someone younger than her. 

She planned on blowing Steven in his sleep but he had already came when she went to inspect him. Her next plan was to kiss him when he woke up, taking that as payment for her work. 

"Steven, it's all I want, no embarrassing family stuff." "Lapis, I love you, but I really wanna go-" With no other choice, she shoved him to his head board. She let him go after seeing tears form in his eyes. "Lapis, I'll do anything you want just please-" If she let him get through to her, he'd win.

Lapis began running through her options, imagining each scenario. She had to break him somehow. She did it to Peri, she can do it again. Peridot was now ready to fuck, but Steven wasn't, not after yesterday morning. If she raped him, he'd definitely hate her.

It was a horrible option, but it was her only current one. "Text your friends that you have to cancel Steven, I promise it will be a great day for all 3 of us." She pecked his cheek and left the room, simply as that.

She stood on the opposite side of the door, whispering to herself. "I'm sorry my sweet Stevie, but you need to know how much I love you." With this, Lapis began her horrific plan to break her brother's mind into loving her as she did him.

With a cheery smile, she began to strut off to Peridot's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short one, started at 11 pm and got done at 2:40 am, i needs sleep


	12. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters bond and make a plan, just like old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah shit, here we go again. This whole thing started because i saw that johnny test spinel thing with these two, so now this is a palette cleanser

-Peridot's Room, Peridot

She felt like hell. It was like her stomach was a pretzel. Like her body was a tube of toothpaste. She stunk. Her entire existence was shit. 

Peridot was so confused by everything. The cameras had proof that she was a monster. But Lapis deserved it, didn't she? It was her own sister. Lapis enjoyed it. 

No matter what she had thought of, she couldn't shake three questions. One, where'd she get the green strap-on. Two, how was Lapis not able to overpower Peridot if she hated it.

But the most prevalent, and least explainable had bugged her the most. Why the fuck did everything look so weird yesterday? It was like she was on an acid trip. Did Steven kick her ass that bad?

"Arrgh, why, why, WHY?!", she screamed into her pillow. She was so busy that Lapis was again able to sneak up on her. The feeling of her sister's arms sent her into temporary shock. Peridot was then spun around and pinned to her bed. Seeing Lapis looking down at her was intimidating.

"Heyyy Peri, whatcha doin?", Lapis said, her breath radiating heat. Peridot gave her a look of arousal, her mouth open and tongue out. "Aww, do you wanna rape me again?" This nearly made Peridot go pale. 

"Lapis p-please, I'm so so sorry. I loved it, and I love you. I swear." This didn't make Lapis budge an inch. Her face was still wearing a warm smile, but it still held unrelenting malice. "Peri, you used me like a whore, and treated me like such. I told you that I wasn't feeling well, and you took advantage of that. You rummaged through my stuff, ran off, and came back to violate me."

Peridot then felt her mouth be invaded by Lapis' tongue. It wrestled with her own, easily winning. Lapis then moved to mount the smaller girl, giving Peridot a chance to breathe. This is so fucked. She can't do this.

"Hey uh, Lapis? I really do love you." "I know" "Well, if I do something for you, will you forgive me?" Peridot immediately regretted this question as Lapis giddily bounced on top of her. In a surprising movement, Lapis rolled off of her, grabbed and lifted Peridot off the bed, and pulled her into a dance.

The spinning was nauseating, but it felt like sincere happiness. The warmth of the hug was so soothing that it made her hug back. An uneasy dread then filled the back of her head once she began to think again. Why was Lapis so happy after she was just shaming Peridot? 

Then it hit her. Lapis needed Peridot anyways, that's why she wanted to guilt her so much. If Lapis needed her, this could only mean that it was something serious. 

"What do you need Lapis?" Peridot then felt the spinning stop. "I-I promise to not tell anyone if you forgive me. I just don't wanna help with anymore killings, please Lappy. It's so psychologically scarring, and I-" 

Lapis silenced her by bringing her into another kiss. 'Ugh, she always acts so affectionate when she's in trouble.' This thought was soon washed away as Lapis took a full hand of her ass. "Okay Peridot, let's play a little game, I call it 'Honk Talk'." 

"Sounds kind of like sexual harassment. Since I'm in no position to decline, let's play." Lapis squealed and nose nuzzled her. After clearing her throat, Lapis said, "Rules are, you try to guess what I need your help for, and I honk in response to you. Left cheek for no, right for yes, and both for possibly."

Her heart was telling her to run, but her brain knew better. With a peck at her sister's neck, Peridot signalled that she was ready. "Does it involve murder?" She felt a tight grip on her left cheek. This was good, no one was gonna die.

"Will I be physically involved?" It was both this time. "Do I want to be involved?" Right. "Will Steven be involved?" Right. "Will he get hurt?" Both again, this scared her. "Will anyone besides the three of us be involved." Left. Something clicked in her head. Something amazing, that she absolutely wanted to be a part of.

"Are we gonna be fucking Steven?" "Ding ding ding." Lapis threw her to the bed and chased. Peridot rolled to the side and watched as Lapis bellyflopped onto where Peridot previously was. "Welp, guess if I raped one of my siblings, maybe doing the same to the other won't be so tough.", she half-jokingly stated. 

"Well, since you're so cute, no one'd stay mad at you." Peridot giggled at the compliment, still believing that she actually raped her sister.

With a firm handshake and a deep kiss, the two then began formulating a plan to successfully rape and give their brother a pseudo Stockholm syndrome. This would determine not only how the rest of the time they had together. Peridot was determined to claim her brother, hopefully he won't be as angry as Lapis was.

They then sat down, and began to talk over the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add some more characters in, just for the hell of it. Comment who you'd wanna see and who they'd screw


	13. Plans in Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Universes come together, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I've got an announcement to make Truekindalove19 is a bitch ass motherfucker, he pissed all over everyone here who just wants some non canon smut. This is a callout post saying that your opinion is noticed and appreciated, but don't be a sick for no reason"- Steven Ivo Robotnik quartz universe

-Steven's room, Steven

After texting his friends the bad news, they all responded in a rather forgiving way. Lars and Pearl were going on a double date with their girlfriends, Emerald and Connie, the cooler kids were all hanging out together at Funland, and Garnet was gonna play some games with her moms.

Spinel was the only one who seemed angry. She made a private gc for just her and Steven after sending an angry emoji. 

Steven: "Okay Spinel please I need you to know that I love you"

Spinel: "So you tell me you love me, nearly fuck my moms, fuck me into oblivion, and now you cancel our group date?"

Steven: "I swear that I didn't mean to do this to you, but Lapis is the Law in this house."

Spinel: "So do I just not matter to you when it comes to her, will ya just drop me if she demands it."

Steven: "You know that I value you, but I promised her that we'd have a family day but then I ditched her twice for you. It wouldn't be fair to do it again after she just declared fam day."

Spinel: "I swear if you fucking bail on me again I'll kill you. You were my first you ungrateful prick."

Steven: "Spinny I love you"

Spinel: "I love you too"

Steven: "See you after tomorrow?"

Spinel: "😡 kay"

With a sigh that carried the weight of the universe within it, Steven felt more at ease. Steven hugged his phone and went to shower. He did a funky dance while listening to his favorite artist until his phone went off again. It said he had a new message from Spinel. He hoped it wasn't her relapsing into anger.

He looked at the chat to see what she sent.

Spinel: "Just something to entice you to not bail tomorrow."

Steven: "You do cosplay?"

Spinel: "Only if you like it"

Steven: "First of all, hell yea, secondly, how did you take this picture, thirdly, how did your arms do that"

Spinel: "I just tied rope around myself, the milfs helped me with atmosphere and makeup, and they took the photo"

Steven: "Well I know what im gonna do in the shower now"

Spinel: "STEVEN YOU BETTER SEND A PIC BACK IF YOU WANNA POUND THIS PUSSY"

He sent a pic of him holding his cock while looking into the camera, mirroring Spinel's picture. After they both agreed that the pics were hot, Steven messaged her that he needed to wank off. She let him after a minute long 'i love you' war.

"Oh god, I'm so fucking lucky." Steven was practically gasping for air as he kept stroking himself. He was surprised that he could even get it up after his last 24 hours. He had his first time, which turned into his second, then his twelfth, and so on. It was so many that they were put into a coma for hours.

After that he'd had that weird dream. It wasn't something he'd wanna think about. His sisters were weird monster women that fused into an even bigger one. The dream was so intense that he came in his sleep. Luckily Lapis didn't check the sheets, but he'd have to wash them. 

With his mind replaying all of these things, and the hot pic Spinel had just sent, his cock was hard enough to shatter diamonds. He shot off his load against the wall his shower head was on. The sounds of a repeated and angry 'Juanita' drew him back to reality. 

He loosened his shower head to wash his wall as he tried to gather his breath. He cleaned his cock off, finished up in his bathroom, and got ready for his family day. Steven decided to wear a hugeshirt that said 'cutie pie' on it, striped pajama bottoms, and a pink robe. After checking his phone and seeing no mew messages, he felt ready for the day.

-Peridot's room, Lapis

Lapis could barely even focus. She and Peri had pleasured each other while watching Steven shower on Peridot's monitor. Peridot herself was lost entirely to the pleasure. Neither sister could believe what they had just saw. 

She didn't know what to feel. Her brother was sending nudes to probably Spinel, but he was so happy that she didn't even care. All she wanted was to fuck him. She wanted to fuck him so hard that he'd beg her to stop. Although he'd most likely beg at the start anyways.

After waking up her sister, both sisters freshened up in Peridot's bathroom, both redressing in some clothes Peri had, Lapis wearing a very small crop top and baggy pants, and her sister in a dark green Leotard with a pair of large boxers with green alien heads peppered on them.

Unknown to them, they both were wearing clothes identical to the versions of them in Steven's recent nightmare. She gave Peri a slap on the butt as she ushered her sister out of the room. This earned her a peck on the cheek.

-

She and Peri waited downstairs for Steven, hoping that he wasn't planning on locking himself in his room all day. Their hopes were answered the boy of the hour came down like a princess heading to a ball. He gave them a look of annoyance, but it melted into sincere joy.

Lapis giggled when she saw his shirt. "Pretty spot on little bro." She pointed at the caption on his shirt. "Listen, I'm willing to do anything you want, as long as I'm free tomorrow and you won't randomly say I can't go anywhere."

She got up and closed in on him quickly. "I swear, now let's get this family day started~" She noticed that Steven had jumped a little at her statement. She kept her hands to herself as to not ruin her plan. 

-Universes' living room, Steven

'Why was she so close? They both are dressed like how they were in the nightmare I just had.' These two thoughts bounced around his head as he noticed how attractive Lapis was. Her perky breasts were complimented by her rather well defined abdomen. 

"Whoa Lappy, I've gotta get you to train me." He thoughtlessly felt her slightly formed abs and recoiled once he put thought into it. "Oh my god I'm so sorry. I was just so awe struck by them and I-"

Lapis lifted him up as she whirled around, snorting and blowing into full laughter. He chuckled at his sister's cuteness, knowing that there was no fighting his sister when she was acting like this. He looked over at Peridot and saw the girl making a face similar to a smug cat.

"Okay crazy gals, what are we doing today." Lapis let him down and pecked his forehead. Steven was glad that his pants wouldn't give away that he had a boner. He really hated that part of him. His dad always said that a man of the Universe can't be sated. 

The one disadvantage of the old universe charm as he called it was his stamina was no joke. This made his friends and teachers push him to doing more sports. It also didn't help him that when he started masturbating, he would go on and on until he felt like sore mashed potatoes.

-

After eating some breakfast, the trio agreed that Peri got to choose what they'd do first. She decided on another duel, knowing she was gonna die. Once again she gathered her collection of keyblades, letting her siblings choose first for once. Steven chose Nano Gear, Lapis chose Wavecrest, ironic, and Peridot chose Decisive Pumpkin. 

Peridot surrendered after both of her siblings ganged up on her. She had tripped once her boxers slid down her legs, leaving her open. After that it was just Lapis and Steven. It was a good thing that the keys didn't have any real magic, as they were really going in.

Lapis had easily gained the upper hand in strength, but Steven had much better technique. After a wide swing that left Lapis open had missed him, he slashed she chest, knocking her breasts apart and flicking one of her nipples. This caused her to squeaked, forcing him to drop his guard. 

Lapis took this chance to ravage him in a flurry of attacks. Steven wished he had a shield to get through her ferocity. As a last chance resort, he licked his hand and pressed it against Lapis' face. Her scream and one handed swings led to Steven effortlessly disarming her. 

"Yield dear sister, for I have the high ground." Steven brandished his weapon at her, hoping to end this. A surprise tackle from Peridot left him distracted as Lapis charged him. He dodged a shoulder check, still dealing with the Peridot latched to his back.

"You let your guard down dear brother, now you shall pay." Steven tried to shake her off to no avail, continuously dodging a charging Lapis. Peridot nibbled on his ear, distracting him long enough to be tackled by Lapis. 

His sisters soon showered him with a flurry of pecks. He soon panicked and ran away at the feeling of someone grabbing a handful of his crotch. "What the fuck was that?!" He saw a puzzled Lapis and an embarrassed Peridot. This made it simple to deduce who did it.

"Steven, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just wasn't thinking and wanted to get you to surrender." His sensitive penis didn't care about the apology, but his brain accepted it. He gave her a reassuring smile and ran inside. 

-

His crotch had calmed down after a while, still ready for the slightest stimulation. He joined his sisters as they watched t.v., laughing at the joke he just caught before sitting down. He ditched his robe earlier during the fight to cool off. This left him in just two layers. 

Lapis gave him a side glance, and Peridot only gave a deep gulp. "Whew, sure was fun out there, dueling you two." Steven felt Lapis' arm reach across the back of his neck. "Yes, I must admit, that was a rather thrilling brawl, although you both were very merciless against me." Peridot then put her hand on Steven's knee.

"Well I'm gonna go ahead and eat some cookie cats, you two can do whatever." Steven chuckled as he began to get up. He immediately tensed up as Lapis forced him to sit down. "Come on Stevie, don't leave just yet. We haven't even gotten to the best part." She practically moaned this into this into his ear.

He saw her face. It was the same look that Spinel's moms gave him. She really wanted to fuck him. He felt a smaller hand grip his rapidly hardening penis. She leaned on to kiss him. In an act of flight or fight, he massaged each of their crotches. 

This made them give up their grip on him. "Oh god, did you learn that from messing around with Spinel?" Lapis could barely even get the sentence out. Steven ran away after this, barely getting up before Lapis grabbed his pants. He slipped them off as a way to escape her grasp.

He was now dressed in only his briefs and his huge shirt. His cock was nearly bursting out of the tight pair of underwear. The panic he felt was subsided when he reached his room. He locked the door, put on some pants, and decided to shower to relieve stress.

"What the hell was that?!" Steven punched his wall after getting out of the bathroom. He heard them crying on the other side of the door, begging him to let them in. "This isn't funny, why would you do that?"

He couldn't even understand what they were trying to say to him. He was so confused. First Lapis gave him a whole talk about not feeling her up. Then Peridot grabbed his dick. This was such a weird day. Was he dreaming again? That would explain it. "If you come inside this room I'll fuck you both." Before he could even regret what he said, his door was jostled to near oblivion. 

He couldn't believe that this nightmare was happening. If this happens, he'd be cheating on Spinel. This would definitely getting him killed. Steven just couldn't deal with today. He knew that he promised them anything, but they couldn't really expect him to actually have sex with them.

He decided that he'd just deal with this another day. For now, he'd just sleep the day away, even though he was getting hungry. Ignoring this feeling, Steven decided to rest unease away. His heart nearly shot out of his throat when he heard a key begin to unlock his door.

Tears began to form in his eyes as the door crept open. Nothing but an endless despair filled his body as Lapis and Peridot had eyes on him, both stark naked. "No please, please stop!", is all he managed to say before his sisters began to approach him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what spinel sent, art by Mahmapuu *warning it's porn* https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3450032
> 
> Everyone listens to their voice actor as their favorite musicians


	14. Univeral fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven learns that his sisters REALLY love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why lapis is so op to me, but it just feels right. Bet you I can make this wholesome yet smutty

-Steven's room, Steven

He tried to run, but they already anticipated this. Steven felt his gut wrap itself in knots when he saw Peridot with a gun. She had a cocky grin on her face and a dead look in her eyes. Her glasses made her look far more intimidating than someone who was 5 feet tall should be.

Lapis was an entirely different story. She looked exactly like Spinel did yesterday. He knew she absolutely wanted him. He also knew he couldn't out muscle her. While he wasn't a slacker when it came to exercise, Lapis kept her body tight and slightly muscular. She wasn't a beefcake by any standard, but she definitely wasn't anyone to brawl with.

Between muscle mania and gun girl, Steven knew he was trapped. To make things worse, they purposefully chose to walk slowly as they approached him, letting the tension build. There were only 2 choices available to him. Either die fighting, or submit painlessly.

If he tried to fight them, who knows the outcome. Lapis had put a hole in a wall recently, and that gun Peridot had was far too realistic looking to ignore. No matter who he fought, even if he won, the other could easily jump him after.

He decided to take off his shirt, giving them both a pleading look. "Guys please, this isn't right." He hoped that either his plea or his body would distract them. When they both stopped, his heart felt lighter. He let out a sigh, taking his eyes off them. 

Regret soon hit him when the pitter patter of his smaller sister's feet scurried across his room. He rolled off his bed to avoid her diving lunge at him. This led him into a shoulder check from Lapis. He felt winded when she threw him into his wall. Lapis threw something at his face that obscured his vision. 

He tore it off to see his sister's crop top, something he would rather she kept on. Her breasts were out in the open, making his cock harder. "Like them Stevie?" The question was obviously rhetorical. "Well then, you'll love this, turn around Steven." He knew Peridot was probably naked behind him. Steven tried to gain his composure, when something hit the back of his head.

It felt like paper, wrapped in plastic. "It's a good thing you didn't choose to rush me, you would have gotten away and we'd have let you. But if you gave in that easily, you must REALLY want this, huh?" The sensation of Peridot's small breasts rubbing against his bare back made him shiver. He threw her onto his bed and tried to make a break for the door. 

To no one's surprise, Lapis blocked the door. "Nope, you had your chance." She licked her lips while looking down at him, sweating like she had just ran a mile. Steven knew he'd be sweating way worse if he got caught, so he finally decided to fight. With a powerful jab at his sister, she retaliated with a kick to his side. He held her leg once she made contact, forcing Lapis to lose her balance. 

He charged forward, making her fall backwards. Letting her go, he made it to the stairs when Peridot managed to tackle his back. As they both tumbled down, he felt her try to take his pants. Peridot managed to french kiss him while he was fully focused on his pants. Steven bit her tongue, causing her to scratch his face.

Steven tried to make his way to the front door when Lapis grabbed his ankle. "You know, I may be about to rape you, but at least I didn't pretend to not be about to do it. Oh wait, I have been. For 5 years." Lapis held his head down as she pulled down his pants. "Ugh, underwear is so annoying, you should stop wearing it." He wanted to die as she pulled his briefs off.

He felt her sit on his back as he laid bare for the world to see. She rubbed his shoulders as she sung a really creepy song about what she'd do to him. Steven decided to tune her out. Listening to her would only make this worse. Her yanking his hair made him regret that decision. "I said, we're gonna have so much fun, right my sweet Stevie?"

Peridot gave him an angry scowl as she saw down infront of him, legs spread. "C'mon Steven, I know you're hungry." Peridot scooted closer to his face, letting him feel the heat coming from her womanhood. "Oh he's hung alright." Lapis laughed at her own joke in an annoying way.

"Can we at least do this in somewhere else?" He knew that they wouldn't let him move freely again, not that it'd matter. He couldn't run outside bare naked, and Lapis had his room key in her pocket. He had to spend two months with these two, and they wouldn't just let him go after this. He'd have to fuck them if he wanted to see his friends or Spinel again.

Surprisingly, they let him up. Lapis apologized for assaulting him, giving him a hug in exchange for forgiveness. Steven took this hug as his chance. He kissed her cheek, getting her attention. They both went in for a full make out session. He escalated it further by gripping her ass. This made Lapis push him against a wall, propping her knee against it. He then sneakily tried to take his room key. 

Steven almost panicked when he didn't feel it in either pocket as he gently patted her down. In order to not make her suspicious, he put both his hands in her pockets, bringing her pants down slightly. "Oh my god I love you so much." Steven hoped this would make her drop her guard. Suddenly, Lapis slammed both his hands against the wall. His erection was between her thighs, right below her crotch.

Peridot then licked his tip, making him remember that she was there. "We planned for every eventuality Steven." Peridot licked him again. "Seduction may have worked if we hadn't planned this out while you jerked off in the shower." He wasn't listening to her. He was too preoccupied with Lapis. Her glare bore into his soul as they continued to kiss. A string of saliva that led from his tongue to hers showed itself when they separated.

Steven pushed a dazed Lapis onto Peridot knocking the smaller girl out. He attempted to run again when Lapis hugged him from the back. The hug turned into a tight choke hold. He pinched her clit, making her let him loose. Steven then went full speed up the stairs. He managed to get to his room, locking the door again. 

Thinking on his feet, he barricaded the door, then ran to his bathroom door. He locked it and slammed it shut from the outside. Quietly, he snuck into his closet, slowly closing and locking it. He crawled into the small compartment in it, knowing that only he knew it existed. He held his breath, crying when he heard his room door get a gentle knock.

The gentle knock was soon overtaken by a thunderous series of knocks. He heard distressed noises from the door, hearing both of his sisters now. Peridot must have woken up. He then heard the door unlock. "Steven please, please just do this with us." Lapis sounded so pained while saying it. He could swear she was crying. "We don't wanna force you into this, but you really are leaving us no choice. It's just that we assumed you'd like something like this, considering you and Spinel are a couple." Peridot sounded sad, but still seemed determined.

The sounds of them searching for him made his fight or flight kick in. "Steven? I know you're in there." Lapis was most likely at his bathroom door. He heard her try the door knob, and getting frustrated with every turn. She soon started pounding it, making him even more afraid. He lost all sense of arousal, only wanting today to end. 

Peridot must have stopped her, because he heard whispering. The door sounded like it opened, leaving him even more afraid. He wished he could call the police or something, but his phone was under his mattress. Lapis was most likely throwing a fit, causing the crashing sounds he heard. She was practically having a mental breakdown based on the screaming she was doing. 

It was more incoherent babbling than anything else, like a raging toddler. Peridot said something to her, but he couldn't make it out. He stopped breathing when the closet door knob jiggled. "Come out right fucking now Steven." If Lapis was using his full name, he knew she was serious. "Lapis stop, you're gonna break something"

"I don't care!" She hit the door repeatedly, making it creak. "Why do you hate us so much Steven? We're your sisters, why don't you love us like we love you? I swear, if you don't come out willingly, I'm gonna fucking rape you for the rest of this month, you little bitch."

It sounded like his door was close to breaking, she was serious. "Peri, get the bed ready to fuck on. Get rid of anything he can use to defend himself." "On it. I'm so disappointed with you Steven, I wished we could do this as loving siblings, but you really ruined this." "Steven, I swear, you can do whatever you want, just please come out." 

No matter what happens, Steven was prepared to stay hidden. He knew that there was no way he'd be found if he didn't do anything. The sound of his door being broken was almost enough to make him surrender. His sister was now in his closet, literally inches away from his hiding spot. "What the fuck?" He almost laughed at how hopeless Lapis was. "Did he just fucking disappear into the ether? How did he do that?"

Steven felt so clever with himself that he nearly burst into full blown laughter. If only his stomach wasn't so empty, maybe he'd- oh fuck. Oh god no. His stomach growled, demanding food. He could feel the life drain from him as Lapis cackled like a maniac. She began hitting the wall, hoping to get lucky. His heart stopped when she slid off the panel hiding him. When their eyes met, he begged her for forgiveness.

She yanked him out of his hiding spot, dragging him while he cried. "No Lappy please stop, I love you both I swear, I won't tell anyone so please stop now!" She didn't even look at him as she threw him on the bed. Peridot gave a disappointed look, tsk tsk tsking at him. He tried to run, this time immediately stopping. There was no chance of escape now.

He sat upright and looked at Lapis, extending a hand towards her. This got his a right hook to the jaw. He attempted to hold his pained face when Lapis started wailing on him. Every strike hurt, like she she was purposefully aiming at weak spots. He rolled off the bed, trying to crawl away. Peridot took his hand and guided him back as Lapis caught her breath. "Kiss her."

He listened to his sister, moving closer to the bruiser that just beat his resistance out of him. He put a hand on her thigh, feeling the cloth of her baggy pants. She used one hand to choke him, the other to play with his slowly hardening cock. "I'm gonna ruin this for you Steven." Lapis breathed poison at him, giving him a sickly feeling. She held him down to the bed by his throat.

Lapis took full advantage of his submission, violating him mouth rather angrily. Peridot used one of his hands to pleasure herself. She put one of his fingers inside, making him erratic. His finger went berserk in her vagina. Lapis tightened her grip on his neck, crying on his face. Her tears landed on his face, mixing with her own. They both cried for different reasons. Steven was afraid and in pain, that's why he was crying. Lapis however was just sad that her brother didn't wanna fuck her.

"I just wanted you to love us Steven." She let him go, allowing him to breathe. Steven coughed and stole his hand back from Peridot. "All you had to do today was fuck us, and you'd be free to do whatever you wanted." Steven felt her move down his body. "I swear, I'll willingly have sex with you both, just please don't do anything crazy." He knew he had slim chances when it came to reasoning with angry women. 

Lapis moved down to his penis, seeing that it was only at half mast. "If you can not ruin this, then you're free for tomorrow, resist even once, and I'm gonna rape you every day and night. When you wake up, right before you sleep, when you shower, when you make eye contact with me-" Lapis was cut off by Steven's cock enlarging in her face. "I guess there will be no resistance."

Steven felt her wrap her tongue around his cock. She moved to the tip, licking it before taking the whole thing in her mouth. "Don't forget me just because crazy tits is sucking you off bro." Peridot placed herself on Steven's face. "Eat me." With no hesitation, Steven began licking her entrance as Lapis bobbed her head up and down on him. He could feel himself in her throat.

After a few minutes of her blowing him, Steven came in Lapis' mouth while Peri finished on his face a third time. Lapis swallowed everything in her mouth as she gave Steven a titjob, making him hard again. Peridot then licked his penis clean to get some taste. The combination of his sisters teaming up on him made him cum again. Peridot coughed as she tried to swallow it all. Lapis made out with her as a way to help with the clean up. They both got up and sat on opposite sides of Steven's bed.

Steven himself was panting like a mad dog. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have ran from you both." He didn't know why he said that. Maybe just to lie to himself. His sisters both seemed to believe him though. "I love you both, no matter what." They both teared up as they rested next to him. "I'm so glad we're on the same page Stevie." Lapis must be calm now. 

Peridot could barely even talk. Lapis stood up abruptly, bouncing her breasts as she hopped in place. Steven felt his cock harden again, despite his wishes. She then turned her back to him, bent over, and began to take her pants off. Steven stood up and walked closer to her. He rubbed his cock against her, tapping against her ass.

Lapis chuckled, turning around to face him. Steven sat down on his bed, knowing that Lapis would take charge. Before he knew it, she was already mounted on him, teasing herself as she waited for his permission to start. With a head nod, she lowered herself onto him. Steven couldn't believe how tight she was. It was like she was flexing to crush his dick. As she moved up and down on him, Steven bucked his hips to keep rhythm with her. 

-

After what felt like an hour, Lapis had passed out. He couldn't tell who had came the most between the two. Steven had barely gotten the chance to recover when Peridot had climbed on top of him. Unlike with Lapis, she still had her hymen intact, something made evident when blood leaked onto Steven's penis. It reminded him of Spinel, making him harden more. 

He flipped the over, finally getting to be on top. He moved gently for his sister, stopping when she seemed to be in pain. The two shared a kiss as he came inside of her. Peridot seemed content, but once he pulled out, Lapis had grabbed his cock. She kissed his cheek, handing him a bottle of water as she jerked him off. He drank it in under thirty seconds, not wanting to fight her on her insatiable appetite.

"It seems that we're evenly matched, my universe charm is equal to yours." Lapis pushed Steven onto the floor. "If there was ever something to be pissed at dad for, it'd be the fact that we can go at it for hours." As angry as he was, Lapis was right, their dad did have the nickname "MurderCock" when he was younger. Now that both him and Lapis had inherited that, it was like two unstoppable objects.

Unfortunately for Peri, she got their mom's one pump chump legacy. Steven wished his parents weren't so loud so that he'd never know what any of this meant. "I concede defeat." Steven looked at Lapis with shock. "We can go forever and neither of us would be any closer to surrender."

Lapis took Peridot and tossed her on her shoulder. "Sorry about the scare and closet door baby brother. If you ever try to hide from me again like that, your dick is done." Steven took a look at his closet door to see how bad the damage was as she said this. It wasn't too bad, just a hole next to the knob.

"That was actually really nice Lapis, but can you at least not spring it up on me last second and threaten me when I refuse?" Lapis gathered her clothes along with Peridot's while visibly pondering Steven's question. "Deal, now take a shower and get some food, you smell like pussy and that gut of yours nearly got you killed." Lapis made her way to Peridot's room as Steven assessed the damage done. 

His room was a scattered mess, but still cleanable, his bathroom was fine, his closet door was mostly fine, nothing too bad. All in all, the worst thing was that he was beaten like a sack of meat. He was too afraid of Lapis to ever admit that he felt sick. What just happened was disgusting, yet he liked it. He hated his sisters for actually assaulting him, but couldn't really do anything to retaliate. 

They were stronger, smarter, and far more dangerous than him. He had no choice but to accept the reality that he had to pretend to enjoy what happened. He needed to puke. Lapis would kill him if he did though.

\- 

After grabbing a bite, Steven took yet another shower. He knew he'd never feel clean after this. His own sisters just raped him, acted methodically as if they planned it, and want him to forget it. They literally just beat and chased him across the house. The only thing he could do now was sleep, because he held no power here.

\- 

Steven woke up to greeted by Lapis. His heart sank as he remembered that he didn't get his room key back. Lapis gave him a cheery grin and said "Oh boy 3 am." His life was just a joke to her. That was apparent. She rolled on top of him, delivering a series of kisses. It was mainly his face and neck that took the assault.

"Come on, just a few more, I swear." Steven knew she was lying. They'd go for as long as she wanted. But it was different now. "Lapis please, it's a new day. I'm allowed to say no." She only laughed at this. "Steven, we both know that you have no real say in this. I'll fuck you when I want to. Put up a fight, go ahead, it won't stop me." 

"Lapis, this isn't funny. I'm serious here." Lapis forced his mouth open and invaded it with her tongue. She undressed him with no real fight. Steven noticed that she was already naked when he woke up. "Steven, I'm gonna fuck you so good babe, oh god I'm so horny." Lapis was hyperventilating at this point. She rubbed Steven's cock until it was rock hard.

"You love this muscular body of mine right?" Lapis began to do whatever she wanted to Steven. He was nothing but her toy right now. This was clear to him. Tears began to streak his face. "Oh baby no, it's okay don't cry. I'm here, it's fine." Steven wanted so bad to say that she was the problem. Lapis tightened herself again, squeezing Steven's dick as he came. 

-

Steven woke up again, this time it was morning. Thankfully, Lapis wasn't there. His room key was however. Finally calm, Steven went to go take a shower. He set his phone to play music like usual, got naked, and jumped in. "Guess who." Steven could swear that his heart stopped as he heard the voice from behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does Bismuth as Aunt Universe sound, maybe thot mom Vidalia? Aquamarine being a bitch? Also, who do ya think is behind him


	15. Shower Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven gets a shower buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still here, you're just as much of a degenerate as me, im so sorry

-Steven's Bathroom, Steven

"Guess who." The coldness of the voice made it nearly unrecognizable. "Hey babe, come here often?" Steven could feel the grip tighten on his skull. He backed into his shower buddy, making them lose their grip. "Spinel, shower time is a single player game."

His girlfriend wrapped her arms around his neck. "How did even get here?" He was horrified to think of what Lapis would do to Spinel. Not only had she broken in, but she was now naked with him in the shower. 

"I've been here since yesterday." This really kicked him in his lungs. "Wait, what?" He couldn't imagine how long she was there. Was she there when he was forced to fuck his sisters? Did she even know? "Spinel, I'm so sorry, I really didn't wanna have sex, but they forced me to."

"I know, I recorded it." He turned to face her, seeing how bare her face was. She wasn't even wearing her classic mascara. It was just, her. "Woah, I knew you were beautiful, but this is something else." This made her blush, wiping away drool that had unknowingly form on his lip. 

"Wait, what do you mean you know? And you recorded it?" His thoughts barely managed to gather what he had heard due to the angel infront of him. But her beauty wasn't enough to make him forget. "I came over after sending that pic, guess you could say the Universe was calling." He groaned at her bad pun, feeling her up as she pushed him to the wall.

"Shit I ruined it. I forgot to say your sister called me, that's what I meant." "So you saw me?" She hugged him tightly, kissing his chest before nuzzling into it. "Yeah, I saw you get chased, hit, and finally, raped. It was kinda hot, so I didn't jump in to help. I actually thought it was roleplay at first."

She began stroking his cock. Steven winced at this, not ready for another sex session. "Getting cucked by your sisters made me so horny Steven. I've been waiting in here since Lapis fucked you a few hours ago." 

Steven didn't know how to describe this feeling. His girlfriend had not only refused to help him, not just record him being assaulted, but she was now horny because she wasn't involved. It was like betrayal, but he wasn't really mad. He was more scared of what his sisters had planned yesterday. 

Spinel took his full attention as she picked up the pace. Steven turned the shower on, using the sound to drown out his moans. Spinel got on both of her knees and began to use two hands to jerk him off. She grunted as she went even faster. In a panic, Steven pushed her away from him. 

He almost managed to apologize before getting a punch to the jaw. This felt all too familiar to him. Spinel gave him a follow-up punch to his gut, forcing him to keel over. They both sat in their knees, Steven holding the sights of pain on his body, and Spinel giving a dead eyed look as her boyfriend whined.

"Wanna try that again? This time, don't fucking push me." Her face didn't show any anger, but Steven could feel the venom that leaked from her. If there was anything more dangerous than his girlfriend's intellect, it was her ability to hide her intentions.

He let go of his body, planting a kiss on Spinel's lips. The potential murderer facade melted away as she covered her face in shame. The shower was hitting the wall that Steven had just pushed Spinel into, water droplets raining down on her head.

Steven moved in to kiss her again, placing his hands on her shoulders. Spinel cupped his face and went full in for the kiss, easily gaining access. As their tongues danced Spinel made her move. She pushed him down so that he was on the shower floor. She straddled his thighs, playing with his cock as it got harder and harder.

"Sheesh Stevie, you went rounds on rounds and yet you're still horny, what's your secret?" "Oh you know, the Old Universe Charm, family secret." Spinel rubbed his penis to the point where he seemed ready to burst. "I hope I can handle just one round. Otherwise I might get us banned from Little Homeworld."

She steadied his cock so she could easily lower herself onto it. It took all he had to resist the urge to slam Spinel down on him. He bucked his hips up as she lowered herself. This made her fall onto his cock, hurting both of them in the process.

Steven grabbed Spinel's hair as she took his whole cock in. He felt her tighten up as he yanked her hair. She slowly swayed from side to side. "God fucking damn why are you so hung?" She strained this through grit teeth. She was undeniably at her limit.

-

After what seemed like half an hour, Steven and Spinel walked out of the bathroom, holding hands. Spinel sat on the edge of Steven's bed, waiting to see what he chose to wear. "You should wear those jeans that jeans that say juicy on the ass." He groaned but didn't question how she knew that he owned such a pair.

She slapped him on the ass, holding a cheek as if she was inspecting him. "Ooh, Nelly like. Steven you should use my face as a seat one day." Steven rooted through his dresser for something Spinel could wear.

He threw her a pair of boxers he had outgrew but never tossed out. "If you act on your best behavior, maybe I'll tear those off you tonight." Spinel blushed while putting the underwear on, obviously ready to be taken right then and there. "Good thing I've got no tits huh, otherwise I'd need a bra."

Steven rolled his eyes as he put on a pink pair if boxers. Spinel giggled when he struggled to get them on. "Keep it up and you can keep those boxers." She gave him puppy eyes before he threw some shorts her way. He put on the jeans Spinel suggested and a light blue shirt with a star on it.

Spinel chose to wear a shirt with a heart on it, claiming it as her own. She also stole his signature pink varsity jacket and a pair of sandals, saying she'd return them later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get some wholesome smut in there after the god awful last chapter. Originally Spinel was gonna either be a nightmare or be pissed.


	16. Little Homeworld Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis revel in their victory, slightly wholesome talk, the gang head to Little Homeworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a really dark read, two long hauls I absolutely recommend "Sex, Lies, and Diamonds" and "It doesn't make it okay, it makes it your reality" these make my read look as wholesome as the original series. The former is a gemless steven getting molested by the gems in a reality that is depressingly realistic, and the latter is a Lapis x Jasper fic that illustrates alone at sea perfectly with Lapis as an abuser. Both are fucked but i cant get enough of them. I wish lapis got a different ending but hey that's just me being a Lapis fan.

-Peridot's room, Peridot

"That was amazing Lapis, he really did want us!" Peridot sat cross legged in her computer chair, spinning around her room. Lapis chuckled at her. "I told you Peri, he just needed a push. And boy did we push hard." Lapis caught Peridot's chair and hugged it.

Peridot jumped off and tried to tackle Lapis, hugging the taller girl. "Inviting his girlfriend over as a last resort was amazing forethought." Lapis smugly accepted the compliment. "She sure did love recording it. I was afraid I'd have to hurt her, glad she's a cuck." "How she was not only able to avoid being spotted by Steven, but also get such great angles on him defies logic.

The two stood to do the tango, Peridot taking the lead. "The video was so good that I just had to go again, he could have been more agreeable, but it was still amazing." Lapis wore the same clothes she wore yesterday, while Peridot wore her oversized alien boxers and a Sailor Moon themed bra.

They had just watched Steven and Spinel in the shower through the monitor. The lanky girl seemed to have a sex drive that could match Lapis, but it was definitely forced. Steven on did seem much happier having sex with her than his sisters, much to their dismay. Spinel had hidden in the shower the same time Lapis went in for another session, and Peridot used that time as a chance to explore Steven's room.

His hidden compartment nearly foiled their plan, so she wanted to destroy any chance of him pulling the same stunt. She also planted a dummy key to make Steven think he had his key back. Twirling around Lapis was a very laborious task, so Peri led her to the bed. 

The door swung open, letting Steven and Spinel walk in. They both looked pretty well kept for two people who just had sex in a shower. Peridot scurried to hide her computer monitor so that Steven wouldn't know about the cameras. "Get dressed ladies, we're going on a trip." Steven said this while Spinel was busy texting someone.

"Just told everyone to get ready, you two should do the same." Peridot then noticed that Spinel was wearing Steven's jacket, making her blush. "Aww, is she your number one gal Steven?" Lapis drew everyone's attention with the question, sitting like the Cheshire cat. While Peri and Steven were confused, Spinel took it as a compliment. 

"Wait, what do you mean get dressed?" "You and Lapis are coming with us, duh." The sisters gave a surprised look, Lapis rushing over to lift the couple. "Oh Stevie, you're that into us that you want us around you all the time?" Peridot shut off the monitor screen and walked over to the three people at her door. 

"Steven, are you sure that you want us around after yesterday? I'd understand if you wanna avoid us." Lapis gave Peridot a "shut the fuck up" look after that question. She then set the two down, letting Steven explain his decision. "Well, it wasn't the best way of telling me how you felt, and you could have been way nicer about it, and you really could have just told me your plan, but I understand the sentiment."

Spinel finally put her phone away, whispering something to Steven before stepping out. Steven gave a thumbs up and followed right behind her. Lapis closed the door after him, a wicked grin plastered on her face. "We did it Peri, we did it." Peridot felt a huge weight get lifted off her chest. It was like Steven's indifference to the fact that his sisters intentionally raping him made her guilt was away.

"Lapis, I really think we should be on our best behavior. We just got away with a serious crime we did to the living embodiment of compassion. If we ruin this chance, we may never see him as happy as he was with Spinel." Lapis simply nodded, leaving Peridot to get ready for the day. 

-Lapis' room, Lapis

Lapis couldn't be any happier. Not only were both of her siblings now the only sexual partners she had, but now Steven basically invited her on a date. After going through her clothes, she found something Steven bought for her. She didn't care what Peri thought about it, she owned them. If Spinel made Steven so happy, maybe she wouldn't mind sharing her brother.

-Steven's bus, Steven

This was a nightmare. Not only did he have to pretend not to care that he got raped by his sisters while his girlfriend merely watched and recorded it, but he had to spend the day with all three of them at once. As if his life couldn't get anymore shit, Spinel talked him into allowing more guests.

His friends were also bringing over extra guest. Lars and Pearl were bringing their girlfriends, the Cool Kids invited their friend Sadie, and Spinel invited her moms. Luckily Garnet had no one she really liked enough to wanna bring with her, so he wasn't meeting too many strangers.

The biggest thing that pounded around his head was having to have six people that were sexually attracted to him. The three he shared a house with currently were easy enough to deal with, not enough to make him careless, but still better than the other three. 

Of course, it was the three women in the world who practically ran it. Spinel's moms were each billionaires, though her style wouldn't make you consider it as a possibility. Their names were Amarillo, Blance, and Gormana. They liked it whenever Steven shortened their names, so he usual did it.

Amar was a fitness nut, with a color palette that consists of mostly yellow. Gorm was the same for blue, but she was a model instead. Blance wore all white with heavy black make up, and was a singer. Though they were just ar their middle ages, they retired early. Surprisingly, they were all in the 40-48 age range.

He only met them through his mom, as they were like sisters before she met his dad. Almost none of his encounters ended well with them. They almost always ended with some attempted form of molestation before Spinel came to save him. Even so, Spinel trusted them enough to invite.

His thoughts were melted as Spinel placed a comforting hand on top of his own. Before they could kiss, the sounds of two people boarding the bus interrupted them. Steven saw his sisters all dolled up and ready to hang. Lapis was wearing a bomber jacket with a shirt that said water witch on the chest and a pair of knee length baseball shorts. Peridot wore a tee that said cluster on it and a pair of shorts with stars on the butt.

They all wore slippers, Steven and Spinel matching, Lapis wearing fancy wraparounds, and Peri had yellow Chinese sliders. Steven drove them around as they waited for everyone to send the okay message. "Bet we could have gone a few rounds in all this time." Steven really wished he left Lapis as he sped up to Spinel's house.

-

After picking up all of his passengers, Steven decided to do a head count. He saw fifteen, three he'd never seen, six who wanted to fuck him, and six who just wanted to hang with their favorite boy. Not wanting to talk to anyone and make the wait even longer, Steven gave a loud cheer and peeled off. 

He just wished that it wasn't a half hour drive to his destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, road trip with a bunch of weirdos, steven has the potential to kill them all if he needs to. Also sorry for a short chapter but I'm way too stressed from fragments and Chad Steven to not sleep. I promise next chapter's gonna be a long one


	17. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven deals with his 15 kids on a bus, a flirtatious business woman stalks him, and contemplates running away. Sad Spinel warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so Steven centric for most of the story, he's just the easiest of the three i have to relate to, so his pov is easier to write in a more realistic au. Well as realistic as this could be without aliens.

-Steven's bus, Steven

It's been just five minutes, and yet he wanted to die. Steven felt like a middle-aged dad driving around his kids, despite everyone on the bus being older than him. 

Lapis and Spinel were talking with Spinel's moms, already troubling. 

Lars and his girlfriend, Emerald, were watching some show on Peridot's tablet with her. 

Garnet and Buck were in a war of RoShamBo with Sadie, Sour Cream, and Jenny as the audience.

Pearl and Connie were snuggling in the back, although Pearl seemed way too flustered about it.

Yep. This was his limit. The war between Buck and Garnet was getting way too intense, Lars and his girlfriend were cackling out loud, Peridot kept barking at them, the couple in the back were being a bit risque for his bus, just an awful experience all around.

Maybe it was just the fact that the five most suspicious women on his bus kept eyeing him. If it wasn't for how stressful it was that he'd have no way to escape, it wouldn't matter to him. Actually, this was rather charming. Despite his red flags, he loved getting to spend time with his friends. 

The extra guests didn't seem too bad either, just new faces. Emerald at worst seems like a female Lars, Sadie seems like a stressed out part timer, and Connie seems like a needy girlfriend. None of them are that different from his usual suspects. 

The only ones who really worried him were Spinel's moms. They call themselves the "Diamonds", but that's way too pretentious to always say. Mom trio wasn't any improvement, but it felt easier to say. Them talking with Spinel and Lapis was never not gonna be unsettling to him. 

He saw that ten minutes had passed while he was lost in thought, thanking whoever listened that the road was straight and empty. Little Homeworld was only fifteen minutes away now. "Heyyy Stevie, whatcha thinkin bout?"

If Steven hadn't already been expecting anything to happen, he would have swirved the bus out of reflex. He didn't even have to turn his head to know Lapis' voice. She let her hand roam all over his chest, nibbling on his ear all the while. "Ma'am please stay behind the white line." Lapis snorted at him, not knowing he was serious.

Lucky for him, she obliged him, returning to her seat. She whispered to Spinel and her moms, this still bothering him. Peridot noticed, tossing a burger wrapper she got from who knows where at Lapis. "Play nice back there, or so help me I'll turn this bus around."

Garnet flipped him off, obviously still mad about him flaking for two days. His friends laughed at his authoritative yell, making him angry. He looked back at the five who worried him, Blance winking at him. His unease only increased as Garnet started blaring Simple and Clean.

This incited Gorm to yell at her. "I swear, where you get off acting like this is beyond me." Garnet only increased the music's volume. "I defy your will, you blue Goddess." This sent Gorm through a loop, getting a backhanded compliment from someone she was about to lecture was odd.

Steven laughed as he guessed Garnet did that to relieve his stress. He wondered how she was so good at reading people, guessing it just a talent. Lapis and Spinel didn't take their eyes off him as he tried to stifle his laughter. "10 minutes left y'all, after that you all are banned from talking to me for like 8 hours." 

A majority cry of "No" made his self-esteem rise. "Okay, okay, you guys aren't banned, but we don't need to hang out all day. I wanna have some me time, and y'all should get to know each other better." Spinel gave him another puppy eyed look, but he resisted it. He hasn't had any time to think about what happened to him lately. 

As much as he wanted to, something always gets the better of him and stops him. Maybe today would give him the free time he needed. Lapis and Amar maybe faster than him, but they won't be able to keep track of him there. Blance had a lot of connections at their location, but he should have enough of a head start to hide.

Just as he was about to make his game plan, they arrived at their destination. They were greeted by security before they drove through the gate. The security team consisted of a tall, slightly beefy lady in heels, a taller, but way skinnier lady, a short red head, and some women barely taller than maybe 6 feet.

The seemingly leader of the team gave the rest a small scowl before loudly greeting Steven and his passengers. She helped the Diamonds off the bus before walking and talking with them, leaving the rest. As everyone got off his bus, Steven noticed how sweaty and ruffled Pearl and Connie were. 

Ignoring it, he got off the bus through the back door, shutting and locking it. "We can hold you keys if ya want bud." The skinny lady gestured her hand towards him. He accepted her offer, receiving a warm smile in return. The angry one immediately came over and commanded for the skinny one to not lose those keys. "That'll be all Holly, else you ruin our first impressions."

Gorm said this calmly, but it was obvious that she had anger in her voice. The security team ushered the group into the gates. As soon as they were in, they all agreed to meet up back at the gates in a few hours. Steven bolted off immediately, allowing himself to get lost in the crowd.

For once, he was glad that he didn't have a pink jacket on. This let him easily blend in. His heart broke slightly when he heard Spinel yell his name, knowing she wanted to be with him. He also knew that if he had any alone time with her, or his sisters, he'd be forced to have sex again. 

His thoughts obscured his vision, making him bump into a short lady. "Watch where you're going you-" Steven looked down at the possibly British woman as she examined him carefully. "Oh excuse me, I'm so sorry, where are my manners?" "Uh, sorry ma'am, I wasn't thinking and-" The lady suddenly got closer, biting her gloved knuckle.

"Worry not young man, little Aquamarine is a lot tougher than she looks." Steven assumed that was her named, apologized again, and ran off. He turned back to see her blow him a kiss. After running for 2 minutes, he stopped at cafe. He went in and ordered a small breakfast. 

This was all he needed, another person who wanted to bed him. Steven felt like an ass for complaining about never having to worry about getting a lay, but he couldn't help it. If he ever hated a gift from his dad, it'd be the Old Universe Charm. As redundant as it was, he'd always say it.

As he left with his coffee and donut holes, he noticed that short lady from before. Steven has tried to turn the corner, but saw Spinel and Gorm searching for what he'd assume was him. He accidentally backed up into the short lady again, feeling a pinch on his butt.

"Oh, so our paths cross again." "Oh, hi Aquamarine." Steven tried to shuffle around her, but she matched him. "Oh, how sweet of you to remember my name. I don't think I caught yours though." "I'm Steven, and I'm kinda in a rush so..." 

Every fiber of his being hated him for giving out his name. He managed to shake her, running to a restroom. He took his time to breathe, panting like a madman. Right next to him, a sweaty couple came out of the ladies' room. 

"Pearl?" The girl turned to see her friend looking at her. Steven saw Connie cowering behind Pearl, looking extremely guilty. Piecing things together, they all nodded and went separate ways. After finishing his meal on the go, Steven finally felt his unease settle.

He saw Lars and Emerald playing a DDR game at an arcade he passed, but left them to their own devices. After running into Aquamarine a few more times, he decided to just stay in one place. He found an old lot with a bench he could sit on.

With no one around, he finally had the chance to think. "Fucking shit." He punched the bench. He gripped his hair and cried. He held himself, squeezing tighter and tighter. He felt the urge to throw up. No matter what he did, he didn't feel any better. "Why is my life so fucked up." He cried this through strained teeth. 

Steven rested on his back and watched the clouds roll. He wished he was there, away from everything. Away from his sisters, from the Diamonds, from that short lady. "I should just go." He knew he couldn't. He just wanted to.

"No, it'd break Spinel's heart." It was her. Because he made a commitment to her, he'd feel guilty. "She's the reason I'm even in this mess. She could have helped me yesterday. She could have let me stay with her." He knew that if he did stay, the Diamonds would be even worse.

Lapis and Peridot wouldn't be much better off. Their parents would go ballistic if he disappeared. If they knew the truth, they'd disown his sisters. His mom was particularly cold when it came to them. He didn't care though. 

Steven had his mind made up. He was gonna drive home, take his stuff, and bail. He knew everyone could get a ride home, so he didn't feel too guilty over it. He'd miss Pumpkin and Lion, but he was done. He had a plan of action.

He'd get back to the bus, go home, drive off to somewhere he be under the age of consent, and stay there for the summer. The bus was bought in his name, so he owned it. "I-" A sharp jab to his neck interrupted his sentence.

"Well well, nice of you to drop by." It was her. "Aqua...mari...ne" "That's my name, I hope you say it more." She began fiddling with his pants. "Why, why, why is it always this? I'm getting raped by some random lady I just met. This is exactly what I'm trying to get away from." He thought this as Aquamarine took his full cock in her mouth.

"Ooh, nice and big, I love it." He wanted to punch her. He hated her. He hated that this was happening to him. He's always weak when this happens. "If you wanna try to move, it's useless, I injected you with Azaperone. It's a sedative. A weak one, in case you wanted to be top."

Steven saw her pull off her panties, bringing them to his face. "Smell that?" He knew that smell. She'd been wet for a while judging by it. He felt her pepper his face with kisses. He was only able to give out small yells as his assailant kept trying to silence him. She climbed on top of him, sliding up and down on him. Steven decided to space out during this, crying all the while.

-

"Phew, that was nice, too bad you didn't seem to think so. The Azaperone should be wearing off soon, so you should be good to go. Better keep an eye out boy, cuz I'm just waiting for the nex-" Aquamarine suddenly bolted away, putting her panties back on while running.

Steven flopped off the bench onto the ground. He didn't care about anything anymore. He threw up his breakfast, being hidden by the tall, uncut grass.

-

Steven woke up with his pants down and next to throw up. For the life of him, he couldn't remember what happened. He saw that it was still day, but the clouds weren't rolling anymore. "Bet I just jerked off and felt sick about it." He felt uncharacteristically grumpy. 

He then remembered his last thought. "I gotta run away." He didn't know how to do it painlessly, but he had to try. All he had to do was get to his bus. Then he'd be home free. Literally. "Hello Steven." A voice was the last thing he expected." He looked up to see Garnet sitting on the bench, drinking a soda.

"Wanna pull up your pants?" He did just that, hoping that what he assumed happened didn't happen. "Don't worry, we didn't do it." Steven let out a huge sigh, getting a punch to the arm from Garnet. "C'mon, I'm not that bad." "No, it's just, I don't wanna ruin our friendship like that."

-

Garnet explained that he had already guessed what happened to him, but she seemed angry about something. He couldn't press her for questions, so he dropped it and believed her. "Just be careful when you're alone Steven, you never know if you really are until it's too late."

He then went off by himself against Garnet's wishes. He saw Lapis and Yellow immediately once he peeked out of the lot's alleyway. He ducked down into the dirt, crawling inside of some stray building materials. He heard the two argue over where he could be. "Ugh, he's gotta be somewhere waiting for us, why else would he say he needed alone time." Only Lapis could think like that.

Amar was obviously having a fit of her own, because he heard things being tossed. She kicked his hiding spot, making him silently cry. He knew that if he got discovered, he was gonna be forced into another horrible situation. Once they left, he'd run for the bus.

"He's not here either!" He wondered why Lapis was confirming what she and Amar knew. "Damn, he's really good at hide and seek, huh?" He nearly blew his cover when he heard Spinel. He peeked out of his hiding spot and saw them.

It was Spinel, his sisters, and the Diamonds. The reasons that he wanted to disappear were all together, and he was right under their noses. The excitement of it all was arousing to him. He felt his erection build up. If they found him, it was over. All of this was too much for him.

Soon enough, they dispersed again. He waited a few minutes before leaving his safety zone. Steven gagged while laughing and trying to breathe. His heart was faster than he could feel. His erection didn't fade either.

"Sir, is everything alright?" Steven froze. Just as he was pulling out his cock, someone was right behind him. "Yeah, can you please go uh, maybe, go away?" He could feel the unease coming from the woman behind him. Steven suddenly left the ground, easily rising by 2 feet. "Oh, I'm so sorry Steven."

After feeling the her arms leave his neck, he returned to the ground. The lady helped him up to his feet. It was that skinny guard from before. "Sorry, but my danger alarm was going off like mad, how's it going?" She seemed far too chill after she just had him in a chokehold.

"I'm fine, but do you have my bus keys?" She reached into her pants and pulled out his keys that he gave her. "Yep, kept em real close." Oh god damn it, here we go. She wiggled her eyebrows at him, earning a sigh. She dragged him to her guard station.

"Welp, here we are, let's do it." Steven heard this and immediately got undressed. At least she's not related to him. She was also pretty attractive. "Sorry, I'm kinda built bad. I'm tall and skinny, yet I've got a round gut." Steven couldn't help but giggle at this. "Oh come on, you're really pretty, I know I'm not complaining." 

They kissed, and surprisingly, Steven liked it. She grabbed his cock, stroking it. "Call me Jazz." He could swear he heard her say this as they kissed. Steven felt her flat chest, playing with her nipples. He groped her ass, making her flinch. 

Her eyes looked dazed as she waited on her back. Steven joined her, fucking her missionary style like he did with Peridot. They both came after a few thrusts, so Steven rolled her over for round 2. He was so focused on Jazz that he didn't notice Spinel standing right behind him. Hearing this made him turn around.

"Spinel?" "Yep." His eyes were misty. Spinel began stripping down. "Spinel wait please, I'm sorry I just needed the keys and she took them out of her pants." "So you fucked her cuz she's a horny bitch?" Spinel was crawling closer to him, grabbing his ankle. She planted a kiss on his lips, pinning him to the floor.

"Don't worry, I won't tell them Steven, but we gotta chat after this." He knew that Spinel wouldn't lie to him, so he tried trust her. "Mind if I join?" The couple nodded at the guard, setting her ass in the air with her face down. Spinel waited on top of her, Steven preparing to ram both girls. 

Steven pounded Jazz, then Spinel, and kept that rhythm. After going for five minutes, Jazz came again, holding her ass, and Steven creampied Spinel. 

-

The three got dressed, and Jazz gave Steven his keys. She shared contact info with the couple and went off to laze around. Steven felt a wide palm on his ass. He turned around to see a pissed Spinel. He ran back to the lot he hid earlier, but Spinel was hot on his trails.

He managed to get inside his safe spot, but Spinel got in too. Now he was trapped with her, and she was livid. She pulled him into a hug, crying behind his head. "Steven please, I'm doing my best." Oh god. Here comes the guilt.

This is why he could never leave her. She'd probably kill herself if he did. "Spinel, I-" She kissed him on the lips. There was nothing sexual behind it. "Steven, I know I'm ugly as shit, but please stop cheating on me with every lady you talk to." It hurts to see her like this. He loves her. He'll never leave her. "I love you." Spinel hugged tighter, making him hug her back. "Promise me, if you're gonna cuck me, at least let me consent to it."

He felt like shit. Spinel used to be so tough. Now whenever it comes to him, she'll bend her knees as much as she needs to so she can satisfy him. "You always get hit on by such beautiful women, and I'm just here. I'm a fucking rat, and you, you're an angel." It makes him so queasy to hear this. It actually hurts.

"Spinel please, I swear. I'll never leave you, I won't hurt you like this anymore. Just please stop, this hurts." Steven saw her wide magenta eyes look into his soul. She looked like she was searching for something. With a sniffle, she seemed satisfied. 

"Steven, will you marry me?" Without hesitation, he kissed her. "Of course, but let's wait until after high school." Spinel nodded, choking back on tears. He held her to his chest. "Great, now I can't leave." He thought this as he rubbed Spinel's head. She looked up at him, tears still apparent. "Was I a good girl today?" 

Steven realized what she meant. Although they just had sex in the guard office, it wasn't just them. Plus he didn't tear her clothes off. "Yep, hope you're ready for when we go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Little Homeworld as a faux-city that's similar to Shibuya. My grammar checker may have fucked some paragraphs up, so comment if it did cuz rn it's 6 am and i need sleep


	18. Lapis Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet tells Lapis about Aquamarine, and Lapis gets Diamond support to deal with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING MURDER* Ah, time for the moment we've all been waiting for, someone else's pov.

-Waffle Hut, Lapis

"Thanks for telling me about this Garnet, you're a good friend." Lapis meant every word of what she said. She had absolutely no idea what she'd do if Steven wasn't friends with the chill behemoth infront of her. 

Garnet had just told her something very troubling. She said some lady had drugged and raped Steven while he was alone in the same empty lot she just was. 

"I knew I shouldn't have left him alone." Lapis gritted her teeth and held her knuckle up to them. Amar placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, obviously feeling the same mix of guilt and anger Lapis had.

"Oh this is awful, if only we'd gotten to that lot sooner." Gorm held her face in her hands. Blance was obviously planning on sending out a security call, but Lapis stopped her.

"While it is the cops' job to deal with this, maybe this is something they shouldn't know about." Lapis felt five pairs of eyes fall on her. "Yep, I can see where this is going, so I'm gonna excuse myself. I love him like a brother, but what you might be cooking up is another thing."

With this, Garnet excused herself. Blance took everyone's attention with her next statement. "Well, maybe I could pull some strings to make any incidents that come up disappear." Amar and Gorm coldly nodded, giving Lapis a questioning look.

"Trust me, I'm an expert in this stuff. Just leave the bitch to me, cover up is all you." Lapis gestured to Blance. Amar and Gorm offered a hand in the action, but Lapis told them to stay on standby.

Gorm called Spinel to ask if she found Steven, hearing her ringtone a few feet away. Lapis was the first to rush over and hug Steven. She kissed him on his cheek repeatedly, crying as she did.

"Oh Steven, please don't ever do this to me again, not knowing where you were physically hurt me." As luck would have it, Garnet said that Steven seemingly didn't remember the incident, so all he knew was that some lady stalked him and he fell asleep on a bench.

Lapis saw that his face was rather dull, Steven looking into the distance. He separated them, apologized, and went off holding hands with Spinel. They seemed closer, something that gave Lapis a mixed reaction.

After they strolled off, Lapis received a text from Garnet. She found the woman at a bar a few blocks away. "Okay, I'll bring the bitch to the lot, Ms. Blance, you get the security team to hide the body, and Ms. Amar and Gorm, y'all wait for us at the lot."

The four did a huddled nod. After spreading out, Lapis went towards the bar Garnet spotted Aquamarine in. While Lapis was walking over, she played with the small hand gun in her jacket pocket. In the opposite pocket, she had a suppressor.

Her calm face didn't give any hint of malice, but the veins popping out on her hands would have easily given her away. She walked in, sitting at the bar table. After ordering a pint of Malt Whiskey with ice, she searched around for her quarry.

Finding her in a booth, Lapis sat with her. The woman reeked of Martinis. "Heya, everything good?" Lapis was never good at small talk, but the woman was so drunk, maybe she'd manage.

"Hell yeah shit's good." "Well what's your name 'Ms. Happy'." Aquamarine seemed to sober up just enough to give her name. "Cool, cool, my name it Azula." Lapis knew better than to give her real name. Too many things could mess up if she did. 

"Hey Azu, guess what, are yoi guessing?" Aquamarine rested her head on the table while asking. "There's this guy with a real good fuck stick. I could barely handle one round." Lapis took a huge swing of her glass, holding back her temptations of murder on the spot.

"Oh the whiny one? I just went for 3 with him." This got Aquamarine to sober up again. "He's still there?" "Yep, some friends of mine are having a go with him right now. I came here because I was thirsty." Before Lapis could say anymore, Aquamarine had already gotten up from her seat.

She began to dash over to the lot, Lapis following close behind. In a matter of minutes, they both were there, Aquamarine searching for Steven. "Guess my friends thought he was a to go meal." 

Lapis pulled out her gun, screwing the suppressor on. She stuffed it into her pockets afterwards. "You bloody bimbo, have them bring him back, I want another round with that whore." Lapis pushed Aquamarine after hearing her describe Steven like that. The older woman in turn rushed to punch Lapis in the abdomen, the receiver not even flinching.

Aquamarine then pulled out her syringe of Azaperone and lunged at Lapis. Lapis then shot Aquamarine in the arm. "Nice reflexes", Amar said as she walked up behind Lapis. Gorm took the needle away, placing it in a baggy.

Amar was violently holding her to the ground with one hand. Aquamarine struggled while yelling profanities at Amar and Lapis. Gorm took out the syringe and injected all of it's content into Aquamarine's bullet wound.

After securing that the area was clear. The three women got to work on their revenge. While Aquamarine was drifting off, Amar pulled out a taser, keeping the much smaller lady awake. "Oh no you don't, you don't get to get off that easy."

"Why're you doing this to me, what did I ever do to you all." Lapis took major offense to the woman's ignorance, forgetting that Aquamarine would have almost no clue that she and Steven were related.

She placed a foot on Aquamarine's face, applying slight pressure. Gorm jabbed Aquamarine in the leg with the empty syringe, now causing two of her limbs to bleed. "You brutes, you'll never get away with this. I'll have you know I am a major-" 

Lapis cut her off by stomping on the little lady's face. Aquamarine began to cry as Lapis continued this assault. Amar put her taser up to the wound in Aquamarine's arm, shocking the woman in a rhythm that opposed Lapis' kicks.

Gorm walked into her view, causing Aquamarine to plead with her. "Please Madame Blue Diamond, I apologize for anything I did that upset you, and may I assume that this is your daughter."

Lapis felt even more pissed at her, not because she didn't wanna be related to Gorm, but the innocent act she had on was sickening. It reminded her of on girl who had pretended to be friends with Steven and Peridot. In the end she only wanted to steal some of their stuff, betraying them once they caught her. It pissed Lapis off so much, she ruined the girl's car, making it crash.

Even though it was 2 years ago, Lapis still remembered it fondly. Seeing that car get slammed by oncoming traffic was so satisfying. But she still preferred getting her hands dirty. 

"I'm gonna wreck your shit you midget bitch." Lapis dug her slippers heel into Aquamarine's nose. "That was my brother you fucking monster." Although she knew she wasn't any better in Steven's eyes, Lapis did it for love. This lady only did it because she was horny and Steven was alone. 

Amar lifted Aquamarine up, holding her in a crucified manner. "Please don't use my stage name here, hearing it from you is meaningless." Gorm hit her over the head with a rotting piece of wood. She did it over and over again until the one on the receiving end had passed out.

Lapis took the taser from Amar's pocket and used it to awaken the sleeping bitch. Amar seemed not to care about the second hand shock, so Lapis kept going until it felt like the taser ran out of juice.

Looking for something to hit her next kill with, Lapis broke off a metal pole, steadied herself like a samurai, and prepared for a big swing. She had to be careful not to hit Amar, so she took a step back. With a deep breath, she brought down the pole. 

The satisfying crunch that came from her skull almost made Aquamarine seem likable. Gorm silently watched, although it looked like she was ready to laugh. Amar just smirked and jostled the limp body. She's still alive, but barely from the sound coming from her.

As if some higher power wanted her lucid, Aquamarine snapped back to reality. Her mouth opened to scream, but Gorm quickly silenced her by jamming dirt into her jaw. Lapis forced her jaw to close, making her bite her own tongue. Both women back off as Aquamarine threw up.

Seeing opportunity, Amar wrestled both of Aquamarine's arms into one hand and used the other to force her downward. This caused her to face plant into the vomit and dirt.

Lapis took hold of the pole again, gesturing Amar to move. She took the advice, stepping away as Lapis steadied herself again. "Please, I'm sorry for what I did, just please le-" With a heavy whack, Lapis brought the pole down. 

Again. And again. And again. And again and again and again. Soon enough, muffled screams turned to silence. Amar and Gorm only stood amd watched in amazed silence. Both had rather proud faces, and just kept letting Lapis go off.

-

After finally having her fill, Lapis noticed how filthy she was. Dirt and blood was all over her body. Gorm called Blance to get the scene taken care of. Holly showed up and patted Lapis on the back. The security snuck the body to a disposal site, and Lapis was brought to an office. As if this was planned, they had a washing machine and dryer in the back part of the office.

Amar went on and on about how many people she bumped off, and Gorm tried to comfort her.

"I appreciate the gesture, but this wasn't my first rodeo." Both present Diamonds were happy to hear, fearing that they'd have to silence her. Lapis sat around naked, waiting for her clothes to be done.

"After this, I'm gonna go stroll around, Steven looked pretty shaken up, despite the fact that he doesn't even remember what she did to him." Gorm and Amar saw her off after her clothes were done, reminding her of their schedule.

"See you in like 3 hours." Lapis gave a hand in the air as a goodbye sign. "Phew, I gotta grab a snack after that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this was GTA V, Lapis is definitely the Trevor.


	19. Walking with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis finds out the existence of a Red Light District in Little Homeworld, meets an old friend, and gets dragged all over by said friend. Peridot then hangs with the best couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here, your in for the long haul, get ready for shit to get wholesome for once. Might be the first genuinely nice Lapis chapter.

-Lotto Slots, Lapis

After what seemed like ages, Lapis had finally gotten matching Dogcopter and Drew capsules. With how sad Steven was, and how he wanted to be alone, she figured she'd get him something he'd like.

"Wow, spend $20 and maybe get two different capsules." Lapis kicked the machine, getting a look from passersby. Knowing that she'd gotten away with murder was pretty boring at this point.

Something that kept clicking was Peridot's decreasing usefulness, as the Diamonds had a better way of work. The clicking subsided when she remembered how she and Peri had worked so hard on previous cover ups.

Now that she had something worth her troubles, she began to roam around the city. She had spent most of her time Steven hunting, so nothing really registered to her. There were so many things that got her attention.

A pair of shorts with joke glasses printed on the butt, a finger circle laser light, an avocado with shades, a mirror with a back design that matched her tattoo, just some junk. They all made her laugh, so she splurged on it. "Meh, dad does this all the time." 

She tried texting Spinel to ask about Steven, but her phone died. This would be a hassle, considering that she didn't have a way to check time. Lapis roamed some more in am attempt to spot the time.

While walking, she spotted what seem to be a host club, with some tall British guy. He was dancing with an umbrella, resembling Mary Poppins in a loose way. He beckoned Lapis over, making her remember the stranger.

"Oh why hello Rainbow, fancy seeing you here." The giddy guy beamed with delight at Lapis. "Well my dear, being a pretty face gets tiring, not that you'd have to worry about that." The stranger was her good friend, Earl Rainbow Quartz. 

They were classmates in Lapis' 6th grade year, and stayed in touch since. If there was a best friend contest, they may get fourth place at best. He was also the older brother of Steven's friend, Pearl.

He hated the name Earl, so Lapis pitied him and used his middle name. Snapping back from reminiscing, Lapis felt him take her hand. "If this is a proposal, you better think again." This quip made Rainbow retort.

"Oh please, grow a dick and maybe I'll consider Butch Von Brocon." Lapis could never win in a war of words with the guy, but he was a great person nonetheless. "C'mon Lazy Lazu, let's take a stroll." She did a small bow as a way of accepting the invite.

The two decided to aimlessly walk together, something bugging Lapis the whole time. "Hey Rainy, why were you by that male whore house?" Rainbow groaned and stopped in his tracks. This made Lapis cringe at how dramatic he was. "Oh Lappy, it's just awful. I've been forced to work as arm candy for the summer."

"Fucking what?" Lapis was genuinely confused by this. Rainbow continued, "Momsy dearest decided that I needed a job, so now I'm working at the only place that took me. I must say though, some people get really greedy for candy." He held himself with rocking, swaying his umbrella in rhythm.

"What's with the fucking umbrella you dick?" He flipped her off and went on with his monologue. "But I've been holding onto the hopes of making extravagant purchases, much like this parasol in my hands." 

From what she could understand through his talk, he hated being a hooker but loved the money. He kept talking about this couple who had spit roasted him on multiple occasions. Some douche and his wild style girlfriend. According to him, she had a meaty cock that you'd be convinced she stole her boyfriend's.

The thought scared her, hoping that the girl wouldn't wanna fuck Steven while he was alone. "Anyways, wanna tell me why you're here Archie McMuscles?" Hearing him use slang with his accent was jarring, like most of his actions did.

"You know, brother brought me and his friends on a trip, killed a bitch, now I'm here." Rainbow laughed at the kill part, knowing full well that Lapis wouldn't lie about that. He'd witness her killing some shortie with an eye patch. Lapis had lost her grip while trying to drown the girl, but Rainbow had prevented an escape.

"So, you finally get your bro naked?" It was the only thing they didn't see eye to eye on. "Yep, and he loved it." Rainbow rolled his light blue eyes and continued his stride. Lapis followed suit, seeing him stop at a little shop.

"Hey brocon, come check this out." Lapis saw a TV playing the news. "Oh shit, I fucking forgot. Yo dick nips, what's the time." Without missing a beat, Rainbow told her 7:39. She went into panic, hoping she wouldn't be late. 

"If you wanna get to the main gate, it's literally just 3 blocks from here." Rainbow looked at her like an idiot. "It's my first time here you cuck, see ya whenever." "Well if you come tomorrow, I'll show you that couple I was talking about."

Lapis ran off to the front gate, not knowing that the TV was off by 3 hours.

-Galaxy Zone, Peridot

Peridot was having the worst time. Literally no one could be having a worse day than her. She was being followed by Lars and his girlfriend, Emerald. They were everything she wanted her and Steven to be.

When they played a DDR clone, they only knew the rhythm because it was from an anime they watched together. After that, they both beat her in laser tag, although they were shot by the rest of her team.

It was like the ultimate goal of a lifetime was achieved by some undeserving losers. The only good that came out of it was that they had helped her carry her stuff.

Peridot had bought a Kingdom key replica to replace her broken one. She also got a shield with a rose pattern on it, a transforming scythe, and a whip. Emerald gave a weird sound when Peri bought it.

She couldn't tell which one of them was the smart one. It was like they were two halves of a whole idiot. How they even manage to breathe was a mystery to her. Her patience was at it's end. 

In an attempt to escape this hell, she tried calling Lapis, but she didn't pick up. This made her stomach churn, the thought of Lapis ignoring her siblings. She knew Steven wouldn't pick up, so she tried Spinel.

Spinel just texted her that she was busy. Peridot then chose to drop her stuff off on the bus. Whem she got there, the security brought it onboard, letting her know that Steven was just there.

This sent the trio into overdrive. Peridot and Lars because they wanted to check on their favorite boy. Emerald was just hyped to actually talk to this apparent best boy. They all rushed to see if they could catch up to him, but got distracted 4 minutes later.

There was a Hole in the Wall type game being played. Despite none of them being exceptionally fit, they still wanted to attempt it. This mentality would be what nearly killed the three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusions are now their own people, also might be the only chapter that wouldn't get be bitched at by pink knights


	20. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis feels like an idiot, Steven tries to shake Spinel off his tail, and Peridot finds the difference between couples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys im not ready for the finale

-Front Gate, Lapis

"Am I having a stroke or some shit." Lapis stood in place like a slack jawed idiot. When she got to the bus, the guards informed her that it wasn't even evening yet. She must have looked like an idiot to Rainbow.

"That fatherfucker, he knew that TV was busted." The guards were chuckling at her until Holly yelled at them to stop. Holly informed her that she had just missed Steven, and that he had taken his keys with him. Something seemed off with that, and it stuck with her.

She soon went on a hunt for Steven, this time knowing that Spinel was in tow. This meant that if she spotted the girl in the bright pink jacket, she'd have Steven located. No matter how hard she tried, Lapis still couldn't see either of them.

After stopping at a shop, she bought a portable charger. Of course it was dead, but she didn't let her frustration show. Instead, she'd let it all out when she fucked Steven tonight.

He did owe her after all. It was his idea to go off alone in this city. And she avenged him by killing his rapist. So he had owed her for all of this. It was barely even 4 and yet she killed a chick.

Not living in reality, Lapis didn't realize that Steven and Spinel were right behind her, staying in her blind spot. Despite her attempts at hiding her anger, it was still obvious.

Lapis could swear that she could sense him. That's how close he must be. She began to get excited as her hunt became a real challenge. In all of her delusions, she didn't notice Rainbow come up behind her.

"Well don't you feel like a dumb bag of bricks?" Lapis could feel her rage boil as her friend teased her. Rainbow hugged her, apologizing for the prank. He seemed distracted by something, but Lapis paid it no mind.

-Palace Boulevard, Steven

Steven took Spinel's hand and rushed by. He had noticed Lapis, and decided to stay in her blind spot. If she noticed him, she'd prolly bring him to that empty lot and violate him. All while Spinel watched. 

As luck would have it, Pearl's older brother had distracted her. He had pulled Lapis into hug, keeping her back to Steven and Spinel. He ran off, holding Spinel's hand tightly. Remembering his plan, he let go of her.

'Im such an idiot, I'm supposed to be getting her off my trail.' He tried to run faster, but Spinel was staying on him. She must have thought that he let go so they could both run faster.

Giving up on his plan for the day, he slowed down, Spinel matching him. They both huffed in exhaustion, Steven letting tears flow. Not only would he have to deal with his shit life another day, but now he was engaged to Spinel. There was no doubt that she'd hold him to it.

This meant that his chances of escape were far slimmer. The Diamonds were a huge influence, and there's no way he wouldn't be found immediately. Spinel would also go crazy if he just disappeared like that.

Lapis and Peridot were way lower on his list of worries, but his parents and actual friends would miss him. It's not like he'd leave forever. Just long enough to clear his head.

Spinel hugged him from the back, unknowingly reinforcing how Steven saw her. With a heavy sigh, he began walking, deciding to somehow enjoy his visit.

-Gan Gan Galaxy, Peridot

After dropping her stuff off at the bus, Peridot went to see what else she could buy. There was a videogame shop with anime figurines that caught her attention. The two idiots were still following her, but were surprisingly more pleasant.

They all bought some games, but Lars barely had anything on him, so Peri loaned him the cash. This must have been why he was so much nicer. "Guess money can buy happiness." Emerald laughed at Peridot's joke, acting a bit to hearty with it.

She always had either a huge grin that showed off her braces, or a kitty face. Her mere presence was intimidating to a degree. Peridot felt taller being next to her, despite Emerald wearing heels. While the two were distracted, Lars had bought them all matching capes.

Lars and Emerald got a pair that resembled space pirates from their favorite show, while Peri got one that looked like a huge overcoat. It was black with yellow stars peppered on it.

Just as the two were seeming more likeable, they decided to go back and watch something on the bus' TV that Steven was too busy to hook up. It slightly hurt seeing them go, capes flowing like badasses, but she got over it.

With nothing better to do, she went to find the empty lot Spinel told her about. When she got there, she saw two people there. Using her stature to it's full potential, she hid impossibly well.

It was some frat boy and a really tall girl. They were hungrily making out, enticing Peri to record it. She pulled out her phone and let it run, praying not to be discovered.

The two stripped down, revealing each other to the world. The girl had a rather enviable body. Huge breasts, a sweet ass, a huge co- Peridot did a triple take while seeing what she saw. The girl had a penis that could ruin anyone.

The guy had a rather wimpy one, making it obvious that he was the designated bottom. He proceeded to drop to his knees, the girl smacking his face with her cock. His jaw was wide open, tongue out. She stuck her cock in, planting both of her hands on his head. 

Peri could swear that she had heard the girl moan the guy's name. As she began to get turned on, the girl came in his throat. "Shit Stevonnie, you came pretty quick." 

If it was her name, Stevonnie made him sit doggystyle. Peri gasped when she saw the guy's hole about to get reamed, causing Stevonnie to glare over towards her. When she stood up, Peridot ran away, not even looking back. It was sheer luck that her cape didn't get stuck on anything.

She hid in the bathroom, hoping that Stevonnie wasn't chasing her. "Are couples really that vast, or do they all do this in secret?" Peridot then wondered if Lars and Emerald were the same.

While hiding in a stall, she heard the door slam open. Someone was knocking on all of the doors. She held her breath, crawling to a stall that was already checked. Once Stevonnie made it to her former stall, Peridot heard a gun get cocked.

"Hey small girl, hope you can take a dick. Otherwise, you're dead." She kicked the locked door a few times, getting it open on her last try. Peridot then heard her grunt in frustration, leaving in a huff. 

After a nauseating wait, Peridot finally went outside. With Stevonnie gone, she ran back for the bus, missing Lars and Emerald. She had absolutely no doubt that she and Stevonnie saw each other in the crown.

When she made it to the bus, her new friends were still there. They all hugged after Peridot explained her story. Lars and Emerald both decided to keep guard over her, not giving the crazy chick the chance to find her.

Steven and Spinel were the next to arrive, followed by everyone but Lapis. He tried to peel off but Lapis made it at the last minute. Peridot, Spinel, and Steven tried making kissy faces to make her laugh, but her icy glare remained.

With everyone onboard, Steven got up to his driver's seat and made an announcement. "So everyone, did y'all like this trip?" A resounding yes put a warm smile on his face. "Well then, I sure hope you don't mind us coming again tomorrow."

The whole bus rocked as almost everyone cheered. "And we can all thank the lovely Diamonds, or I guess I should say, my future mothers-in-law." This one definitely earned the surprised reaction. Lapis stared into Spinel, her eyes nearly popping out.

Spinel hugged both Peri and Lapis, making the latter calmer. The ride home was way more calm, but it still had a great atmosphere. She couldn't get Stevonnie off her mind however. The thought of what she'd do to Peri terrified her.

Lapis and Spinel comforted her, noticing her stress. They began talking about what happened, Peridot learning about Aquamarine. For once, she wished she had a hand in a murder. 

Peridot kept giving Steven a glance, seeing his sad gaze as he drove. She'd made up her mind that they'd all talk at home. With all the excitement of today, she fell asleep on Lapis and Spinel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna call the Diamonds the Diamoms from now on, hope that's chill with y'all.


	21. Who's in charge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family member drops by, Steven goes baby rage, then feels bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man the actual show ending is a trip, I've watched it since gem glow and here we are now, me writing smut and you angels reading said smut. Let's hope the finale gives Steven a better ending than I am.

-Steven's bus, Steven

The ride home was rather relaxing. Buck and Garnet were now in a tic tac toe battle, Sour Cream, Jenny, and Sadie were watching while avoiding sleep, the Diamoms were gossiping, and Lars was petting Emerald as she slept.

Pearl and Connie weren't visible, although he knew why, and the three people who were at his house this morning were cuddling. Peridot was laying on Spinel and Lapis' laps, while the two conversed. Lapis looked mad, but not nearly as mad as earlier.

She looked up at him, making a blowjob motion which made Spinel wiggle her eyebrows. Steven focused on the road, slowing down slightly to prolong his fate. He didn't know how he was gonna get out of this. He also couldn't handle another day of this.

Maybe he could appeal to Lapis' soft side for him. That still left Peridot and Spinel though. Peri wasn't really an issue, considering he could put her up somewhere high. Spinel was just as dangerous, if not more than Lapis. He'd just announced their engagement, and promised to reward her good behavior.

Dreadfully, he dropped off his friends, all of them either hugging or ruffling his hair. Pearl gave a small congratulatory thumbs up, and rushed out with Connie. His fear spiked as he was on a bus, alone, with six people who wanted to fuck him.

He floored it, hoping the Diamoms would leave him alone. Despite their seductive stares, his wish was granted. Now her only had half the problems, but still felt outnumbered. As he should. Lapis gave him a small smile, refusing to take her eyes off him.

The girls got off the bus, letting him lock it behind him. Just as he got off, Lapis approached him. This made him sprint for the door. He unlocked it, swinging it open. Before he could close it, Lapis caught the door. Steven turned to run again, going for the stairs, seeing his pets on the couch.

"Hey lamer." Oh god no. Of all people, why her? Steven was paralyzed by seeing the his cousin on his couch. This let Lapis catch up to him, letting her fingers search his body. "Oh wow, so Lappy gets to touch, but I'm not allowed?" The nearly seven foot tall woman towered him, making him tear up.

Lapis giggled in his ear, working her way to his pants. Peridot walked in, her drowsiness being immediately sobered by the giant. Spinel followed her, afraid of this stranger. Steven could hear her heart race.

"Hope you don't mind, but I invited her to watch Lion and Pumpkin." Lapis' words made him snap back to reality, pushing her away. He backed up into his cousin while putting distance between him and Lapis. His arms were immediately grabbed and held above his head.

"It's rude to ignore me Steven, after all, I was your kissing dummy." He hated that she held onto that fact. Luckily Spinel didn't seem bothered by it, but she still had her hand behind her back. "Please let him down, he's kinda my fiancee." Spinel then pulled out a switchblade, her hand shaking as she held it.

The giant laughed as she put Steven on the ground, now reaching for his crotch. He didn't even try to resist, as she made Lapis look like a toothpick. Her biceps could crush his head, so there was no point in resistance. "Spinel, this is my cousin, Malachite, Mala, meet Spinel." 

Spinel immediately dropped all unease and out her knife away. She sauntered up and shook Malachite's hand. The two exchanged a quick hello as Lapis lumbered over. "Lovely to see you Mally, you get the whole message?" Malachite laughed and pulled out her phone. "Yep, wouldn't have came otherwise."

Steven used this distraction to run upstairs, surprised that no one gave chase. Lapis and Malachite were chatting about something, Peridot hugged their pets, and Spinel began to follow him. "Let's go sunshine, you've got a promise to fulfil." Spinel began to lead them to his room.

Steven suddenly realized why Lapis was so lax. She had his room key. This made Steven stumble, Spinel getting his attention once she locked the door. "Don't worry dollface, I've got the keys." Steven lit up hearing this, running to hug her. "Wait, keys?" Steven separated them as he asked this.

"Ha ha yeah, they made a copy and dummy key along with the real deal. I stole them while we were on the way back." If his life wasn't miserable to the point of tears, he'd kiss her. This didn't stop her from kissing him however. 

This was why she was the only partner he liked. His sisters were insanely demanding, but it was also just weird how they were so ready to fuck him. Jazz was okay, but the whole thing was weird to him. Spinel was nice to him, soft with her touches.

"Stevie, you know you're my Universe right?" He rolled his eyes at her, but still took this seriously. "Well, I wanna make sure you actually are enjoying this. So, I want you to be top." This confused him beyond belief.

"Spinny, I never lead before, you were my first and you've been there while I've had sex. I never get to lead." Spinel put a hand on his face, kissing him before saying, "That's the point." He took off his clothes, facing away from her. Although this was far too much for him, and made his previous complaining seem like bullshit, he was excited to turn around.

When he saw Spinel fully clothed, he covered his growing erection. "You gonna unwrap your toy, or you gonna stare all night." Steven got closer to her, taking off her borrowed clothes. He kissed her neck, leaving marks on different spots of it. Spinel guided him to play with her breasts, letting him have a go at her nipples.

Steven then pushed her gently to the bed, pulling her legs so that her crotch was in her face. A solid punch made them both jump. He got up, opening it to see Malachite and Lapis standing there. Using less than ten percent of his brain, he realized everything wrong with this current situation. He tried to slam the door shut, Malachite grabbing his face after he moved slightly. 

"Don't worry Steven, just wanna grab some junk." Lapis stroked his cock a few times as she said this. Malachite released her grip, dropping to her knees. "Well aren't you a good host, having such a tasty treat for me." Steven held her head, putting up a futile resistance against the giant woman. 

"Come on now you horny bitch, let the lovebirds have their moment." Lapis tugged her hair to get her attention. "See you tomorrow Steven." Malachite rose, letting Steven see their height difference once more. Her sizeable breasts almost seemed to purposefully smack him on her way up.

After they left, he slammed his door shut, hearing a punch from the other side come through, mocking him. Steven then sat down on the bed, making Spinel worry. He punched the corner of his bed, tears flowing from his eyes. His attention shot to his penis, which Spinel was playing with.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Do you really think I'm in any mood for this?" She continued, putting it in her mouth. Steven gripped her twintails, yanking on them. "What the fuck is wrong with you people?" Spinel took it deeper until it reached her throat.

Steven pushed her away from him, causing her to crawl back. He nearly kicked her, but she had his legs. He grabbed her neck slamming her against the bed. With his anger building, he inserted himself into Spinel. He let go of her neck, placing both hands on her shoulders. 

"I'm just me, why is all this shit happening to me?! My sisters rape me while my girlfriend records, some perverted women keep flirting with me, I lost track of one who could be God knows where, and now my hulking cousin is here!" He pounded away at Spinel, who wasn't even listening as she was lost to pleasure.

With every thrust, she tightened up. She already wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Don't fucking touch me!" Steven pinned her arms to the bed, his tears dropping onto Spinel's face. "You disgusting freak, you love this, don't you?" He saw her eyes rolled back as her tongue begged for his. 

Obliging her, Steven gave her a deep kiss, using his tongue to wrestle hers. He came inside of her, pulling out and panting. Spinel seemed to come to her senses, giving him a smug grin. He flipped her over, forcibly shoving her face into his pillow.

"Get ready Spinel, because since you love me so much, you're gonna have to take my full love for you." He rubbed his cock against her, prodding her asshole. "You sat by and watched as that horny hulk was tempted to flatten my dick, then you blow me right after." He reamed her ass, Spinel letting her arms swing about.

He thrusted in the tight, dry hole. Steven could barely move inside her. He came, holding the back of her neck down as he dumped his load into her. After pulling out, his cock got hard again, seeing the girl's ass in the air. "Oh, the good girl wants more? I tore those clothes off, ready to go down on you, but you just let then manhandle me!" 

He jammed his cock back into Spinel's ass, making her cry this time. Ignoring her pleas, he kept pounding, cumming soon after. Pulling out again, he rolled Spinel over, fucking her vagina, giving her ass a rest. 

Spinel looked nearly passed out, making a kissing motion at Steven. He kissed her again, spitting in her mouth. He nearly punched her when she swallowed it. Steven grabbed her hips and began to hump faster. Spinel laughed while begging for more, pissing him off.

-

After what seemed like ages, Steven finally gave up. He was gasping for air, needing something to drink. He rummaged through his nearly empty Coke fridge and grabbed two for him and Spinel. It was barely even after 8 p.m. when they started, and neither really ate anything. "Wake up princess, wanna eat?"

Steven looked at his clock and read 11:23 p.m. on it. He shook Spinel, worried that he killed her somehow. When she woke up, she looked him in the eyes and kissed him. "Oh, can I have one?" She took one of the sodas, not seeming to care about what happened.

"Spinel, I'm so so so sorry, I just felt so-" He was cut off by Spinel playing with his for once flaccid member. "Help me with the math here Stevie, we've been at it for 3 hours, give or take. You came after 5 minutes, on average, and I did after 2, almost every time." He zoned out while Spinel did her math, wondering what just happened.

"Spinel, I fucked you to the point of passing out, aren-" She looked at him with a shocked face. "That's right, do you remember if I came during that, because that could really change the results." Steven inhaled, giving a confirmation that she did have orgasms while passed out.

She pecked his cheek, thanking him for the data. "Let's go eat, your family said we have until tomorrow, so we better hurry." Spinel was acting an awful lot like Peridot, which really bugged him. He knew she was pretty smart, but this was unreasonable. She was literally calculating to see who came the most in three hours.

They went downstairs, both bare assed. After getting some donuts and fries from the fridge and heating them, they began to dine. "Steven, was that fun for you?" "Yes, I loved finally getting some control over something in my life."

Spinel smiled at him, making a heart with her hands. "Good, because that's how we're gonna do it for a while." Steven nearly forgot about his escape plan with that line. He finally had what he wanted, control. The girl that he could swear he loved, the same that anchored him here, just answered his wish.

He couldn't even register this as Malachite came strolling in, her healthy body outshining Spinel's. "Hey Stevo, who's in charge here?" "Lapis I guess? Mom and dad out her in charge but, meh." Malachite giggled as she rubbed her breasts. The giggles turned to cackling. 

She pointed to a clock, showing that it was 10 minutes till midnight. Steven nearly fell out of his seat, Spinel still eating. Malachite stole some food and went back upstairs. "We should all have a nude day!" She said this so loud that the neighbors may have heard.

"Welp, ten minutes to hide, better get started." Steven finished his plate as he began to search for an adequate spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right babes, best full gem fusion is here to fucking slay. Spinel kissing steven is canon and nothing will ever change that for me.


	22. Empty Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the title, a lot of empty promises are made. A battle for dominance breaks out, and Peridot is being stalked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God the finale hit so hard, but now this is gonna have to fill that void. Im just glad so many people can come together thanks to it. Now then, back to the smut.

-Lapis' room, Lapis

Lapis was in awe. Malachite's underwear was insane. A melon print bra and a jaguar print Speedo that radiated power. Her outer clothing was also rather intimidating. Cargo shorts and a flannel button up that any Lumberjack would desire. It was fitting for the mountain of a girl.

Peridot was already asleep in her cute yellow nightie, so Lapis left her alone. Her window was open with the fan blowing, giving the room fresh air. That was good, because she and Malachite were just smoking. Malachite nearly went through a whole blunt in 5 minutes like an idiot, showing how new she was.

"Mally, I'm really glad you came, but why the nudeness?" Malachite stood in the doorway, nearly bumping her head. "Only those who can be bare in their castle deserves the crown. I'm asserting my dominance as top bitch." Lapis put out her blunt, got up, and started stripping down.

"You know Mally, I never got that rematch from when we were younger." A malicious smile spread on the giant's face, t-posing instead of getting into a stance. This took Lapis off guard, but she didn't take her eyes off Malachite. Lapis went for a Stinger style barrage, attacking Malachite's abs.

She sped up, focusing on her target. This left her open to getting a headbutt. Disoriented, Lapis drunkenly swayed to avoid any incoming hits. Malachite's arms didn't move from her pose, still being wide open. "Timeout Mally, my head's killing me." Lapis held her head, pretending to be hurt as a way of getting close to Malachite.

The giant looked sincerely worried, checking for a bruise. Once the two were face to face, Lapis grabbed Malachite's head. "Time in." She brought her lips to join with the gently giant, making Malachite fall back. They landed on the floor with a thud, Peridot shooting awake at the sound.

Since she was holding Malachite's head, Lapis knew she didn't hit her head. Malachite blushed after realizing what just happened. "You idiot, you're lucky I'm mostly straight. In fact, I dare say that I'm Bi." "Don't act like hot shit then, you know you're this house's bitch."

Despite her looks, Malachite was a huge teddy bear when it came to anything she thought was cute. She even had a tattoo on her back that embodied this. It was kanji that read "The strong must protect the sweet." 

It didn't mean she couldn't hurt something cute, just that she'd prefer cuteness be preserved. That's why she only grabbed Steven's face instead of just decking him.

"So, was she alone?" Lapis looked at Malachite with an unsure glance. Peridot threw a pillow at them as she nestled back to sleep. Malachite offered to carry Peri to her room, but the mini genius said she didn't wanna be alone.

"I don't think they were in cahoots, but some girl chased me with a gun. She was a little taller that you Lapis, had messy hair, a rather large cock, and kind of tan." Lapis and Malachite rushed over to hug the small girl.

Lapis kept apologizing for not being with her, and Malachite just held them both while rocking. Lapis felt so weak. Steven had gotten raped while alone, and Peridot was almost in the same boat. She really needed to watch over them next time. 

"Ugh, were you two still smoking, it stinks in here." Peridot covered her nose and walked out, most likely to her room. "God she's got a nice ass." Malachite practically growled this, slightly intimidating Lapis. 

"Hey, that and the boy belong to me." Malachite laughed at this, believing that Lapis would kill her. "That bitch got off easy, should have made a bigger mess. After all, they were gonna clean up for you." 

Lapis knew she was right, and wanted another shot. She prayed that Aquamarine had a partner who'd come for her. "Just wanted to make a good impression on my in-laws." This seemed to throw Malachite for a loop. "Bitch the hell are you on? If you mean the Diamonds, then how are-"

Lapis couldn't help but laugh when she saw all of the gears turn in Malachite's head. "STEVEN'S GONNA MARRY THAT PRINCESS CHICK?!" Lapis had to cover Malachite's mouth so she wouldn't shatter glass. "Please watch the hulk speak, don't feel like dealing with a noise complaint."

Malachite did a cute little dance before dashing to a clock. "It's past midnight!" She was way quieter this time but still loud enough to be considered yelling. Lapis reached into her pillow case, drinking some Saratoga and offered Malachite a sip. She denied wholeheartedly, much to Lapis' disappointment.

The two raced out of the door, looking around downstairs for their boy.

-Steven's Bus, Steven

"Stevie, I never asked, but who's the Hulking Hottie?" Steven sighed as he felt Spinel on his bare back, underneath the bus seats. "That's my cousin, Malachite. As you can see, she's a big deal."

Spinel giggled while ruffling his hair obviously wanting to know more. "When i was 12, we kissed, a lot, for practice. It got really serious once, and she took it too far. I didn't tell, but I also wanted to be away from her." The girl on his back bounced in demand for more.

"We went to a water park once 3 years back. She messed with my junk while we kissed. When I asked her to stop, she started crying, so I let her." Steven waited on the metal floor if the bus to be told to continue.

"So she was your first kiss, and your first time?" He could hear her voice shake as she said this. "No, she was my first kiss, but you have my vcard." This didn't stop Spinel from crying, Steven wondering if it was sympathy or jealousy. "Is there more?"

Despite his better judgement, Steven continued. "She said she'd give me a special kiss, and pulled my pants down. When I felt her lips make contact, I went crazy. She even hugged my waist so I couldn't run. I can still feel how her mouth felt." Tears were starting to form in his eyes, yet he pressed on.

"We didn't go all the way, thankfully. While she was on her knees, I couldn't help myself and masturbated right there. I came on her face, and she just let me. After what felt like forever, she licked me clean, and left."

Steven mentioned how he had avoided seeing her for 2 years after, getting text after text from the girl. He couldn't say he didn't like it, it was just scary. 

"Steven, you've gotta take control here, otherwise all three of them will keep this going. You're gonna get molested for the rest of your life if you don't." He knew she was right, and hated it. Her words cut like a knife. 

The worst part is, Steven's plan was falling apart. With Malachite on the loose, there's no way he could escape. "Steven, do you hear that?" All of his thoughts left, instantly trying to pinpoint a noise. It was the sound of heavy breathing.

The couple crawled out of their hiding spot, looking out the window. They saw a person sneaking around. It looked like a woman, but she was stroking herself. Upon closer inspection, she had a cock that most guys would kill to have.

"Almost as big as yours, nice." How Spinel could make jokes at this time was beyond him. Steven saw that she was bare naked, making her the newest nudist on his property. Feeling bold, Steven rolled down a window and asked the woman some questions.

He gathered that her name was Stevonnie, that she was horny, and looking for Peridot. "Actually, you're pretty hot, wanna come have a good time?" Her cock seemed to harden as she said this. Steven looked back to make a plan with Spinel, but she was already touching herself.

"Why are you so horny when the prospect of getting cucked is an option." Spinel giggled as Steven ran through his options. She looked to be at least as strong as Lapis, so combat was out of the question. Sex with a complete stranger was a highly dangerous game, and he wasn't a bottom.

Her cock was almost his size, and there was no way she'd be gentle. A car honking caught everyone's attention, with a beefy arm waving Stevonnie over. "I'm coming Sugi! I just wanna pound to virgin real quick." She went up to the bus door, waiting for Steven to open it. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Stevonnie jumped back as Lapis was right next to her. Malachite shielded Peridot behind her back, Peridot herself trembling. "That's her, she's the girl who chased me." Steven ducked down on the bus, missing the action. He heard a car door swing open and shut. After that it sounded like the car peeled off.

"What the fuck was she up to? Was she gonna jump us when we got on the bus?" Lapis sounded out of breath, obviously having run after Stevonnie. "It looked like she was talking to someone." Peridot was dangerously perceptive of other's actions, so of course she saw.

"Steven must be on here, and she wanted to fuck him. She was only gonna satisfy herself, not because she loved him!" Malachite was seething with rage. Steven had built up an erection again, his stamina back. "Spinel, can you handle this?"

She looked him in the eyes and kissed him, shoving her whole tongue in. Taking this as a yes, Steven shoved his cock in as far as he could. Spinel began humping him, Steven returning the action. He knew that this would get him caught, but it was a worthy chance.

The two were quiet with their love making, Steven knowing that if left alone, Spinel would give them away. "Well the damn things locked, so nothing we can do." Lapis knocked on the door, making Steven stop. 

"Why?" Spinel croaked this as Steven pulled out and snuck off the back door. She rushed him, knocking him over. "You're not getting off without me Steven Universe! Now fuck me!" Spinel ruthlessly claimed him, forcing herself on him for once. The sounds of her slamming down on him made his family come around the back.

The three girls smiled down at him as Steven felt hopeless. Spinel forced him into another kiss, both of them finishing at the same time. She stayed on top of him, refusing to let him escape her. Steven used all of his strength to carry them both to the front door, locking it after him.

Something he didn't choose to question was why Malachite and Lapis were naked. They didn't seem sweaty, so they couldn't have had sex. All he cared was that they couldn't have the house key on them. He tried to pry Spinel off him, but she was wrapped snug.

"Your like a sloth, except I actually love you." Spinel kept her eyes closed as she blushed at this. The sound of the door unlocking ruined the sweet moment. Not even giving them the chance, Steven ran to Lapis' room and stole his key back. Hearing them call his name, he ran to his room, slamming and locking it shut.

Spinel inspected the key, laughing as Steven rubbed his head. "You grabbed the dummy key by the way." He did a double take as he wished he had heard wrong. This was proven true as the door swung open.

Lucky for him, they only wanted to talk. Malachite even broke the tension with a joke. "Wow Peri, read the room and get nude." This made Steven relax a bit more, something he'd immediately regret. 

Malachite placed her hand on his thigh, looking at his penis. "Been a while since we were this close, let's make up for lost time." Steven saw Spinel try to help him for once, fruitlessly shoving Malachite. Lapis had put her in a headlock, making Steven wanna get up.

Lapis let her go, obviously not wanting Steven to get too out of control. "If I go along with this, can we stop after one round?" Lapis put his face between her hand and looked him in the eye. "You're gonna go along with it no matter what." He headbutt her, getting choke slammed against the bed by Malachite.

"I'm sorry Lapis, you just scared me. Please, I just wanna rest." Lapis only looked down at him as she kept an excited look. Malachite pushed her of, slamming down on his hard cock. "Fucking hell Steven, you wanted to keep this from us?" 

If there was ever a death by snu snu case, Steven was sure it'd be him. She was like an Amazon trying to crush the pelvis of a male intruder. When he came, Steven felt like her crotch was squeezing him. Malachite stood up, wobbling to the side as she did. 

He saw blood on his member, hoping it wasn't his. Lapis was next, but Malachite dragged her and Peridot out. The giant poked her head back in and said, "Be ready for that trip Steven, cuz we're gonna get serious there."

Being left speechless, Steven looked for Spinel. She came from his closet, looking like a kid who stole something. "So, didn't expect her to be a virgin. Weird right? Me and Peri aren't but she was. Then again, you took all three of our vcards."

Just wanting to die, Steven invited her to shower, which she accepted, and went to bed. Everything went to black as he slowly drifted to sleep. The only thing that bugged him was that his door was wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've got someone you want to show up, dont be afraid to share, all ideas can become great ideas.


	23. Little Homeworld: Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven gets a chance at happiness again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Malachite was just here to cuck Lapis, but now I enjoy her too much to not do anything else with her. Also fun fact, because calling the Diamonds by color would feel off to me, I used names based on their respective colors in different languages. Gorm is irish for blue, Blance is French for White, and Amar is short for Amarillo, Spanish for yellow.

-Steven's room, Steven

This was a rather welcomed surprise. Lapis wasn't in his room, his door was closed, and he was still dressed. Seeing Spinel next to him was somewhat calming. Her hair was undone, and her soft scowl was begging for a kiss.

He did so, waking her up. "Good morning Sunshine." The no longer sleeping beauty yawned this in his face, losing her charm. Spinel started to massage his crotch, but he actually wasn't against this. He returned her advances by doing the same to her. 

The awful smell of her breath was getting to him as she peppered his face is kisses. "Let's go freshen up, maybe we can continue in the shower." Spinel grabbed his wrist when he tried to leave the bed. "Noooo, do me heerreeee." Her sweet voice was being downplayed by her aggressive grip.

Steven broke out of it, getting chased by Spinel. He lead her to the bathroom, locking them in together. She forced herself on him, Steven pushing her away. He started a shower, sprayed her with the shower head, and helped her into the tub.

After sharing a small kiss, they began washing eachother. Steven was mesmerized by her, a real modern day princess was in love with him. Spinel was always such a Cinderella story to him. "Hey princess, am I your Prince Charming?" This took her by surprise, making her drop the soap she had.

"Woah there, looks like you dropped something. You should probably get that." She played along with him, turning around and bending over. Steven stroked himself as he took a handful of Spinel's ass. He went in for anal, making Spinel stand up straight.

Steven held her against the wall, hearing her moan and beg for more. He came inside of her, keeping her pinned against the wall. Spinel dropped to the bottom of the tub, giving a thumbs up to show she was okay. 

Moments like this nearly made him forget about his life. His first plan was already dashed as Spinel found him yesterday. He tried running through his options as the happy couple brushed their teeth and Spinel put on some make-up she bought.

If he tried leaving during their trip, then the security guards would tell the Diamonds. If he tried escaping during the night, Lapis and Malachite could catch him at the driveway. If he did manage to get far, the Diamonds had enough influence to hunt him down.

Luckily, since neither him or his siblings went to interviews with his dad, he wouldn't be picked out of a crowd. He'd lose face with the Diamonds for running off after he had just said he'd marry their daughter, and they'd probably hire a master assassin to find him.

As he and Spinel got dressed, he noticed she didn't have any bras. Knowing better than to bring it up, he mentioned something else that caught his attention. "So I know that rich people aren't afraid of breaking the laws, but can you not steal my clothes?"

Spinel had been wearing his clothes since yesterday, and she didn't show any signs of stopping. Steven chuckled, thinking about how Peri did the same sometimes. "You and Peri could bond over stealing my stuff." 

"I'm sorry, but maybe if you came over to my house, I'd stop." This put an amazing idea in his head. If he went over to somewhere his family trusted, they wouldn't monitor him constantly. Plus another problem he had would be solved.

Blance had told him that he could have one of her cars as an early wedding gift, knowing full well that she was gonna try giving it to him in exchange for sex. Amar had said that he could take it for a test drive if he pleased.

"Spinel, I'd absolutely love to. In fact, I'll come over tonight." Spinel lit up at this, screaming and dancing in celebration. After packing his stuff in his hotdog duffel bag, he decided to put on something besides underwear. Spinel had on his favorite red shirt with a star on it, blue cargo shorts, and red crocs.

"You dare take my crocs? I want a divorce." Spinel threw a shirt at him, hugging herself after. He put it on, seeing it was a red sleeveless. Steven also found some workout shorts that matched. An awful stench soon permeated, making him look to Spinel.

Getting a sudden knock on the door, Steven then took another guess as to the smell. He opened it to reveal Malachite and Lapis, both seemingly in a daze. "Make us food." Malachite looked like a snake as her large face seemed capable of horrid acts.

Lapis stood there, staring at him with red eyes. "No no, I don't wanna be breakfast Mally." Spinel laughed as she led the two potheads down the stairs. Steven went to knock on Peridot's door, but she had opened it right before he made contact. 

"Heya Steven, wonderful morning huh?" Peridot hugged him, establishing herself as the most harmless of his housemates. He noticed that she was wearing one of his old shirts, a really cool cape, and some really short jorts.

"WHAT?!" The sound of angry footsteps soon closed in on him as Lapis came at him. She was about to lunge at him, but Malachite caught her mid way. "Lapoo, you're really killing my high, can you just not." Malachite rocked Lapis in her arms, heading back downstairs with Steven and Peridot in tow. 

-

Steven made eggs and waffles for the house, setting plates for everyone but him. He also refilled his pets' food and water bowls. The last step was making his own plate, and his morning would be a rather good one. 

As they ate, Lapis and Malachite were acting like idiots. They cackled like witches at Spinel's bad jokes. Peridot was focused on eating, talking about how fun her day was to Steven.

"I tell ya, those two may be two halves of a whole idiot, but I had a great time with them. You're friends are awesome Steven." Guessing she meant Lars and Emerald, he agreed that they were idiots. 

"You should have been there when Emerald fought a tank of lobsters because Lars pinched himself with one." Peridot was laughing as much as the two high women at the table. Steven took everyone's plate when they were done, cleaned them, and propped the door open so his pets could come and go through the back yard.

Steven took note of what the two chuckle buddies were wearing. Malachite wore one of his dad's shirts that Lapis got as a hand me down. It had "Mr. Universe" written across the chest. She also had on Lapis' baggy sweatpants. Lapis was wearing a Dogcopter shirt and ripped shorts with Cookie Cat stockings. 

They both were wearing a pair of Blue sliders. Lapis ran up to her room, grabbing something something Malachite whispered to her about. Steven went to unlock the bus, putting his bag under the driver's seat. He opened the passenger door, letting his family on.

"I think they took that really well Stevie. I also texted my moms and told them the whole situation." Spinel went to sit on his lap, but Malachite carried her away. Peridot and Spinel sat behind him, Malachite sitting all the way in the back. Lapis rushed past him and went to sit with Malachite.

-

He drove around, picking up everyone that was invited. The Diamonds all sat across from Spinel and Peridot, and Lars and Emerald sat behind the two. Sadie and the cool kids sat three seats behind them, Garnet sat across from them, ready to engage in battle with Buck again.

Pearl and Connie went to the back, but suddenly screamed. Malachite rose like a monster that had just broke it's chains that kept it at the bottom of the sea. The sight of her coupled with her yelling made the rest of the bus fearful. Steven made a hard stop, wondering what happened.

-

After everyone calmed down, Steven explained that Malachite was his cousin, instantly relieving any tension his friends felt. Pearl and Connie were still in shock, so Malachite held them as a way to make things easier.

Connie was feeling up Malachite's biceps, while Pearl felt her own, feeling inferior. Steven began driving again, stopping at a Chick-fil-A on the way there. The Diamonds paid for everyone to eat, so they ordered quite a lot.

As they ate while parked, Steven went to sit with everyone. Although he had already eaten, more food was just what he needed. It was like there was a pit in his stomach that kept growing. The worst part was not knowing what caused this dreadful feeling.

Malachite and Lars took everyone's trash out, Lars obviously wanting to ask how she got so beefy. When the two returned, Steven drove onward to their destination. He looked in his mirror to see Peri looking at something ahead of them.

"Oh come on, why's my gut have to be right?" He muttered this to himself as he sped up, passing the same car that woman who showed up last night got in. He saw her, possibly the girl who drove last night, and some guy across their laps. She looked over and waved, making Steven speed up more.

"Great job Steven, they didn't even know you were behind them." He grumbled this low in hopes Spinel and Peridot didn't notice. He left the car way behind, Peri being relieved at this. They were soon able to see the gate, and Steven mentioned this on the intercom. 

As they made it to the gate, the security team greeted them. Jazz winked at him and Spinel, before getting berated by Holly. When asked for his keys, he kept them this time, making Lapis suspicious. Peridot went off with Lars and Emerald immediately, the two more than happy to have her.

The Diamonds and Spinel talked about getting wedding stuff, dragging Malachite and Lapis along. Malachite only went because she was afraid of not being with anyone she knew. Steven went with Garnet and the rest of his friends.

Pearl brought them all to a skating rink, knowing full well that Steven couldn't skate. She also probably knew that he'd be too stubborn to admit it. Steven figured she'd be a pro, if her ballet skills were anything to go by. After they all bought their skates and safety gear, they all hit the rink.

Jenny and Sour Cream crossed paths infront of Sadie, who was casually skating. Buck and Garnet were in such unison, you'd confuse them for a couple. They did the Macarena as Pearl and Connie did some ballet move. 

Steven shuffled his feet, trying to get his balance. He tried to act like he was kidding, but Garnet had come up behind him. "Need help?" Know he had a shit poker face, Steven looked away from her as he said no.

"I just need a few laps to get my balance. I'm fine Garnet." Garnet scooted off, dabbing on Steven as she left. He slipped and nearly fell, but someone caught him. "You okay Steven?" It was Connie. Pearl soon came over to check if everything was okay.

"Steven, don't tell me that not coming to my ballet lessons had a consequence." That must be what this was about. "Nah, just wanted to get some time to talk with Connie." Pearl rolled her eyes as Connie giggled. "Careful Pearl, he's winning me over."

The trio's laughter was cut short when Sour Cream and Jenny ran into them. Buck purposefully hopped on, and Garnet topped the pile. "Well aren't you all some happy little shits?" Everyone tensed up, struggling to get up.

Connie was still holding onto Steven, who was relying on her and Buck for support. They all came face to face with Malachite. She had a soft look in her eyes, but her teethy grin made this seem fake. She jumped over the railing, the group rushing to catch her massive frame.

She had skates on, and her jacket was around her waist. She got to her feet, towering over everyone. This was short lived as she fell on her butt, hurting her tailbone. "Oof." Buck got an angry, teary look from Malachite, who was holding her butt. Steven tried helping her up, but needed extra support.

Malachite stood tall again, not learning her lesson, and told everyone to make a train behind her. She guided Steven to place his hands on her hips. The train continued with Connie, then Pearl, Garnet, Jenny, Buck, Sour Cream, and ended with Sadie. 

"Once you're ready, let go, and try to get ahead of me." "Mally, did you get bored and come to play with us?" Steven asked this with a hint of rhetoricalness, and she sheepishly nodded. "Steven she's a literal teddy bear, why haven't you ever introduced us?" Jenny yelled this from her spot in line. 

As much a he wanted to say, "Oh because she's a hulking behemoth with a gross attraction to me, and she's only harmless when she's not sober.", he knew better. If Malachite was here, Lapis couldn't be far behind. 

Sadie had already reached the front, then Sour Cream, and so on. Connie gave him a squeeze that made him jump, and went ahead. "Steven, if you want help, we can pass you around." Malachite knew that Steven would take this in many ways, flashing her a smile. He patted her on the back for the joke, and he made his move. 

As to no one's surprise, he nearly fell. With a shove from Mally, Steven went flying to the front. Connie helped him stay ahead of her, getting really into holding him. He looked ahead and saw. Malachite's crotch, nothing new but still alarming.

"How did you get here so fast?" Malachite just turned and patted her waist, telling him to hold on. They came to a stop, Malachite leading them off the rink. She left after looking like she forgot something, and the group talked about how fun she was.

"Okay my children, it's time to do some, Karaoke!" Pearl announced this while everyone took off the skates, even Steven getting excited. They all left, Steven catching a glimpse of some angry lady who kept eying him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, Steven was gonna drive off to escape, but Lapis would find and punish him, but now that's cancelled cuz of the canon ending. If it helps to suspend disbelief, Lapis and Malachite are high for majority of this chapter. Also Buck and Garnet being those friends you wish would date is now something i will milk


	24. Get Your Charm On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven puts his charm on full display for Karaoke, and Peridot becomes one with the Universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna hear something sad, sometimes when writing this, I fall asleep and my laptop dies, killing everything I typed. That's why I get really crabby and put Steven through the wringer.

-Universal Karaoke, Steven

"So this is waaaar, isn't that what love is for?" Steven belted this out at the karaoke joint Pearl had dragged him to. He was the first to go up because his friends egged him on. It technically was his property anyways, so he'd look lame to duck out, especially after being stubborn at the roller rink.

The place was built because Blance lost a game of poker to his dad, and she was too proud to not give him a prize. A portrait of his parents were hung above the entrance, Blance calling it a reminder that love and business mix sometimes. Whatever that meant.

As he finished, his friends were giddy with cheers. After catching his breath, he sat down with them, drinking a cup of coke he ordered. "Steven you were amazing, talent must run in the family." Connie beamed at him, Pearl looking slightly dejected but shaking it.

"Yeah, I got a lot of things from my dad, and their mostly all great. But Pearl is amazing when she sings, did you know she has a secret rap career?" Connie laughed at this, but still kept her eyes on Steven, who was obviously trying to apologize to Pearl.

Garnet stood up and grabbed Buck's arm. As she dragged him to the stage, Buck was still drinking a Pepsi. The two looked like band class clowns, Buck wearing his drum major shirt with shorts, and Garnet in a red and blue dress top and a skirt with a piano key pattern.

They sang a duet of "American Boy", pretending that they both weren't giggling the whole time. Pearl pulled Steven to the side of the booth, both crouching in the corner. He was glad that pearl was a lesbian, because if it was Lapis, he'd be a goner.

"Steven, listen, I love you like the little brother I've always wanted, and I know you are quite the attractive person, with a great personality, but can you please not steal my girlfriend?" While this sounded like a joke, Pearl's stressed face cemented that it wasn't.

"Pearl, I'm marrying Spinel. While Connie is a very pretty girl, I don't like her like that. We literally just met yesterday, and today was our first conversation." Sour Cream passed Steven his Coke, sensing that he was thirsty. "I don't know what you two are going in about, but you should stay hydrated. Also Pearl, can i borrow your jacket?" The two chuckled as Pearl passed him her jacket.

The coolest duo finished their song and returned to the table. Steven and Pearl returned as well, Jenny forcing Steven under the table. His confusion was solved by the appearance of Lapis' slippers. He was glad that they agreed to hide him from her and the Diamonds. 

"Where is he sluts?" Steven kept his voice down as the abrupt insult was hilarious. He also left his cup on the floor, as to not move the ice. Connie kicked him, making him look over to her. She lifted up her dress, letting him have a good view of her vagina. "Why isn't she wearing panties? Is my charm so great that even those attracted to females want me in bed?"

He thought this as Lapis kept trying to get info on him. "I know he was with you at the rink, but the jolly high power bottom kept me hunkered down. Now tell me where he is." Her voice was cold, but scared. No one answered her, but Connie tried to usher him towards her. He did so, letting her place her dress over his head.

"He said he was going to an empty lot to think. I think he might be there by now." Connie spoke up, pulling his face close to her vagina. He breathed on her, getting a thumbs up in response. "Why would you tell her that?!" Garnet slammed the table, making him jump. "I'm sorry, but his sister wanted to know where he was." 

Lapis did her signature snort and laugh, buying the bait. "Well whoever you are, you sure seem like a better friend for him than GARnet." Steven loved the way she said Garnet's name, with a weird emphasis on the first half. He knew this was her attempt at making him expose himself if he was hiding.

The sound of her running off let him know that he could come up. Connie kept giving him a look that went unnoticed by anyone except Pearl. "So Sadie, you know these three?" Steven wanted to shift the subject as soon as possible. 

"Oh yes, we've been friends since the first grade, and they refused to let me be lonely since." She avoided eye contact, searching for anyone who might be looking for Steven. "It's insane that I've seen you almost everyday, but we never actually talk." He kept the conversation going, wanting to talk to someone who didn't find him sexually attractive.

They never talked because Steven would always talk to Lars, and rarely spoke to Sadie. They'd exchange greetings, happy holidays, and ask if things were okay. They didn't talk outside of that, and things didn't escalate from there.

It turned out that she was in a band with the cool kids, had dated Lars for a while, and was seeing someone named Shep. Connie was next on introductions, sharing that she was a bookworm, her mom was a doctor, and her dad was an hired gun. Other than that, she said she did kendo with Pearl, and was handy with a whip.

Pearl blushed at this, making Garnet and Jenny wheeze. Buck and Sour Cream laughed while leaning on eachother, and Sadie was dying. Steven and Connie made eye contact again, no one else noticing again. 

Steven got up and moved across Connie and Garnet to leave the booth. He got up on stage again after some short chick in purple got led off stage for twerking. After waving to his friends, he sang "Phantom Love", flashed off his dance moves he learned from his mom, and sealed it with wink at the end.

The purple shorty came up to him as he went to his booth and congratulated him. "Hey man, you were awesome, and hot. Wanna do a duet? Name's Amethyst by the way." Steven loved her energy and agreed to the duet, surprised she chose a softer song. She picked a song he never heard of, but he gave it his best try. It was called "No Matter What", and she seemed really hyped for it. 

-Star Saga Maid Cafe, Peridot

Peridot was having the time of her life. It was like she had found her real family, not that she would trade in Steven for anything. Lapis was a hard yes, and Malachite was a rough maybe. Lars and Emerald were amazing though.

The couple brought her to a maid cafe, but it was a crossdressing one with twinks. Lars got to dress up in a maid outfit, making Emerald squeal. She brought him into a booth meanr for kinky stuff, seeing a paddle and whip on the wall before she closed it.

Knowing how out of her league she was, Peridot left, paying the check before going. Suddenly, as if something drew her there, she walked into an alleyway. She hid behind a trash can, looking deeper in. She saw a three some happening, with one person sitting, one squatting, and the middle doggystyle. 

The middle was wearing a maid outfit, so she assumed they were from the cafe. After getting a better look, she remembered the person who was sitting. It was Stevonnie! Meaning the maid must have been her boyfriend. The only unknown was who the last person was. She was beefy, looking capable of going toe to toe with Malachite. While Mally was tall and muscular, this woman was shorter, around Lapis height and way beefier.

These thoughts jumbled in her head, making her knock over a trashcan. The unknown girl pulled out of the maid, dashing to Peridot before she could even react. "Careful Sugi, it's just that girl I mentioned." Stevonnie held Peridot's chin as this "Sugi" held her in a bear hug.

"Never did catch your name gorgeous, wanna tell me?" Peridot answered, Sugi letting her down. "As you know, I'm Stevonnie, this is Sugi, and that wrecked bitch over there is Kevin. I'm guessing that was your brother on the bus yesterday? And the two athletes were your sisters?" 

This was odd, Sugi was making no attempt to intimidate her, and Stevonnie was talking to her calmly. This made her adrenaline surge, instantly thinking of Lapis' interrogations. "Close, the tall one's my cousin." Stevonnie smiled, happy with her cooperation.

"So, wanna join us? Kevin's pretty beat and we're still good for one round." Stevonnie waited for her answer, leaving Peridot unsure of what she'd do if she says no. "It's okay if you don't want, and sorry for yesterday." Peridot considered, looking at both of the girls' cocks. Stevonnie was about 6 inches while Sugi was 5, each matching their body types.

"Yes, I'll do it. This is the second time I've dropped in on you having sex after all." The two girls laughed at Peridot's joke, leading her deeper into the alley. She got on both of her knees, ready to blow them both. They both helped her get into the swing of it, Peridot finding a good rhythm. 

\- 

After what seemed like 3 minutes, the girls were Eiffell towering Peridot, Sugi taking the back and Stevonnie took the front. The two seemed desperate to finish, as they pounded relentlessly. They came inside of her, both collapsing on top of her. They seemed drained dry, even though it wasn't even that long.

"Sheesh, you guys weren't kidding when you said you were good for one round. I came a few times, so I'm pretty satisfied." "Woah Peri, you're insane. We went for three rounds but then you wouldn't let us forfeit. That was round eleven." Stevonnie was practically gasping for air as Sugi barely conscious. "What was that Peri, I figured you were a virgin."

"What can I say, it's the old Universe's charm?" Peridot awkwardly said this, and wondered what took so long. How come she found her stamina in getting fucked by stangers? Maybe it was just because she was tired when she and Lapis jumped him.

She got Stevonnie's number, helped everyone clean up, and went to find Lars and Emerald. Soon enough, she got a text from her, saying to call whenever she wanted them over. The thought of this was vile, considering she had essentially cheated on Steven.

After wandering for sometime, she saw Lapis and Malachite, who seemed to be looking for something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, a quick recommendation is a fic called "Hits me like the word abuse". It inspired my lapis and most of this. If something seems inconsistent, or someplace seems different than you would think, don't be afraid to ask about it. A lot of locations are combinations of show locations and places I've been.


	25. Mind your Bismuth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot meet up with family, and Steven makes a new friend while being on the cusp of losing one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who's gonna show up based on the title.

-Little Larimar's Frozone, Lapis

"Well aren't we just a trio of fucking idiots." Lapis grumbled this while eating rocky road from a cup. Malachite was enjoying a frozen melon on a stick, and Peridot was going to town on a Sea Salt popsicle while moaning Steven's name. "Yeah yeah yeah, just remember that I go first when we get to the lot."

Malachite suddenly shoved her snack in Lapis' face, making cave dweller noises. Her lips were red and probably frozen, so Lapis figured she was having a brainfreeze. She leaned over the table they were seated at to kiss the girl, tasting the watermelon. Getting distracted, Malachite kissed her back, Lapis getting riled up from this.

"You two sure seem content with eachother, so I'll make sure to comfort Steven." Lapis pinched Peridot's thigh for her joke, knowing she just wanted try out her new "murder crotch" stamina. "This isn't fair, you guys can fuck like beasts for hours, and I'm done after ten minutes."

Malachite took another glance behind Lapis, who also turned around. A sudden pit in her stomach made Lapis duck down. The two with her tried to comfort the nervous girl, hiding from the bulky woman sitting behind them. She was talking to another woman of similar build, and the owner of the shop, Larimar.

"Oh Bismuth! Isn't that your niece? And your other niece? And her sister?" Larimar's thick accent painfully breaking though the crowd. "I'm gonna kill her." Lapis swore this as she craned her head up, hearing pounding footsteps approach.

Lapis hated her aunt. She was always such a pain in the ass. She also was the reason that she and Malachite looked like Army cadets. 

"Well well, looks like I found me some recruits!" Bismuth lifted Lapis and Malachite at once with ease, surprising no one. "Hi Aunt Bismuth", both of the girls said this while Peri looked on in amusement.

Bismuth yanked the two around so that they stood tall infront of her. She slapped Lapis on the back, giving her a reminder of why her mom banned Bismuth from the house. Last Thanksgiving, she and Lapis got drunk and Bismuth decked her in the back when Lapis took off her shirt and tried to wrestle Steven.

Her mom and Bismuth got into a brawl afterwards, her dad and Malachite breaking up the two. She never saw her in person after that, this being the first time since. It was nice to know that her mom loved Lapis that much as to ban her sister from their house. Especially when Bismuth usually being there was the reason Lapis couldn't make a move on her siblings sooner.

Another slap made Lapis angry, taking a swing at Bismuth. She was then choke slammed to the ground, Bismuth pinning her. "Whoops, sorry there Lapis, but you know I can grapple with the best of them." Lapis groaned as she wished that she could kill the bulky bitch.

Malachite tackled her off, letting Lapis breathe. "Woah there Mally, ya nearly made me think a bus hit me." As the other two got up, Larimar and Peridot helped Lapis up. 

If they weren't family, Lapis would have killed her already, but this excuse was dying. "So, learn to keep your shirt on?" Bismuth pulled her into a bear hug, and waved her around, the crowd watching since Larimar's mention of the nieces.

"Yep, get your but kicked by any moms recently?" Bismuth dropped her, proud of the comeback. "Funny you mention that. I just so happened to hear that a certain power couple just so happened to be on tour."

Lapis felt her heart race as she knew where this was going. "Mom says I can shoot you if you come inside the house." Bismuth laughed as Malachite and Peridot took this seriously. 

-

After Bismuth had shared many stories about Lapis and Malachite with her friends Larimar and Biggs, Peridot reminded everyone of her existence. "Well Aunt Bis, it's been swell seeing you, but we're supposed to be meeting Steven and-" Lapis and Malachite elbowed her, making her stop.

"Oh Steven's here, where is that little cream puff?" Bismuth lit up as Peridot cried from the assault. "Wait a second, who's been at that house?" All three tried to avoid eye contact. This made Bismuth slam her arm on the table, demanding a response.

This also pissed Lapis off, how fast she could change the mood of anywhere. "I asked a question girls." Just as Bismuth was about to get up, Peridot blurted out a lie. "It's been us, Steven, and his girlfriend! He's staying over at her house tonight!" Lapis groaned at this, hating how much she loved the little nerd.

"Ok, and what exactly have you all been up to there? You know you're a bad liar Peridot, so you better not try it." Lapis sighed as she knew Peridot couldn't lie if she was pressured. "Steven's been hanging out with his friends for the most part, we spent a whole day playing video games, and yesterday we were here."

Lapis did her best to not give away how relieved she was, knowing that Bismuth was looking for it. Malachite just sat impatiently, wanting to get to the lot already. Bismuth then chuckled as she gave up her search.

"I'm staying over." The three girls instantly denied this, but Bismuth refused to let up. "Listen, I love you all, but something doesn't sit right with me. Especially if Steven's alone with you all and someone I don't know. But speaking of, he's got a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, and their engaged." Lapis said this, not wanting the other two to speak. Bismuth noticed this, so she aimed her questions to her. "Engaged huh? And they've been spending the night in what room?" "The same, we don't bother them."

The two were giving cold stares as the questions continued. Bismuth asked how long they'd been there, if anyone else was there, why wasn't Steven with them. Essentially things that Lapis could easily contradict herself on. After getting nothing that set her off, she stopped her questions.

"Well, you two are adults, so you better act like it. I'm gonna be calling you both if you don't show up here tomorrow. And i wanna see Steven." After the Malachite and Lapis nodded, Bismuth led them to her shop, showing them why she was out and about.

"Well, I kinda wanted to avoid seeing these three, so I left on break." Bismuth pointed to the Diamonds, browsing with Spinel, who immediately looked towards Lapis. "Aunt Bis, what kind of shop do you run?" Malachite asked this as Spinel started to dash towards them.

"Welcome to the Forge girls, Little Homeworld's jewelry store." Bismuth held her arms out in a Willy Wonka-esque manner. This brought attention to the store owner, not that she was hard to miss.

Spinel came over, speaking frantically. She was worried why Lapis and Malachite had ditched her, so Lapis said she saw Steven. "And now he's waiting for us at the lot." This time, Lapis was on the receiving end as Peridot and Malachite hit her.

"Lot, you mean that old spot with all that junk?" As the three nodded, the Diamonds came to see why Spinel left them. "Oh Bismuth, it's a delicious sight to see you in all your glory." Amar got close to her, Bismuth backing away. This gave Lapis an idea.

"Aunt Bis, I didn't know you and Ms. Amar were familiar." Bismuth gave her a look of mercy, knowing it was useless. Malachite and Peridot were giggling, knowing that their aunt was weak kneed when it came to blondes.

-

Spinel nearly blew a gasket when Lapis told her that she and Malachite dipped because they saw Steven. She also almost told Bismuth the truth about the second and third day, only stopping because something else caught her attention.

"Oh this, this is just beautiful." Lapis walked over to see what the princess was seeing, getting caught it it's awe. "Looks like the princess found her graduation gift." Bismuth came laughing as the two kept staring at the case. 

The inside held three necklaces with real gold chains, one with an actual spinel, carved into a heart, one with a gold star, and one with a 4 sided diamond, divided into 4 colors. "Which one's mine?" Spinel looked like she'd shatter if Bismuth told her none.

"Well, if you're really engaged to my nephew, I guess you can have em all." Lapis felt as if a knife was lodged in her gut. If Bismuth won over Spinel, who knows what she'd pull. Lapis had to keep herself in Spinel's good graces.

"You should make them custom rings, as a wedding gift. Isn't she great Spinel, Aunt Bismuth never disappoints!" Lapis had a smug grin on her face, eating up how pissed Bismuth was. She also enjoyed how happy Spinel was, knowing that her aunt was fucked.

-

After Lapis, Peridot, Malachite, and Spinel snuck out as Bismuth explained how she'd make the rings and when she'd have them, they went for the lot. Lapis hoped that Steven could handle all four of them, not that it'd stop her.

"You fuckers should have told me you saw him, I was so confused when I was essentially just hanging out with my moms. If he's not here, I'm gonna be so pissed." Spinel was uncharacteristically angry, although Lapis could understand.

"I'm sure that she's a nice person, but holy shit is she so pompous and preachy! If I wanna drain my boyfriend's balls dry in his room while his parents are gone, let me!" Lapis laughed as the quartet hid in an alleyway.

They looked towards the lot, ready to maim the boy they wanted, but saw no one. Not catching the hint, Lapis tried calling Steven's phone. When he didn't pick up, she looked at Spinel. The girl had tears in her eyes, holding onto Malachite and Peridot.

"Spinel, you have no room to bitch about this. You literally have him for the night." This gave her an idea, still thinking he was hiding. Lapis scrolled through her phone, spamming Steven with nudes. After about 12, Steven sent one back.

"That's an old one." Spinel had stopped her crocodile tears, seeing the pic. She explained that Steven sent her that when she threatened him while he showered.

"Okay everyone, I just had a thought." Peridot grabbed everyone's attention with this. "What if we have the security guards bring him here?" "Peridot, that's an amazing idea, you sexy genius." Lapis said this as she kissed her sister, Spinel grinning at Malachite, who was lost.

-Green Thumb, Steven

Needing to calm down from the karaoke joint, Steven and his friends went to a botanical garden. They brought their new friend Amethyst along after she seemed cool. She felt like a sister to him, thankfully not like his actual sisters.

He also just felt bad for her. She was basically homeless, the guards letting her stay as long as she didn't overstep too much. Jazz was with her at the karaoke joint, but Holly found her and put her back to work. Amethyst had also wedged herself between him and Connie, so he absolutely enjoyed her.

"Hey Steven, check out this lumpy cactus." He looked over, seeing Amethyst point to the plant. "Kinda looks like your hair, you should buy it." It was cute how charmed she was with all the weird plants. She convinced him to buy a bunch, the owner just adding to a list.

Steven wanted to give her some cash, but Amethyst declined it. She didn't like taking money, because it would tempt her to just buy junk. Learning more about her made her even more pitiable. When she was younger, apparently her sister ran away, some jockish girl, and her mother died in the car wreck where his old friend died.

She seemed to have moved past it, something that made Steven think he could do if he ran away. Steven noticed that she was constantly hitting on Pearl, who was trying not to make Connie angry. Connie herself was focused on Steven however.

Pearl kept giving him little talks on the side, trying to make Connie seem less interesting. Things like, she's into bdsm, she snores after, she likes nipple play, and other things. "And she likes to finger." "Pearl, I'm telling you, I really am committed to Spinel. Besides, I'm sure she's just messing with you."

With Pearl seeming okay, Steven set up the delivery of the plants to his house. Amethyst asked if he ever had a sleepover at his house, Steven replying not recently. "I'm not really gonna be home tonight anyways." This caught the rest of his friends in the loop.

"Steven, what did you say?" Garnet took off her visor, panic in her eyes. "Come on guys, you know Spinel won't let the Diamonds lay a hand on me." Everyone but Amethyst and Connie gave him a really worried look. Connie just kept giving him that weird look, like she knew something he didn't.

While his group left the garden, Lapis flooded his phone, sending millions of nudes. Not wanting to deal with this, he sent her the same pic he had sent to Spinel. Steven then saw Lars and Emerald. Lars was practically bright pink, rubbing his butt as Emerald snuggled against him. "Hey Steven, you seen Peri somewhere?" This gave him a bad feeling. 

"Steven Universe? Can you please come with us?" The voices belonged to a security guard, Holly standing behind her. "Oh, how can my precious baby commit an atrocity to warrant an arrest." Pearl seemed genuinely sad, Connie rolling her eyes as her girlfriend cried. 

Garnet looked disappointed, but Holly quickly corrected them. "No no, he's done nothing wrong, it's just that Madame Spinel has requested him." Now he really felt scared. There was no way that this was mere coincidence.

Despite his instincts saying to tell his friends the truth then, he stayed quiet, walking behind Holly and the guard. "All I've gotta do is bide my time." Steven thought this as he tried to decide when to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, if i can make a bargain, i know a doctor and her daughter who'd rather bang steven over my favorite gem, but we all must make sacrifices if need be.


	26. In the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis learns more about her new sister, Steven hangs out with friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If cartoon characters saw a live action movie, how horrifying would it be to see the live action have cartoon properties while the cartoon was more mundane.

-Fuck Lot, Lapis

"And they were roommates!" Lapis let Spinel have a smoke while they waited for Steven. Malachite was running around, helping Peridot feel like she was flying. Lapis' phone was dying, so she turned off the vine compilation she was watching with her soon-to-be sister.

"God, I'm ready to fuck all of this stress away. Going this long without Steven was not something I foresaw. Spinel, you sure they can find him?" Spinel looked at her a tired expression. "Yaaasss Bitch, that boy is as good as found. I dropped a scrunchy here once, and they found it in ten minutes."

Spinel was laying on the bench like a therapy chair, her feet on Lapis' thighs. It turned out that aside from being mostly bubbly and slightly grouchy when it came to Steven, Spinel never really broke her old attitude. She was still really brash, if not, extremely cold at times. It was more of a relapse, a result of something really setting her off.

As Lapis played the drums with Spinel's legs, she saw the guards approach the lot's main entrance. After yesterday, the Diamonds had Holly personally make barricades to every other opening. 

Soon enough, Lapis began to figure out why Holly was the one called out. When the she and another grunt approach, all four girls looked towards them.

"Madame Spinel, your Prince has arrived!" Holly happily declared while gesturing to the space behind her. The other woman seemed to panic, shaking Holly. "You idiotic bitch, how the hell did you manage to lose a teenager in the crowd on our way here.

Lapis felt her heart rate spike when reality hit her once again. "Holly is the only competent one of these guards." She said this calmly as Spinel began to furrow her brow. Malachite and Peridot were rather angry, but not as much as the other two.

"I am so sorry Madame, I accept full responsibility for this slip up, but please do not report me to your mothers." Lapis put her hand on Spinel's shoulder as the other girl began to get up. This seemed to calm her down, so Lapis let her go.

Spinel immediately took out a small switchblade, Lapis reflexively pulling out her gun. They both aimed for the other, Malachite walking over. Lapis fired at her cousin, and Spinel jammed her weapon into the giant as well. "You two are fucking ridiculous."

All three laughed as Lapis only had blanks in her gun, and Spinel had a retractable toy knife. Peridot held onto Holly and the other grunt had passed out. Lapis wheezed as the scene felt straight out of a cartoon. 

If it wasn't for the fact that all 3 were high, maybe one of them would freak out more. After a few minutes, Lapis was the first to realize the situation.

"Wait a second chuckle butts, why're these two here?" Spinel looked over, remembering what had just happened. Malachite was still laughing, Peridot getting her attention. 

"Where's my Prince Charming? You've got some gall to come here without him." Holly begged on her hands and knees for Spinel to forgive this accident. Lapis was able to hold herself together, playing with the suppressor she just screwed off her pistol.

"Why did you come here anyways, did you find him?" Holly crawled over to Lapis, thanking her for the rational thinking. "I swear he was right behind us, my partner was constantly checking to see that he was there. We met him at a garden shop and-" Holly was interrupted by Spinel grabbing her shoulders.

She asked Holly what types of plants did he buy, only getting that he bought a lot. "He was leaving when we found him, I don't know exactly what, but it's all being sent to his house." Spinel swooned as she danced with Malachite, who was just happy to be there.

"But, that doesn't solve where he is. At what point did she stop paying attention." Lapis looked over to the second guard, who was getting woken up by Peridot. 

The guard woke up, Holly revealing her name as Carnelia. After Holly berated her, Carnelia said that he ran off almost immediately. This didn't surprise Lapis, but it made Spinel slightly angry.

"Well, looks like he wants us to work for our prize. Spinel, you're on my team, Mally and Peri, you two are a team. First to find him gets to enjoy the hunt." 

Holly apologized once again, but Carnelia seemed to be hiding something. Lapis nudged Spinel about this, so Spinel did something neither guard expected. She showed them the nude of Steven, treating it like a prize. "If you see this sexy piece of pie, even if you have to drag his unconscious body, bring him to this lot."

After the guards ran off, the four girls got ready to begin the hunt. Peridot latched onto Malachite's back, and Lapis stomped her blunt. With a small head start, Lapis and Spinel booked it before Malachite could realize there was no one yelling to start.

"God is she high as shit. I'm cutting her off for the rest of the day." Lapis said this to Spinel as both laughed, missing the older woman hiding in a crevice. The two were more interested at Malachite, who just dashed past them even with the Peridot package on her back.

-Little Larimar's Frozone, Steven

"And so I ran once I saw that Carnny was telling me to go." Steven was proudly saying this to his friends as he finished his cookie cat ice cream. "Better slow down Steven, you might choke on all those ice creams." Jenny managed to say this through the spoonfuls of Neapolitan from her cup.

She was racing with Buck and Sour Cream to finish, Sadie waiting for their brains to freeze. "Oh please, if I was, almost all of you would be ready to help me." With the group nodding in unison, Steven felt blessed.

"Actually, I am certified to give CPR, so I might be the only one who can. My mom made me get trained when I was younger." Connie said this in a haunty tone, Pearl looking at her proudly.

Just as Steven was about to speak, the trio payed for their assault on the ice cream. Lars and Emerald laughed at their friends, but Pearl and Sadie tried calming the three down. Amethyst was about to rapid fire eat her cup of vanilla until Garnet stopped her.

-

After getting bored, the group went to a movie theater. They all agreed on Detective Pikachu, wanting something that appealed to them all. 

Since the theater was packed, they all sat together in the back. Steven was next to a corner, with the seats filling out to his right. The seats were Connie, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Buck, Sour Cream, Jenny, Sadie, Lars, and Emerald. 

This put Steven on edge, not wanting to be next to Connie in a dark room. The girl in question was already making advances on him, placing her hand on his thigh. Pearl noticed this, tears forming in her eyes.

Steven stopped this, forcing Connie's hand back. He put his phone on silent, signaling the two girls to do the same. After making a group chat, Steven tried to get Connie to stop, still watching the movie.

Connie sent him a nude, and this was the last straw. He looked over at her, giving dead eyes. After this Steven decided to watch the movie, ignoring the couple. After about 20 minutes, Connie grabbed his crotch, refusing to let go.

"Whip it out, or I'll break up with Pearl." Connie whispered this to him as a dejected Pearl nodded at him. Seeing the genuine sorrow in Pearl's eyes made him comply, quietly pulling his shorts down during the Mr. Mime scene of the movie.

He was only at half mast, so Connie showed him more nudes of her on her phone. She started to suck his cock, her wet mouth enveloping him. He saw Pearl rub Connie's ass, but got shooed away. Connie sped up, taking Steven in her throat.

Steven hated this. Not only was he getting assaulted again, but now it was by one of his best friends' girlfriend. Pearl deserved better than the girl literally blowing him infront of her. She always went on and on about how perfect Connie was, Steven taking her word as the two never met.

Not wanting to look like he was enjoying it, he decided to stay complacent. Connie kept increasing her speed, playing with his balls as she did. She came up for air, kissing Pearl, who was crying silently. Amethyst saw them, not noticing Steven and his erection.

As the movie went dark, Connie climbed on Steven's lap, hovering over his cock. "Hey Steven, guess what. I'm a virgin." She grinded on his cock, getting it wet. With the sound from the movie making the entire theater shake, Connie used this to take Steven's entire cock in her virgin hole.

He held her so that she didn't pass out. She bounced up and down on his shaft, holding her mouth so no one heard her. Luckily the movie was playing the Charizard fight, so it was dark and loud. Connie had already came, leaking arousal and blood on him. 

After feeling Connie up subconsciously, Steven started humping her, making Connie moan quietly. He helped her cover her mouth, putting pressure on the girl's hands.

Pearl got his attention, gesturing for Steven to check his phone. It was a text that said to kiss the back of her neck, ending with an apology." He did as the text says, still feeling anger at Connie for this situation. 

Connie slammed down on him, forcing Steven to gasp. He reached under her dress, squeezing Connie's ass with his free hand. After a few more minutes, Steven came inside of her. She crumbled onto him, breathing softly. "That was amazing, Steven. You're such a good friend."

As Connie got off him, she pulled some tissues out of her purse to clean Steven off. It really pissed him off how she'd just use her relationship with Pearl to threaten him, and now she was just pretending nothing happened.

He got a text from Pearl again, telling him that he was a good friend. She also reminded him to pull his pants up, which he did. He tried to return to watching the movie, enjoying it as much as he could.

During an intermission, his group all went to the restrooms, divided by gender. It was a surprisingly nice place, definitely not your average male's bathroom. Lars was bragging about how Sadie and Emerald gave him a handy during the dark scene.

Buck said that he saw how Connie was flirting with him all day, and asked if she tried anything during the same scene. "C'mon Buck, you know I'm with Spinel, and we're literally engaged!" This didn't dissuade him, only egging everyone else on.

"As if Steven, it's like your dad always says, 'No one can ignore the Universe', and boy did she seem interested." Sour Cream delivered this in his usual sage-like drawl.

"Guys, Pearl and Connie are a couple, and there are numerous differences between me and Pearl. Me and Connie would never happen in this Universe." As his friends finally let up, the guys left the room. 

They waited in the lobby for the girls, Steven and Buck opting to buy snacks for the rest of the movie. The girls came out together, Pearl being the last out. She seemed much happier, while Garnet and Jenny acted like they saw something really impressive.

Connie seemed really smug, worrying Steven, while Sadie and Emerald chatted. Amethyst just seemed bored, but ran towards the boys when se saw their loot.

"Easy there purple puma, me and Steven bought these for the movie, not for post bathroom." Buck moved around as Amethyst kept making attempts to steal some food. The group walked back to the theater, catching the end of an ad for some Jewelry store in Little Homeworld.

The seats were the same, except Pearl stole Connie's seat. This in turn made Connie pinch her, obviously furious. "Thanks Pearl", Steven whispered to her. She gave him a tired chuckle, and apologized for what happened.

"She's always been rather risque whenever we went on dates, or whenever there was someone around, but she never gave me any clue that she was bisexual. I really appreciate you doing that for me, and I swear that I'll do my best to prevent Spinel learning about this."

Steven sighed, showing his relief from Pearl's words. As the movie continued, he got a text from Spinel. Groaning, he opened his phone, still giving most of his attention to the movie.

Spinel: "Where are you babe, the guards were bringing you to me"

Steven: "Sorry, I had to use the bathroom. Couldn't find the guards after."

His heart raced, hoping that she'd buy it.

Spinel: "Well isnt that just egg on my face. I was here in the lot, waiting for my Prince."

This made his cheeks light up, but also made him feel a deep pit in his belly. Spinel had specially called for him, and probably planned a romantic scene for the two. But he had just cheated on her, yet again, with another girl he had only ever talked the same day they had sex.

Steven: "Darn it! I definitely would have come if I knew."

Spinel: "Well now me and the girls are hunting you down, bout to claim those cheeks."

This activated his flight or fight instincts, Pearl noticing his panic. When she saw the message, Pearl also began to panic, creating a chain that reached to Emerald.

As the movie ended, they all snuck into the lobby, trying to avoid Steven's pursuers. Amethyst was able to get the guards to let them all chill in the theaters, the group using the crowd to sneak into whichever movie they wanted.

It was a close call when Malachite and Peridot showed up, but they managed to sneak under their noses. The two were looking far into the crowd, only expecting Steven. This helped when Malachite spotted Garnet, not remembering her face enough to question her. 

Peridot was on Malachite's shoulders, so she was way more focused on the exits, thinking that he'd run if he saw them. Jazz asked them to leave for causing a disturbance in peace, actually just trying to get them away from their target.

Steven could swear that he'd never seen so many movies in one day, and that he'd never eaten so much overpriced snack food. He'd seen "Infinity War", "Endgame", "Gemini Man", and "Joker", as he kept ducking in and out of theaters. 

Aside from Connie making more passes at him, it was a real fun time. Pearl had gotten some backbone and reigned her in, so it didn't really matter to him. He didn't bother checking his phone, forgetting that Spinel could get rather impatient.

After everyone agreed that they'd seen enough, so Amethyst and Steven hugged Jazz, leaving as the rest of the guards kept watch for anyone looking for him. As they left the building, Steven's friends made a huddle around him.

"Ok guys, let's head to the bus, drive off, and go!" Steven said this as they shuffled to the bus. Being out of the loop, Sadie spoke up.

"Why are we avoiding Steven's girlfriend and his family? And why are we leaving them here?" The group didn't stop, but Garnet explained the situation, Connie and Emerald also intrigued.

"Steven's sisters and Spinel cling to him like leeches, and if I'm being honest, the other four are just intimidating. Last month his sisters nearly drove through the entire funland boardwalk because he snuck out one night. Spinel is just really horny for him, and that ruined a whole day of fun."

As Garnet went into detail about what scared her about the other 4, Sadie was dying, laughing enough to infect the group. "I saw that TV once, you're sisters are insane! No offense." Steven showed he wasn't offended, but something seemed off.

"Hello young boys and girls, did you all have a great time?" The group froze as Blance stood infront of them. She pointed to Steven, making the huddle break. "You certainly are quite the hide and seek champion, aren't you Starlight?"

Her words carried a hint if anger, but mostly pride. Knowing how his luck was with these situations, Steven ran past her, surprising all who stood there. Connie followed him first, everyone else chasing her. 

As Steven and his friends made it to the gate, Amethyst gave them a farewell, hoping that they'd be back. With a promise to return, the guards helped them get to the bus, and Steven got it ready to leave.

Everyone was giving congratulatory high fives and hugs, and celebrating that they just pulled this off. Sadie still didn't really get why leaving them behind was smart, but it didn't really matter to her.

Steven knew this would be short lived, as he was gonna have to face them if he wanted his plan to work. This thought was drowned out as something huge made the empty road rumble.

"What the FUCK IS THAT?!" Steven saw in his rear view mirror something that nearly made him have a heart attack. His friends looked out of the bus, seeing what sent Steven into panic. He stepped on the gas, putting the bus into high gear.

They were being chased by an armored tank. It was barreling after them, and getting on their tail. Everyone was freaking out, thinking it was the end, until someone poked their head out of the top.

It was Spinel, aiming some kind of weapon at them. Garnet opened the backdoor, trying to wave down Spinel. Spinel waved back, gesturing for to look ahead of them. Steven looked away from the rear view mirror, seeing a road block with Amar and Gorm playing cards a few miles ahead.

After the truck slowed down, Steven started to do the same, until Garnet had an idea. "Steven, how lewd do you and Spinel get while texting, this is serious." "Not too far, but I when she starts getting serious about it, I try to one up her."

Garnet took his phone, texted something to Spinel, deleting the message before giving it back to Steven. After staying parked for 3 minutes, Spinel sent a message saying "Deal". 

Garnet gave him a small apology, but before he could even ask, Malachite forced the passenger door open. Everyone rushed to the back, Garnet being the front most protecter. 

-

After all of the missing passengers boarded his bus, Steven drove past the road block. Spinel and Lapis kept silently poking his hair, smelling that he had sex. Blance apologized for the ambush, but definitely not meaning it.

"When you ran past me, I figured you'd just drive right through our barricades. Spinel had told me that you were making them look for you, so I had them set up the roadblock incase you cheated." 

Steven felt Spinel's neutral face get closer to him on that last part. "And Nelly here wanted to see you so bad, I just had to let her take the fastest thing me had", Blance continued.

"So you let her drive a tank to chase her boyfriend on a bus?" Connie said this with sass that didn't affect Blance. "Of course not, I drove while giving her an armor piercing tank rifle." Spinel licked the back of Steven's ear, undoubtedly trying to weird him out.

Everyone else didn't seem phased by this, but Garnet seemed to have some regrets. Lapis was telling the Diamonds something, but he couldn't hear too clearly. 

After dropping everyone else off, Steven's worst fear came to pass as he was alone the Diamonds, Spinel, and his family. "Looks like we're both cheaters, aren't we?" 

Spinel kept her neutral face, obviously taking after Lapis. "Well Starlight, do you know what's next?" Blance said this as Steven stopped the bus. He tried to run away, but Lapis had caught him the second he stood up.

"Where ya going bro, the game's over." Lapis threw him back into the driver's seat. She's about to wail on him, but Spinel held one of her arms. "C'mon Lappy, you've gotta admit that this was a fun game"

Spinel was able to calm her down, but Lapis looked like she wasn't done yet. "Don't worry Stevie, I won't let anyone hurt you, unless it's me." Steven looked at Spinel like she was an angel, regretting that he didn't go with the guards.

"We may have had fun, but it's been way to fucking long since me and Steven have made love." Of course she'd make it sound that innocent, even though it'd be anything but.

"Listen Lappy, me and Steven are engaged, and we really need to reel in our relationship." Steven was amazed, not only was Lapis listening, but she actually acknowledged limits regarding him.

Malachite had to forcefully dragged Lapis off the bus when Steven dropped them off. His heart was racing now that two of the strongest people he knew had just left him in the hands of strangers.

"Don't worry my love, I was serious. Nothing will ever hurt you. Not while I have anything to say about it." This made him feel at ease, but something felt off. Undoubtedly it was the fact that he was heading into a house of strangers who had previously tried to molest him. There was still something eating away at him, but he ignored it.

"It's fine, Spinel will protect me." This thought echoed in his head as he pulled into the driveway of the mansion. He noticed the Diamonds giving him a look, but Spinel had stopped them. This made his heart soar, knowing how much she genuinely cared for him.

Blance unlocked the door, leaving it open as Steven grabbed his bag from the bus. He didn't bother locking it, as the Diamonds had a gate around the entire property, giving no one any real opportunity to get away with it.

Following Spinel, he stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got way more aus planned, some light hearted, some based on this, one with buddy cops High Malachite and Ex-Mafia Spinel, just whatever crack i feel like.
> 
> Also im basing connie off how unrelenting she was whenever anyone tried to shut her down in the show.


	27. Dead Boy Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has spends the night away from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Steven's in no way the sharpest gem in the garden here, he's still smart enough to thoughtfully plan things out with time. 
> 
> He also knows Spinel can be clingy, if not outright possessive, but doesn't know she's barely any better than Lapis, so Spinel's neutral stance on his actions aren't real. Just her saving face with him.

-Diamond's Mansion, Steven

As pretentious as the Diamonds were, they were also pretty nice when not being creepy. Steven was having a rather fun time, playing with the Diamonds and Spinel after getting his packages taken by three girls. He was surprised with how similar they looked to Pearl.

One was a smug blonde, one had dyed blue hair, long enough to hide her eyes, and one who was really familiar. Like really REALLY familiar. Like, family familiar.

"Volleyball?" The one eyed girl had looked at him with surprise, being genuinely happy to see him. She dropped his stuff hugging him as he did in return. "Steven, it's so great to see you, how have you been?"

"Wow Steven, a minute in and you're already working your charm on the only straight-ish maid." Spinel said this with slight disdain, and the Diamonds were furious. "Spinel, this is my cousin, Volleyball. She's like, one of the only people I can consistently talk to."

"Is she like Malachite?" The genuine worry on her face wasn't lost on him, giving her a warm smile to soothe her. "Don't worry, she's neither as bulky or, yeah." Relief washed over her as Spinel revealed that the two bonded during Spinel's time at the mansion.

Volleyball was one of Steven's only real confidants, usually being the first Steven told about anything. He planned on talking to her about the last few days when he was in private. 

His trust came from the fact that he pitied her, mainly because of her eye. He was the only person she told what really happened, so he always told her his secrets in return. 

She had lost her eye because of his mother. It didn't really surprise him, knowing that his mother was a really violent drunk, always going blow for blow with his aunts Bismuth and Topaz.

It happened when he was 11 apparently, Volleyball being 13. Rose had gotten drunk and planned on stabbing Bismuth with a broken bottle. She saw Volleyball and gouged her eye out, sobering up before she could do more damage.

Volleyball passed out, and Rose had took her to a close friend to help. No one else knew what she did, Volleyball saying it was some thug that tried to rob the two. She also begged Steven to not act differently around his mother, and to not tell anyone else.

After the girls took his rather heavy bag upstairs, Steven went back to playing some games with the Spinel and the Diamonds. After doing a few rounds of Charades, Blance had brought Steven to the car she wanted to give him.

The car was in a garage that led to a race track in the back of the mansion. It led through the country side, with many roads splintering off. He got in, Blance and Spinel being his passengers. Amar and Gorm got in separate cars for what they planned next.

"Steven, how about a test race? Amar and Gorm like to race all the time, so you should join them to test out my gift." Blance said this from the passenger side, and Spinel bounced up and down in the back. 

Gorm rolled down her window, yelling over at Steven's car. "Steven! Better keep up, otherwise you're grounded." The boy laughed, taking this mom joke and rolling with it. "Eat my dust mom!" Gorm smiled at this, and Blance took offense to it. 

"Well I guess I don't get a 'Thanks Mom'? That doesn't seem fair." "Thanks mommy", Steven said with obvious sarcasm. Amar rolled down her window, waving over for the other two cars to get ready.

The three cars got to the starting line, Volleyball and the other two were seated in lawn chairs, holding color coded cards, and the track lights lit up. After the other two maids held up red and yellow cards, the cars began to rev.

As soon as Volleyball held up the green card, the cars had zoomed off. Steven felt his entire body get thrown back by the car's speed. "This is the power of the Dondai Supremo Steven, it's the ultimate cross between comfort and competition."

Blance was in the back of her seat with arms crossed with pride. He looked in his rear view window to see that Spinel was practically flattened in the back. What really hit hard was that he only put some gas on before he peeled off, revealing that he could go faster.

He pushed to go full pedal to the metal, speeding up even more. This soon turned into a regrettable choice, so he slowly eased off. After slowing down a bit, everyone in the car could finally breathe. "Woah." This was all Steven could say.

Blance was smugly chuckling like a yugioh character. "This car was custom made, just like what the other two are driving. Amar wanted a fast muscle car, and Gorm wanted a sports car to match. My car was that tank we chased you in, which is gonna be Spinel's soon enough."

"Was this made just for me?" Steven got a nod from Blance, making his cheeks flush with glee. "And you only got it because you're my soon-to-be hubby." Spinel had interjected this while Steven thought the same thing.

If he hadn't been engaged to Spinel, he'd prolly have to have sex with Blance to get it. Luckily, this thought didn't last long as Amar had pulled up beside them.

"First time in driving something other than a bus?" Steven gave her a friendly nod, making her laugh. "Gorm's cruising ahead of us, why don't we give her a scare?" Steven nodded again, and the two rolled their windows up.

Steven and Amar closed in on Gorm, who didn't seem to notice the two. He honked at her, getting her attention. She waved at him, pulling ahead after seeing both cars. Steven put the gas on again, going faster than Amar's car could go.

Gorm saw him, going even faster. Steven did the same, keeping pace with her. Amar zoomed right past them, breaking any concentration they had.

She used her brake signals to get the other two to slow down. After hitting a comfortable speed, Steven and the other two rolled their windows down to talk. 

"What's the matter, scared to lose to a first timer?" Amar and Gorm laughed at him, leaving Steven confused. Spinel poked his head, chuckling at him as she did. "Pay attention to your surroundings Stevie!"

Expecting a booby trap, Steven looked at the road, soon realizing what she really meant. It was the night surrounding them. The stars, the ocean, the rest of the town. 

Steven saw all of them as he drove through the track. It was beautiful. He'd been on drives like this with his dad before, but never as the driver. This felt like it was his own experience. Like he finally had control over his life.

-

After completing a lap, all three cars went into the garage. As they all left the cars, Steven took a deep breath, taking in the night air. He felt a hand grab his butt, hoping it was Spinel. His wish came true as she snaked around to his front.

"He he, how'd you like it?" She was squeezing his arms, showing off some surprising strength. "Well, it's no tank, but I love it. Not as much as you, but it's a close second." With everyone else laughing at the joke, Steven tried to remember the actual track.

The maids had caught up to the group, and led them inside. Steven and Spinel stood in the back, conversing quietly. "Spinel, that was amazing. I felt so powerful!" She responded by saying, "It's cuz ya are powerful, ya showed me that when you topped yesterday."

"I'm sorry I've been such a terrible boyfriend. I really don't deserve you." Spinel cupped his face and kissed him on the lips. "Steven? You're fine, just the way you are. I know that no one else can steal your heart. Just get ready to prove how much you want me."

The two were led by Volleyball to Spinel's room, which had a name plate over the door. It also had his name, confirming that they'd been expecting him. "Am I really that easy to read?" Volleyball said that she had no idea he was even coming, really confusing him.

"Wait, so why's my name up there?" Spinel just told him not to worry about it, chalking it up to misinformation. She pushed him into the room, both saying bye to Volleyball. 

"Finally, just the two of us." Spinel said this with obvious exhaustion in her voice. Steven felt terrible for making her worry, then having fun after. "Spinel, I'm sorry." She looked over to him, confused.

"For what, cheating on me with another girl? Again?" Her tone made it obvious that she didn't really care, but this ate at Steven more. He hated that she was so used to it now. "Spinel please, you know I mean it." 

She giggled at him, walking further away. She kept laughing while dancing around her large room. Tears started to form in his eyes as his girlfriend seemed to be losing her mind.

He looked around, seeing that the room was 3 times as big as his own. She also had a side bathroom, a closet, and large bed. Steven saw her take off the clothes she stole from him after putting her phone as a charger.

She stood there in the underwear she stole, not even caring that he was there. Steven dropped to his knees, praying that she wasn't going to break up with him after he had such a great time. He felt worse after thinking this, now believing that he only loved her for the perks she brought.

"Did you like the car Steven?" He looked over at the bed, seeing Spinel scroll through her phone while sitting cross-legged. "If you think that's impressive, you should try the tank. It's super tactical, but Blance can teach you the controls."

"The car was great but, are you okay? Spinel I'm really sorry, and I'll do anything to make it up to you." Spinel paused her scrolling, then returned to it. "Don't make promises like that Steven. Do you like musicals?"

Steven nodded, and Spinel said that was her answer to his question. "There's this one musical called 'Heathers', and I've got the soundtrack downloaded." She patted the spot on her bed next to her, telling him to sit.

As he went to sit, Spinel held up her hand. "Strip." The words echoed through him, slightly making him back pedal until Spinel looked up at him. "Relax babe, I won't put the moves on ya if you're not feeling up to it." 

This was what made Steven feel safe with her, she wasn't totally forceful. Unlike everyone else he'd been with, she let him have a choice in the matter. 

He got down to his underwear, sitting next to the girl. She kept staring at her phone, but chuckled at him when he scooted closer to her. "It's really nice. To be here, just with you."

Spinel broke her stone face with a blush, not expecting his statement. "Shut up you sap." She put her hand in his face, making Steven fall over. Steven sat back up and hugged her, holding Spinel close. Spinel reciprocated this, putting her phone down to do so.

They sat there for what felt like hours. Neither made a single movement, just staying there in silence. It took everything they had in order to not fall asleep.

Spinel broke the silence with a kiss to his lips, reaching for her phone again. She showed Steven a playlist, containing songs from the musical she was talking about. "Pick one, whichever you choose, determines your fate." Steven took a deep breath, and pointed towards a random song.

"Ooh, I love this one, good choice honey." Spinel kissed him again, this time on the cheek, as she stood up. Steven watched Spinel grab her phone and take a few deep breaths. "Steven Universe, you're now listening to 'Dead Girl Walking', sung by you're mediocre girlfriend."

Steven gave her a small smile, being scared by that mediocre line. He wanted to ask more about the song, but knew better than to get Spinel started on Musicals. She was usually a know it all on whatever he asked her about, but Musicals were something else.

He once misquoted "Be More Chill", and she went ballistic on him. It wouldn't have been a problem if it was at their Lunch period, but it was in Algebra 2, with their deadpan teacher giving them both detention.

Spinel stomped her foot, grabbing his attention. Steven stared at her, blowing kisses as the princess as an apology. "Sheesh, I know I'm not much to look at, but can ya listen to me serenade?" 

"Spinel, can you cool it with the self depreciation jokes? You're literally the most beautiful person I've ever seen. It's kinda making me feel awkward." "Steven, we're literally both alone together, in my room, both wearing a pair of your underwear, while my parents are home, and I'm about to sing. I think we can take some jokes."

She gave him a smug look that threatened to tell all of his secrets. "Unless, you think my jokes are true?" Steven sighed, knowing that this could go on forever. "You know I'm over sensitive about everything." Spinel rolled her eyes at him, starting to sing.

-

After hearing some song about slushies, Spinel sat down with him. They watched t.v. while in their underwear, eating some snacks Spinel hid away in her closet.

"Hey Spinel, what were you and my sisters talking about? I say sisters because I doubt Malachite spoke a word with how high she seemed." 

She avoided the question entirely, splaying out on her bed. "Spinel, is it fine if we don't, you know? I just still feel guilty about everything." "Who was it this time? That Connie girl was giving you the bedroom eyes on the bus. Or was it Carnelia? Nah, full bet's on Connie."

Steven nodded, getting slightly scared of how fast Spinel made that conclusion. "What was she like? Where'd you do it? And I seriously want you to compare her to me."

"She was relentless, she kept making passes at me before we went to go see a movie. Then, she forced me to let her blow me. Otherwise, she'd break up with Pearl. Her cunt was tight, not as good as yours, but still super tight."

Steven grabbed Spinel's ass after laying down next to her. "Under that dress, she had a rather full body. Her ass was surprisingly big and tight, and her chest was a little flabbier than yours."

"Well, if fuller girls are your thing, Gorm can satisfy your needs. Amar definitely seems like the relentless type, if that's your fancy. Blance is also always talking big game, but Amar and Gorm tell me that she's still a virgin."

"Hold on a second gumshoe, why are you bringing them up?" Steven tensed up, rolling off the bed accidentally. He hit the floor softly, being grateful for Spinel's carpeted floor. "Steven, I know you don't really find me that attractive. So you should just be honest."

Steven couldn't see her face, so he just assumed that she was hiding her sadness. He stayed on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. "Do you really think I hate you that much? Spinel, I can swear to you that you're the only person who has my heart. I really do love you and only you. Please don't treat yourself like this."

Spinel made a muffled noise from on top the bed. Steven got up to check on her, expecting tears. He didn't dare to touch her, fearing she'd attack him. "I love you." This made Spinel jerk, making another muffled noise. She lifted her head, facing away from him.

"Do you mean it?" He felt his gut wrench once again, so he said yes in a heartbeat. "Spinel, do you still wanna do it? I really want you to know that I love you." When he saw her pop up like a spring, Steven sighed.

Spinel reached for her phone again, playing a song to give a better atmosphere. In denial about how fast Spinel rebounded, Steven took of his underwear, waiting for Spinel to do the same.

She stared at him while taking pictures, making Steven embarrassed. "Smile for camera pornstar!" He shrugged at this, still intent on making her happy. "Gimme a pose hot stuff." "How about I give you head?"

This made Spinel toss her phone away on instinct, grabbing it again after gaining her composure. "Actually, instrumentals are boring. Let's get one of my recent favorites. It's from the Musical as that slushie song. You'll get the gist of it as plays."

She started to song, plugging her phone in again. Steven got on his knees as Spinel sat at the edge of her bed. He pulled off her underwear and got started.

He was rather inexperienced with oral, so he was just going with the flow. Spinel seemed to be enjoying in, grabbing his head and saying his name aloud. Steven only got more aggressive with this, going berserk with his tongue. Spinel wrapped her legs around his head, screaming his name as she came.

Steven enjoyed the taste and felt pleased with himself as Spinel fell back. She gave him a pathetic head pat, showing that he did good. It was then that advice from his dad spurred him to action.

"Remember Schtu-ball, never leave a lady wanting more. Always give your best for the one you loves."

As if this healed his jaw's slight pain, Steven went back to eating Spinel out. She gripped his hair, begging for a break. "C'mon Sunshine, I'm super sensitive right now." Steven stopped, making Spinel sigh in relief. She sat up straight, but Steven pulled her long hair so that they were face to face.

"Good." Spinel looked like she came just from how deep his voice went. Steven went back to work, despite Spinel's protest. 

-

"That makes six orgasms Spinel, you feel appreciated yet?" The girl was caked in sweat, tongue out, panting like a dog, as she gave him a weak thumbs up. She wheezed to him, pointing to a bowl of candy on her dresser.

"Need a treat sweetie?" He used his deep voice again, getting a foot to the face in response. Steven brought the entire bowl to the bed, and both teens took a treat.

It was a pile of chocolates, each shaped like mini 3 musketeers. Spinel shoveled like 8 in her mouth, struggling to chew them. Steven took 2, eating them calmly.

Suddenly, his breathing felt off. He was sent to his knees with the disorientation set in by the candy. Spinel seemed to shoot up like a possessed doll. 

"Caffeine based aphrodisiac, gets you up when you're down, and calms you down when you go for ten." She lifted him with what seemed like all her strength, getting him to the bed. "Here, have another. It takes more than one try to get it's reviving effect."

He accepted it, starting to regret this. With just one more piece, he was ready to go. "Let's see, you can keep going for a while without help, I wonder how far this can bring us. Ooh ooh, I love this part."

Spinel climbed on top of him as the song played, keeping him quiet by frenching him. Steven heard a "Let's make it beautiful!" chorus, setting Spinel into attack mode. She showered him in kisses as Steven flipped them over, shoving his cock in.

Ironically, what followed was anything but beautiful. The two were like wet beasts, moaning eachother's names everytime their lips separated. 

-

Feeling the effects of the chocolate wear off, Steven finally showed signs of exhaustion. Spinel used this chance to mount him, taking control of the ordeal. She wasn't even able to form coherent sentences.

They'd gone through what felt like 14 rounds, Steven cumming being what ended them each. He couldn't resist her, despite how weird it was getting. This was because he was getting tired, and because if he did, Spinel may get depressed about it.

As the two were on the ground, Spinel slamming down on him again, a splash of water hit them. The two got away from eachother, bewildered by what happened. Steven looked over to see the Diamonds, Amar holding the bucket.

Spinel stood up, angrily barking at her moms while Steven took his time breathing. The blue and yellow maids helped him up, sneaking him over to the bathroom.

"Nice work champ, now hit the showers." The blonde one ushering him in while the blue haired one handed him some clothes. Before he could question or thank them, Spinel was rushing over to him, so the two shoved him in.

He locked the door, sliding down it to sit on the floor. The sound of the door getting hit made him jump, prompting him to hurry. "I have grossly underestimated this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really teetering on which universe sibling gets their happy ending. I don't want Steven to outright submit, Peridot is too pure harm, and Lapis is just too easy to punish.
> 
> I want a challenge, so give me some ideas. I've already planned everyone's good end, but one universe's win is the other two's loss.


	28. What Went Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis realizes her plan is definitely not perfect, and Peridot learns to love her sister even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter took way too long to do, surpassing my time limit of 10 hours.
> 
> But more importantly, now i get to write about my favorite pot head. Since they're in the same place a lot, ill use lapi' pov for her and peri.
> 
> And pov just means where they are and their thoughts, not anyone else's thoughts. Hence why last chapter was steven guessing Spinel's thoughts. 
> 
> Last thing, a regular - means that the characters don't know how long it's been, so if it's got something by it, the pov character has kept track.

-Universe House, Lapis

"Did you see his stupid cute face? He really thought he was gonna get raped in the driver's seat!" Malachite was on the floor, howling with laughter. Peridot was looking out a window, watching the bus.

"I may have oversold it on my acting. He did seem pretty scared, my poor baby." Lapis held Peridot, who had begun to sniffle at Steven leaving.

"You two are killing my high, wanna play some video games?" Malachite said this while towering over the hugging sisters. She seemed completely sober now, as if she'd beeen faking her high. 

The three sat down on the couch, joined by Lion and Pumpkin. "Let's play Re:Mind, Steven bought it a while ago, but he never let me play", Peri said while holding the controller. "And everytime one of us dies, we pass the controller and take off one piece of clothing."

Lapis and Malachite exchanged a look, confused. "Peri honey, Kingdom Hearts is a baby game. If you die, I'm gonna fuck you." Peridot seemed to be to not care about the threat, handing Lapis the controller.

"Well then, my dangerous sister, you play, and if you die, Malachite gets to powerbomb you." Lapis rolled her eyes and took the controller. She started up the game, knowing that KH3 was the easiest game in the franchise.

After loading up one of Steven's multiple save files, Lapis was in the Limit Cut Episode. "Is this the data fights, but updated?" While Malachite was completely uninterested, playing with the pets instead, Peridot only stared at the screen.

Getting no response to her question, Lapis checked her stats. Apparently Steven grinded to the max level, got the Ultima key, and just plain no-lifed the game. 

She thought back to the start of the year when Steven first bought the game, staying home from school to play. It was the first time she had seen him so concentrated.

Lapis has remembered how mad he got while playing the game, passing it off as him just being bad at games. She wanted to hug him so bad when he got like that. He was just too volatile to engage with at the time.

"So who are you gonna start with Lapis? Personally, I'd start with-", Malachite covered Peridot's mouth so that Lapis could focus. 

"I choose you, Luxord." Lapis went to the battle gate with a deck of cards on it.

-

After just 10 minutes, she had won the fight, not even looking up. "Oh wow, big sis won the baby fight, so shocking." 

Malachite spoke up and said, "Dude, you look like you ran a mile. If it was such an easy thing, why're you covered in sweat?"

Truth be told, Lapis did find difficulty in the game, but didn't wanna get hurt. Luckily, she chose the gambling boss fight, which was probably the easiest.

"Well then Mally, how about you give it a go?" 

Malachite rolled her eyes at Lapis and said, "Fine, bet you lamers didn't know that I'm a nerd for this shit too. I'm not fucking either of you, but I'll still strip on loss."

Lapis was thankful that Malachite was straight, at least when she wasn't under some influence. She was all for keeping it in the family, but only with her siblings. Plus, Malachite was kind of, meh. Her body was definitely sexy, but too masculine. It reminded Lapis of that jock she killed too.

"Holy shit, Saix fucked me." Lapis looked at the screen to see that Malachite died. Peridot was in awe of what happened, so it must have been something serious. Malachite took off her shirt, revealing a very strained bra.

"Shit Mally, you actually lost?" Lapis said this with little surprise. She knew that the fight she chose would be pretty easy, that's the only reason she won. Malachite however chose a harder boss, most likely to show off.

"Whatever, Peri's up next. I'm gonna go drink. Call me when it's my turn." Malachite walked off with the family's pets in each hand.

"I believe in you Peri, you got this sweetie." Lapis planted a kiss on Peridot's cheek, getting a weird look from her sister. 

"Oh gee, I sure hope you don't still plan on fucking me if I lose." She knocked her knee against Lapis', leaving her older sister stunned.

"Well, if you insist, but I prefer winners. Who knows, maybe I'll strip for every boss you beat." Lapis unbuttoned her pants as Peridot tossed the controller and climbed onto of her.

"Calm down Peri, you haven't won yet." Peridot went in for a kiss, sliding her tongue into Lapis' mouth. She went for her breasts, massaging them through Lapis' shirt.

"I can't believe it, Peri is actually into me! She's even taking the initiative." Lapis thought this and grabbed Peridot by the waist, slowly working her way down. Her plan was now coming together, as Peri was getting seriously into this.

Lapis quickly pinned Peridot to the couch, breathing heavily in anticipation. "Not yet Peri, you have to win first~", Lapis said while giving her sister the controller. She then whispered, "If you beat every boss, I'll do whatever you want", in Peridot's ear.

Suddenly, the sound of some loud cars were heard. Even though it was late at night, the sounds of a race could be heard. Lapis chuckled as the sounds seem to stop, hoping the drivers got in a crash.

She didn't even notice that Peridot had took off her shirt and was no longer holding the controller. "Your turn." Lapis could hear the disappointment in Peri's voice as she said this.

After accepting the controller, Lapis had a turn at the boss. In no time flat, she was absolutely destroyed. "What the hell just happened?" She put down the controller and took off her shirt, still confused. "Hey Mally, it's your turn ya big lug."

Malachite came back, bra already off. "Oh what's this? Did lil Lappy lose? Was Mista Saix too hard?" She kept mocking Lapis with her hands on her waist. Malachite leaned over, leaving her exposed breasts hanging.

Lapis made room for the hulking behemoth, holding a sad Peridot in her lap. "It's okay Peri, how about a kiss for your favorite sister?" 

After the two kissed, Malachite gagged. "What're you fucking gay?" Lapis leaned in to kiss her, surprised when Malachite kissed back. "I said I would fuck either of you, not kiss you."

-

Malachite did much better this round, beating the boss. Lapis noticed that the battle gate didn't change color, just like the one she beat. "Wait, did Steven beat all of these?" Malachite and Peridot both looked at the screen, and then to her.

"I wonder how many tries it took him. Ahh, I wish he was here. Heh, he'd love seeing us try so hard." Peridot held her face while blushing after saying this, and Malachite pushed the controller in Lapis' face.

"Well, I did say I'd fuck the person who beat them all, and Steven did do it. Guess I better..." Lapis bolted for the door, but Malachite grabbed her leg. "Let me go Mally, Steven needs his big sister."

Lapis was clawing at the floor to get away as Malachite held her down. "Get your tits off me Mally, I will fuck you with a toothbrush." Despite her threat, she knew that Malachite wouldn't be phased.

Peridot's phone went off, getting everyone's attention. She fumbled for it as Lapis and Malachite looked at her screen. "Is it Steven, check it Peri!" 

Lapis shook her sister as Peridot read the message. It was from Spinel, and it was a picture of Steven taking his clothes off.

"Ugh, she's so lucky. I bet she's gonna fuck him until he's begging for her to stop." Lapis was practically drooling as she said this. Malachite held her crotch and ran to the downstairs bathroom, and Peridot was scrolling through the messages as Spinel sent more.

"She says that she's gonna try to be gentle with him, unlike what I did to you, huh Lapis?" Peridot gave her a spank, squeezing Lapis' ass once she made contact.

"Let's go Peri, I need to relieve this stress." Lapis grabbed Peridot's wrist and brought her upstairs. They went to Lapis' room, but Peridot ran to grab her green strap-on from her room. Lapis flinched at it, making Peridot worry.

"Lapis I'm so sorry! I didn't think you'd be afraid of it. After all, it did belong to you." Lapis felt her heart stop hearing these words. Peridot locked the door behind her, and walked towards her.

"You owned this, gave it to me, and drugged me. Dear sister, what a dreadful thing to do to someone you love." Peridot for once towered over Lapis as she fell to her knees. She then pushed Lapis' head down with her foot. "Strip you sick bitch."

"Peri please, I didn't mean to hurt-", was all Lapis could say before getting her head stomped. 

"I said strip, I never said you could talk. You fucking use me as an accomplice to murder, sexually abuse me when we were younger, and now you drug me into raping you?!"

Lapis felt the weight of Peridot's foot lift up, so she began to strip the rest of her clothes off. Once she was bare, she stood infront of Peridot. With a punch to the gut, Lapis was down.

"Surprised that I'm so strong? I guess it's just adrenaline, the fact that you barely ate today, and or maybe it's because you know you deserve this."

Peridot delivered a flurry of kicks to the downed Lapis. Kick after kick left bruises on certain spots on her body. Lapis began to cry under the these circumstances, staying quiet to not piss Peridot off more.

It felt like a sick joke. Just when she finally got laid with both of her siblings, Steven does his best to avoid her, and Peridot wants to hurt her. "This is hell."

A solid kick to her shoulder blade set Lapis off. She got tried to get up, but Peridot tased her. "You were gonna try to hit me? Were you gonna kill me?" Peridot kicked Lapis again, went to her closet, and retrieved a metal baseball bat.

"Peri please, I just wanted you to love me. Please, just stop. I promise to not try anything-" Her sentence was cut off by a hard swing to her legs. Blow after blow hit different parts of her back and limbs. 

"Come on sis, if you can do this to others, why can't you take it?" Lapis threw up whatever she had eaten today, crawling to her bathroom. "You gross bitch, just as I was about to say that we could have sex."

Lapis stood up suddenly, walking back towards Peridot. The shorter girl tried to swing the bat again, but Lapis caught it. "You really love hurting me, huh? You know just what to say, just what to do, to hurt me."

Peridot tried to run, but Lapis grabbed her by the neck. "No please, I'm sorry Lapis! I just wanted to feel powerful! I-I really wanted to have sex." Lapis choke slammed Peridot into the door frame, knocking her out.

"You broke my heart Peri, should have just kept quiet. Well, I guess we should get ready, my love."

-20 minutes later

After freshening them both up, Lapis threw Peri on the bed and sat on the edge.

"I'm sorry Lapis, I really mean it. I just felt so angry over what you did."

"Do you hate me?"

"No, I just want to hurt you, so you know how hurt I am. I promise, I'll go along with you if you let me. I'll even help you with forcing Steven to join us."

Lapis stood up from the bed and sighed, handing Peri the bat from the floor. "I love you Peri."

"I love you too Lapis."

-Lapis' Room, Peridot

This must be true love. Lapis, someone who was definitely capable of murder, was submitting to her. Peridot felt just as happy as when she spent the day with Lars and Emerald.

Lapis was ready to accept all the hate that Peridot had. "She really loves me. She loves Steven too. She loves us both, and yet-"

Peridot's thoughts were cut off by a kiss from the bruised Lapis. "It's okay Peri, I can take it. Just use me to take care of your frustrations. I'll be fine."

"Lapis, I love you. I swear, I'll always support you. You deserve me and Steven's love." Peridot steadied herself with tears in her eyes.

With a deep breath, she took the first swing to Lapis' right shoulder. Then her left thigh, followed by her right knee. 

It felt so sickeningly relaxing, no wonder Lapis preferred to do this rarely. Every impact echoed in her mind. The bat rang with every hit. 

"You girls okay in there?" Malachite yelled this from the other side of the door with an annoyed. "I'm gonna sleep in Steven's room, so yeah, stay in there you gay freaks!"

Peridot didn't even pay attention to this as she kept wailing on the downed Lapis. Tears were flowing down her face as Lapis went unconscious.

She threw aside the bat and mounted Lapis. "Damn it. Why did I do this? I swear Lapis, I'll do whatever you ask. It's the least you deserve. You're such a good sister."

With that, Peridot quietly waited for Lapis to wake up, praying she wouldn't be mad. "I'll never betray you, you're an angel Lapis."

-

After a while, Lapis woke up, bruises and wounds slightly less obvious. "Sorry for passing out on you like that, but even I have a limit. I just hope you can forgive me."

Peridot held Lapis' head up to her chest, weeping as Lapis undid her bra. "Wanna shower with me? We both stink Peri." She shook her head yes, trying to help Lapis to her feet. The two went into the bathroom, Lapis slightly limping.

"Lapis, after this, can we have sex? I know I didn't earn it but-", before she could finish this, Lapis had locked lips with her again. 

"Of course Peri, just promise me something."

"Anything Lapis!"

"Let's make a plan for Steven and our new sister."

-Lapis' Room, Lapis

"Steven loves us, but he's too committed to Spinel to act. He needs her permission to do us, and we both know that she would give it to him."

"But Lapis, isn't Spinel straight?"

"No, she's bi. Also, she and I are making a plan of our own. Her part is to pull Steven's strings so that he'll feel too bad to refuse her. Calling herself trash, pretending not to care about him cheating, etc."

The two got in the shower, washing eachother while conversing over the plan. Their last plan can be considered a net loss, as now Steven was being wary of them.

Lapis wasn't an idiot though. Steven obviously doesn't want to have sex with either of them. She'd really have to force herself on him to win his love. There's nothing else she could do that would get him.

"Ouch, watch some of the bruises Peri." 

"Sorry sis. But how're we gonna get Steven to stay? And why do we have to plan for Spinel?"

"She's a loose cannon, if she chooses, she can easily cut Steven off from both of us." Lapis rinsed Peridot off with the showerhead while explaining this. "We have to keep on her good side, that's our plan."

"Are we gonna drug Steven too? I want to see how it feels." Peri went in for another kiss, getting sprayed instead.

"Save it for the bed honey, and maybe. I don't wanna have to, but if he leaves us no choice, you're in charge of it."

Peridot's phone went off again, making Lapis stop spraying her. Spinel sent about a million pics of Steven again, but he was naked this time.

"Looks like she's got him handled, guess she's not gonna bail on us. God, I changed my mind Peri, let's do it here."

Lapis reached for a shelf on the shower's wall, pulling out some random stuff. She pulled out two strap-ons, one yellow, one blue. "You wanna take the lead?"

Peridot took the yellow one, and Lapis got down on her hands and knees. "Better hurry up Peri, I'm wet down here."

Lapis felt a slap on her ass, laughing about it until her bruises acted up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal tastes are used a lot in this, hence the locations and constant Kingdom Hearts references. 
> 
> To put Steven's family into his perspective:
> 
> Malachite is just a weirdo who's dangerous when sober, but crushing hard on him.
> 
> Lapis is just sick and should be avoided at all costs.
> 
> Peridot is sweet, but is almost almost as bad as Lapis.
> 
> Bismuth is just overprotective and an angry drunk.
> 
> Volleyball is the only person he actually feels like he can talk to.
> 
> Not saying that any of these are true or not, this is just how the good boy sees them.


	29. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven plays a game with the Diamond household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, y'all are gonna hate me for not continuing the Lapidot scene. Hear me out though.
> 
> I fell asleep while I was wrapping up the chapter, and my laptop nearly died by the time I woke up. After that, I just was not in the mood to do the awkwardly funny sex scene.
> 
> But yeah, Peri's got the same situation as Steven now, feeling guilty for antagonizing someone who wants to love them. So now that she and Lapis are on the same page, I'll only need one of their pov's
> 
> Guess you could call this the lapidot fusion that some people wanted.

-Spinel's Bathroom, Steven

"Holy shit. I fucking love her." Steven had his head underneath the showerhead, washing his hair with Spinel's shampoo.

He had finally gotten feeling in his legs after that insane sex session. His breathing calmed down too, but his body felt sore. Especially his neck.

"Did she give me a hickey?", he mumbled to himself while rubbing his neck.

Steven knew that the room was more than likely bugged, so he only said the nice things he thought of. He kept his real thoughts to himself.

"I've gotta get out of here. I love you Spinel, but that was insane. The Diamonds being that close while I was naked is a terrifying thought."

He was mortified to know that 3 women who could definitely out muscle him were close enough to grab him. It didn't help that there was a chance that Volleyball had seen him naked. Hopefully she didn't, because it may ruin their relationship.

"She really does everything she can if she thinks it'll make me happy. She even acts like it's fine if I cheat on her. Well it's not really cheating since I don't really want to, is it?"

Knowing that any listeners would get suspicious, he started to rant aloud about how good Spinel was and how much he loved her. He even started to touch himself incase there were cameras in the room.

"The car can get me across state in about an hour, and that's just cruising speed. It's definitely gonna beat out the bus as my escape vehicle, but what if it's bugged? No way, it's definitely bugged with a tracker."

He rinsed his hair off, done planning for now. After drying off with a towel, Steven looked into the foggy mirror. His reflection somehow was clear, reminding him of something.

"I'm Steven Universe, that one guy who life just seems to work out for. I'm sure that this is just a rough patch. Lapis and Peridot didn't really attack me. Spinel is the only person I've slept with. Malachite is just a big lug."

He could feel his mind deteriorating, so he accepted reality.

"Lying to yourself won't help Steven. Don't forget, you're better than this. You deserve better." His thoughts pounded in his head as he stared into the mirror. "I can do this, but I'll need help."

The sound of the door opening grabbed his attention, looking over to the source. It was Spinel, still naked and sweaty. "Got lost looking at an angel? Don't worry, happens all the time to me when I look at ya."

Her accent being out made him wary. "Hey babe." Hopefully his deep voice would stagger her, or at the very least make her putty in his hands.

"As much as I wanna ride the Universe, the moms say I've gotta shower for the next game."

"What?"

Spinel kissed him on the cheek and shoved him out of the bathroom, tossing him the clothes he brought in. He say no one else in the room, so he crumbled to the floor. 

"Better get dressed. Don't wanna temp anyone." Steven put on the clothing that the maids had given him, noticing a star on it. 

"Nice to see they know my style."

"Did you use my shampoo?!" The yell made Steven trip over himself as he ran for his phone. Spinel must have plugged it in after he went to the shower.

He saw that Lapis, Pearl, and Connie all called him, each leaving voicemails. The phone rang again, and he picked up without checking who it was.

After hearing heavy breathing, he almost hung up.

"Is this a booty call? Cuz like, get in line."

"Hey Stevie, having fun?"

Steven instantly hung up the phone once he recognized the voice. It was Lapis. He started to regret this choice once she called back. Against all of his better judgement, Steven ignored the call. When she called again, he did the same.

He blocked her number temporarily, wanting to check his voicemails. None of them were open, and it looked like Spinel didn't go through anything.

"She's too good for me." He checked Lapis', hearing her weakly talk. It sounded like she ran a race, or that she sparred with Malachite. She wasn't even talking coherently, just mumbling something. It made his blood run cold.

Next was Pearl. She just went on and on about how sorry she was, that he was a great friend, and that she'd talk with Connie. He felt bad, knowing that Pearl was essentially going through the same thing as Spinel.

Last was Connie. Her message really caught him off guard. She apologized, making it seem like she was truly ashamed of herself. The message ended with her asking if he'd ever want to join her in a three some.

Assuming she meant with Pearl, he instantly wanted to deny it. He wasn't gonna call her though, believing that would only escalate things.

He looked through his phone again, checking for anything Spinel might've done. "Why am I even worried? She probably just looked through my... Oh fuck."

Steven instantly looked through his albums, expecting her to have deleted some of his pictures. He had a few pics of himself in the shower he had planned to send her, but never thought he'd have to.

He saw that she made a new folder called "Spinel's Birthday Gift", and looked through it. Yep, all of the pics he had were there. Even of him while he was chubbier.

There was another folder too, called "Welcoming Gift." Steven looked through it, knowing it'd be Spinel's nudes. He was right, but only partially. There were also pics of the Diamonds. A lot of them.

"Spinel was right, Gorm does have a full figure. Blance is really pale, and full in some places too. Amar looks like she could take on Mally and Lapis at once, maybe even mom and Aunt Bismuth. How'd she get so jacked?"

A hand on his shoulder made him flinch, as he hadn't heard a sound. Another hand covered his mouth before he could scream. "Ah, hello Starlight. I see you found your gift. As good as the Dondai is, we all felt you could enjoy another one."

He tried to run, but Blance had already brought him close to her body. Her exposed breasts were resting on his head. "I see you washed your hair, you could do a better job of drying it."

"Damn it, this is why I've gotta leave. It feels like she's wearing something, but her chest is out. Probably a robe." Steven tried to wrestle his way out if Blance's grip, but to no avail.

Blance forced him to the ground, laying on top of him. "You're not going anywhere. Now then, shall we start the game? No worries dear, Spinel can join in after."

She kissed the back of his neck, taking in the scent of his hair. "You're it, and whoever finds you, wins you. It may seem a bit objectifying, and trust me, it is, but it'll be fun."

Steven tried to fight back, only to have Blance grope his crotch. "Normally, the game is a lot more tame, but we want to get to know you better. And, as a bonus, the maids are on your side."

In a final attempt to escape, Steven bit Blance's finger. As soon as she let go, he shoved her away and ran. "Once you leave this room, the game starts." He stopped in his tracks at this.

"Good boy, and as a treat, I'll bend the rules, just like you'll bend over the winner." As if on cue, the bathroom door and room doors swung open.

"Dammit Mom! Stop trying to fuck Steven!" Spinel's footsteps were rapidly approaching once again as Blance closed her robe. 

Steven felt her weight hit him as two went to the ground. Amar picked up the couple off the ground. "So whose body did you like the most? Considering your sister and cousin, I'd assume me." 

"Let's just get ready for this stupid game. Spinel, please find me first." Steven felt like utter garbage, and wanted to end things. 

-12 minutes later

Blance led everyone in the house outside to the courtyard. She began going into more details about what the game was.

"The game is to catch Steven, and whoever does gets to keep him for the night. Steven, you can hide anywhere, the maids are going to help you, and if two people catch you, you can choose who you want to stay with."

Although this was dumb, Steven was kind of excited. Not only was he gonna be able to explore the mansion, he'd have time to make his plan. With his phone and portable charger on him, he was ready to hide out the night.

"Can I have a kiss for good luck honeybear?" Spinel put on a cute voice as she said this, knowing that Steven couldn't resist her like that. 

He obliged her and started to run after Blance gave him the go ahead. As soon as he made it inside, the maids had already grouped up with him. 

As they searched through mansion for a place to hide, Steven found out the other two maids' names. The blonde was Melyn, and the blue haired girl was Puleun. They were Welsh and Korean respectively.

"Okay y'all, name of the game is to guide Spinel to me, and try to distract the Diamonds. Volleyball, they'll look for you first, so me and you have to separate first."

"That's an amazing plan Steven, but how will we know where to guide Spinel?", Volleyball asked. He pulled out his phone and waved it, surprising the 3 girls.

"Wow, looks and brains? If I wasn't loyal to Puleun, I'd be jealous of Spinel." Melyn had got a playful push from Puleun, leaving Steven to guess they were a couple.

"I'll add you to our groupchat, and after, I'll stay behind at the next hall", Volleyball said as she pulled her phone out.

After reaching the stairs, Volleyball took off down one hallway as Steven and the other two maids went another way.

And with that, the game has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Characters with unusable names and no screen time, cuz then I can just base them off what i know and go from there.
> 
> I promise, something's coming that will make up for the Lapidot scene. Plus it just felt right to cut off there.
> 
> Also, I feel like it's easy to identify when someone's talking aloud vs thinking, and i hate the ' ' quotations, but if someone brings it up, i can deal.


	30. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is on the run, and makes his plan to live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad news y'all, I kinda really wanna milk this as long as I can, so we're in it for the long haul. 
> 
> Good news if you want like 30+ more chapters of wholesome and fucked up plot.
> 
> Real bad news if you just want Steven's suffering to stop.

-Diamond's Mansion, Steven

"So, how long have you two known eachother?"

The two maids looked at eachother, surprised by the question. Melyn answered, "We've been friends since kindergarten, and have dated since the sixth grade. Me and Puleun are inseparable."

"After I got a job here, working for Ms. Gormana, I recommended Melyn to Ms. Amarillo. We both met Volleyball here and the three of us have been friends ever since", Puleun finished.

Steven smiled at this, happy that there are people who can live happy lives with healthy relationships. "So what about you, Mr. Universe? How did you come to know the Diamonds and Spinel?", Melyn asked as the three kept running.

"Well, my mom used to be friends with them when they were younger, but disassociated with them once she met my dad. Ever since, she let herself go and dyed her hair."

"What about Spinel?", Puleun pressed on.

"Oh, well she tried to mug me, almost killed me, we talked things out, I introduced her to the Diamonds, and now we're dating."

The two maids stopped in their tracks momentarily. "You're literally a Saint." Melyn was in tears as she said this, with Puleun not far behind.

"Come on, this Saint's on the run. I need Spinel away from her room as well, so keep her away for a bit." Steven only said this because he knew that if Spinel noticed that she was being led away from somewhere, she'd stand her ground.

The three once again began running, climbing up the stairs on after the other. They reached the 7th floor by the time Melyn decided to break off into a large room.

Steven and Puleun were left running up the stairs when an elevator went off on the floor they just reached. "Steven, I have a plan. I've got your footsteps down enough to be able to mimic you. If it comes down to it, I'll distract them so you can find a hiding spot."

"Sounds great Puleun, but where's the elevator?"

"There's three different elevators that lead to every floor, once for each Diamond. They need an ID to use it, so you know who's coming."

Steven saw a blue light, and instantly assumed it was Gorm. The two raced up the stairs again, easily avoiding the elevator's view. 

"There's only three more floors, on the second to last, there's a camera room that's off limits for the game. You can hide there until you have your escape route ready."

Puleun had no idea how on the nose she was.

She stayed on the floor above Gorm, and Steven went straight for the camera room. His luck must be getting better, because he found it in no time.

Now that Steven could breathe easy, he started to take notice of his clothing. He had on a black sleeveless turtle neck with a pink star on the chest, a pair of white roomy white boxers, and black socks.

"Ugh, I look like a stripper. No wonder Blance was so ready to have a go at me, I'm hot!", Steven said as he checked himself out.

After feeling like a narcissist for a bit, Steven went to check out the cameras instead. 

"Okay then, there's Blance and Amar, Spinel's guarding on the prowl, and I already knew Gorm was the closest. Volleyball has Blance's attention, and Melyn has Amar on her trail."

He pulled out his phone, letting Puleun know he made it.

Steven: "I made it to the camera room, now I just need time to plan."

Volleyball: "What?! Steven who told you about that?"

Puleun: "Oops."

Melyn: "You always know how to pull a fast one Puley. Amar is chasing me, so I've gotta hide."

Steven: "Volleyball, can you gather a bouquet of roses and leave them in Spinel's room?"

Volleyball: "Roger that, I've gotta shake Ms. Blance first, and she refuses to stop following me."

Puleun: "I'm gonna try to draw Gorm to lower floors, so you can stay there Steven."

With a sigh of relief, Steven stood over the desk infront of the cameras. "Okay plan time."

"I have to tell people I can trust, so that roots out anyone I've had sex with. If I tell Volleyball, she might bring it up with Spinel. Aunt Bismuth could help too, but I don't even know where she is. There's also the possibility that they may get hurt."

He racked his brain, slowly losing faith in his family. "Dad's enjoying his tour, and who knows what mom might do."

"If I tell my friends, someone may spill the beans to Spinel. Garnet definitely won't, but Pearl or Connie might. As much as he wanted to trust her, Amethyst would probably complain to the guards at Little Homeworld."

The more thought he put in, the more his paranoia faded.

"Wait, if I just give them the whole story, I know that they won't let me down. They'll definitely wanna help me. Aunt Bis is a dangerous area though, she may be stronger than Lapis and maybe Malachite, but she might get too serious."

Even though he wanted to get away from them, he didn't want anyone to die. Bismuth would destroy his sisters and Malachite for what they did, so he decided against telling her.

Since he and Volleyball had always shared everything, Steven felt like he could trust her. Volleyball was a definite confidant he could trust.

"Garnet would definitely wanna help me, same with everyone else. I don't trust Connie enough to tell her, so she's out. If I tell them though, Lars might hate Peridot, and she seems to be real good friends him and Emerald."

Steven gave a quick glance to the monitors, seeing that Gorm was now on the 3rd floor. Puleun was leading her to a room, pretending that Steven was inside.

Amar had caught Melyn, and was using her as a tracking device. It looked like a beach athlete using a girl as a metal detector.

Blance was roaming around naked, checking each room she passed. "Why is she so fucking horny?"

Satisfied knowing everyone's location, Steven nearly walked away. "Wait, where's Spinel?" 

Frantically, Steven looked up and down to see which monitor she was on. "There!" He found her, following Volleyball around. She looked excited, so Steven assumed that Volleyball had told her what her job was.

Now, he could afford to look away. "God, this is like that one game. One night at the Diamonds. Where you play as the sexy 16 year old stripper."

Steven started to rant while checking his phone. He deleted the photos of the Diamonds, keeping any of Spinel though. "Should she come with? It's not like she actually forced herself on me. Plus, she loves me as much as I love her."

He pushed this thought aside, wanting to create more plans. "If I wanna get out of state fast, I have to use the Dondai, but it's undoubtedly bugged. The bus can carry more people, if anyone wants to come with me. But I'll be caught in an hour."

Looking back at the cameras, nothing seemed out of order. The maids were all busy with the Diamonds, and Spinel was keeping guard over her room. "Great, looks like she saw through the fake plan."

"Okay, we'll have one last trip to Little Homeworld, then, I'll take everyone somewhere secret. That way, we can all plan together. I just have to get through one more day."

Steven didn't know why he was hesitant. It may be the chance he'd have to say goodbye to Spinel, or the chance his friends may not take him seriously. Or the worst case scenario, Lapis finds him.

"No, I just have to get through one more day, and then I'll be able to have more heads to think this over. Plus, if I ran off now, it'd only make everyone, even the people that I'm trying to escape, worried sick."

It was like he wanted to suffer, but he also wanted to run. His stupid righteous self conscious is probably hold what was holding him back, but he couldn't just dump it. It's what kept him morally above others.

"Okay, last time. Let's check the cams and then I'll make a final play." Steven psyched himself up, and checked the cameras.

Amar and Gorm were in what looked like a theater room, chasing the maids. Spinel was on the floor above where her room was, checking room by room. This was his chance.

"Okie Dokie Steven! Let's make the game winning play." Steven texted the maids, letting them guide the Diamonds further into the theater.

"Step one, get to Spinel's room. Step two, message Volleyball to get Spinel on her way. Step three, seduce Spinel into submission. Hopefully, she'll let him rest."

The plan was flawed, but Steven was too tired to think anymore. He dashed out of the room, flying down the stairs one by one. Spinel spotted him, but she must have been in shock, because she just stood there.

He texted Volleyball, saying the game was over, nearly dropping his phone in his rush. After reaching the room, he heard Spinel on the staircase. Steven grabbed the bouquet of roses, taking one in his mouth.

Spinel practically kicked the door down, wheezing the whole time. Steven rested on the bed, rose in his mouth. He could tell that Spinel wasn't expecting the sight, as she nearly passed out. Maybe that was just from the running though.

She cartoonishly reacted, mimicking a wolf as she approached the bed. "This may not end well", Steven thought this as Spinel crept closer. She dropped the act, walking over to him normally.

The black hoodie and blue shorts she had on came off as she got closer. Spinel was soon in just some lacy lingerie, looking at Steven with hunger.

"Can't back down, gotta get her to let me sleep. It's only 11:20, but she's probably just as tired as me." Steven slowly got up, belly dancing as Spinel got closer. She grabbed his turtle neck, lowering it.

"Nice. Want another one?" Steven felt her begin working on his neck, so he got to work on her. His hands glided along Spinel's body, landing on her hips. He spun her around, and tried to push her to the bed.

She refused to budge however, choosing to wrap her legs around his waist. Steven spit the rose out, and tried another tactic. "Hey there, my princess. Don't ruin your prize like that. Let's just stay in eachother's arms for the night."

If the two had to describe one thing the other did that they couldn't resist, for Steven, it was Spinel's guilt bomb, and for Spinel, it was Steven's deep voice. 

She let go of him, falling to the bed. Steven sighed, and backed away from her. "Where ya goin' Doll? Ya lost the game, so come here!" He panicked, afraid that she'd get violent. 

Steven turned his back to Spinel, starting to dance again. "Giving you a show, my princess." Spinel moved to rest on her stomach, watching him intently. He ended his last sentence with his deep voice, hoping that she didn't gain an immunity.

As he danced, Spinel began throwing roses at him. "There's 125 roses left Doll. Once I run out, get in bed." It felt like an order, but Steven went along with it.

The door swung open, revealing the Diamonds. Blance was dressed, thankfully. "Steven! Where were you this whole time?!" Gorm marched over, grabbing his wrist.

"Uh, sorry, but I'm kinda busy. I was doing a celebration dance for Spinel."

"Yeah, he's my sexy doll, who wants to entertain his princess." Spinel sniffed one of the roses, as she stopped throwing them.

Gorm grabbed his other wrist, now holding both among his head. "Enough games, we searched every room in this house, where were you?!" She yelled in his face, but he wasn't phased. Steven knew that none of the Diamonds would try anything.

If they did, Spinel would flip. There also wasn't anything they could do that Lapis didn't already. "Oh, did you want to dance as well Gorm?"

Steven shook his hips, getting a rose thrown at his butt. Gorm threw him to the ground, immediately destroying his confidence. Amar lifted him by the bicep, squeezing it as she did.

Blance approached with a stone look on her face. "Where were you?" The words shot threw him, but Steven stood his ground. "You're a smart boy Steven, and so handsome. I'd be willing to bet that you know what I want to do to you."

Amar let him go after Steven feigned being hurt. Gorm immediately grabbed his wrist once he was free though. "I hid in the washing machine on the ninth floor and ran down once Spinel was away from her room."

Steven saw the maids give him a thumbs up, telling him that they didn't give him away. Gorm let go, apologizing for being so quick to act on him.

"Can y'all get out of my room? I've got a show I'd like to get back to." All eyes fell to Spinel, who had an obvious scowl growing. 

"Steven~", Gorm wrapped her arms around him, letting him feel how soft she was. "Why entertain a princess, when a Queen is right here?"

Amar pulled the two apart, putting no effort into it. "She's drunk. Dumb Irish bitch", Blance said coldly.

"Weren't you drunk earlier? And besides, you love her." Amar started laughing after saying this, getting a shove from Blance.

The maids had begun leaving, giving Amar the idea to do the same. "Come on Steven! Last chance!" After he declined her invitation, Amar left with Gorm in hand. Blance blew a kiss at him, but she left as well.

"They woulda fucked you right here, and nobody but me woulda stopped them." Spinel's voice was shaky, but it dripped with venom. "I'll always protect you Steven, but only if you love me."

Without missing a beat, Steven went back to dancing for Spinel, partly because she was the only reason that he didn't get raped by three adult women infront of his cousin.

The other part was just to relieve tension. He looked at her, seeing her grin wickedly. "Gimme a lap dance Doll. Now." 

Just as he was about to, Steven realized something. "Oh god." He only saw Gorm and Amar in the theater. 

"Spinel, I think Blance knows."

"Knows what, that you're fuckin' hot?" 

"No, she knows that I cheated."

"Yes I do Steven."

He looked behind him, seeing the woman standing in the door way. Steven tried to run, but knew it was hopeless. Blance began to walk towards him, two more rose bouquets in hands.

"280 roses in each of these Steven, Spinel already told you the rules."

"Wait, even if Steven cheated, I still found him first." Spinel had stood up to meet her half way, guarding Steven. He was practically in shock, paralyzed by what was happening.

"Well, I did see him first. And I chose to let him leave the camera room without catching him."

Steven felt his heart sink. He didn't even see her. How'd she even get to the top floor? The elevator! That must have been it. 

"Either it's just me who joins you two, or I tell Gormy and Amary the truth as well. And I bet that Gorm would just love to know that you lied to her."

"Fine, you can watch the show with me, but don't even think about having sex with Steven. I promised him that we'd cuddle after he got in bed."

Blance accepted this, sitting down next to Spinel. "Ugh, imagine having your mom watch you get a lap dance." Steven didn't want to dance, but he knew that if he didn't, Spinel would feel cheated. Blance may also make up some dumbass excuse for him to.

He began to sway his hips, spinning a few times. Spinel began to rapid fire the roses, obviously feeling bad for him. 

Blance only sat and watched, seemingly ignoring Spinel. She then emptied both of the bouquets she brought in, tossed the rest of Spinel's roses, and stood up.

"Let's play another game." Steven tried to make a break for the door, but Blance had grabbed his leg, sending them both to the ground. "It's called, Please the Queen."

Spinel then huffed and went to bed. "Fuck it, fuck my boyfriend I guess. Not like I have any say in this. I'm too tired for this shit."

"Spinel? Spinel please! Please, make her stop!"

"If she does, you two are done. So says me, the Queen." Steven kept begging for Spinel to help him, seeing her budge slightly.

"Steven, how many girls have you slept with? Suck it up. Just try to cum fast and get it over with. Mom, get out after."

"Okay honey! Hear that Steven? We just got the go ahead."

Steven knew he couldn't hate Spinel for this, but he wanted to. After all, Blance had just threatened to end their relationship if Spinel stopped this.

Blance began to undress, forcing both of Steven's hands to strip her. She ran his hands across her body, making sure he took in how she felt.

She stripped his clothes off, getting no resistance. "Ah, nice to see you accept my love Steven. I bet Lapis would love for you to do the same to her."

Steven started to tear up again, remembering how it felt with Lapis. Blance was playing with his cock, making it erect. She began to kiss his neck, probably to make a new hickey where Spinel had tried.

"Let's hurry up, you seem tired Steven." Blance was looking down at him. She had mounted him, and was about to force him into her. "Be gentle dear, it's my first time."

He took it as a joke, but once he was inside of her, he felt something trickle down his shaft. Without even seeing it, Steven knew it was blood.

Blance began bouncing up and down on his cock, forcing Steven to grab her breasts. She picked up the pace, slamming down on him. "Oh Ste-ven! Oh, you're amazing!"

She leaned down to kiss him, forcing his mouth open with her hands. Once her tongue was in, she explored his mouth. 

"Oh, oh, Steven! I'm gonna-!" Blance could barely finish her sentence as she came. Steven hadn't, but she had cleaned him off anyways after she managed to get up.

She left the room, not even saying a word about what just happened. Steven curled up on the floor, crying. 

"Steven, get over here." Spinel said this from under her covers, so he hadn't heard it at first. She repeated herself louder, grabbing his attention.

"I want to die."

Spinel threw the covers off the second he said this. She grabbed him, taking him with her as she returned to her bed.

As they were under the covers together, Steven knew what was coming. "Spinel, please. You're better than this."

"I'm sorry Steven, but it was too much. I love you."

Steven felt her wrap her arms and legs around him. "I love you too Spinel." 

Spinel rolled them so that Steven was on top, looking him in the eyes. "Do it Steven. Just once is okay." 

Steven started to move, thrusting into Spinel as they kissed. "Just one more day Steven. Then, you can plan your escape."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven's outfit was a reference to Kloaa.doodles' Diamond Steven, and how perverted it makes him look. A friend of mine saw it and said the he could shatter her too.
> 
> I wasn't gonna let Spinel win originally, but then I made the ending too wholesome. We aren't in wholesome times yet.


	31. Make it Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven decides that only he can help him after an empowering dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: Steven becomes a chad.
> 
> Trust me, after seeing the end notes, this chapter will make more sense.
> 
> This was definitely the hardest chapter to write yet.

-???, Steven

"Why?!"

Steven yelled this as he ran through the forest. For some reason, he was being chased by some monster. It was like Malachite, but way off.

She was huge, almost as big as the mansion. Her body was horrifying, like a centaur, but with way more legs. And her legs were arms.

Her usual Sea foam green hair was now white, and now her eyes doubled. She was ripping through the trees behind him, tossing them infront of him.

"Steven, you're gonna die like this." A voice resonated in his head, mocking him. "Such a cruel fate for someone who only radiates positivity."

Malachite was nearly upon him, cackling like maniac with a distorted voice. She was making incoherent noises as she made an ice wall around him.

"I can save you Steven, but you have to accept reality." The voice came down as a pink light, breaking a hole in the ice for him to escape.

"What's there left to accept?! I already came to terms with everything!" 

"That's precisely what I mean Steven. You know you deserve better. You ARE better!"

"But how can I make things better on my own? Everyone has so much power over me." Steven ran after the light, but it only grew farther.

The light finally took form. It was a taller, bulkier him. The other Steven was pink, and wore his favorite black shirt and jeans. 

"I'm the you that sleeps within, Steven. I am the living embodiment of your Universe Charm. Will you accept this power, the only thing that can change your fate?"

"No. I'm gonna get everyone together, and they'll help me escape." Steven turned his back to the other him, choosing to face Malachite on his own.

"I am thou, thou art I. You know that you deserve better, and I can give it to you."

Steven stood silent, contemplating the offer. This was such a bizarre occurrence. 

"All you have to do, is accept this gift. Accept that you have a MurderCock."

He took a deep breath. Malachite was closing in. Another breath. She was closer. Closer. Closer.

"Why are you so hesitant? Who do you owe so much to that you're willing to subject yourself to this? Do you enjoy this?"

It was like chains that were holding him were beginning to vanish. "Your sisters chased your relentlessly around your house. Malachite nearly broke your pelvis. Your friend's girlfriend pleasured herself using you."

Sweat began to trickle down his head as he calmed his nerves. "Steven, if you accept that you're in control of your life, you won't have to suffer anymore. If they really love you, then they should be happy for you."

His hands were shaking, but he wasn't scared.

"I accept it."

Suddenly, Steven felt a surge of power rush through him. He made a wall, pushing the monster back. The wall grew spikes, stabbing Malachite.

"I'm not letting anyone have control over me anymore."

-

Steven woke up feeling surprisingly well. It was 6 am, and he was in Spinel's bed. She was already up, playing on her switch. He kissed her on the cheek, hugging her after.

"Good morning Doll. I hope you're feeling better."

She was playing Cuphead, absolutely destroying the Flower boss. "Got this last week. Wanna try?"

"Nah. But Spinel? I'm gonna really need you to be serious. Are the maids asleep?"

"Nope, they're always up before me, usually playing in the Auditorium. Why?"

Steven climbed out of bed, realizing he was still naked. He contemplated putting clothes on, but there'd be no point. "Listen Spinel, I really feel like I've been put through a lot. And well, I'm tired of being everyone's bitch."

Spinel covered her mouth with one hand, pausing her game with the other. She looked like she was about to tear up.

"Look, I know that you've been really lenient on me these last three days, but I'll never feel safe here if I'm always afraid."

"Fine. But, you've got some demands of mine to accept. Other than that, do what you want."

Spinel got out of bed, slowly cornering Steven at her door. "One, you belong to me. I don't care what's happening, my orders take priority. Whatever I say, you do your best to get get it done."

Her hand scraped down his face, but Steven kept his cool. He nodded, not being able to use his words.

"Two, I demand that you refer to me as 'Princess', unless it's about something serious. And three, I demand a good morning text if we're not in the same house, and a good morning hug and kiss if we are."

"Yes my Princess, I accept these terms."

Spinel gave him a soft pat on his cheek. "Horny bitch, you're lucky I'm too tired. Otherwise I'd show you how much I love you."

"It's okay my Princess, your beauty is enough for me."

"Fuck it, I need a taste."

Spinel got to her knees, playing with Steven's cock. Steven gave playful moans as Spinel began to put his member in her mouth. She bobbed her head, easily getting a rhythm.

His moans soon became real as Spinel picked up speed. "My Princess, you're amazing! I'm glad to be your doll."

Despite now being labeled as her property, Steven repeated how much he loved his princess. He nearly forgot about his plan as he got lost in pleasure.

After a few minutes, Steven came in Spinel's mouth. "I'm sorry my Princess, I should have warned you." He dramatically slid down the door, hitting the floor.

Spinel swallowed the load, rolling her eyes at him. "I may have made a mistake. Here, take a horny candy. You'll need it if you're gonna conquer."

She let him out of the room, pointing out the Diamonds' rooms before closing her door. Steven tried to psych himself up again, knowing that this may come back to eat his ass.

There wasn't anything he could do about it though, because this killed two birds with one stone. Not only did Spinel now know how much he loved her, via his compliance, but now he'd finally overcome his fears.

"Remember Steven, you're a Universe. And a man of the Universe wields the mighty MurderCock." 

Steven soon arrived at Gorm's door. He knocked on it, building up an erection in anticipation. Despite how much his morality wanted to say he wasn't going to enjoy this, his body was already hot.

"Yes? Oh dear! Steven?! What are-", she was cut off by Steven yanking her hair down to kiss her. He pushed the two inside, locking the door after. Gorm managed to pull herself away, frazzled by the sudden attack.

"Steven, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're playing a dangerous game here." Steven went in for another kiss, this time getting met halfway by Gorm. She grabbed his wrists, but he had expected this. He grinded his knee against her crotch, making her moan and recoil.

"Sheesh, you really are sensitive. You're gonna love this." Steven removed Gorm's robe, taking in the view. She soon began to act shyly, waiting for whatever came next.

He grabbed her breasts, playing with them as Gorm moaned. "Steven, oh how I've longed for this! You don't know how close I was to a breaking point! Me and the others were so tempted to cheat in the game!"

Steven managed to move her to the bed, getting her to sit down. Gorm was leaning back as he toyed with her breasts, legs open for him. He accepted the invitation, ramming his cock inside of her.

Gorm wrapped her legs around him, trapping Steven in missionary. "Now that I've got this chance, I don't really plan on letting you go."

If Spinel was any indication of what accents meant, then Gorm was getting serious. Her Irish side came out as she said this. It leaked out more and more as he pounded her, getting vulgar words mixed in with loud moans. 

"F-fucki-ing he-ell! Woah!" Steven came inside of Gorm as he felt her clench on his penis. 

He pulled out, letting cum leak out of Gorm's vagina. Gorm was a mess, laying on her back breathlessly. "Ste...ven." She moaned his name, very close to passing out.

"Did I say we were done?" Steven moved Gorm so that she was more on the bed. He then lifted her legs, placing them on his shoulders.

"W-wait! Steven, I can't! We both just came!" Gorm's pleas went unanswered as Steven began to fuck her again. "Ah, ya Got damn buachaill adharcach! Fine then! If you think you're so big, let's play boy!"

Gorm managed to turn the situation around, becoming the new top. Steven stopped this though, bucking his hips harder than she could slam down on him.

Steven came again, feeling Gorm get flooded as he did. She fell down on top of him, nearly crushing him with her girth. "Phew, you still with me Gorm?"

"Yesshh"

"Well can you get off? I can't breathe."

After Gorm rolled off of him, Steven sat up and massaged her thighs. "Fine! I forfeit. What do you want?"

"I want to make sure you know that I'm not some plaything."

Steven noticed that Gorm had fell asleep. He chuckled, feeling proud of himself. 

-

He checked the clock on Gorm's t.v., seeing that he'd spent 30 minutes in the room. After using her shower, Steven left her room. Next up was Amar, who Steven assumed would be a lot tougher.

Amar was probably a bdsm freak, so Steven braced himself. The possibility of it was extremely high, but he refused to back down. 

Steven knocked on the door, still erect from the aphrodisiac candy. "If I'm gonna get through this, I might need a whole bag of them. Not even Lapis stands a chance against this me."

"Come in!" Steven opened the door, seeing Amar in a corner of the room. She was bench pressing some heavy looking weights. It didn't look like she could see him, so Steven tried staying out of her sight.

"You about done there? I have a proposition for you." Amar groaned and placed the weights on their rack. She sat up with her back to him, wiping her face off with a towel.

Steven used this to run up behind her, grabbing Amar's breasts. She gasped, flipping him over her head. "Steven?! Oh, you startled me. If you're gonna make a move like that, you should really be prepared for a fight."

Amar brought them both to her bed, sitting Steven down. "I heard you and Gorma next door, and assumed you were finally accepting your place. Gorma is too soft, in more ways than one. I hope you're ready for this."

Steven stood up, taking in the fact that she was the shortest Diamond. Amar usually had her heels on, so she could meet Malachite in height, but she was actually as tall as Lapis, standing 6'2.

"You know, having heels that make you a foot taller really gives off the impression that you're a dominatrix." This threw Amar off, but Steven went further. "Now here's the plan. I, fuck fuck your brains out, you, leave me alone."

"Well nice to see you finally gained a spine. Don't make me break it. Now, I know that if we did have sex, you'd be able make me submit, so let's play a different game."

She picked him up, throwing him on top of. "The game is, whoever taps out first, loses. And since your cock was enough to make Ms. Double-Pack beg, I'm gonna try something else."

Amar climbed on top of him, mounting Steven's face. She then took hold of his already erect cock, stroking it. "Let the game begin", she said before taking his cock in her mouth.

Steven instantly got to work eating her pussy, imagining it was Spinel. She was basically his only reference for how to please a girl. He also imagined that it was her who taught Spinel how to give a blowjob, because she was killing it.

By the time he came in her mouth, Amar was clinging to his lower half. She had already came a few times, surprising Steven. "Oh man, what a quick shot."

This was dangerously fueling his ego, making him wanna challenge Amar more. He grabbed her head, forcing her to swallow his cock even more. She gagged at this moved, but Steven didn't quit.

He came again, this time right in Amar's throat. She tapped out, so Steven relented. Even though he wanted to show dominance, he knew that having his dick near someone else's mouth when making them mad was a bad idea.

Amar was coughing up some cum, trying to swallow the rest, as she got off Steven's face. "Well that was surprising, you do seem to be serious in your claim. If I may, I have been waiting for this chance for a long time."

Steven rolled his eyes and wipes his face with her robe, still disgusted by what he was doing. He left the room, making his way to Blance. She was the one he knew he had to put in her place.

He hated her. That oppressive atmosphere, that haunty tone, the way she sits and watches stuff happen like she's above it all. It was like she thought she was some omnipotent being.

This fueled him to want to fuck her brains out. Once he got to her room, he burst through the door. Blance was apparently still sleeping, laying unresponsive in her bed face down.

"I know you're awake you bitch, and you know why I'm here." Steven stepped through the door and approached her, seeing Blance make small movements.

She raised her ass in the air, swaying it at him. "I'm tired sweetie, you just have your fun and I'll just rest a little more." 

Steven moved the blankets that covered her, got behind, and grabbed the back of her neck. "St-Steven, I'm really tired so if you could be gentle, I'd really appreciate it. I'm sorry that I interrupted your time with Spinel, but I'm still rather sensitive, so please don't get too rough."

His blood was boiling at this. Not only was she not taking him seriously, but she even acted as if an apology would fix this. "Too bad." He smacked Blance's ass, making her squeal with delight.

She bit her pillow, breathing like a maniac. The spot was easily distinguishable compared to the rest of her pale skin. Steven gave her another smack, getting another squeal.

"Are you fucking kidding me, you're a masochist aren't you?" Steven saw her shake her head no, making him madder. "Don't fucking lie to me you bitch!" After another smack, Blance released the pillow from her teeth to yell.

"Yes! I'm a filthy masochistic bitch! Punish me my sweet Prince." This was almost enough to make him puke. A grown, highly influential woman was treating him like a her sadistic lover. If Steven wasn't completely committed to this plan, he'd have backed out now.

"Shut up and take it, or else I'll stop here." Blance complied, playfully covering her mouth. Having enough of this, Steven decided to go for a different hole than he was used to.

Blance was wailing on her bed post as Steven shoved his cock in her ass. He pounded with rage, hearing Blance squeak with every thrust. 

Moving his hand from the back of her neck, Steven slammed Blance's head against the bed post. She kept moaning, even pushing back against to get more impact.

"Steven honey, do you love me? Say you love me! Oh, I love you Steven!"

"No."

This was the whole truth, and yet Blance seemed to relish it. A loud moan made it clear that she'd came, so Steven tried to hurry up and end it. He pulled out and started to pump his cock.

"Let me see your face." Blance complied immediately, turning around just in time to get a facial from Steven. The look was so different from how she usually was, that Steven couldn't help but laugh. He wished he had his phone on him to take a picture, but he wouldn't wanna waste his phone space anyways.

"There, don't ever think of me as some plaything again." 

"Oh Starlight, did you really think I was so submissive?" There she was again, with her usual tone. Blance had gotten her composure back, giving him that look he ever so hated. 

"I'm no fool, you're trying to goad me on. We're done here Blance. I'm gonna go see the one I do love."

He got off the bed, checking the gaudy, decorated clock that hung on Blance's wall. It was 7:18, so he must have been at this for a while. Blance was a mess crawling after him, distraught that her plan didn't work.

-

Somehow, Steven managed to get back to Spinel's room without being seen by the maids. "They must still be racing, I wonder why I only hear one car though."

Spinel greeted him while eating a poptart, offering him one. "Thanks Princess. I gotta say, that was somehow even worse than I thought. At least now they may leave me alone. Mmm, strawberry."

"Wanna play a round of Smash? Or do ya wanna smash me? Either way, you're gonna be my bitch." 

"I choose options B, C, then A."

"What'd ya say? There's no C."

"Well, I wanna mess you up, take a shower, then I'll fuck you again on Smash." Steven tried giving her a seductive dance, but she only gave a smug grin in response.

"Did I say to seduce me, Doll?" Spinel tossed aside the food she had and made room for Steven in the bed. He sat down, trying to egg her on. "Come over here, Doll!"

Steven slowly laid down next to her, making kissy faces. "Be honest with me Steven, do you actually want to do this? You know you can just say no, right?"

"Spinel, I love you, of course I'm fine with being your doll."

"No, I mean having to show everyone you're not some plaything. I know it, the Diamonds knew it, and your family knows it. We all just want to give you our love."

"Your love is the only love I need. Anyone else's doesn't matter."

"Then, would you be okay with a little bit of roleplay? We have five hours until we have to go to Little Homeworld, and there's something really hot I wanna try."

A red flag popped into Steven's head, but he ignored it. "Sure my Princess, anything."

"Last warning, it may get a little violent if, but you can't back out if you accept."

"Let's do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Chad Steven, my favorite Persona 5 character.
> 
> Also, this is me admitting that Malachite was the hottest fusion, and i will take no arguments. 
> 
> This was mainly meant to be cathartic, but writing it was so out of character for Steven, that I kept having to take a break. 
> 
> The fact that he's having such bizarre dreams and uncharacteristic choices are meant to symbolize him nearing his bad end. 
> 
> Either he retains his morality, or he becomes a literal whore.


	32. Another Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Spinel have a fun time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The MurderCock never rests, but at least it's the one person he actually loves.

-Spinel's Bathroom, Steven

"Doo doo doo, just a teenage boy taking a shower. Sure hope some princess doesn't come and force herself on me."

Steven felt like a sitting duck, and yet he was so excited that Spinel was a good actress, so she's probably gonna commit to it. She was also the only person in the world he loved enough to let her do what she wanted to him.

The roleplay that Spinel wanted was rather on the nose, but Steven was fine with it. He had to play a defenseless virgin, while Spinel would play a horny, relentless Princess. 

As he was showering, Steven heard the door open. Despite how professional she usually was, now Spinel was giggling as she snuck up on him. Steven pretended not to hear her, continuing to wash up.

He reached out of the curtain to grab a towel, no longer hearing Spinel on the other side. Steven killed the shower, drying off while waiting for Spinel.

His heart raced with anticipation, knowing that his lover was on the other side. 

"Hello my dear Doll." Hearing this absolutely floored Steven, almost flooring him. Her tone was bone-chilling. It didn't ring of love, or familiarity.

Spinel slowly moved the curtain to the side, revealing Steven's bare, wet body. "O-oh! My Princess, I didn't hear you come in." He blushed and held his face, cringing at his terrible performance.

She ripped the towel out of his hands, making Steven lose his balance. Spinel pushed him into the wall behind him, holding him there. Steven took notice of what she was wearing.

He saw that she was naked as well, giving him a cold stare. His heart froze once they locked eyes. It didn't matter though, because it was too late. He'd agreed to this, and he's not allowed to back out.

"Don't fucking lie to me, my Doll. You knew I was here. There's a name for this move you know, forcing someone to a wall with both hands. I heard it's called the Kabe-Don."

Genuine fear washed over him, leaving Steven paralyzed. "Pr-prin-cess, y-you're scar-ring me." He was in denial, pretending that he knew that this was all fake.

"Stop with the fake stutter. I'm serious, my Doll." Spinel leaned in for a kiss, letting Steven smell the aphrodisiac she'd eaten. 

"Princess, we really shouldn't. Please stop."

Spinel backed off, retreating to the bathroom door. "Oh, but we are. As your Princess, I deserve this. Now, out of the tub."

Steven did as he was told, an erection building from a mix of fear and arousal. Before he could say anything, Spinel took notice of his erection.

"You protest my advances, yet your body yearns for me. Is your mind in control, or the body?"

"I'm sorry Princess, I didn't mean to show you something so obscene. Please forgive me." Spinel punched him in the gut, the shock sending him to his knees.

"Such a beautiful being, stop wasting your breath on words. Instead, feast." Spinel moved Steven onto his back before she proceeded to ride his face.

She was able to look down at him, mocking him as he ate her out. "Enough! I'm impressed my Doll. I nearly came from just thirty seconds of your tongue."

As Spinel rose from his face, shakily getting her balance, Steven tried to get out of the bathroom.

"Doll, if you leave this room, I ain't gonna hold back." 

Steven accepted this challenge, getting to his feet and backing out of the room. Spinel only stood by the sink, waiting. 

The second Steven left the bathroom, Spinel tackled him to the ground. She sat on his gut, leaving him breathless. He wheezed up at her, getting a maniacal smile in return.

"I'm going to rape you, my Doll. You can beg for me to stop, but I'll keep going." Her tone was sinister, and her messy hair made her look insane. Steven was all for this though, ready for her to take him.

"Please Princess, you can't! I promise not to tell if you let me go now."

"If that's the case, then now I really can't allow you to leave. Because I want you to tell people. Let them know that you're my personal slut. In fact, I'll tell them myself."

Steven somehow managed to get Spinel off of him, making a break for the room's exit door. Spinel caught up to him, getting Steven in a head lock. She threw him back to the center of the room, leaving him on the floor.

"Why is every girl I know so strong?" He couldn't question this thought however, because Spinel was soon upon him again. He rolled out of the way of a kick, confused now.

Spinel grabbed his hair, holding him against the edge of the bed. Steven didn't put up much of a fight, mainly because he was afraid he might hurt her. 

"I love you. I love you, and I'm gonna make you mine."

"Princess? Please, don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt me."

Steven's whines seemed to piss Spinel off, so he kept up with them. He only stopped after getting a punch to the face. It was solid, definitely fueled by something.

If she was any stronger, Spinel would have broke his nose. "Good, now you seem to know how serious I am. You're a good for nothing whore, and I wanna put you to use."

Spinel let go of his hair, letting Steven move his head. He pushed her, slightly mad from the hit and insult. Spinel's eyes were wide with confusion, narrowing them after she had recognized his move.

She gave him another punch, this time at his temple. It brought Steven to the floor, staying there in fear. "Don't you dare fucking touch me! I'll kill you, you dumb bitch."

Steven felt Spinel stomp his back repeatedly. Each one felt aimed, using her heel. He could feel the tears rolling in, but knew that he had to hide them. 

"Stop! Please! I'm so sorry Princess!"

"Don't fucking raise your voice at me! You're nothing! Just some hot piece of ass that I could kill, and no one'd care."

She stopped to catch her breath, taking huge huffs. Steven used this chance to grab her leg, bringing her to the floor as well.

"You dumb fucking lowlife! I just said not to touch me!"

Spinel got on top of him, pinning him face down to the floor. She began to slap his head, but Steven managed to roll them both over. He punched her in the face as retaliation, wanting this to end.

"Stop hitting me you ugly bitch!"

His heart sank the second he heard himself say this.

"No, no, I didn't mean it!"

Steven grabbed Spinel's shoulders and shook her, knowing it was too late. Her usually magenta eyes seemed blood red, tears forming.

"Spinel please, it was part of the rp. I didn't mean to actually hurt you."

Knowing that the situation was lost, Steven did the only thing he thought would work. He laid out, ready for her to do what she wanted to him.

Spinel quietly stood up, walked over to her book shelf, and came back, holding a phone book. "I watch a lot of Netflix, Doll. Something really interesting I learned, was that phone books, don't leave bruises. Street Smarts!"

Steven sat up, crawling away from Spinel as she crept closer. "Spinel please, I'm sorry for saying that. Just please, calm down. I love you."

She took cartoonish steps towards him as Steven begged for forgiveness. "I love you too, Doll. But I never said you could say my name."

This really left Steven scared. He had no idea what she was thinking. Either she was just using this as an excuse to hurt him, or she had took it as part of the roleplay.

"My Princess, I'm sorry for being such a useless, vile worm, but please don't hurt me. I swear, I won't ever disrespect you again."

Steven felt his back reach a wall. His pleas were going unanswered. Knowing his fate was sealed, Steven stood up. 

"Wanna stop?"

"Yes. Sorry Spinel."

Spinel dropped the book, sighing with relief. "Thank the stars. I was so scared I'd have to beat ya to death. Nearly killed you with that 'ugly bitch' line though."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving Steven confused. "Spi-Princess, I didn't mean for that to sound so real, but you were so into it. I just wanted to match you."

This was a lie however. Steven only said that because he was scared. The insult wasn't meant for Spinel though. It was meant for Blance, the only person he actually felt comfortable insulting.

He was just afraid to bring up that he confused his girlfriend for her adoptive mother out of fear. 

"Meh, seeing you cower didn't do it for me anyway, I want you to at least enjoy it. And before you start to gush, I know, I'm an angel. Get dressed though, before I decide to show you my devil."

Steven felt all of his current worries melt away, giving Spinel a playful slap on the ass as he passed her.

"Don't tempt me Doll." She gave him one back, starting a slap fight between the two. It ended with a knock on the door sending them both running to the bed.

It opened to reveal Volleyball, looking rather excited. "Steven! Wait, am I interrupting something?" Steven and Spinel looked rather suspicious, both laying on top of the bed.

Steven had no idea when Spinel had gotten dressed, but assumed it was during the slap fight. "Nah, we were just playing. Anyways, what the deal VB?"

"Don't call me VB Steven. But the Diamonds said that since they're unable to move, me and the other two head maids can go with you in their place!"

Spinel punched his arm, but Steven was more concerned with what Volleyball had said. Now, he'd have a chance to get her and his friends together. This was definitely a sign that he had some good karma coming his way.

After Volleyball left, Spinel gave Steven his phone. "Next time, just answer your sister's calls. I don't want her blowing up my phone." He unblocked Lapis, expecting her to call the second he did.

Instead, Steven saw that Peridot had texted him. It only said "We missed you", but something felt off about it. He didn't care though, because he had to psyche himself up for what he had to do.

If he really wanted to make himself feel safe, he'd have to get even with Lapis and Peridot. Malachite was a whole other beast, but he was ready for her as well. 

"Heya Dolly, ready to commit incest? Well too bad, cuz we're going to your house for the last four hours."

Not even wanting to think about it, Steven decided to go down to the dining hall, Spinel following. A bunch of people in loincloths greeted him, all resembling super models. 

He sat down at the table, letting Spinel order for him. They got a fresh baked breakfast pizza, something Steven had to take a picture of.

"Spinel, I want a divorce. I refuse to live in a house of blasphemy." He took a bite, not knowing what to expect. 

"Make that joke again and I'll peg you. And I said you can only say my name if it was serious."

-

After finishing up his breakfast, Steven went back to Spinel's room for his stuff. He kept the turtle neck on, but didn't know what pants to wear.

Spinel combed and gelled his hair, making it more wavy. She also put some fake earrings on him, but also couldn't find any pants for him.

"I look like a fuck boy", Steven groaned in the mirror. 

"My fuck boy."

He rolled his eyes at her, putting in some pink contacts that he had found. Despite his protests, Steven did like this look. 

"I'm keeping these."

A sudden gasp from Spinel caught his attention. She pulled a pair of black leggings out of a dresser.

"No."

"Don't care, Princess' orders."

"You almost killed me earlier, I deserve a free pass!"

Spinel waved them in his face until Steven took them. They weren't as uncomfortable as he thought. In fact, he couldn't feel them.

"Hey Princess, it's like I'm wearing nothing at all." 

Steven did a Flanders-esque pose, not noticing Spinel take a picture of him. 

He wrapped his pink jacket around his waist, covering his butt. 

"What's the deal Doll? Show off the goods!"

The thing he hated about the leggings were that they were perfectly outlined to show off his rather plus build. Spinel lifted up his jacket to see what he was hiding.

"Wowza, talk about a double wide surprise! Wait, will your cheeks jiggle when you walk? I swear I'll die if they do."

Steven swatted her away, getting his phone, keys, and wallet. He still had a lot of cash on him, mainly from Lapis leaving money from when she raped him. His card was stacked too, because Greg sent a "small" allowance for good behavior.

Spinel grabbed his hand, getting his attention. "Dollface, I've got a great idea! You should seduce those three!"

"My family, the Diamonds, or the maids?"

"Your family dick nips. If it worked on the Diamonds, it'll work on them. Even if they've got the same sex drive as you. Trust me, you'll enjoy it far more that way.

Steven already knew that he would have to deal with the 3 at home, but didn't want to. While he definitely had the courage to face off against the Diamonds, Lapis was a different story. 

He hated the Diamonds, so it was easy to not care about what happened to them. While he wanted to despite Lapis however, he just couldn't. She had always been so nice and playful with him until now.

Peridot was done after just one round last time, and Malachite might fall asleep half way through, so neither of them were as bad.

"How do I look?" 

Steven turned to see Spinel, amazed by her clothing. She had on a basketball shorts, a ripped, burgundy shirt, fishnet undershirt, and black and white stockings.

"Bullshit Princess, there's no way you can get changed that fast."

"You should see me take em off. Oh wait, you do it for me."

"Whatever, let's go drop by the losers before we go to Little Homeworld again."

-

As Steven and Spinel arrived at the driveway, the head maids were waiting for them. "Finally, you're not married yet, so I can still bitch at you Steven."

Melyn started to complain at Steven as he went in through the bus' back door. "Well if you don't wanna come, you don't have to."

Puleun and Volleyball laughed at Steven's comeback, but Melyn only rolled her eyes. All three of them were wearing t-shirts and jeans, but they all fit a theme.

Volleyball had on a Kirby shirt with skinny jeans, Melyn had a Pikachu shirt with ripped jeans, and Puleun had a Sonic shirt with jorts and pale blue leggings.

After everyone boarded the bus, Steven showed the three how to use the built-in smart tv. He figured that they should stay on the bus instead of coming inside the house, mainly because of Lapis and Malachite.

"Alright gang, everyone ready?"

Spinel poked his head to get Steven to be quiet, because the other three were already engrossed in a movie while sitting in the back.

As he started the engine, his heart raced. Despite how wrong it was, Steven felt excited to put Lapis in her place. He just hoped that place wasn't still on top of him.

"Ok. Here we go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cruel thought hit me, I can really make this dark with the addition of a single tag.
> 
> But yes, now I've freed myself from a corner. All by giving Steven a sort of stockholm syndrome for Lapis.


	33. Turn the Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven tries to flip the script.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A running gag i have is Steven's expectations being shattered.

-Steven's Bus, Steven

"And then Amar said, 'I want to be so physically fit that my bodyguards act as mini bosses you must defeat before facing me!' Can you imagine?" 

"Princess, I find that highly unbelievable, but it's still hilarious."

"You calling me a liar Doll?"

"I ain't calling you a truther."

Spinel and Steven had been telling jokes the whole ride, seeing who'd laugh first. Neither had given in yet, not wanting to lose. Puleun must have been eavesdropping, because she kept giving small giggles.

Soon the bus arrived at Steven's house. They were coming unannounced, so he figured that everyone was asleep. The head maids waited on the bus, wanting to finish their movie.

"We're gonna marathon Infinity War and Endgame, so don't worry about us", Volleyball said.

Puleun added on to this, "But feel free to comeback with snacks whenever."

Melyn was still watching the movie, laughing as Tony went back and forth with Stephen. Steven wouldn't have guessed her to be such a brat.

He got off the bus, turning the engine off. Luckily the t.v. ran on it's own power outlet, otherwise he'd get fussed at.

Wanting to get himself in the right mood for this, Steven put on some false bravado. Spinel rubbed his shoulders, probably wanting to encourage him. "You're gonna knock em dead. Just use that 'Old Universe Charm' you're always whining about."

They stepped through the door, not seeing anyone so far. Steven saw Lion and Pumpkin resting together on the couch, so he went to pet them. Lion woke up and licked his face, and Spinel just held a tired Pumpkin.

Hoping he was right, Steven crept upstairs. His instincts told him to go to his room. He listened to them, impressed by what he saw. 

It was Malachite, face down in his bed. She was naked, giving Steven a really good view of her ass. He took a picture, saving it for unneeded fap material. 

He groped her ass, hoping he wouldn't wake up. She did begin to toss and turn, so Steven relented. It took him all he had to not stoop to her level and force himself on her.

Next was Lapis and Peridot. Peridot's room was empty, so he checked Lapis'. It was locked, leaving him to imagine what went on while he was away. 

After knocking on the door with all his strength, Steven stood there, waiting.

"Malachite, I swear to God!" Lapis screamed through the door so loud, Steven could hear Malachite wake up. 

He managed to hid in Peridot's room, avoiding Malachite. Her swaying hips and beautiful body tempted him to let her know that he was there.

She punched the door, yelling, "Thanks for waking me up bitch tits." 

The door swung open, revealing Steven's sisters. Lapis was bare naked, with light bruises decorating her body. Peridot was wearing one of his shirts and a blue pair of panties. 

As the three were bickering, music started playing downstairs. They all went back into Lapis' room to get dressed, coming out ready for battle. Peridot had on a pair of white khaki shorts, Malachite was dressed in a baseball tee crop top and matching blue shorts, and Lapis had on her favorite baggy sweatpants and small blue star shirt.

They slinked down the stairs, not knowing Steven was behind them. Once they reached the bottom, Spinel greeted them.

"Hurry and sit, you're just in time."

The three were relieved that they weren't dealing with some criminal, ironically, so they sat with her. Peridot played with while the dog was resting on Spinel's lap, while Malachite took Lion in her arms.

"Where's our boyfriend Spinel? He's really got me worried. He even blocked my number."

Lapis looked Spinel in the eyes, searching for any cues. 

"How'd you miss him, he went up there to wake you all."

As Steven hid on the staircase, he could hear 3 collective face palms. He reached into his pocket, pulling out an aphrodisiac candy that he took. It was gone in one bite, kicking him into an even higher gear.

"Well, since you missed him, I guess that makes this work out even better." Spinel changed the song she was playing, putting on runway music instead.

"Ladies of the Universe, may I introduce the hottest, the greatest, the thick with three c's est, boyfriend in all reality. Steven 'Diamond Dick' Universe. Come on down Doll!"

With a final deep breath, Steven made his way down the stairs. His movements mimicked a model, strutting towards the couch. Everyone on the sofa, even Spinel, let their jaw drop at the sight.

He moved over to Lapis, getting extremely close to her. She was drooling at the sight, taking in what must be a miracle. Steven didn't stop there. He sat on her lap, giving her a hug. The delighted squeals she made was almost enough to make him "aww" at her.

Steven cupped her face, pretending to go in for a kiss, but stopped short. Lapis passed out at this, making Steven's job a lot easier. He went for her neck, kissing it as she woke up.

Lapis tried to hug him, but Steven caught her arms and held them back. He figured that he must've really done a number on her, because she was being incredibly weak.

He let her go, leaving Lapis as a horny mess. Steven looked over at Peridot, who seemed ready for him. He bit his lip as he walked over to her, giving bed room eyes as he did.

Spinel was absolutely loving this, even recording the whole thing. Malachite was waiting her turn like the oversized puppy she was, so Steven hurried up. 

He dragged Peridot to dance with him, holding her close. She was definitely lost in his contacts, melting away in his arms. Steven then used all of his strength to lift Peri up with one arm. After she latched on to him, Steven squeezed her ass with both hands.

She was done after this, so he plopped her on the couch and moved on. He gave Malachite a lap dance, letting her skate her hands along his body. 

Feeling her about to take his clothes off, Steven stopped her. He sat on her lap, driving Malachite crazy. If he didn't know any better, he'd assume she wanted to actually eat him.

Steven placed Malachite's hand on his crotch, feeling her rub him. Spinel took a picture as Steven gave a double peace sign as he faced her, Malachite copying. He reached below himself, rubbing her crotch.

"No fair Steven, you didn't do this to the other two."

"Yeah, but they also don't get to touch mine."

"To be fair Doll, you did guide her there."

Steven continued to rub Malachite's crotch until Lapis woke up from her daze. She pulled him to dance with her, just like he did to Peri.

"Lappy, wanna save this for later? I'd rather not get these clothes dirty before we head out."

He looked over to Malachite, seeing her recover from his assault quickly. "And don't worry beanstock, I'll climb you later."

"You better be ready for me as well Steven." He turned to see Peridot, wearing a confident grin.

"Says the one pump chump."

Peridot only chuckled at this, but Lapis got his attention before he could question this.

"I'm so happy Steven, it's so great to see you finally ready to love us. Now we won't have to be so pushy about it." She was staring deep into his eyes, just now noticing his contacts.

He looked away, knowing that she might see through the act. Steven regretted taking that candy, because now he was ready to fuck.

"Hey Doll, want a blowie joey? I bet that'd make a good end to the show."

Steven was sat down by Malachite and Lapis, spreading his legs to give Spinel access to his cock. If it wasn't for the fact that 3/4 of the girls in the room were related to him, maybe he would be enjoying this.

"Please don't ever call it that Princess." Spinel had to hold her hair to keep it out of the way due to how messy it was. She had said that it was fine, but now it came back to bite her.

Because of how recent it was since the last time, he wasn't surprised anymore by how good she was. Spinel had already taken it in her throat, getting him to cum in record time after just a minute.

She took deep breaths after swallowing all of the jizz in her mouth. Lapis took this chance to clean him off, obviously wanting a turn.

Malachite forced her off of him, grabbing and bringing Steven to the kitchen. "Make food, Sexy food God."

Lapis and Peridot soon joined her as all three chanted "make food". Spinel shoved him, wanting the noise to stop.

Once again, Steven was left to make food for people older than him. Spinel soon joined in the chant, forcing him to give in.

-

Steven made omelettes, one for everyone, including the maids. He brought the three plates to the bus, Volleyball taking them. She didn't wanna go in the house, so she and the other two stayed on the bus. 

Once he was back inside, he saw the girls all talking. Lapis immediately looked in his direction, marching towards him. She pulled down his turtle neck to see his hickey. 

"I told ya, he love us all, but he's my doll. I'm the only one allowed to mark him like that."

"Spinel what are you doing?! You know Lapis is insane!" Steven thought this as Lapis brought him close to her.

"Well then, if I mark him, he's mine as well. Right Steven?"

Knowing he had no other option, he nodded. Lapis began to kiss his neck in the same spot Blance had tried to mark him. Steven whimpered as Lapis began sucking on the spot, hoping Peridot and Malachite didn't wanna try.

It actually hurt, as if Lapis was a toothless vampire. This was a test, and he knew full well that he couldn't afford to fail. 

Lapis eventually stopped, leaving a trail of saliva as she backed away. Peridot came up to lick the spot clean. This really clued it in that she was really on Lapis' side.

Malachite managed to get them both off Steven, bored at being left out. Before she could take a chunk out of his neck, Steven made a move. He grabbed her breasts, making Malachite back away. She looked scared before realizing it was Steven.

"Ok let's just wind down. Like I said, I wanna be able to enjoy my day at Little Homeworld, so don't drain me dry before we're gone!"

Lapis dead eyed him, picking up on something that she didn't like. "Why can't we drain your balls before we go there? Need em for someone?"

"No, I mean I wanna be able to fuck you all later tonight Lappy." Steven saw her instantly light up again, signaling that he landed a critical hit.

Spinel gave him a thumbs up, so he knew it was a solid line. 

-

They all eventually finished eating, so after Steven put out food and water for Lion and Pumpkin, they all boarded the bus. It was barely 9 am, yet Steven wanted to get out of there. 

He thought he was ready for this, yet he was terrified. It wasn't fatigue, because he could definitely go for like, 20 rounds with Spinel. Steven just couldn't handle the thought of having sex with his sisters and cousin.

What really made it weird was that he seemed so ready to have sex with Malachite when she was asleep. He figured he'd get over it by nighttime, so Steven put it aside.

After boarding, Steven and his gals sat with Volleyball and the other two. The girls screamed when Malachite boarded, only stopping when Lapis yelled for them to.

"I had forgotten how tall you were Mally, I'm so sorry." Volleyball kept apologizing to her as Lapis and Spinel talked with Melyn and Puleun. Peridot brought Steven aside and talked to him, looking serious.

"Steven, you really hurt Lapis by blocking her number. As her siblings, we should be giving her as much love as she gives us."

"I know Peri, that's why I want to make it up to her, and you, tonight. You'll both see how much I love you."

Peridot made a cute face at this hugging Steven. "Oh, one last thing. Come with me once we get there, I've got some friends for you to meet."

After she went to join the others in the back, Steven pondered how Peridot had managed to make friends. It didn't surprise him though, seeing as she and Lars became fast friends.

In any case, he was glad to meet anyone new, and they can't be too bad if Peri knew them. Steven reclined his driver's seat, choosing to take a nap, despite this being one of the worst possible locations to do so.

\- 

Steven woke up to see Lapis going through his pink starbursts collection dish, surprised that she wasn't blowing him. 

"Hey Stevie. Oh by the way, it's like noon. So we better get on our way."

Lapis ran to the back, sitting just in time as Steven peeled off. The bus put all she had into picking up all of his friends, something Steven appreciated.

After everyone was on board, he finally slowed down. Garnet and Sour Cream was nagging him for speeding and disobeying road safety laws, while everyone else got acquainted with the three new people on the bus.

Connie was still giving him a look, but Pearl at least tried to stop her. He ignored her, seeing Connie get really pissed off from this. Steven knew he couldn't make someone like that back off by feeding them, learning so from Greg.

He'd honestly rather have sex with Jazz again, because at least she wasn't related to him, in a relationship with his friend, plus she was really attractive. Even with her rather awkward build.

Looking back at Volleyball, Steven felt as if he forgot something. "Meh, if you forget it, must not be important. Just like Mom always says." 

Because he felt like being an ass, Steven blared his playlist on the intercom. Spinel was the only one to speak up, yelling, "Doll! Turn this music down unless you was red cheeks tonight! And I don't mean ya face! We get it! You wanna blow Zach!"

He turned the music up, nearly deafening everyone on board as he sped to Little Homeworld. Sour Cream screamed something, but Steven had assumed it was road safety related.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case i haven't already said this,  
> Steven is people smart  
> Lapis is manipulative  
> And Peri is the only one who paid attention in school.
> 
> That being said, Lapis knows full well that Steven's bullshitting her, but doesn't understand his gameplan. She is however, thoroughly pissed off.
> 
> And if you're a Connie Fan, i don't hate her, but i do wanna ruin her for others.


	34. Gaining Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven meets Peridot's new friends, and Lapis ruins a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is the third trip to Little Homeworld, I think I'll introduce other locations as well. 
> 
> But that's not what we're on right now. Now, we're dealing with something ive been planning since Rose Buds premiered. Shout out to saint357 for fanning the flames of this idea.

-Maid Cafe Alleyway, Steven 

After they made it to Little Homeworld, Steven was nearly killed by his passengers for blasting his music. "I feel attacked, and I don't deserve it."

Everyone went in groups that didn't strike him as odd, but did warrant interest. Melyn and Puleun going off on their own, Connie walking off by herself, Spinel going with Garnet, Lars and Emerald also going off alone together, and the cooler kids went with Sadie.

The one that bugged him the most was Lapis, Volleyball, and Pearl going together. Lapis dragged the two along with her, leaving Connie to go alone.

Steven went with Peridot to meet these new friends of hers. "So are they as cute as you, or am I dealing with a potential murder."

"Meh, maybe both? Trust me, if this is the new you, this'll be fun!"

The siblings leaned on the walls of the alley, waiting. Their wait was ended by the sound of footsteps. Peridot lit up and ran towards the two at the entrance, hugging them both.

"Nice to see you too Peri! Sorry we were late, Kevin's busy getting plowed by some Mary Poppins wannabe guy." The girl who said this seemed familiar, but Steven couldn't place her face.

"Stevonnie, Sugi, meet my handsome little brother, Steven." Peridot beckoned him to come closer, so he did. "Steven, meet Stevonnie and Sugi. They're the one's who made me a Universe."

The two girls looked at him, taken aback by what they saw. The girl with the beefy arms awkwardly approached him, holding out a hand.

"Heya little man, I'm Sugi. Nice to meet ya." She was avoiding eye contact, funnily enough though, she had on a pair of butterfly glasses that didn't show her eyes anyways.

Steven got up close, removed her glasses, and talked in his deep voice. "Why hello there Ms. Sugi. I'm the latest edition of the Universe line, Steven. And may I say, you have some beautiful, purple eyes."

Sugi hid her face with her hands, turning away from Steven. "Why's he gotta be hot?" He gave her back her glasses, surprised at the attitude. 

"Guess the strong are also the sweet. Mally would love her, huh Peri?" Steven looked over to see Peridot and Stevonnie making out, stripping eachother.

The two looked at him, blushing over jumping the gun. Stevonnie reached her hand out, letting Steven introduce himself.

"Heya, I'm Stevonnie, you can call me Ste, Vonnie, or for dinner. Unlike Sugi over there, I don't really identify with genders. Though I'm pretty feminine, I prefer to use androgynous terms."

"Howdy, like I said before, I'm the hottest Universe, Steven, and I believe in a phrase my mom said while drunk once. Don't be a beta cuck."

Stevonnie laughed at this, but Steven and Peri only cringed at it because Rose had nailed a sign with the phrase to their front door.

Sugi took her glasses back, finally having calmed down. "So is we fuckin or nah?" The three turned to her, surprised by her straightforwardness. "Apologies, are we going to engage in sexual intercourse b or is that no longer the agenda?"

Steven walked up and kissed her on the cheek, sending Sugi into panic again. Stevonnie walked over to him, whispering, "Yeah, she's not good with cute guys. Toom her a while to get used to my twink ass boyfriend."

Stevonnie took off their jacket, revealing a small crop top version of his old shirt. They then took off the shirt, then bra, then pants, and.

"Oh right, Steven we're here to have sex by the way. Forgot to tell you." Peri then got on her knees, taking her shirt off. Sugi came back and ushered Steven and Stevonnie infront of the girl on her knees.

"Fuck it, I'm an open Universe." Steven whipped his cock out, knowing that Peridot would tell Lapis if he hesitated. Stevonnie and Sugi followed suit, catching Steven by surprised.

"Oh wow, to think I've got a longer dick than two more than likely adults. Guess that means I'm top bitch." 

"Great, he's cute, funny, and has a good pecker. Is this the Universal Package?"

"You two gonna make puns, or are we getting blown?" 

Peridot took Sugi's and Stevonnie's cocks in her hands as Steven placed his in her mouth. She began to lick his tip as Stevonnie and Sugi helped her jerk them off.

Sugi came first, then Stevonnie. Once Peridot deepthroated him, Steven came as well. 

"Dibs on Peri!" Stevonnie said as they helped Peridot clean up the cum on her. 

"Guess that leaves me and you", Steven backed into Sugi, giving her a flirtatious look. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"Please do." Sugi fanned herself while looking away. She pulled down her ragged jeans and placed her hands on a wall, pointing her ass at Steven.

He took no time pulling his pants down, plunging himself into her asshole. It was tight, definitely not used to getting railed. 

Thinking that Sugi wasn't into it enough, Steven decided to help her out. He grabbed one of her breasts and her cock, playing with both.

"Don't worry, I jerk off all the time. This shouldn't be anything new." By the sounds of her moaning, Steven was doing a job. Sugi came once again, tightening up as she did. This made Steven cum soon after.

*Click*

"Well well well Steven, seems you're a real naughty boy." Steven's blood ran cold when he heard the voice. Of all people, it had to be her.

Sugi fell to her knees against the wall, huffing while trying to gather her breath. "Who's that Steven?"

"My girlfriend, Connie." Steven gestured for her to come over. She showed him the picture and moved to whisper in his ear.

"You know the only way to silence me." Connie then grabbed his dick, making Steven wince. It was still sensitive after he had just came. Connie then took a hanky from her purse, cleaning him off.

She got to her knees to blow him, kissing his balls first. Steven grabbed her head and slapped his cock on her face. "Hurry up babe, we're burning daylight."

Connie stood up, lifting her dress. Steven pushed her into a wall, lifting her legs and sliding his cock into her. He began thrusting as she moaned. 

Her mouth opened, so Steven went in for a deep kiss. Luckily, Sugi was pounding Peridot, so his sister didn't see him cheating. He left her mouth, leaving Connie wanting more.

"You don't deserve Pearl. She should have someone better than you." He squeezed her ass as he kept thrusting, sucking on her neck while waiting for a response.

"Are you any better? You're cheating on Spinel, and your sister blew you. Stop acting so high and mighty. We deserve eachother Steven."

Steven began thrusting harder. He knew Connie was wrong, but his guilt still dug at him. "You don't deserve me. And I know I don't deserve Spinel. At least I try to make myself useful for her."

"Oh God babe, I'm so close." Connie was practically whining when she said this. Steven left her neck alone, picking up speed as Connie came. He wasn't that far behind, blowing yet another load. After checking out where he messed with her neck, Steven saw he didn't leave a real mark.

"So, you done with the Universe? Cuz I'm sure as hell done with you." Steven took his arms off her, but Connie was latching to him. "Fine, get ready for dp."

Before Connie could question him, Stevonnie shoved their cock in her ass. "Nice, that made her tighten up." The two got in sync as they thrusted into Connie. 

Steven was able to kiss Stevonnie, who had to crane their head over Connie's. After feeling the girl go limp, they both thrusted faster, waking her up.

All three of them came, Steven and Stevonnie cumming deep inside of Connie. They both pulled out, Stevonnie having a bit of trouble as they did.

Connie collapsed on the ground, possibly dead. Stevonnie stood over her, lightly slapping her face. She soon woke up, definitely feeling the fucking she just got. "Thought we lost ya there! Howdy, I'm Stevonnie, that's Steven, and you're Connie. Weird world, huh?"

"You win Steven, but I'll be back for that dong one day." Connie walked off as if nothing even happened, leaving Steven and Stevonnie confused.

"So, does she just not wear panties or?"

"Honestly, I don't care what she does. As long as she's not harassing me, she's fine." Steven checked his watch, seeing that it was 2:30. Somehow, an hour and 20 minutes had passed in the alleyway.

Stevonnie and Sugi left after cleaning up, Sugi giving Steven a small peck on the cheek. "Where'd you meet those two Peri, they seem nice."

Peridot was sitting on a cardboard box, nearly passed out from getting fucked by Sugi. "You won't believe it, but I formally met them in this alleyway. I met Stevonnie after catching them with some bottom named Kevin. They chased me into a bathroom and nearly raped me."

Steven was wide eyed at this, calming down when Peri had gestured for a hug. "I love you Peri. And Lapis too."

"We know Steven. You still have to prove it. Lapis really wants for you to know how much she loves you." Steven knew this was bad. Knowing Lapis, she'd be as annoying as Blance. 

"You're really something else Steven, only you can be ready to go for more rounds. Don't worry, big sis will deal with your tiresome libido."

Peridot took Steven's hardening cock, licking it as he held onto her hair. She weakly stood up and grabbed the wall, aiming her ass at him.

"Guess you can call me a butt bandit." Steven traced Peri's anus with his cock, shoving it in after teasing.  
It felt more comfortable than Sugi's, easily taking his length. 

Going so many rounds in one day must have been taking it's toll, because it took Steven way longer than usual to cum. "What's the matter Steven? You can stop holding back if you wanna cum. I already did."

Steven pulled out, getting soft from how much he wasn't enjoying this. "Sorry Peri, I'm just kinda drained right now. Spinel really wanted to push my limits this morning. Guess twenty times isn't a good way to start the day."

Peridot didn't seem fooled, probably thinking that Steven just wasn't into her. "It's fine Peri, I'll make it up to you later!" This didn't seem to phase her as she fixed her clothes quietly.

"You don't have to lie Steven. I knew you didn't really want me. But please, give Lapis your love. She really deserves it."

Steven hugged her tightly, knowing that if he didn't try to appeal to her, she'd tell Lapis. He turned Peridot around and kissed her on the lips, praying she'd take the bluff.

"I love you Peri, and I mean it. I love Lapis as well. And Spinel, Malachite, everyone who wants to love me. But you, Lapis, and Spinel mean the most to me. I'm sorry that I don't seem to be proving that, but I'll do my best tonight. So please, believe me."

Peridot began to tear up, showing that she bought it. "I'm so sorry Steven, I shouldn't have jumped the gun like that. God I'm such a clod. It's just that, Lapis really loves us both. She would do anything for us."

Steven had to hide his glee. He now had a good idea of when people were being sincere. Either they'll speak in their accents, or they'll say a verbal tick or catchphrase they had. He kissed Peri on the lips again, drying her tears.

-5 minutes later

The two got properly dressed and cleaned up their appearances. After leaving the alleyway, Steven and Peridot ran into Garnet, who was looking around.

"Oh Steven! There you are." She ran over to him, squeezing the life out of the boy. Peridot must have ran off somewhere, because the next second he turned to see her, she was gone.

"I've been worried sick! Spinel's been even worse, thinking you'd died!" Steven checked his phone after Garnet let him go. Spinel had called him over 34 times, leaving voicemails that varied in length.

Garnet picked him up again, holding Steven bridal style, and ran. Steven could see people looking at the two with mixed reactions.

"Hey Garnet, I know you run faster than me, and this is no problem for you, but people might think you're stealing an underaged hooker."

She only picked up speed, making Steven curl up. Once they stopped moving, Garnet helped Steven down. The two moved quickly into the store she had brought them to.

"Steven? Oh my stars, I can't believe it!" Steven instantly recognized the voice. 

"Aunt Bismuth! What're you doing here?" Bismuth lifted Steven by the arms, showing off her impressive strength. She swung him around, laughing as she did.

"I own this joint! Did your sisters not tell you?" 

-

Bismuth let him down, giving him a tour. He lost track of Garnet, starting to get uneasy. "Aunt Bismuth? This place is nice and all, but where are my friends?"

She shoved him into a group of people, making Steven remember why his mother disliked her. A sudden kiss to his face made him open his eyes, seeing Spinel.

"Hiya Dolly. You sure know how disappear." She put something around his neck, and Steven heard giggles from the rest of the crowd. It was his usual crowd, plus Amethyst, and sans Pearl.

"Nice collar Steven! Look, we match!" Lars pointed to his own neck, showing a green collar. Emerald nudged him, looking flustered. 

Steven felt the collar on his neck, looking at the tag hanging from it. It was golden, and heart shaped. Bismuth held a mirror up to him, letting him see it.

It was magenta, following Spinel's motif. On the medal read "Doll", making him blush. 

"Custom made, your aunt was delighted to make it." Steven looked towards Bismuth, who only had a prideful grin on her face. Spinel got incredibly close to him, whispering in his ear. 

"You belong to me, and now it's official." Despite how composed she was, Spinel's voice was full of glee.

"Keep the bedroom talk out of my shop. And you better not break my nephew, he's precious."

"Don't I know it." Spinel kissed him again, this time on the cheek. "This doll of mine is fit for a princess. Ain't that right?"

"Yes Princess." Lars and Jenny dropped to their knees laughing as Buck and Garnet tried to hide their laughter. Emerald and Sadie were trying to calm down Lars while Bismuth just looked on.

Amethyst was recording this on a phone that she somehow had, despite being essentially homeless. "Wow, so the softie is a sub. Don't worry brah, this is a friend only video."

Steven went to take her phone, but Amethyst played keep away as she, Garnet, and Emerald played keep away. Bismuth caught the phone, holding it above his reach.

"Aunt Bismuth! C'mon, I'm your favorite!", Steven said as he jumped to reach it. She tossed it to Garnet, and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Yes you are, but you're too adorable to not tease!" Bismuth gave him a noogie, noticing how sweaty he was. "Ugh, Steven, you've gotta shower better. Especially if you're gonna smell like an athlete. Bet the princess knows why you reek."

-

After calming down a little, Steven and his friends left the shop, getting a loud send off from Bismuth. She gave them all complimentary gifts, Lars being the first to show off his.

Garnet got two bangles, one red, one blue and two rings, one silver, and the other bronze. Emerald and Spinel each got keys, a chain, a lock, and a bracelet. The bracelets both had a slot that linked to the chains, which the lock held together. The chains could also link to the collars.

Sadie got a necklace with a golden microphone, Buck got one with a music note, Sour Cream's design was a fish, and Jenny's was a pizza that was missing a slice. 

Amethyst got a gem studded phone case, not really wanting anything. Steven of course got a collar, just like Lars, a necklace with a golden star, a ring with a pink diamond, and a shield.

Bismuth said that when they were kids, she and Rose had talked about making a sword and shield. She also said that Rose had the sword, and was afraid that she'd use it on Bismuth in one of their drunken skirmishes.

"So Steven, you gonna search your house for that sword?", Emerald asked.

"Hells yeah. Peri's gonna be so jealous when I find it. She'll wanna trade me all of her collectables for it."

Garnet flicked the back of Steven's head for his language. "Where is she anyways, bet she would have loved to come here."

Steven shrugged at Lars, telling him they separated right before he found Garnet. "Wait, so what was the emergency? Have I been japed?" His friends laughed at him, answering his question.

"If you would have checked your voicemails, maybe you would have known." Spinel linked his collar to the chain, Emerald doing the same to Lars. The two girls proceeded to "walk" their boyfriends.

"Fuck meeeeeee." Garnet gave Steven another flick to the back of the head while everyone else laughed. Amethyst began recording again as Steven didn't even attempt to stop her this time.

"If you insist, Doll."

"If I'm not spoiled when we get home, I'm never talking to you again. Wait, where's Malachite?"

-Rainbow's Ballroom, Lapis

"She's amazing." Steven's friend Pearl was glued to Volleyball, who was dancing with a ribbon. Lapis had wanted to get some time to catch up with her favorite cousin, and knew just how to do it.

Earl saw the three eating froyo at Larimar's shop, and showed them his mom's dance studio. Luckily, he gave them a family discount, but on one condition.

"I want you to break up my sister and that gf of her's."

"Look at you, Mr. Hypocrate. Aren't you all about acceptance."

"It's Hypocrite, you incestuous witch."

"Eat my ass Earl."

He was furious, so Lapis apologized, not wanting to lose one of her only "normal" confidants. "So Rainbow, what's the deal?"

"That dorky bitch acts so snarky, always puts down Pearl's ideas, and emotional manipulates her to no end. She even forced herself on your brother and said that she'd dump Pearl if he resisted."

Luckily, Pearl and Volleyball were distracted with eachother to notice the two as they talked. They went into a broom closet for more privacy.

"I can ice her, you know I'd kill for my boys, and your one of my boys." Rainbow shook his head no, but seemed to be considering of the option.

"She's a bitch, but if Pearl lost her, she'd have a breakdown. But, that cousin of yours seems to be a good egg, think she'd be interested?"

"Volleyball's an angel, so much so that even I'd feel fucked up if I touched her. I think she's les, but only Steven'd know. They always tell eachother everything, and never share what the other said."

"Good girls like that always need to relieve stress, and that's my time as a host talking. I don't want you putting yourself through another murder, so let's leave her alive."

Lapis rolled her eyes, not caring either way if Connie lived or died now. "If she becomes a problem, I'll end her. But let's get these two together. You go find Connie, I'll get my puppeteer skills out."

That's how they got to this point.

"Yeah, she's an angel. You should date her."

Pearl became flustered at this, taking her attention away from Volleyball. "W-What?! She's very nice, but I'm already dating-"

"That girl who forced herself on my brother? Steven told me that you're a sweet girl, and you deserve so much better. Volleyball is an angel. She'll treat you right, like what you derseve."

Pearl could barely talk, holding her mouth closed with cupped hands. "Hey Volley, come here!" Volleyball stopped her routine, coming over to the two girls.

"Yes Lapis? Did you both like my dance?" Volleyball stood infront of them, trying her best to not show how winded she was.

"Me and Pearl thought you were amazing. So amazing in fact, that Pearly here wants to date you." Volleyball blushed at this, looking at Pearl.

"Is that true Pearl? I'd love to go out with you. I've never really dated anyone though, so I'm kinda new to it. Guess people prefer depth perception.

Pearl took a deep breath and sighed, scaring Lapis. Steven always said that she was tough on a lot of things, and always stood her ground. Lapis figured he was just bluffing, but was fearful of her overconfidence.

"Yes. I really want to date you. Will you be my girl friend?" Volleyball covered her mouth and sat next to Pearl, hugging her. 

"Only if you're into cyclops." The two shared a small kiss, making Lapis gag slightly. 

"You're the most beautiful cyclops I've ever seen."

"Nice pick-up line Pearlie!" The three girls on the bench turned to see Pearl's mom, Anna Rainbow-Quartz. She stood tall, nearly beating out Malachite in height. It was obvious, because Malachite was next to her, eating a bucket of cinna-pretzels.

"Hey Lappy, want one?" Malachite held the bucket up to Lapis, who eagerly took one. Playing matchmaker and breaker was hungry work.

-

It turned out that Malachite fell asleep on the bus despite Steven blaring his music. She got off a short while ago and followed Steven's scent. He had on a particular smell that led to an alleyway, but it ended there.

She saw him safe after that, and lost interest. After stumbling around, she somehow ended up here, stealing her bucket from some unlucky guy.

"I couldn't just let her aimlessly roam all day, so I brought her here. But more importantly, hello, I'm Pearl's mother."

Pearl buried her face in her hands as Anna and Volleyball conversed. Getting bored of the conversation Lapis brought Malachite and Pearl to the side.

"Lapis, I appreciate what you did, but what about Connie? Don't get me wrong, I already feel a better spark with Volleyball, but I'm not a player. And dumping isn't something I know how to do."

Lapis held her finger up to Pearl's mouth, shushing her. "Just eat Volleyball out in front of Connie or some shit. Cuck that bitch."

Steven was definitely good with people, but he probably didn't even consider how manipulative a Universe could be. Pearl was definitely ready to do what lead to her happiness, but her conviction was weak.

"Yeah, I know a place where you can go to get your giggity on. There's this alleyway I passed while hunting for Steven."

"No Mally, I've got the perfect place. Pearl, you better not break her heart. And don't worry about Connie, I'm good at lending people down easy."

-

Lapis stole Volleyball from Anna and brought her, Pearl, and Malachite to the empty lot. She shoved Pearl and Volleyball in, leading them to a bench. Malachite made sure that no one followed them, so Lapis texted Earl.

After telling him that she was in position, Earl said he had located Connie. "Mally, am I a bad person?"

"Yes, you're literally a manipulative, murderous bitch. But you're my new plug, so I can't complain." Malachite offered Lapis the bucket of cinna-pretzels once again, and once again, Lapis happily accepted. "Is that the guy?"

Lapis looked to see Earl, coming at full speed with Connie in pursuit. He came to a screeching halt, wheezing like a mad man.

"Where is she?" Connie's glasses blocked Lapis from seeing her eyes, so her attitude seemed neutral. Lapis put on a straight face and pointed into the lot. Connie could see Pearl and Volleyball kissing, but didn't show any emotion.

She walked away, shoving Earl as she did. "Holy shit. She's a fucking monster. Better hope she doesn't catch us in a dark alley." He looked winded to all hell, needing Malachite's support to stand.

"Thanks Lappy, you always come through, baby blue." Lapis gave him a playful punch to the arm, earning a dramatic "ouch".

"What're friends for, and besides, now you owe me. And you know what I want." Earl groaned, knowing full well what Lapis meant. "Carry him Mally, Rainbow deserves it for being such a good brother."

Malachite held her bucket in her mouth as she lifted Earl, carrying him bridal style. Earl held the bucket in his arms, feeding Malachite as they followed Lapis.

"This may be turning me bi." Lapis had small giggle at this, but then thought it over. If Malachite had a distraction, she wouldn't be after Steven as well. That would mean one less person to have to worry about.

But, she'll sit this matchmaking out, because then the two would suspect why she helped them. Let's go shopping babes, my treat. Mally, you better not drop him."

Before they left, Lapis saw Pearl lay Volleyball out on the bench, and she assumed what came next. They arrived at the clothing shop, being greeted Holly.

"Oh Madam Lapis, Madam Malachite, welcome! This is a store that Madam Gormana placed me in charge of. How may I help you?"

The three young adults exchanged looks before Lapis stepped forward to talk to Holly. "We need camping clothes, sleepwear, short shorts, jackets, and stars."

Holly gave them look of pure confusion, but tossed it out immediately. She led them through parts of the store that had what they were looking for. 

-

After finding what they needed, Holly called for the rest of the guard staff take all their stuff to the bus. She also gave Lapis a pass that she could show to the guards so that they can order them around.

"Let's go get some gear and snacks gang. Luckily, Steven left his keys with that one guard I think he fucked. I don't know if he did, but damn she's thirsty."

Malachite and Earl both gave her a look that Lapis couldn't place, so she blew a raspberry at them. "Mally, you can stop carrying Rainbow if you want, pretty sure he's fine."

"No, I don't think I will." Earl snuggled in her arms, making Malachite blush slightly. Lapis couldn't careless about it though, so she ignored it.

"Kay, let's just finish shopping before Steven catches us stealing his bus." They went on to buy everything they needed for the camping trip Lapis had planned.

She knew that Steven was bluffing, and wanted to test him. What ever his plan was, he'll never avoid her love. Not forever at least. Spinel had helped her plan the trip, telling her that Steven was finally ready.

"If you think I'll be your fool Steven, you've got another thing coming." She mumbled this as Carnelia saw her pass and took their stuff to Steven's bus.

Spinel said she might be able to come, but they couldn't have too big a crowd. If they brought anyone else, they might call the cops if Steven felt forced. 

The current attendees would be Lapis, Peri, Steven, Spinel, Malachite, and maybe Earl. Spinel and Earl both knew what Lapis was about, and both were really good friends, practically family. Spinel was also cute enough to tempt Lapis to have fun with her.

Earl was just a treat to be around, and could easily persuade Steven into loving his family. He and Malachite were also becoming fast friends, so that was a plus. He hated camping though, so this was what Lapis planned on making him do in exchange for helping Pearl.

"Welp, we got all we need. Let's catch a movie while we wait for sundown."

Malachite and Earl gave an "Aye!" in unison.

Lapis couldn't help but feel a creeping feeling grow inside of her. Maybe not killing Connie may come back to fuck her. Or Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Steven and Connie have sex in some new show and form Stevonnie, i will take full credit for it, despite my knowledge that other similar ideas already exists.


	35. Caving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has to make sacrifices for his greater good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it bug anyone else that in canon, steven is one of, if not, the strongest being in the show. And now he's awol.
> 
> Also i just wanted to see if my favorite troll would show up, that's why this one took longer than usual.

-JMC Theater, Steven

"Psst. Psst! Doll!"

"What Princess?"

"Eat my ass."

Steven pinched Spinel's thigh, making her spazz out. She played with his collar, reminding him that he was her property.

"Fine, let's go to the bathroom."

As Steven and Spinel began to stand, Sour Cream seemed on high alert.

"Mur! Murmur murmuh!"

Buck and Jenny held onto him as he pointed into the crowd ahead of them. 

Steven looked forward and saw Lapis with Malachite and Peridot. She was with Pearl's older brother too, and he was the one who turned around. Knowing the chain of reactions coming his way, Steven ran for the lobby.

He made it to the lobby when he got a face full of someone's ass. The impact sent him to the floor. 

"Oh! Sorry love, guess my cans are more like cannons. Wait a second...Steven?"

Steven looked up to see the giantess named Sardonyx. His face was blood red as he apologized. She helped him up, but grabbed him when he tried to run.

Sardonyx was someone Steven really wanted to avoid. Not only was she a very attractive girl, but she also wore heels, despite being naturally 6'5. It made her look quite imposing. Not as imposing as the fact that she and Garnet were sister's.

She was also a long time friend of Lapis, meaning she knew a lot about Steven. He tried to break free of her grip, but much like every girl he knew, she overpowered him.

"What's the rush dear? Let's catch up." 

"You got five seconds to get your hands off him Sardy, else I'm telling Mom and Mom."

As per usual, Garnet came to his rescue. She pried him from Sardonyx's grip, and ran off with him over her shoulder.

"Steven, everyone else snuck out the back way. Let's go before Lapis catches up."

Sardonyx lit up and chased them, much to Garnet's chagrin. They managed to lose her, hiding in the girl's restroom.

Once they were inside, they saw Puleun eating out Melyn while the latter was seated on the sink counter. Garnet quickly covered Steven's eyes.

"Pooly!" Melyn noticed them enter, but Puleun refused to stop. After Melyn finished, her blue haired girlfriend stopped.

"Heya Steven, is this a friend of yours?"

"Uh, yeah. This is Garnet, she's practically like the ideal sister, unlike my actual ones."

Garnet ruffled his hair, seemingly unfazed by the pda infront of them. The couple got dressed, not bothered by being seem. Well, Puleun wasn't.

"Sorry if you wanted to join Steven, but I own this cutie. And I'm not really ready to face the wrath of Spinel." Puleun licked her lips, getting all of Melyn's taste.

"Nah, I'm not really into anyone besides Spinel."

The awkward tension was broken by the door swinging open. Sardonyx appeared, not even noticing them as she hid in a stall. Lapis came in a few minutes after, looking extremely giddy.

"SARDY! I'LL CHASE YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH! SARDY!"

She kicked open the stall, breaking the lock. Garnet used this chance to grab Steven, signaling for the couple to to follow her as well.

They ran through the lobby, getting weird stares from people the whole while.

"So where are we running to? It's good exercise, but doing it with no goal is bad for your joints."

Garnet and Steven looked over to see Earl sprinting next to them. He was keeping good pace, not even showing fatigue. Garnet ran faster, but Steven's weight was finally making a difference.

She stopped, letting Steven down to catch her breath. Earl noticed and gave her a water bottle from his fanny pack. Melyn and Puleun kept going however, leaving Garnet and Steven behind.

"Older...siblings...are...the worst...huh, Steven?" Garnet motioned for Steven to go on without her. After a hug, he did as she asked, seeing Earl wave goodbye after him.

"Don't worry Steven! I'm a sucker for theatrical goodbyes. If your sister asks, good ole Rainbow won't say a word about where you went! Can't wait to go camping with you!"

This rung around in Steven's head as he joined up with his friends outside. He told them about Garnet, so Sour Cream and Buck went to go get her.

The rest of the group ran off for the bus, not noticing Connie creeping into the crowd. Steven did an army style back slap as everyone boarded the bus, hitting Spinel's butt on purpose.

He did the same for Connie, humoring how sad she looked before he did. She sat next to Spinel, whispering to her. Steven boarded bus, nearly closing the door on Pearl and Volleyball as they got on after him.

After Buck and Sour Cream boarded while carrying Garnet, Steven shut the door. Just as he was doing a headcount, Steven finally remembered something he had been meaning to say. This was his chance to tell everyone he trusted about what Lapis did to him.

For some reason, he couldn't do it. If he did, Lapis would get arrested, and Peri would also get in trouble. His parents would be devastated if they found out too.

"Okay, I'll just pretend that nothing happened. Lapis and Peri wouldn't do that to me. In fact, I want to have- no. No I don't. I'll just tell Lapis that I don't want to have sex with her later."

Steven's now calm state of mind was soon shattered by the rocking of the bus. It nearly tipped over, making the passengers scream in terror.

"Give it another go ladies!"

Pearl spazzed out at the voice, recognizing her brother.

"EARL I SWEAR! IF YOU-"

"CHARGE!"

As Earl pointed to the bus, Malachite, Lapis, and Sardonyx shoulder rushed it. The rocking sent Pearl back, falling into Volleyball's lap.

Steven got off the bus in a fit of anger, getting held back by Lars and Emerald.

"What the Heck?! Rainbow, you said you wouldn't tell her!"

"I didn't, I swear! She just guessed! Me and Peri-dear were just accessories!"

"I also just wanna say, I owe Lapis for something, and this was payback." Sardonyx played the role of a guilty child to a t, but Steven was still pissed.

"You guys could have killed-", Steven couldn't finish his sentence as Lapis grabbed his face.

She pushed him onto the bus and into the driver's seat. 

Garnet grabbed her arm, taking it off Steven's face. Sardonyx separated the two, sensing an incoming conflict. 

"Now now ladies, we're all sensible here. Just-"

"Shhh sha sha shuddup. Shut your fuck. Suck cuck." Lapis smushed her finger around on Sardonyx's face, silencing her.

Steven felt blessed, because Lapis was a sleepy drunk. There was no way that she'd wanna fuck him when she was tired. It was even more hammered in when Steven saw Malachite acting tipsy.

The two must have gotten bored without him to terrorise, so they drank. Earl confirmed his suspicions by nodding at him. 

After everyone boarded, Steven noticed that Amethyst was on the bus.

"Sour Cream said I could crash at his place in exchange for helping him set up a rave with the Little Homeworld guards." Sour Cream nodded in response, getting elbow checks from Buck and Jenny.

"Damn SC, me and Jenny not good enough?" Buck held the back of his palm to his forehead while leaning on the German, Jenny copying him as she sat on Sour Cream's other side.

"Oh Bucky, it seems that we're no longer needed. Let's go off to find another deejay."

Sour Cream pulled the two into a bear hug, nearly squeezing them both to death.

"Aww, I could never get rid of you two. You'd chase me where ever I went."

Not wanting to get his heart melted, Steven did another headcount, noticing that Melyn and Puleun had managed to sneak onto the bus and hid in the back. Melyn looked at him with pleading eyes as Puleun snuggled up to her.

Taking a wild guess, Steven joked that Puleun might be a Universe as well, given her libido. 

-

After driving back to Beach City, Spinel and Connie began talking to Steven.

"Psst Doll!"

"Spinel I'll eat your ass later."

"Kay, but not that. Me and Hook-Nose have been talking. And we should be a poly couple."

If he hadn't been driving, Steven would have turned around to look at them.

"Think about it Steven, it's your cousin who stole my girlfriend. Plus, Spinel's a cuck. She said she'd get off to us doing it."

Steven didn't respond, getting his head poked by Spinel. She continued prodding him until he responded.

"Fine! But I'm only your Doll, not Connie's. That means, I'm not being her bitch unless I'm at gunpoint."

Connie chuckled at this and said, "That can be arranged."

Eventually, Steven managed to drop everyone off, leaving him and everyone either going to the Diamond's Mansion or the Universe house.

Volleyball, Melyn, and Puleun were welcomed with open arms by the Diamonds. Amar brought over a heavy looking suitcase, carrying it all the way to the front seat of the bus with one hand.

It rocked the bus as she let it down.

"This has stuff for you and Spinel. Happy camping!"

She dashed away before Steven could even respond, so he drove off, not wanting to see Blance or Gorm. With how fragile his mind currently was, he'd be easy pickings.

Once they finally made it home, Steven, Lapis, and Malachite all had to help carry the suitcase in. It took 5 minutes just to get it inside, leaving all three tired. Amar must be a monster, because one handing the case seemed impossible.

Lapis stumbled upstairs to her room, nearly falling back before Peridot caught her. They made their way upstairs, leaving Steven with Spinel and Malachite.

Steven and Spinel went through the case as Malachite took a phone call. Steven got bored, so he popped one of his last few aphrodisiacs, just to see what happens. Hearing her barely put words together, Steven handed Malachite a banana and took her phone.

"Moshi moshi, Steven Universe."

"Steven? It's Aunt Bismuth. Is everything okay? Where's Mally and Lapis."

"Everything's fine. Mally and Lapis are just drunk. Peri took Lapis to her room, and Mally is talking to you with a banana."

Steven could hear the laughter on the other side of the phone. After a full minute, Bismuth finally calmed down enough.

"Well, make sure to call me if something happens. I'll come over there and clock em good. Also, if you find the sword, don't tell your mom. Love you Steven."

"Don't worry Aunt Bismuth, but I'll make sure to call. Love you too, bye."

Steven hung up and gave Malachite back her phone. He and Spinel continued to root through the case after, finding more clothes, food, Spinel's gaming consoles, aphrodisiacs, and a note.

Spinel took it and read something that made her blush. Before Steven could read it, she ripped it to pieces. 

"So, are you excited to have two girlfriends?", she asked as they continued to rummage through the suitcase.

"Why would you even consider that? You know tha-"

"That you cheated on me with her? Twice? And you fucked two strangers in an alleyway? And your sister?"

"I didn't even have sex with Peri, she just blew me."

"Well, then I guess I'm overreacting!" Spinel grabbed his collar and got in his face. "So I'm just supposed to sit back, let you be a whore, and not have a say? Nah, fuck that Dolly. I own you, remember? You are supposed to love me!"

"I do! I never said I loved anyone else. I specifically said that I hated Connie. I-"

"I-I-I-I. That’s you. That’s what you should like. Look, just give it a try before I blow a blood vessel. If you love me, you'll-"

Steven hugged Spinel tightly, pulling her into a kiss. He let his tongue roam, hearing small moans from Spinel. She held onto him letting tears fall.

"I'm sorry for being such a terrible boyfriend Spinel. You're right, you deserve to make decisions like this. I'll never second guess you again, just promise not to be mad at me."

Steven felt really bad for putting Spinel through this, but something about Connie rubbed him wrong. He'd do it though, for Spinel.

He turned her around, bending her over the table. "I really should take better care of you. Here's my apology."

Spinel pulled down her shorts slightly, letting Steven bring them down to her ankles. She then let her hands rest on the table as Steven got to work.

He put his hands in her ass cheeks, making Spinel fidget. Steven gave a few pokes with his tongue before making a circle around her anus. He took a hand off, bringing it to his crotch.

After teasing her, Steven slid his middle finger up Spinel's inner thigh. He inserted it into her vagina, making Spinel tense up.

After just a few seconds, Spinel came. "Impressive. All hail Princess Quickshot."

"Please take me upstairs, my Doll." Hearing the defeat in her voice, Steven obliged her. They went up the stairs, ignoring a sleeping Malachite getting used as a bed by Lion and Pumpkin.

"I'll go along with this poly thing Spinel, but only because I love you. Let's get you to bed, we can rummage through the bag tomorrow."

"Noooo, I need to shower. I spilt soda on myself at the movies. Wash me Doll."

They made it to the bathroom, so Steven set Spinel on the toilet to go get some sleepwear. After going to check the suitcase, he found a red pair of puffy shorts and a magenta crop top with a heart on the chest for Spinel.

There was also a black pair of boxers and pink under armor shirt. He grabbed them, also taking Spinel's consoles upstairs.

Once he got to his room, Spinel had gotten the shower ready for both of them. Steven showed her what he grabbed, and she giggled at him.

"You act like a newly wed husband trying to impress his doubtful wife."

"Are you saying that you're having doubts?"

They both laughed, not noticing Lapis standing behind Steven. The second he entered the bathroom, his oldest sister grabbed his shoulder. In a panic, he turned around to face her.

He nearly fell backwards, but Lapis caught him. She was practically, only wearing a towel on her waist. Her hair was a wet mess, dripping water from each tangled strand.

"I'd stop the shower Spinel, you'd only be wasting water. Come on Steven, I need you. Me and Peri are done waiting."

Lapis dragged him to the bed, holding him from behind as Peridot waited on the bed, completely naked. She was angry, looking at Steven like he was trash.

"Listen guys, I love you both, and I promise not to tell, but please, go away. I just don't want to have sex with either of you. Not because you're ugly, not because I hate you, but because it's wrong."

Peridot looked at him with disdain, looking to Lapis after. Spinel mustered up some strength to come save him, but fell to the bed. Peridot helped her to get undressed, earning some light resistance.

Lapis pulled Steven into a tight hug, smelling him. She reached into his pocket, finding his aphrodisiac candy. After forcing him to eat it, Lapis began to strip him.

"Lapis...I'm serious. Don't fucking touch me. I don't wanna do this."

She didn't even acknowledge him as she took off his clothes, getting no actual fight.

"Sis, turn me around."

"Yes, my Love."

Steven decked her in the gut, hoping to send Lapis to the ground. Lapis didn't flinch in the slightest, holding Steven to her chest.

"I'll give you one last chance Steven. Don't make this ugly." Her eyes were dead, making her smile all the more deranged.

"He'll never willingly want to fuck us Lapis, after all, he couldn't even finish with me. But, since we do love you Steven, we'll both give you a final chance."

"Please, don't rape me." His heart sank as he said this. He looked at the ground in defeat, begging to not be taken advantage of.

Lapis turned him around, showing him a bent over Peridot.

"If you ruin this, then you brought it on yourself.", Peridot sounded heartbroken, as if she was expecting Steven to fail. "I want it dry, make me hurt even more than you already have."

Steven felt tears roll down his face as Lapis stroked him off. His cock was ready, so she guided him to Peridot. "Hey Stevie, look. We're doing this as a family."

He looked over his shoulder, making it seem that he wanted to kiss. In reality, Steven just wanted to shut her up. Peridot raised her butt, rubbing it against Steven's cock.

Spinel must have lied about running out of aphrodisiacs, because she was now alive and horny. She positioned herself infront of Peridot, who knew what to do.

Steven grabbed Peridot's ass and rammed his cock in, wincing at how tight she was. Spinel held Peri's head to her crotch and leaned over her, meeting Steven halfway for a kiss.

It felt like his penis was being crushed in Peri's tight hole. Luckily, they both came, and Lapis fingered Spinel to finish her off.

Steven pulled out, making Peridot cry out. She rolled over, reaching for a hug. Knowing he had no choice, he hugged her.

"Lapis, grab him."

"On it."

Before Steven could even say anything, Lapis had him in a full-nelson.

"What are you guys doing?! He did what you wanted! Why are you going to force yourself on him?!"

Lapis laughed, reminding Steven that she should have been drunk. Although it was hidden by the smell of body wash, she still smelled like booze.

"Spinny, Steven's a horny fuck. He needs us to drain him dry if he wants to be sexually relieved. As his future wife, you've gotta be ready for this, because we won't always be there."

"Ooooohhhh. That makes sense."

"Spinel, she's drunk. Don't listen to her."

"But Steven, I don't think I can handle you at your best if you need me. Maybe they can help you better. Listen, I'll go look through the suitcase, you just enjoy yourself. I promise not to guilt trip you, so don't worry."

Lapis held his mouth as she and Peridot waved bye to Spinel as she left. Steven was crying, not wanting this. His girlfriend thought she wasn't adequate to please him, and that he wanted to fuck his siblings. His heart raced as he had no other option.

Steven bit Lapis' hand, making her reel in pain. She released him, missing a kick that hit Peridot instead. He didn't get far though, as Malachite stood in the doorway.

"Mally, move! PLEASE!" Steven got pulled back by Lapis, seeing the door close.

"You really fucked up now." She threw him to the floor, sitting on his thighs. Steven tried to protect himself, feeling Lapis connect with hard hits. He knew that none were serious, so he dropped his guard.

"I hate you so much. You're both monsters, and I'll never forgive this. I won't tell though, because Mom and Dad would be devastated. If you don't wanna ruin-"

Lapis slammed her hands down besides his head, shutting him up. Her face was so confident, so hungry. Steven knew she didn't care. In her mind, she was only helping him.

Peridot began to cry, making him feel bad.

"I'm sorry! I was kidding! I took it too far, just please, I'm sorry Peri. Don't cry."

"You don’t have any right to say what happens now. As the one left in charge, I decide what happens. I'll fucking beat the shit out of you if you defy my love Steven. Don't make me hurt you. Just lay there, and let us have our fun."

Steven nodded, knowing that he was in genuine danger. His plans won't suffer if he can play his cards right. Lapis was drunk and unpredictable, and Peri was fragile and sad.

This could play out in his favor, but he had to do his best. If he wanted to get out of this, Steven had to willingly fuck his sisters.

"Peri, Lappy, I'm gonna fuck you both so hard, you'll need wheelchairs."

The two girls looked at him with confusion, Lapis buying it completely. She got off of him, carrying him to the bed. Steven got Peridot to open up to him, giving her a cascade of kisses.

Spinel came in, excited by what she saw. In her hands were his shield that he got, and the pet chain she got. He didn't even realize that his collar was in until he felt his neck.

She began recording with her phone as Steven laid Peridot out for missionary. Lapis sat down with Spinel as they both got eachother off.

Steven gently entered Peridot as she reached out for a hug again. He complied instantly, going in for a deep kiss that threatened to take her breath away.

He thrusted relentlessly, each time making a loud, wet sound. Peridot began to scratch up his back, probably leaving marks. She wrapped her legs around him, tapping out as she came. He didn't let up until he came, not wanting to pull out.

Peridot still seemed conscious, so Steven went for round two. Then four. Then eight, twelve, as many times he needed to. This shocked him, as Peridot was a light weight last time.

Eventually, she seemed done, so he finally let her go. Steven still felt the effects of the aphrodisiac, so he could go for more. His first option was Spinel, wanting to actually enjoy it.

She was bent over the bed backwards, bathing in the afterglow of an intense orgasm.

"You were busy, so I kept her company. Man, now I see why you love her so much. She's precious, scrappy, and a quick shot. Welp, my turn."

Steven fell backwards off the bed as Lapis crawled towards him. She giggled, thinking it was a game.

"Imma get you bro! Here comes Horny Lappy, coming for your cummies!" She snaked her way to him, not knowing how terrifying this was.

"You can't catch me horny thot." Steven forced himself to play along, because a drunk Lapis was a far too unhinged Lapis. He knew when it came to brain power, he'd have her beat. As long as he played her games, sober Lapis would think he loved her.

"Yes Ah can." She gave a front roll, landing on top of him. Steven gave a barely audible cry, having Lapis' sweaty ass on his face. 

Spinel threw a pillow at Lapis, barely conscious. "Hurry up and fuck him, I need my shower and cuddle buddy."

Lapis sat up, crushing Steven's face. She got up once he forced his tongue to hit her clit.

"I must break you." Lapis dropped like a guillotine onto his gut, barely missing his cock. She grinded against him, moaning his name before grabbing his cock. 

Steven slid in easily, feeling how aroused she was. It felt like shoving his dick in a cold water balloon. Despite this, Steven managed to find some pleasure in this.

He took the towel from her waist, seeing his cock somehow slide through the tight hole. After putting the towel on his face, Steven grabbed Lapis' ass.

It was fuller than Spinel's, not that it took much to be so. He held on, jamming a middle finger into her asshole. She tightened up, making them both cum.

The towel have him some breathing difficulties, smelled like a drunk rapist, and was kinda damp, but it did it's job. He couldn't see her face, and couldn't taste her as she leaned in for kisses.

He pretended it was multiple different people, actually enjoying it that way. Steven thought of Connie, Jazz, Stevonnie, Sugi, Gorm, and Sardonyx.

Lapis soon got more aggressive, slamming harder onto him. She left after a few more rounds and Steven got tired, somehow still wide awake. 

"Yep, I'm gonna feel this in the morning. Good night baby brother, sorry I almost raped you." She took her towel and Peridot, leaving the room like a penguin.

Despite his urges, Steven didn't vomit. He didn't cry, scream, get angry. Nothing. He felt...refreshed! 

Steven won! He managed to hammer home his lie! His dream was right! Spinel was right! He just had to enjoy it!

And now, he can formulate his plans without fear of being caught. Steven grabbed Spinel, dancing with her lifeless corpse. She woke up, sleepily joining him.

"What's the occasion Dolly? Are we gonna bathe now?" Steven squeezed her tightly, swinging her around as they went to the bathroom. 

"My Princess, you are a genius. I'll never doubt you again."

"Bad idea. Amar has described me as an intelligent dumbass."

They took a shower, making jokes and having a slight water fight. After getting dressed in the sleepwear Steven found, Spinel set up her games.

"Switch or PlayStation?"

Steven genuinely pondered, not knowing which would be better. He chose the PlayStation, despite one being downstairs. His own Switch was dead anyways, so it was a win-win.

He added his account, letting them play the games he bought.

"We've gotta keep quiet, my mom banned video games in the rooms because of something I did."

"Guess it failed to be charming." Steven shoved her face, groaning at the joke.

"God, Garnet has a nice voice, but her original songs so condescending."

"Like that duet you both did to me for my birthday? But what did you actually do?"

"I punched a hole in the wall and cursed out my mom. Dad thought it was funny, but Mom was livid. Which is scary, considering."

They both had a giggle at this as Steven started scrolling through his games. He downloaded his cloud data, to get his saves from online. They started up Overwatch when Spinel brought something up.

"Heya Dolly, isn't kinda fucked how ready your sisters were to rape you and wouldn't have batted an eye? And then you fucked them, giving them the knowledge that you'd fuck them like a beasts?"

"Meh, I'll get over it. Besides, no point in getting pissed about it when the person I love is right here. But, I do wanna move out of here once we're married. Let's find that fucking sword tomorrow."

They both agreed to the plan as Spinel texted someone, Steven assuming Connie. Malachite opened the door suddenly, holding the suitcase. She was out of breath, collapsing to the floor.

"Mind if I nap here. Promise not to try nothing."

"Close the door and you've got a deal. We're playing Overwatch by the way."

"Fuck that, I'll sleep in your parents room. Any game you play is rage inducing."

Malachite crawled out of the room, resembling Steven's latest dream. She didn't close the door, so Spinel got up to close it, locking it as well. Steven pondered how Malachite would get into a locked room, but decided against it.

"Connie says she loves us, do we love her back?" Spinel gave him a tug on his collar.

"Yep, so much in fact, I thought of her when I fucked Lapis."

"Oooohhh, evil."

Spinel texted Connie, sending a selfie of them both blowing a kiss. She sent one of her holding a pillow, saying she wish she had a snuggle buddy.

"You know what Princess, I think I can handle this for a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna start collecting questions or suggestions and refer to them all in an upcoming intermission chapter.
> 
> One thing I really wanna try is writing everyone's favorite Jasper back into the story, i even have the asspull to do it, but if y'all don't want her to be as beta as she was in the ending, then just say no. Cuz she'll basically just be what Malachite is to Lapis, except more soy boy.


	36. Just Forget it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven wants to put the past behind him, but his sisters aren't on board with being forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, finally getting to plot points ive been working on is so satisfying.

-Demayo Barn, Lapis

*Crack*

*Crack*

*Crack*

Lapis' skull was nearly shattered, only getting more so as the beatings came. The attacks had already destroyed her womb, killing her child.

*Crack*

An uppercut sent some teeth loose as the chains the bound her dug into Lapis' wrists.

Her pink aggressor had once again healed her. Only to continue the assault.

*Crack*

His sandal slammed her head into the truck's side. No matter what, the attacks just kept coming. His black shirt was stained in her blood, covering his star. The jeans he could barely fit were coated in the brains that once belonged to her sister.

"Fuck you."

"I'd love to Steven, but I'm kinda tied up."

The joke got Lapis punched again. 

The assailant Steven, glowing and much larger than usual. Puberty hit hard.

"Infertile bitch. Why the fuck are you even alive? You deserve death."

"And yet, you won't kill me. You must love me more than Mally and Peri."

Steven shoved his fist into her face, breaking her teeth once again. He ripped her from the chains, throwing her bare body aside. Lapis only spread her legs.

Disgusted, Steven kicked her in the face. Sitting on her abdomen, he began to pummel her to death. Lapis could see grey matter on his knuckles.

She closed her eyes, knowing that it didn't matter.

-

Lapis opened her eyes and saw Peridot, holding onto her for dear life. That explains why it felt like chains around her.  
They both wore a white shirt and pajama bottoms that matched their aesthetic, but Lapis' was tight and Peri's was more loose.

She reached for her phone, texting Rainbow and Sardonyx to get ready. Sardonyx protested, but gave in when Lapis said that she could fool around with Steven.

"Life's not fair."

Lapis started to tense up as she clutched Peri in her arms. She hated how unlucky she was. She had both her siblings' love, consent, and time with them, with no real interference.

But of course, it was her who got the worst roll of the dice. She had to be barren.

It didn't matter though. Because Lapis had won. Steven had passionately made love to her, albeit with some help.

"Wake up Peri, it's a new day." She said this as she gently shook her sister, waking the smaller girl. Peridot gave a warm smile, squeezing Lapis in a hug.

"Mmm. Morning Lapis." Peridot began to let her hands roam. She grabbed Lapis' ass, making her gasp. The two kissed, only stopping because of a knock on the door.

Steven soon entered after, walking towards the bed. Lapis and Peridot held hands underneath the covers, trying to keep their composure. He smiled at them, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning little brother, wanna join us? Peri and I were about to-"

"Actually Lapis, I have something important to say. We never should have had sex. So let's pretend we didn't, and never do it again."

With just a minute, Steven had already done more damage than he did in her dream. All of the air in her lungs had left, making her gasp.

Peri grit her teeth and clenched Lapis' hand even more. They both felt breathless, wheezing as tears fell down their faces. Lapis got up, crawling towards Steven as he backed away.

"See! This is exactly why. This isn't healthy, and I don't want to ruin us like this. What if Mom and Dad find out? Lapis, they'll get you arrested, and Peri, who knows what they'll do to you."

Lapis stood infront of Steven in tears as she cornered him by her door.

"Steven please! Don't do this. They won't find out, so don't worry."

Steven pushed her back, making Lapis scared. She felt so vulnerable, like he knew just where to hit her.

"Lapis, you raped me. Twice. I didn't want that. It felt horrible. I even imagined other people, just to make it slightly enjoyable."

Peridot ran over and tried to hug Steven, but he moved out of the way. She hit the wall comically, but started to cry.

"If either of you try anything, I'll tell. Don't make me hate you even more than I do now. But, I still care about you guys enough to want to spend time together. Let's just put this all behind his."

Steven was about to leave when Lapis gripped his bicep, nearly crushing it. He turned around and slapped her, prompting a small fight. It ended once Lapis had him pinned to the ground.

Her mind raced as she thought of each action she could take. Steven tried to wrestle his way up, looking at Lapis with genuine fear.

"Don't do this, it's not normal!"

Lapis used her left hand to held Steven down by his neck, and raised her right. She stuck a finger in her mouth, coating it in saliva.

"Fine then, you want us to act like regular siblings? Then how about a wet willie, courtesy of your older sister?"

She shoved it in his ear, making Steven wince from the unsettling feeling. He kneed her in the gut, hard enough to make Lapis recoil. With a gross *pop*, her finger left his ear, and Steven went on the offensive.

"Oh, we're starting now? Then eat a noogie!"

Steven pressed his knuckles against her scalp, grinding them as he put Lapis into a chokehold.

Peridot stood dumbfounded, so Lapis shot her a look that said "Play along". She got behind Steven, giving him a severe wedgie that forced him to let go of Lapis.

This started a slap fight between the two, so Lapis was able to plan her next moves carefully. She lifted the two up, surprising them both. Lapis then ran with them both to her bed, body slamming them both.

They all began to laugh, but both Lapis and Peridot faked it. Steven got up and fixed his pants, content with the interaction.

"Wow, you guys took that way easier than I thought. Sorry if I seemed kinda heartless about it. I just hope Mally will let me off as easy. Me and Spinel are gonna get ready for the trip, I just have to wake her."

Lapis and Peridot shared a look of worry as Steven walked out, but it melted away.

"What is that clod thinking?! After all that, and he wants to just forget us? What if I'm pregnant?!"

Peri gripped her hair, nearly yanking out until Lapis stopped her.

"Easy there sweetie, Steven's gonna be the one pulling your hair if I've got anything to say about it. If he thinks that he can just not be a part of this, after so much has happened for us to be together-"

"He was my first Lapis! How can he just not care about that?! Was my virginity worth nothing? Wait, was I too needy? Am I just too ugly?"

Lapis held Peridot in a supportive hug as she cried, getting Lapis' shirt wet. 

"I'm telling you Peri, calm down. If you think I'm good at manipulating people, you should see Sardonyx. Once, she talked this kid into taking her tutoring, and ended up passing him around our sorority house like a sex doll! Of course, I didn't take part in it, since it wasn't either of you two."

"What happened to the guy after? And when was this?"

"It was my second year, and Sardy just let the kid go after that. Think he was too scared to tell anyone, because Sardy wasn't worried at all. Actually, I'm pretty sure that it was a friend of Steven's."

Lapis pondered if she should use the master of manipulation on her brother, but saw no other option. She waited so long, and suffered too much to let him ruin this.

"WHAT?!"

The house nearly shook from the yell that preceded footsteps that got closer to Lapis' room. Malachite entered the room in tears, slamming the door shut. 

She ran to the bed, putting her face into the foot of it as Lapis and Peri filled her in on the plan. Peridot was able to sympathize with her, because Steven was both of their first times, and had been a long lasting love.

Lapis felt bad enough to consider letting Malachite have one last go with Steven, but still didn't plan on including her in the plan.

"By the way Mally, how long are you staying here?"

"I was planning on leaving after the camping trip, but now I'm just waiting for my next fling with Steven. His scrawny ass is gonna make me a paraplegic when we're done."

The thought of Malachite leaving was enticing, so now Lapis was even more determined to get to work. She'd need Sardonyx though, so she told the other two what to do in the mean time.

"Steven still cares enough to entertain the thought of us being normal with him, so let's not let him down. Sardy has never let me down me down before, so I'll place all my chips on her. But, there's an old friend I'm planning on visiting, and she's just a dying to see me."

Peridot instantly knew who it was, making use of that beautiful brain. She tried to talk Lapis out of desecrating a grave, but the latter was having none of it.

"If you think I'm letting that fucking scrawny ass bully rest in piece, then maybe you don't want a kiss from me."

Lapis shooed them both out, wanting to get ready for the trip, making sure to pack the "essentials".

-Steven's room, Steven

"Spinel, sometimes my genius, it's...it's almost frightening. I'm like a hero, who tortures his foes."

Steven dramatically gave a soliloquy as Spinel looked on angrily. He didn't know that she was disappointed that he just cockblocked his sisters, so he thought she was angry that he wasn't calling her "Princess".

"I love you Steven, and you know I'm okay with it. So why don't you want to have sex with them? You did it with so many others, yet they're the line?"

He sighed as he sat down next to her in the bed. Steven took a deep breath and held Spinel by the chin, peering into her soul.

"Spinel, I love you and them, but very differently. I want you to be my future, not them, or anyone else. They're my family, and it's just wrong. If the anyone finds out, Lapis is going to jail, Peri can say goodbye to her trust fund, and Dad'll put me in therapy."

His reasoning was enough to take Spinel back, but something sparked in his head.

"Wait a sec, why are you so adamant on me having sex with them? Aren't you usually bitter about this stuff?"

Without hesitation, Spinel shot back.

"Well, you just seemed to enjoy them last night."

"Because I imagined them as you! And I only had sex with them because once again, they cornered and threatened me!"

Once again, Spinel backed down. She held a closes fist to her chest, wearing a look on her face that screamed for forgiveness.

Steven hugged her, knowing that while he was right, Spinel didn't deserve his anger. Lapis and Peridot did. They probably tried to use Spinel to get him.

"Spinel, if you want, I'll still do the poly thing. But, I don't want to spread my love for you more than I need."

She pushed him away to look at his face. It was like she was digging into his soul.

"Beautiful."

This made him blush. Spinel's face lit up as she repeated it.

"Beautiful."

"Thanks, Princess. You're beautiful too."

Spinel rushed for his face, leaving kiss after kiss. The whole while, she kept repeating herself.

She managed to pin Steven to the bed, letting her tears fall to his face. It was obvious what she wanted. It's just that if she tried, Steven might get mad.

"We can do it in the woods. Just hold it in till then. For me?"

She nodded and climbed off of him, and started to call someone.

"Let's say good morning to our girlfriend."

"Alright, but I'm not stripping if she asks. But tell me the truth, why are you still so adamant about her? I'll be fine with it if you just told me."

"Well, three reasons, my dear Doll. First, I feel like we're kinda guilty for her being single now. Y'know, my maid and your cousin kinda stole her bottom."

"Fair point."

"Two, I'm kinda maybe, into watching you fuck. It's like a work of art watching you do it. With my consent of course, and she's my choice."

"Yeah, I am pretty hot aren't I."

"Damn right Dolly. And the third reason is something she'll explain to you sometime. She said it's important that she tells you."

After saying this, Spinel heard Connie pick up.

"Hello, is this ass eaters anonymous? I'd like request delivery."

Spinel and Steven wheezed after hearing this, seeing a half asleep Connie. 

"How's my second favorite girlfriend this fine morning?"

"Horny."

Spinel mouthed the word "mood" at her phone, making Connie smirk.

"So, how's my Biscuit and his Princess? Are you actually interested now Steven." She had a grin on her face that just oozed uneasiness, like preparing for a suicide mission.

"Actually my...Strawberry, I'm all for it."

Connie was caught off guard by this, burying her face in her pillow. Spinel was slightly peeved, and Steven knew why.

"Strawberry? Biscuit? You two just started dating, how do you both already have nicknames? 'Specially you Steven."

"What, she's sweet, and her mouth tastes like strawberries. Also Con-con, we're going camping for the next few days. If you've gotta hide a body, we can help."

Steven hopped off his bed as Spinel and Connie talked, holding up the sword he took from his parents' room. It matched the shield, but smelled funny, so Steven washed it.

He flexed with them, not knowing that Spinel had the phone trained on him.

"WOAH STEVEN! WHERE'D YOU GET THOSE?!", Connie screamed through the call.

"My Aunt Bismuth runs the forge at Little Homeworld, and gave me this. She gave stuff to everyone who went to the shop, so rip you I guess."

Spinel made a noise of discovery, jumping on Steven's bed like a monkey. 

"Steven! Isn't she a sword nerd? You should give her the sword, and you'll be my shield. It's perfect!"

"But shouldn't you have a weapon?", Connie asked.

"Meh, Yellow has a vast collection of every type of gun, and Blue gave me this really cool scythe. White gave me that fully armored anti-tank rifle that I nearly took Garnet's head off with and-"

"Wait, you mean the Diamonds? Why're you using color code?"

Something from the video call caught Steven's eye suddenly. An older woman was staring at him from behind Connie, so he signaled for her to turn around.

"Wha? Mom?! What're you?"

Connie's mom covered silenced her while studying Steven.

"Isn't that the boy from the roller rink? Is he your boyfriend? Well, at least you're not gay. Wait a second. That's the son of that rockstar! Doug! Honey! The son of that rockstar we like is dating Connie!"

In 30 seconds, Connie's dad burst into the room, wearing a "Mr. Universe" Tee.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it! Connie, you have to marry him. Hello future son-in-law, I'm Doug, and this is my wife, Priyanka. We're both huge fans of your father, and I go way back with him. Can you tell him Doug says hi?"

Steven figured that if he told Doug anything besides yes, he'd explode.

"Actually Mr. Maheshwaram, my dad's a huge fan of you as well, and talked about hiring you as his roadie. He'll be back in two months, and I'm sure he'd love to see you when he gets back. I'll let him know you said hi though."

After her parents began to squeal, Connie hang up, blowing a kiss at Steven.

"You don't wanna talk to your pops?" Steven almost hated how perceptive Spinel was, picking up on his emotions in a heartbeat.

"I'm afraid that I'll say more than I need to. Dad has a way of getting the truth out of people without trying."

Spinel threw a some clothes at him, getting dressed in a hurry. He looked at a clock and saw that it was 8:45 am. 

"The faster we get there, the fast I'm getting that dong. Now hurry thot."

-

After packing their stuff and getting dressed, Spinel and Steven both looked in the mirror.

They both wore shorts with suspenders, but Spinel's were puffy and red, and Steven's were black cargo shorts. Steven had on his signature black shirt with a yellow star and his pink jumper, and Spinel had on a black shirt with ripped sleeves and a crystal heart on it.

"We're a couple of one trick ponies, huh Dolly?"

"Meh, if it ain't broke, don't fix it."

Steven put on his salmon sandals and Spinel decided on black hiking boots. They put their stuff into one case and dragged it to the bus, surprised to see Lapis in the driver's seat. She WAS wearing her old baseball outfit, with blue swimming trunks and black cleats.

"I'm driving dick nips, why do you have a fucking sword and shield? You gonna be Spinel's knight?"

Steven knew that telling Lapis about his plans was risky, so he hid some details.

"Me and Spinel were just gonna play in the woods."

While Steven was distracted, Spinel put her collar around his neck again. She didn't attach the chain leash, but teased that she did have it.

They sat down in the back and saw Malachite and Peridot behind them. The former has on a sea foam green and black camo outfit and hunting vest, while the latter had on a Camp Pining Hearts cosplay of Percy, a cape she must have bought from Little Homeworld, and her patented visor.

"Steven, you've gotta show me how to work the TV. If you don't, I'm gonna delete your save data on Re:Mind!"

Peridot's threat was enough to make him help her, but he still felt uneasy. She definitely seemed to try leaning in for sneak kisses, but Steven was able to avoid them.

-

Lapis was a rather nervous driver, moving slow and constantly checking her signs on the empty roads. After picking up her friends, she finally started to drive faster at Rainbow's order.

He was pretty chill when talking to Steven, but Sardonyx was anything but. She made Steven sit on her lap as she asked question after question, taking pictures of them as well.

-

Eventually, they made it to the camp grounds and set up the tents. Lapis made everyone draw lots for their partner, and Steven just prayed that his luck wouldn't fuck him over.

He got paired with Rainbow, who got death stares from the girls. Lapis and Sardonyx got paired, as well as Malachite and Peridot. This left Spinel with a tent to herself.

"Wow, so even here I'm alone for the nights."

"Good thing too, Princess Bed wetter."

Steven ran off as Spinel chased him, grabbing his sword and shield before running. He made sure to grab everything he'd need if he got lost, and a spare .44 Spinel snuck along.

After running for a while, he sat down to catch his breath. Steven put his stuff in his trusty cheeseburger backpack, and stood up to keep running.

Before he left though, something strange caught his eye. On a tree, something was carved. 

-Found You Universe-

He made a mad dash, seeing more things carved into trees. Some of them looked like fists, as if someone had punched the trees.

"So now I'm being hunted by Minecraft Steve?! Why?! We're both Steves, we can get along Minecraft Steve!"

As Steven caught his breath once again, he saw something carved into the tree that made his heart sink.

-Don't Turn Around-

"Fuck."

*Click*

Steven heard a gun cock, and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"So, come here often?"

*Bang*

-Beach City Woods, Lapis

After Steven and Spinel ran off, everyone else got their tents ready. Lapis and Sardonyx set up their stuff, and Lapis used this chance to get some advice.

"Hey, Sardy, you know what I'm about to ask, right?"

"Yes I do, and may I say, you're in luck. Steven is incredibly easy to read, and I've already made a fool proof plan for you."

Lapis hugged Sardonyx tightly, catching the latter off guard so much, they fell over.

"Sardy, I owe you big time, thank you."

"No problem love, but, I think I know how you can pay me back."

Lapis knew that Sardonyx meant that she wanted either Steven or Lapis herself, and was all for it. Sardonyx would deserve it, because she's never failed to deliver on her deals.

"Let's hear that plan first. If it's good enough, you'll get us both."

"Well deary, it's simple. Steven is an enabler, and he knows it. If you try something, just blame him for it. His newfound confidence will make him believe he's guilty. But don't push your luck. If you pressure him too much, or jump at your first chance, he'll get defensive."

Lapis started writing all of this down as Sardonyx continued. 

"Corner him Lapis. He'll panic, try to formulate an escape, and will say whatever you'll want to hear. If you just keep blaming him, let his guilt build, and wait for his guard to drop, he'll let you have him."

"Sardy, you're a genius."

"I know dear, but this genius needs your word that she'll get her reward."

Lapis nodded, leaving her tent to see Peridot walking off. Knowing that she was rather easy made Lapis tense up, because who knows what'll happen to that tiny girl?

Spinel came back after a bit, looking pissed.

"What, can't find the master of hide and seek? He's as good as hiding as he is at fucking."

Spinel looked at her with a grimace, going into her tent. She came out after leaving her bag in, stretching for another run.

"His punk ass promised that he'd fuck me the second we got here, and now he's making me work for it?! Nah, fuck all types of that!"

She pulled out a tranquilizer gun and loaded it with 12 shots. Lapis took note of this, making her very unnecessary plan b.

"Hey Spinel? Mind if I use that later? I wanna go hunting with Malachite and Rainbow."

She nodded, but the two she mentioned were nowhere to be seen, so Spinel got defensive.

"You're not planning on shooting me, are you?"

"What?! No! I'm gonna shoot Steven."

"Oh, well kay then, I'll loan ya it once I'm back."

*Bang*

The two looked towards the woods, then to eachother. Sardonyx came out of her tent, confirming that the sound was real.

"Okay loves, let's calm down befo-"

"Sardy, you grab two of my guns, Spinel, you get a head start."

The other two did as Lapis commanded, Sardonyx quickly passing her a hand cannon. Rainbow and Malachite walked back to the campsite, seeing their friends arming up.

Lapis noticed that Malachite was hiding a limp and Rainbow looked terrified, but assumed they had a bear encounter and left them alone.

"Spinel went this way, so we'll split into opposite directions. I know there's no guarantee that my siblings are in danger, but I've put too much into getting this far. I refuse to let anything hinder me."

They ran off, leaving the last two behind. 

-

Lapis eventually tripped on a root, breaking down in fear of something happening to her siblings. Listening through sobs, she heard heavy footsteps behind her and ran.

Something caught her arm though, swinging her to the floor.

"Finally...I've finally found you. We've got some catching up to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on making another work, but it's as combat orientated as this is sexually charged, and vice versa. If you've ever heard of Baki, it's just that, but with Steve U. Characters.


	37. Peri's Pining Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri sees stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Peri fans, have a treat, courtesy of me who wants to make everyone invested in the other two suffer.

Beach City Woods, Peridot

After hearing a gunshot, Peri was nervous. If someone dangerous was out here, she didn't have any bodyguards.

"Ugh, why did I have to rush out of there? Lapis could kill anything that moves out here. I just hope she can get Steven to love us again. Stevonnie's nice, but I've loved him for my whole life."

"This Steven sounds amazing."

"Yeah, he is. Wait what?"

Peridot swung around to see a ginger haired girl staring with an inquisitive look. They both noticed that the other was wearing an olive green camping bodysuit, and nearly screamed.

"Oh my gosh, are you a fan of Camp Pining Hearts?! Who's you're favorite character?!"

"Well, if you're talking about the og series, then either Pierre or Percy, but in the reboot, I'm Stefan all the way. But I despise Paulette and Rodrigo."

"Oh, what's bad about Paulette?"

"Heh, what isnt? She's annoying, a carface, and all she does is act as a thirst trap for Percy. Honestly, if I was a character, I'd show her a thing or two for being so-"

The other girl grabbed Peridot's collar, lifting her so they were both eye to eye. It was then that Peri knew who she was talking to.

"Paulette?! Oh my stars, forgive me! I'm so sorry! A real fan would have recognized you immediately, I'm not worthy."

Her pleas for mercy went unanswered, getting pushed against a tree. Peri saw red in Paulette's eyes, and managed to kick her away.

Paulette doubled over from the kick, but still managed to grab Peri's hair as she tried to crawl away.

"Not all actors behave like their characters dumbass. Just because we used our real names for the show, doesn't mean that we all are really like that. Me and Roddy are just great actors."

Peridot was once again put against the tree, but something kicked her brain into high gear. She went in for a kiss, getting a quick reaction from her aggressor.

"Did you just fucking kiss me?! You little twerp!" Her hand raised above her head, making Peridot cower in fear.

"I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful, and I couldn't control myself, and you-"

Paulette grabbed Peridot's hair from the back, holding her in place as she went in for another kiss. This left Peri off guard, but excited.

While Paulette was never a TV crush for her, she knew that she was still pretty attractive. Steven always used to go on about how she was so pretty, how she was his ideal girlfriend.

It made Peri wanna rip her hair out with how low his standards were. But she still wanted to have a go with Paulette, just to prove herself better.

"What's your name shrimpy?"

"Peridot Quartz Universe."

"One of the daughters of Greg Universe? Only his biggest fans know about you and your siblings, he made sure to keep you all as a trusted secret. Stefan even styled his hair like the boy Universe."

"What were you planning on doing if I didn't diss you?"

Paulette chuckled at the question, pulling her bodysuit down, revealing her pale upper half. Her breasts were flabby but bountiful, reminding Peri of Steven's theory for the reboot.

"Me and the rest of the CPH crew come out here for the summer, and I usually go off to relieve stress. Be it by hacking trees, hauling heavy stuff, or beating up dorky fans."

"Ever tried sex with a fan?"

Paulette gave sinister look, resembling a cocky queen.

"Listen Peridot, I'll cut you a deal. You make my mind melt, and I'll introduce you to the crew. Maybe Percy will wanna go out with you, even though you seem content with Steven."

Peridot took no time to play with the mounds hanging in her face, taking back what she said earlier. Paulette was way more developed now, and this only made her more determined to prove herself.

Luckily, Paulette was all talk, turning submissive after Peri played with her nipples. She moaned her name, but Peridot only advanced in her onslaught.

Paulette slid her bodysuit off, giving Peri access to her crotch.

"Ravage me Peri~"

Peridot slid one finger rapidly into Paulette, eliciting a low groan. She began to pump her finger in and out, stretching her until she could add another. Peridot moved fast and rough, and Paulette’s whole body shook with the force of it. Her chest heaved and short, sharp cries tumbled from her mouth.

Having this much power over someone was intoxicating. No wonder Lapis was so adamant on keeping Steven submissive.

She slid her thumb over Paulette’s clit and pushed hard, gaining another scream. Peridot became so enthralled in pleasuring her previous aggressor, that she didn't notice that she began touching herself.

"Please, you've proved you're sorry. I don't think I can take much more~"

"Heh, sorry, but a Universe never leaves anyone wanting more. My mother always said that she'd go the distance for my father, so now I'll do the same for you."

Peri resumed pounding into the celebrity, curling her fingers forward and rubbing her thumb over her clit. Paulette clenched around her with a hoarse shout, her hips bucking, her entire body shuddering as though electrified.

Her breasts bounced with every deep breath she took until she came. Paulette's face was beet red, and her entire body was sweaty. She could barely make a coherent sentence, and Peridot felt prideful over this.

As Paulette stopped shaking, her breath coming in gasps, Peri withdrew from her soaked cunt. She leaned down and kissed the her tenderly on the lips, surprising them both.

She planted another kiss on Paulette's cheek, helping the girl get dressed.

Peridot had to help her walk back to her tent, due to Paulette barely being able to stand.

They were soon at her tent, sneaking in while Stefan and Pierre talked to Percy. Jasmine noticed them, but kept quiet as she talked to Rodrigo.

"Oh my stars! I can't believe this. I just gave Paulette a paralyzing orgasm, and I'm this close to the entire CPH main cast!"

Paulette pulled her into a deep kiss, silencing her. Her tongue explored Peridot's mouth, breaking off to breathe.

"Keep it cool, if you're lucky, you'll be able to land a date with one of our guys. Percy is a huge baby irl, so you can dom him easy. Stefan and Pierre would flatten you though."

"Do you know who's, well umm, packing?"

Paulette pondered the question, deep in thought about it.

"Well, Percy's a cute face with a big dick, but he's a bitch. You'll have to really persuade him, I know I did. Stefan is about average, but he can keep going for a while. I think his best is 6 rounds."

Peridot snorted at this, knowing that she and Steven could easily out do their favorite character. If Lapis wasn't so against masculine bodied, maybe Stefan would be perfect for her, leaving Peri with Steven.

Wait. Lapis wouldn't be too mad if Peridot dated someone, right? She seemed okay with Stevonnie, and if Paulette was being truthful, then Percy wouldn't be any different from Steven.

"Wanna hear about Pierre? He's an absolute unit."

"Nah, but I do think Percy would be a good match for me. Stefan and Pierre are both really good, but-"

"Let me guess, Percy's a lot like Steven? Well then, if you want me to hook you two up, then you should help me with your brother."

Peridot froze at this, a million reasons that described why that was a bad idea washed over her. She tried listing them, but Paulette shot them all down.

"Actually, he's dating someone right now. And she says that they both agreed to date this other girl an-"

Once again, Paulette cut her off.

"Well, what's another girlfriend gonna hurt? Besides, I bet I'm more stacked than them both."

Peridot cringed as she knew Paulette wasn't wrong. Spinel and that other girl weren't exceptionally well rounded, other than the girl with glasses having a nice butt.

"So, deal?"

Paulette extended her hand out, waiting for Peridot's response.

"Deal."

They shook hands as Jasmine entered the tent. Paulette filled her in on what happened, and she laughed at it.

"Well, as long as you don't try to go after my Roddy and Steffy, you're fine by me. Those two man whores are mine."

This sent Peridot for a loop, not expecting Jasmine to use the word whore, especially not to describe Rodrigo and Stefan.

"Don't worry Jasmine, Peri here wants Percy. Besides, Rod would annoy her, and Stefan would use her like a fleshlight. Poor Pierre though, no one wants an alpha"

"Oh! That reminds me Paully, you missed something amazing. Pierre tried flirting with this super energetic blonde girl, and she gave him her number. Big boy's finally gonna get laid."

-

After Peridot answered some questions about the Universes, the three noticed a silhouette on the outside of the tent. Paulette giggled and went to confront the shape, bringing a terrified Percy back with her.

She whispered something to him, then dragged Jasmine out of the tent.

"Don't make a mess of my tent nerds!"

The two were left alone, so Peridot made the first move.

"Uh? Hi? I'm Peridot Quartz Universe. Can I just say how much of a fan I am of your acting? It takes some real dedication to be able to dive into a lake to get a medallion back for-"

Percy put a hand up to her face, making Peri stop.

"Umm? Do you...? Wanna...?"

His words got jumbled up as his face flushed. Peridot felt that intoxicating feeling again, and took charge of the situation.

"Let's date Percy. I'm the daughter of a famous musician, you're a heartthrob actor, we'd be a great power couple. Plus, you were always the reason I sat through the whole first two seasons."

"You...you do know I'm not really that cool, right?"

"And that's what makes you amazing." Peri's eyes were full of stars as she took Percy's hands in her own. "I'm pretty much the same, so I can relate to feeling scared a lot. Plus, I can be in control if you want."

Percy lit up at this, getting stars in his eyes. Peri continued as Percy waited in anticipation.

"I'll show you a really good time~" His breath became hot and heavy at this line, heating up the tent. "Let's go somewhere more, private."

Peridot led Percy out of the tent without getting noticed by most of CPH crew. Paulette was behind a tree and followed the two, unbeknownst to her targets.

"Peri? Are you sure this is fine? Wouldn't it be better we were in a tent?"

"We'd get caught if we stayed at your campsite. Come on, this spot's good."

Peridot pushed Percy against a tree and brought his shorts down, dropping to her knees as she did. Paulette hid out of sight and began recording as she touched her crotch.

"Actually I change my mind! Let's not do this. It's still pretty bright out, so let's just wait until-"

Peridot gave him a deep kiss to keep him quiet, already overtaken by her growing libido. She separated them, letting a trail of saliva connect them before going in again.

Percy weakly grabbed her shoulders, telling Peridot that he needed to breathe. After wrestling with his tongue a little more, she let him breathe. He noticed that Peri seemed impatient, so he tried to prepare himself.

Percy began to breathe heavily as Peridot slowly began rubbing his crotch. His face felt red hot as he began to feel his erection growing. His growing bulge caught them both off guard. Soon Peridot composed herself as she relieved the tension, bringing her face to his cock. His flushed even harder, but Peri stayed focus as she took him in her soft hand and began stroking him.

She was a little nervous, as this was the first time she'd ever taken charge like this, and she wasn't even sure if she was doing it right. The lustful look on Percy's face as he concentrated on Peridot, and the increasing heat and hardness from the thing in her hand seemed to suggest she was doing pretty well, though. She brought her hand up, delicately teased around his tip with her fingers, and stroked back downwards. She breathed on his cock, eliciting moans of delight. Peri felt up his abdomen, surprised that someone so muscular can be so submissive. It was the opposite of Steven who had trimmed down a lot, but still has a rounder belly.

She gradually began to speed up, gripping just a little bit tighter, and soon he was bucking his hips ever so slightly.

The thought of her having a three some with her two biggest crushes was enticing, making her heart race. She'd have to set it up without Lapis ruining things. As much as she deserved to have Steven too, that'd be Peri's time.

Percy came on her face, surprising Peridot. He apologised, taking out a handkerchief for his breast pocket.

As Peridot licked his cock clean and wiped her face off, Paulette stepped out into Percy's view.

"Pa-Paulette?! What're you-"

"I see you two have gotten well acquainted. Sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to talk with my new bestie."

Peri gulped in fear as Paulette lifted her by the back of her hair. She dragged her behind a tree as Percy sat while trying to catch his breath.

"Well well well, looks like you've been really handy to my brother."

"What?! But you two were the most popular ship on the show!"

"The directors said that viewers found us relatable, so we hid that we were actually related on the show. It just so happened that we both fell for eachother as well."

"S-so you and Percy, are like me and Steven."

"Yep, and I think it's only fair that I have some fun with your brother."

Despite her calm and sincere smile, she seemed ready to kill Peridot if she objected. Having no other option, and still thrown off from that line about the two being related, Peri accepted.

"Make sure to tell his girlfriends that player four has joined the game. But don't tell him, I wanna surprise him."

"Well he's a lot like Percy when you proposition him out of nowhere, but he'll take charge if you pressure him enough."

"Ah yes, a worthy opponent. My orgasm shall be legendary! You can keep playing with Percy now, I'm gonna start my hunt. How long are you guys planning on staying?"

"Four days, maybe more if Lapis has anything to say about it. Plus, if you want, you can stop by our house. Our parents are gone all summer."

Paulette rubbed her hands together like a villain and walked off after hearing this. 

"Man, I really pegged her and Percy wrong. I wonder how the rest of the crew is? Jasmine sounded pretty crude, but how are Stefan, Pierre, and Rodrigo?"

Peridot went back to Percy, seeing him relaxed against the tree she left him on. He gave a meek smile and waved at her, making Peridot blush.

"Ready for round two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of places i can go with some certain characters, but I'll avoid them because most of them close off some happy endings and ruin other things, so expect them in my alt endings work. 
> 
> My Beach City if just a cavalcade of celebrities and people who're just vibing, and CPH was a live action show that got rebooted once the og characters went through puberty, and the reboot cast has an age range of 17-21.


	38. Dead & Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Lapis see faces from their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, back to the despair.

-Beach City Woods, Steven

*Bang*

Steven oddly enough felt at peace with dying. Maybe it was how Lapis had violated him, but death was something he looked forward to.

"Psych! It's a blank!"

The voice immediately rang with familiarity, so Steven smiled.

"Hey Connie, you never answered my question."

He stood up and turned around to see his other girlfriend with a toy gun. She was wearing a purple gi that looked similar to some show he saw.

"Yeah, I do. This is where I usually come to work out and train with my kendo sticks."

"Well, I've got something better than a kendo thing. How about this sword, made courtesy of my Aunt Bismuth? Consider it my gift as your boyfriend. Since, you know, my cousin ruined your relationship."

He pulled the sword out of his bag, still in it's scabbard. Connie looked on in awe, taking the sword in her hands. She adjusted to it's weight easily and did some practice slashes and jabs.

After re-sheathing it, Connie squeezed the life out of Steven, getting a hug back. She apologized for pranking him, but Steven said it was fine.

"Were you the one who made those creepy tree messages?"

"No, but I did see some huge, feral, bulky chick do it. She used her teeth Steven! I'm not fucking with that, and neither are you!"

Connie composed herself and sat down against a tree, patting the ground next to her. Steven sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Ooh, someone's trying to seduce a swordsman."

She leaned into his arms, so Steven wrapped his arms around her. His head felt hazy as he held onto her, feeling Connie adjust herself.

"Steven, do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yeah, on the bus to Little Homeworld. We didn't actually talk until-"

She sighed and reached up to mess with his hair before he could finish.

"No, we met before. I was lost at the board walk, and you spent the day with me until my parents found me. They never let me go places without letting them know since, and I was too nervous to look for you."

"Oh. Sorry, I guess I forgot something really important. A lot of my memories are foggy, but, I'm still glad to know we were kinda friends before. But, why were you so pushy about doing it with me? Weren't you and Pearl already in a smutty relationship?"

Connie sighed again as she adjusted herself more into Steven's arm.

"Well, at first I only dated her because we were in a lot of clubs together, but then I found out that you two were friends. I tried to put the idea of a three some in her head, but she shot me down everytime. We always did it when ever I felt way too stressed and stuff, but she was always the bottom. I only ever got to masturbate while she always came from getting abused."

Steven flicked her ear, making her stop. It was a silent message that said, "Don't tell me about how you fucked my friend". They both sat in silence for a bit before Connie spoke.

"I've wanted to be with you for so long, but then I couldn't just dump Pearl. Once I found out that you and Spinel were dating, I was afraid that we'd never be together. That's why. I'm sorry if you hate me, and I can understand if you want to end this poly thing."

Steven kissed her cheek once he noticed that she was crying. Unlike with Lapis, Connie felt genuine. Just like Spinel. They both loved him, so he should love them back.

He'd never love Lapis that way.

"Hey Connie, wanna just sit for a while? I could use some chill time with all that I've been through."

She nodded while looking off into the distance, signaling for Steven to look in the same direction.

They were both looking at Spinel. She walked towards them with a tranquilizer gun in hand, making Steven uneasy.

"Well lookey here! I go hunting for my boyfriend, and I also find my girlfriend! Is this a party of two, or can we be a crowd?"

Connie and Steven both laughed as they waved for her to come in. She tossed her gun and sat on Steven's opposite side, scooching into the hug.

No one said anything as they peacefully sat there. It was so calm, they fell asleep together.

-

By time they woke up, the sun had went down. It was getting dark, so Connie was going to have to stay with them for the night.

"Lucky for us, I got a tent all to myself, and I could use a sleep buddy. Maybe we can play with the sword and junk tomorrow, but let's head back for now. Lapis'll kill me if I let anything happen to you."

Spinel led them back to the site where Rainbow was roasting marshmallows. They looked at him as he did a zipper motion on his mouth.

The girls went to Spinel's tent while Steven sat with Rainbow.

"So, you been here all day?"

"Yep. And might I add, I'd rather be here than at that dumb host club I work at! Everyone ran off in search of you after that gunshot, but I knew that you'd be fine!"

"Huh. Wanna light some sticks and act like cavemen?"

Rainbow's face got completely serious as he nodded. They both rolled up their shirts and started to grunt while holding flaming sticks.

Unbeknownst to them, Paulette was hiding in a bush, recording this. While she thought Rainbow was nice, her quarry was Steven and his "healthy" frame. 

"I am Steven of the Universe, son of MurderCock."

"I am Rainbow of the Quartz, Earl of the Reef."

The two idiots danced around until Malachite came back. They tossed her a stick, hoping she'd play along. To their joy, she did.

"I am Malachite, the one who needs an ice pack! Give me one before I spit roast you both on my cock!"

She sat on a stool as Rainbow held the requested ice pack to her back, seeing a huge bruise.

"The hell happened to you? Did you fight a bear?" Rainbow put pressure on her back, getting whines from Malachite.

"No, I fought some butch bitch and got my ass kicked. Lapis and Sardonyx have been after her since. I tried following them, but some chick named Sunny made me rest up with her and this cuck in a boy Scout outfit."

She ranted on as Steven tried to do a hula dance with his and Rainbow's flaming sticks. 

Spinel and Connie soon left their tent with giddy smiles. Someone must have sent Spinel something, because they both were trying to hide her phone.

He tried to pressure them into telling him, but they didn't budge. 

"So Steven, did you enjoy that power nap? Because you made me a promise, and I feel like cashing it in."

They both left the camp, leaving Connie behind. Spinel seemed to be on edge, keeping guard over Steven.

"Aren't you the princess? I know you can kick my ass, but let me protect you. I'm the one with a sword and shield."

She didn't answer him, instead peering at a bush that moved slightly. After they stood there for a few minutes, Spinel made them move on.

"Steven, I trust you. If you do anything, I'll know you aren't doing it to hurt me. So, don't feel like I'm weighing you down."

He sighed and hugged her, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, if that's the case, I hope you don't mind if I screw soneone. I'm glad you trust me, but what's the occasion? I thought you wanted me to pound you, not talk about trust issues."

Spinel suddenly spun Steven around and forced him to a tree. She began removing his shirt, taking him off guard.

"I'm trying to be sincere, and you can't wait for me to hop on your bone? Guess I know pillow talk is the only way to communicate with ya."

She had stripped him down to his boxers, leaving him cold. He didn't like it when she got like this, acting bratty and harsh, but he knew he had it coming. Spinel took pictures of him, making Steven even more nervous.

Paulette waited while Spinel got Steven ready for fun. To call it anything besides molestation would be a lie, but neither girl cared.

Steven got bored of this and put Spinel in a bear hug. He kissed her in hopes of making her flustered, but that plan failed. 

She instead took 2 bandanas out of her pocket. One went around Steven's wrists, and the other one around his eyes.

"I trust you Steven, so you better trust me."

This immediately set off some red flags, but Steven knew how Spinel could be, so he let it go. She was obviously in a bad mood, and if he did anything to make it worse, it'd be a rerun of their shower roleplay.

Steven felt her stroke his cock. It felt more rushed than usual, like she was on a time limit.

"Princess, you know you don't have to rush, right? I'm okay with spending eternity out here with you."

There was a pause, and Steven could swear he heard a giggle from somewhere.

"Listen here dollface, if you think I'm gonna get weak in the knees from your smooth talking, you're absolutely, FUCKING, right."

Spinel forced Steven's head down to kiss him, invading his mouth with her tongue. 

After letting him breathe, she then pulled his boxers down. His cock was already hard, but Spinel still gave it a few strokes.

She guided him to lay down on a blanket. When she could have set it up was beyond him.

Spinel kissed him again, not stopping as she eased herself onto him. Something felt off, but it didn't matter. Spinel was practically devouring his face, and he had to match her enthusiasm.

Hushed moans seem to carry over, but they didn't seem to be coming from Spinel. His mind was still cognizant to know something was up, but he didn't care.

Steven came, hearing a loud moun. Spinel broke the kiss and removed his blindfold. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he saw the person he came inside of.

"Okay, Steven? Calm down, and don't-"

Spinel was cut off Steven screaming, but she was able to quickly cover his mouth. 

"God this hurts. How you're used to this, I have no idea."

The girl sat on top of Steven was his first TV crush, Paulette. She was may more developed than when she was on Camp Pining Hearts, and slightly fuller.

"Princess, please explain before I die. Why is my childhood crush on my cock?"

Spinel kissed his cheek and helped Paulette off, licking Steven's cock clean after.

Paulette herself gave a summary of what she did and how all that led up to just then. Steven nodded the whole time, still very thrown off.

"So. You want to also be my girlfriend, Peri is dating Percy, and you genuinely have feelings for me besides lust?"

Paulette nodded as they all sat in a circle. Steven then stood up with his arms out.

"Well, I see this as an absolute win! I'm just glad you weren't Lapis, or anyone I'm related to. Wait, we aren't related, right?"

They all laughed, and Steven reached for his clothes. Spinel immediately stopped him, making him flinch a little.

"Who says we're done here Sunshine? You've got another girlfriend here that you gotta plow. You slept for the whole day, so I know you're not tired already. So let's hump!"

"Wait, shouldn't we make sure Paulette gets to her camp safely first? Lapis and that huge chick are on the loose, and who knows whose more dangerous."

"Stop making me laugh Dolly, you know it makes me want ya more." 

Spinel started to act like a wolf with it's cornered prey, so Paulette stood up.

"It is pretty late, but don't worry, I can handle myself in a fight pretty well. Besides, me and the crew come here every summer. If anything happens to me, they'll chop down this entire forest to find me."

She told them about a time when Rodrigo got lost, so Stefan and Jasmine went berserk. They found him in just under an hour, halfway on the opposite side of the forest from where he disappeared.

After that story, Paulette waved goodbye, saying that next time she'd push Steven to his limits.

Spinel chuckled and said, "You're gonna break her faster than I broke Blance's favorite heels."

She looked back at Steven to see him crawling over to his clothes. 

"Just for that, now we're going to eighteen."

-Beach City Woods, Lapis

"We've got some catching up to do."

The darker skinned giant grinned down at Lapis. She reached for Lapis, but stopped when she heard a gun cock.

"Whatever I did to deserve you as a friend, I'm glad I did it Sardy."

Sardonyx had her gun trained on Lapis' attacker, slightly thrown off by the her size.

The woman raised her hands, bringing her scarred and beefy arms to the sky. Lapis stood up and dusted herself off.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to explain a few things. One, why is someone who makes my Aunt look like a toothpick after me? Two, do you know my brother? Three, why shouldn't me and my best friend here shoot you dead?"

Sardonyx got closer, pressing her gun against the woman's messy, silver hair. Her tiger eyes were fixated on Lapis as she gave a low chuckle.

"One, you left me for dead here. Two, of course I know Steven, I've got him trapped somewhere only I know about. And three, see answer two."

Lapis gave a swift punch to the woman's abdomen, following it up with a Marine-style kick. Neither made a real mark, but felt satisfying. Sardonyx pistol whipped the woman in the back of the head, getting a grunt.

"You're sister sure fought back a lot, I hope I didn't break anything, Lapis."

Sardonyx raised her gun to whack the woman again, but got back handed by her meaty fist. Lapis got kneed in the gut, getting floored by a slap to the face that followed.

Both girls lost their guns, and this woman knew that. She grabbed them both by the ankle, dragging them as she ran through the forest.

Something stopped her however, because she got sent into a tree. Lapis felt a hand help her up, seeing Malachite.

"So I'm busy making out with Rainbow, we're testing the waters, and we hear a gunshot. I think, fuck, Lapis did something, guess I better see what's up. Rainbow says let's head back and assess the situation, and what do we see? No one. Lapis, who the fuck is that?"

"I don't know you drunk fuck, some bitch who says I- fuck. Fuck. Yep. This is my bad. I'm a sloppy killer, what can I say? Yeah, guys. Meet Jasper. Want a reason to hate her, she used to bully Steven, so me and Peri bumped her off."

Sardonyx searched for her gun, but couldn't find it in the leaves. She glanced over at Japser's unmoving body and said, "Sheesh, how you managed to think you killed someone like that is beyond me Love."

"She's like 17 you twat! I don't know when she became a JoJo, but she used to look like me! How the hell did she not only survive what I did, but live out here for who knows how long is what concerns me!"

Malachite poked the back of Japser's head, getting her hand grabbed. Jasper yoinked her to the ground, slamming her fist into Malachite's back. This left her reeling in pain, so Lapis and Sardonyx tried to keep Jasper from hurting her more.

Sardonyx grabbed Malachite's leg and dragged her out of the way as Jasper stood up. Lapis rushed her with a combat knife she hid under her shorts. 

"You sure you wanna try that? You don't have a good track record with killing me ya know."

Jasper swung her arm like a club, barely missing Lapis. This was a feint however, leading into an uppercut that hit Lapis in the chin. These were followed up with a palm to the face and an elbow to the gut.

Before she could do anymore damage, Sardonyx hit Jasper in the back with a branch. It slowed her down, letting Lapis slash her face.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Jasper punched Lapis in the face, taking her knife. Sardonyx kicked it out of her hand, knowing that she was dangerous enough.

Malachite was still incapacitated, so Jasper went for her. It was another fake out move, running past her into the woods.

"Sardy! We can't let her get away! If she tells anyone about me, I'm done, plus she did something to Steven and Peri! I'm sure of it."

"What about Malachite?! She's already unconscious!"

"Damn it! We can't split up, or we're done!"

"Hey there my dudes, is everything fi-WOAH! What happened here? A bear attack?"

Lapis grinned as some mighty power was watching over her.

"No, some crazy chick attacked us. My cousin got hit the worst, can she rest at your camp? We really need to chase her down, and she's only getting farther."

"No worries my dude, your rockin' pal Sunny Stone is here to help! I just left a huge campsite, so I'll bring her there! Go kick her butt guys!"

The girl was stronger than she looked, easily taking Malachite on her shoulder. She ran off with her, so Lapis and Sardonyx went after Jasper.

"Was that smart? I mean, we just left your unconscious cousin with a total stranger."

"Meh, I'd care more if it was you. Besides, nothing can kill that monster, if we're lucky, she'll wake up quick and find Jasper by herself."

"Wishful thinking, I love it. By the way, what's our plan for Jasper? Last time I heard that name, it was when Garnet told me that they fought in the fourth grade."

Lapis kept looking forward, jumping over roots that nearly came up to her knees. She had no real plan, and was hoping Sardonyx had made one.

"We find out what she did to my family, and then we make sure the dead stay dead."

Sardonyx nodded, knowing full well that Lapis had no plan. They made a mad dash for Jasper, who was stopped at a tree. She turned around and saw her pursuers, but stood her ground.

Lapis and Sardonyx left the ground as traps caught their ankles. Jasper laughed as they dangled in the air, sitting ducks if she wanted to shoot them.

"Ha ha, you really think you have time to hang? I guess I should just tell Steven the truth about you, and your love for him. I bet he'd be happy to stay with you then."

This made Lapis begin to struggle, wildly swinging like an animal. Sardonyx swung in tandem to avoid the hits, seeing Lapis' plan.

"He hates you Lapis. I bet he'd be overjoyed to know that you died. You want him to be happy, right? No, you want him to feed your sick feelings. You're a monster. No one will ever love you. Not him, not you sister, no one."

Something in Lapis broke. Any attempts she was currently making to escape stopped. Instead, Lapis just went limp with a blank expression on her face. It hurt to do anything, too much to even think. She wanted to cry, but that hurt too.

"Shut the fuck up you oversized burnt chicken nugget!"

Sardonyx took aim at Jasper and shot, grazing her shoulder. She shot twice more, missing both shots completely.

Jasper ran off, laughing like a villain as Sardonyx kept shooting. 

"Lappy, are you okay? You know she's wrong. I love you, Rainbow loves you, so does Malachite. Steven and Peridot love you, but you need to help him love you more. You're no monster."

The words washed away what Jasper said, but the pain stayed. Lapis gave Sardonyx a warm smile, getting one back in return. 

Sardonyx reached into one of her pockets and pulled out two hunting knives. She gave Lapis one, and they cut themselves down. Lapis gave Sardonyx a hug, surprising the taller girl.

"Easy there sweetie, I'm still feeling vertigo. Besides, save some of that love for your family."

Lapis jumped up and kissed Sardonyx on the cheek, making her blush.

"You're family."

Sardonyx pushed her away and held her face, flustered by what Lapis said. 

"Oh, so I guess you two don't care about the others?"

They turned to see Jasper, leaning against a tree. She ran off immediately, making Sardonyx throw her knife at her. She hit her in the back, not deep enough to stop Jasper, but deep enough to stay stuck.

"Let's find out what she knows, and beat the rest out of her Sardy. I'm gonna make sure she stays dead this time."

-

After searching, the woods all day, Lapis and Sardonyx became lost. They arrived at a cabin, using it as a landmark. 

It was dark now, so they didn't want to be out. Who knows what advantage Jasper'll have in the dark? That was a chance that Lapis wasn't ready to make.

"Lapis, she's undoubtedly got the home field advantage here. We've been springing her traps all day, and nearly died more times than I wanna admit. Plus, this creepy ginger was watching us, and she looks horny horny. We've gotta set up a defense."

"We can use the cabin. This place seems rickety, but the inside is a fortress. She probably already set up traps in there, so we gotta get through them if we wanna enjoy some sleep."

Sardonyx got on her knees and cried in anguish, just wanting some god damn peace. Lapis patted her head as they both entered the cabin, ducking a buzzsaw shooting out at them.

"I swear, I'm going to ride Steven until I'm leaking cum from the mouth. Sardy, you can have him after."

Lapis took a deep breath as she ran upstairs, getting shot by dulled darts and a sack of dirt to the gut. She made a mad dash, springing every trap she came in contact with until tge floor gave out, nearly making her fall face first into a javelin.

Sardonyx caught her, carrying her into a side room. It was similar to her parents' bed room, even with a bathroom with a hot tub built in. Mom always said it was Dad's idea, but Lapis knew better than to believe that.

There were no traps, because Sardonyx touched everything, and nothing went off. She sighed with relief and looked at Lapis.

"Let's take a bath stinky. Or wait! We have to set up traps for that Jasper chick. Let her have a taste of her own medicine. Besides, I think I deserve a treat for saving you all day today."

Lapis snorted and agreed, helping Sardonyx set up a barricade. 

-

They managed to make a pitfall of sorts, and a pulley to set off a gun that would alert them to Jasper's presence.

"Let's get ready for bed Sardy. We've got a cunt to hunt."

Sardonyx flicked Lapis on the nose for that joke, and walked to the bathroom. She didn't know how to work the tub, so Lapis had to do it.

"One time, me and Peri broke into our parents' room and dicked around with their tub. My favorite setting is jet bubbles, and you can Bluetooth...the...shit. Hey Sardy, do you have your phone?"

Sardonyx facepalmed as she realized she dropped her phone. They both must have dropped them after that first trap.

"So, Jasper first? Or the phones? Not gonna lie Lappy, that phone costed me a fortune."

"Phones. If anyone sees selfies of me and the nudes I have of Steven, I'll die."

They relaxed into the tub as best the could, not noticing that someone was hiding in the closet. The third-party watched them soak, groaning to their self.

"Paulette, you better be right about this. The things I do for my friends. These gay asses better not kill me."

They gripped the Rambo knife in their hand, breathing quietly. 

-

After they dried off, Lapis and Sardonyx soon went to sleep. They left their clothes off, as they were dirty and ragged.

The third-party came out of the closet, standing over the girls while brandishing their knife. Sardonyx laid on her back while Lapis did the same, resting on Sardonyx herself, her hear snuggled into the taller girl's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna give Jasper a predator/ i know what you did last summer vibe. She's very much human, just hopped up on steroids and bath salts. The CPH crew are all around Highschool Junior to College Graduate ages, the reboot trio being 18-21, and the og team being 16-18.
> 
> By the way, canonically, there are three og series characters of undetermined sex, sexual orientation, and all around existence. Now that's my favorite kind of character, the kind i can mold mercilessly and technically not be wrong about.


	39. Am I an Angel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven enjoys some bonding time with his harem, Lapis teeters on the edge of a mental breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because fuck time dilation. I like not letting time be something that anyone knows, not even us, so the characters are forced to make assumptions unless they have a way to check it. You'll see why im doing this soon.
> 
> Also, I have yet another dark tag that'll come into play later. I feel like the Araki or Nomura of shitty fanfics with dark tones. I'm the Elon Musk of smut! If you can guess what it is, then just know, it's multiple characters.

-Beach City Woods, Steven

Steven woke up to the sound of Rainbow's alarm, sitting up in surprise. His neck and back felt ruined, and his mouth tasted like blood.

Rainbow sat up and looked at him, visibly shocked by his appearance.

"Guess it's true, us cute boys are the kinkiest! Huh Steve-o?"

"Uh, yah? When did me and Spinel come back? I don't remember anything after Paulette left."

"Well I don't know who Paulette is, but Connie and Malachite brought you both back. The girls are getting changed now, so we've gotta wait before going out. Wouldn't wanna be rude."

Steven nodded, cringing at the fact that he'd seen majority of the girls naked already. 

He and Rainbow talked and made jokes until the latter had a question.

"So, Steve-arooni. Little brother if my best friend. The coolest, most mature, most compassionate person in the world. Do you think I have a chance with Malachite?" She's the perfect girl for me."

Rainbow ranted relentlessly about all the things he loved about Malachite, and Steven was practically forced to listen. 

The girl of the hour popped her head into the tent, looking rather famished. 

"So either I'm eating y'all asses, or Steven make me breakfast. Do I English? Blood not good go."

She popped her head out as the boys could barely register what she said. Rainbow said she was probably just starving, so they both agreed to work on food after getting changed.

They stayed in the tent at Steven's suggestion. They both wore crop top vests, but Rainbow's was Easter themed, while Steven's was black with a pink diamond on the chest. They also wore some compression shorts that Lapis packed for them, which grossed Steven out.

The shorts were rather short, not leaving much to the imagination.

"You're fucking disgusting Lapis", he thought to himself.

"Hey Steven, guess you can call us, the Mid-Riff Boys."

The joke wasn't very funny, if you could even call it a joke. But the corny smile on Rainbow's face sold it, so they both laughed.

Rainbow led Steven out of the tent and to a trunk that held their food provisions. After some debate, they settled on making pancakes and bacon.

"You're girlfriend ate all of my roasted marshmallows, so we can't decorate these."

"Which girlfriend?"

"The one who can probably kick your ass."

"Do you know how little that narrows it down?"

They laughed again, this time hearing a giggle from a bush.

"Steven, have you heard of a bush that laughs?"

"I don't think I can say what I've heard about what a Bush has done."

The bush started laughing, so Steven went to investigate. To his surprise, a giant mountain lady sprung up. She seemed familiar, but he couldn't place a name.

"You two're killing me! How are ya?"

She held out a friendly hand, which Steven accepted. Her name was Jasper, oddly enough. That was the same name as a friend of his that used to tease him, but stopped showing up one day.

"Say, Jasper? Do you know a girl named Amethyst? She said her sister disappeared, and you two look alike. If you do, then sorry to say, but her life hit a real rough spot."

"Yeah, I know the runt. She's my sister. Her and my mom were the only family I had, and not going back really hurt. If I did, the person who tried to kill me may have gone for them."

Steven told her about what happened to her family, and although it shook her visibly, Jasper kept her chipper mood.

"Well if you know Amy, I guess you can help us with the reunion. Mom'll be happy to know her daughters are together again, but it'll have to wait. I'm at war with my would be killer, and I don't wanna get anyone else involved."

Rainbow tagged in Steven for questioning, leaving the younger boy to finish meal prep.

"Else? Did you run into three girls?"

"Yeah, I panicked and attacked them. My real quarry had set traps, and last I saw, they got caught in them. I wanted to check in on the tall girl I messed up. She got a full power shot to the spine."

Malachite was unconscious, either from the pain, or from starvation. Seeing her, Jasper smiled and walked away, wishing the boys good luck on the rest of their day.

"If that maniac comes for either of you, just call my name. The strong must protect the sweet."

Steven and Rainbow waved her off, flattered by her last remark. A second, smaller bush began to rustle, making Rainbow sigh.

"Sheesh. The Mid-Riff Boys draw a crowd, huh Stevie? Maybe we shouldn't have also worn booty shorts."

"Nah, we're working it. Sexy Chefs deserve an audience."

This time, Paulette sprung up from the bush. She was in a laughing fit, not being able to communicate. Rainbow dragged her to Steven, who was lighting the bunsen burners.

"Steven, do you own this? She's small, round, and cute, so you both match. I'm guessing she's also your girlfriend? What are we at? Number three?"

Paulette sobered up from her laughter, meeting Steven at eye level. She beamed with glee, contrary to how she portrayed her TV character.

Spinel and Connie came out of their tent and spotted her, causing all three to jump in a huddle.

"I'm so boned."

"No Steven, they're boned. You're the bone-er."

Steven wheezed at the joke, no longer thinking about how suspicious it was that both Paulette and Jasper were both stalking them, but didn't acknowledge eachother.

He noticed that Lapis and Sardonyx were missing, and so was Peridot.

"Thank god."

It's not that he didn't care what happened to them, but something told him that things won't be as easy as he hoped. Lapis was the one person he just couldn't bring himself to see.

No. He hated her. He hated just the memory of what she did. She violated him. Her own brother. And for what? To satisfy her sick lust. 

"At least Peri is making an effort to move on. Hopefully, that maniac kills you. I don't ever want to see you again. You'll never change."

Steven tried to take his mind off of his sisters by cooking, now having another mouth to feed. If Jasper stayed, she and Malachite would eat the whole camp.

Wait. Jasper. It WAS the same girl. But, that Jasper was huge. She looked like a guy named Yujiro. Whatever happened to her? And, who's the person who tried to kill her?

The thought of anyone going toe to toe with that monster was terrifying. He hoped Sardonyx was okay, since she was Garnet's sister. If there was a war in the forest, there's a good chance he'd get caught in the crossfire.

Maybe. Maybe if he asked the maniac, they'd kill Lapis.

-

After cooking with Rainbow, Steven managed to calm down. He still didn't care for Lapis, but now he wasn't wishing her death.

The group ate, leaving some food for Malachite whenever she woke up. Rainbow, Steven, and Connie carried her to her and Peri's tent, while Spinel and Paulette carried in a bundle of food in for her.

Rainbow said he'd go fishing and asked if Steven would join, but the girls declined for him. Paulette took the lead, explaining why Steven couldn't.

"Sorry guy, but Steven and his harem, being us, are going on a date. Maybe you two can male bond on a different day?"

"Kay, have fun kiddies! And remember, even boys have limits!" He ran off, winking after that last part. 

Steven sighed, wishing that Rainbow's advice hit the girls. The fact that he now had a "harem", was a mixed bag.

He was dating 3 girls, at once. One was his girlfriend, first time, and genuinely loved him. The second apparently had a crush on him for years, and bided her time before putting the moves on him.

And now the last was his childhood crush, whomst had randomly popped up, saying that she liked him. While Spinel definitely seemed to be the only one he could trust, Connie and Paulette both felt genuine about him. Plus, he knew it'd kill Lapis to see that there were 3 girls who he'd rather have sex with.

"So, what are we doing y'all? I kinda wanna mess around with the sword and shield, but whatever."

Steven's "harem" huddled together again, looking over at him constantly. They nodded and dispersed, rushing towards Steven. Spinel started this time.

"Well Dolly, we agree that you deserve a day off. Considering, ya know. Plus, these two really feel like they gotta prove themselves to you. So, today's your choice."

Paulette and Connie nodded, seeming slightly dejected. 

"See? They're all sad and stuff because they think you think that they only think of you as a free nut. I think? Fuck it, we're not gonna hop your junk today. Unless..."

Steven rolled his eyes as Spinel kept rambling, packing his sword and shield. He hoped that they ran into Jasper, because if she was still the same old girl, she'd be a fan of knight stuff.

Maybe she could use the sword to even the playing field with her attacker. Plus, he wanted to catch up with an old friend. But something still bit at him. How long was she here? How long was she fighting the would be killer? Why didn't she just go home? 

His biggest question however, was about the attacker's identity. If someone who could take out Malachite wasn't able to take them down easily, then if Steven ran into them, who knows what they'll do to him.

It was rather cowardly, but he'd have to rely on his "harem" for protection. Spinel had a gun, Connie was a weeb and knew how to use a sword, and Paulette seemed rather capable in a fight.

"You better not be thinking of sexing me up Steven! We just started dating, and I don't want my first boyfriend to die on me."

Steven noticed that he was staring right at Paulette, who was cartoonishly covering up. He put his hands up defensively, almost saying that he thought she was rather round.

"You're pretty muscular Paulette, is that from working on CPH?"

"Huh? No, it's just from hanging around Stefan and Pierre. Those two act like cross fit Gods, and try to get us all to work out. Once, Stefan made Rodrigo and Jasmine carry a kayak while he napped on top of it. I can introduce you sometime. If you want, but Peridot said you were a huge fan, so I just assumed."

Steven was glad he dodged a bullet, thinking of how many different ways that could have gone. Now that he was looking closer, he noticed what the girls were wearing.

Paulette was wearing a sky-blue muscle shirt, which outlined her round belly. Her arms were slightly more muscular than his own, and they had around the same body type. She also had on a matching pair of compression shorts, which outlined her waist.

"More cushion for the pushion Steven. Just kidding, at least for today."

He quickly looked over to Connie, who was distracted with the sword she somehow got from his stuff. 

She had on a pale green baseball tee and red running shorts, which she pulled up without even looking at Steven. He noticed that she had a rather athletic build, probably being able to go a few rounds in a fight with Lapis. She really did fit the "knight" role that she seemed to want, seeing as her stance was similar to a sentry, ready for battle.

"Not today Steven. These cheeks may be yours, but you're on cooldown."

With a sigh, Steven looked over to Spinel, who was waving at him. If it wasn't for her, Steven would think he had a type.

Spinel's noodly arms were definitely nowhere near as toned as the other two, but he still loved that. Mainly because she wasn't anything like Lapis. Aside from being skinny that is.

She wore a black tank top and ripped jorts with pink stockings. It reminded him of what she wore the night she almost mugged him, minus some bloodlust and heavy make up.

All three wore hiking boots, each matching their shirts. Steven wished he had that kind of forethought, only having salmon pink crocs in place of his patented sandals.

"Kay, since today's Steven's day off, I demand you all fight for my amusement. Winner shall be my wife."

Spinel flicked his nose and put her collar on him again. Connie and Paulette giggled as Spinel tried attaching the leash. They all ran through the forest, passing by some creepy house.

It gave Steven massive red flags, feeling eyes from the windows. He ran faster, not wanting to be anywhere near it. 

Eventually, they all stopped running. Steven could barely breathe, so he sat down.

Spinel leashed him, barely being able to move after.

"Dolly, tell me. How are you faster than three people who are significantly more active than you? All you do is eat junk food and play videogames most of the year."

"Fuck you, that's why."

She pinched his thigh, using up the rest of her strength. Steven propped her up against a tree, kissing her on the cheek. Spinel didn't even have the strength to hold the leash, so he was able to slid it out of her hand.

In just a few seconds, Spinel fell asleep, making Connie laugh.

"She stood up all night showing me photos you. It's weird though, some are from way before she got a phone, if Pearl was right. Maybe she's been stalking you, can't imagine that. Hah hah..."

Connie scratched the back of her head, showing a different side of her than Steven had already seen. Now she was up to 3, horny, creepy, and awkward. All of them were charming in some way, but this one was his favorite already.

Steven stood up a took his shield from his bag, making Connie brandish the sword. Paulette instantly knew where this was going, and picked up a stick.

"Not gonna lie you guys, this feels way too unfair for me. You both have weapons, and I've got a stick. Unless I turn into a mage, I'm toast."

"Well, why don't we play a game? Steven can be Spinel's guard dog, and we can try to battle him. If we tag her, we win. If Spinel wakes up, Steven wins."

"Yeah, but this is still a stick. It'll be mostly on you to distract him."

"C'mon, this is Steven. I know you two formally met yesterday, but I've know him for years now. There's no way he wouldn't roleplay that you're a wizard."

Steven sheepishly admitted that he was all for the game, but made some rules.

"Okay, you two start twenty spaces back. At the count of thirty, the game begins. Connie, I'm trusting that you won't kill me. Paulette, since you're the mage to Connie's knight, you get a few spells. Nothing too broken."

The girls nodded and began backing up, so Steven got ready for their assault. He held his breath as he watched them disappear into the woods, listening for the sounds of their footsteps to stop.

After hearing them stop, Steven began to count to himself. 

"One...two...three..."

He continued until he hit 27, hearing both girls coming at him. Paulette poked out from behind a tree and aimed her stick at him.

"Stopza!"

Steven rolled out of the way, hearing Connie approach from behind. He blocked her sword strikes, pushing her back. She backed into a bush and tumbled backwards.

Paulette took aim again, putting Steven on standby.

"Deep freeze!"

He pretended to block the fake spell, chuckling a little.

"Huzzah, a girl of culture!"

Paulette smiled from the remark, but her side glance gave away Connie, who was blocked again by Steven's shield.

She started putting more pressure on him, so Steven began to play dirty.

As Connie slashed forward, he dodged instead of blocked, giving her a wedgie. She dropped her sword and fell, leaving her open.

"Cheater!"

She hoofed Steven in the leg, taking him down as well. He managed to fall on top of her, keeping Connie down.

Paulette took this chance to make a mad dash for Spinel. She nearly made it until Steven kicked his shield in her way. This made her fall to the ground, letting him roll her away from Spinel.

"The heck're you basic bitches doing?"

All three looked towards Spinel, seeing that she woke up. Steven cheered, happy that he managed to win that quick game.

Spinel tugged on his leash, irritated that she didn't know what was happening. 

"Connie made up a game we could play, and Paulette nearly won it, but you woke up. So I win."

"Y'all are fucking gay. Well, what're we gonna do now that I'm semi-rested? Just stand around being pretty?"

Connie threw a pine cone at Steven, bitter about his dirty play.

"What's the matter Strawberry? Are you perhaps, salty?"

"You're lucky it's your day off Steven. Otherwise, I'd show you a new move I came up with. C'mon lamers, I know a really cool spot to hang out."

Connie led them through the woods, carrying the sword with her. Paulette followed her first, then Steven. Spinel groaned behind them, wanting to relax.

-

They made it to a stream that fed into a waterfall. It was rather cinematic, with fish jumping about in it. There were some stones to cross the stream, so Connie used that to get on the other side.

The rest of the group followed, Steven really bitter that he wore crocs. If he slipped and fell, then either Spinel would fall with him, or she'd use the leash to catch him, which did not seem like a solid plan

After crossing, Connie showed them a staircase that led down behind the waterfall. Inside was a cave, with some traces of human inhabitants. There was a generator, treadmill, and just about anything you'd find in a local gym.

Connie stood infront of the entrance with her hands out and a proud look on her face.

"Behold! My stuff! Me and my dad usual come here to work out, since my mom is against real gyms. Here, he teaches me CQC."

Steven idiotically asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What's CQC?"

Connie got close and went into a stance. Steven instantly recognized it, so he tried to run away.

"Remember the basics of CQC!"

Connie mounted his back and forced him to his knees before Steven tapped out. She got off of him and took hold of the leash after Spinel let it go.

"This place really means a lot to me, and to prove that you all are important to me, I want you all to enjoy it with me. My boyfriend, my girlfriend, and my other girlfriend. This is a fucking mess."

Steven managed to get the collar off and chuckled at that last part.

"As if you don't love this mess. This place is beautiful Connie, I can see why you enjoy it. I'm glad that you think of us as close enough to show us your personal stuff."

"Well I'm glad you like it. Y'know, this is an ideal place to propose to maybe like, three girls. Ahem."

Steven got down on one knee, taking all three girls off guard.

"Wait, Steven! I was kidding! We haven't even graduated Highschool yet!"

He reached into his pocket, fiddling with it. The girls stood in anticipation, not knowing that Steven's pocket was empty.

Steven pulled his hand out, revealing the ok sign. The utter betrayal in the air made the cave freeze. Connie probably took it the worse, having been pranked twice.

"This is an unbelievable act of treason Steven Universe. I want a divorce, get out of my cave, I'm taking your cat."

"Wait a second! Spinel! She ma-"

"Princess. Call me Princess."

"Fine. Princess! Connie made that joke you hate, so she should get punished for it!"

Spinel tapped her chin and nodded, making Connie worry. Paulette was completely lost, hiding her phone from the group.

"Kay Con. You're getting pegged. I said the next time I heard that joke, the clown would get pegged. And you're bringing the circus with them jokes."

Steven and Connie cringed while Paulette was busy texting someone with a rather serious look on her face. Noticing that the idiots were done talking, she began to talk.

"Well this place is absolutely stunning, so I'm gonna have to step up my game for tomorrow. There are some places I like to go around here, and I've got some other stuff planned too. But for now, you two enjoy your date. Me and Spinny have to talk about something."

She dragged Spinel out of the cave, leaving Connie and Steven alone. 

Connie guided him deeper into the cave, showing Steven a fridge. It had snacks and drinks, which they each took. 

"Steven, be honest. Do you think I'm a good person?"

The question came out of nowhere, leaving him worried.

"I mean, honestly? I think you are, but you really have to work to make me believe it fully. You cheated on one of my best friends with me, gave me an ultimatum between cucking her while we were a few inches away, and threatened to ruin me and Spinel's relationship."

She quietly hid her face, so Steven took her hand in his. In reality, he had no reason to give her the benefit of the doubt, but did anyways.

Connie wasn't Lapis. That was the only reason he was giving her a chance. They both forced him into having sex with him, albeit with different means. 

Plus, he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy having sex with Connie. She was pretty, and seemed genuinely in love with him too. Spinel also seemed all for the idea as well, and he wanted her to be happy. He wanted everyone to be happy.

Except Lapis.

"Connie, I love you. We may have had a really rocky start, but I know we can make this work."

Steven leaned in close to her face, seeing tears streak it. He turned her head and kissed her on the lips, waiting for Connie's response.

She backed away and looked at him with a smile.

"I thought it was your day off?"

"Kissing doesn't need to be sexual."

"Steven, you're beautiful. You see the good in people, even after they've done you wrong. Why? Why are you such an angel?"

He kissed her again, but kept it short this time. 

"Because. It's just how I feel better. The thought of helping people, trusting people. It's just so refreshing. Even if I'm at my worst, as long as I can help someone, I will. Even I have my limits though."

"Really? You? Who could possibly make you give up on them?"

Steven sat down against the cave's wall. Connie sat next to him, visibly upset. She definitely wanted to know who it was.

It was kind of ironic. The person he was giving a chance, and the person he despised the most were so alike. It irked him how hypocritical he seemed. Not only did they do the same thing, but Lapis was his sister.

He shoved these thoughts away, choosing to answer Connie's question.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course!"

"Do you promise not to confront the person?"

Connie faltered for a second, obviously wanting to do just that. She nodded with a firm look on her face, taking Steven's hand.

"Lapis. She...she raped me. Twice. I begged her to stop, but she...she just..kept going. I told her that I hated it. When I did it with you, at least it was enjoyable. I liked doing it with you, despite what I said."

He gripped her hand and started to cry. It pissed him off how weak Lapis could make him feel, how just her name can ruin his day.

Connie sat on his knees and grabbed his shoulders. She looked him in the eyes, tears coming from her own as well.

"Steven, she won't hurt you anymore. I won't let her ruin your life. I swear on my life. So don't let her ruin our day. Me, Spinel, and Paulette. We love you in a way she never will. So just, forget her."

"But Connie, she...she-"

"She's not here. I'm here. We're here together. It's just us. The only ones who deserve your love are me, Spinel, and Paulette. You don't have to worry about her anymore. I'll protect you."

"But-"

"No! No buts! If you ever don't feel safe, just let me know. I'll be there for you. We can run away to here if she tries anything. Now does Spinel know?"

"Yes. She tried to help me, but it still ended the same way everytime. Peri and Malachite raped me too, but they seem to have gotten better. But Lapis will never change."

Connie kissed him on the cheek, snapping his attention to her.

"Steven, let's just forget about Lapis. This is our time. She won't ruin it. It's okay, I'm here. Just-"

"I feel like a hypocrite. You both did the same thing, yet I forgave you."

"You don't owe her anything. I'm grateful for you giving me a chance, and I promise to do my best. Don't force yourself to do things you don't want to do."

Steven sighed and gave a smile that could break away at any minute. Connie held him tightly, rocking them both as they listened to the sounds of the waterfall.

"Connie, can we just stay like this for a while? I really need this."

"Of course Steven. I love you."

"I love you too."

Something clicked in Steven's head after that. He was the only one who decided who he loved. He shouldn't force himself to be someone he's not. If an angel would forgive Lapis, then Steven would rather be in hell.

Because he'd never love Lapis. His heart belonged to those who made him happy. And that was his choice.

-Beach City Woods, Lapis

"Fuck."

"Yeah, I have to agree hun. Fuck."

Lapis and Sardonyx stared in awe as the traps they worked so hard to set had been destroyed. Their clothes were gone as well, showing that the saboteur had been in the room.

"Well, at least we know that Jasper's not a coward. She must want you fight you while you're awake Lappy."

"She's playing with us. She could have easily ended us while we were asleep. We've gotta find our phones. If we can get in touch with Mally, it may be a fair fight."

"Yeah, I doubt the two of us can handle her alone. Wait, do you see that? There are tracks leading from the closet to the bed, then to the traps. They end at the window."

Lapis traced the tracks, slightly panicking at the shape of them.

They looked like sandals, having the same custom pattern as Steven's. There were so many different realities Lapis thought of, and none were optimal.

"Lap, come see this. I guess this solves why we didn't wake up."

Sardonyx held tranquilizer vials, both empty. They both checked their bodies for an injection sight, finding that they'd both been shot in the arm.

"This is really bad Sardy. If Jasper was in the room, then she might have gotten Spinel. I've already come to terms with letting her be a part my happily ever after, so now she's on my priority list to protect."

"Then there's no time to play detective, let's get dressed and go! There are some clothes ready for us, and I don't wanna be rude."

Lapis chuckled as Sardonyx showed her the clothes in question. All they had were sport's bras, grey wife beaters, and camo cargo pants. She left them a note, which Lapis read aloud.

-Hope you're ready for a battle. Cuz once you leave this house, I won't stop coming after you until you're mentally broken. Then, you'll have my permission to die. If you decline, I'll kill your brother, his little fan club, your sister-

She flipped it over, seeing there was still more.

-, you're gay brother, and whoever else you hold dear. I have your phones. Don't think you'll escape me. Sincerely Jasper-

"Well fuck me and Malachite I guess? And she thinks Rainbow's your brother? There's a girl I saw at Little Homeworld who looks more related to Steven than Rainbow."

"So she wants a fight huh? I'll give that bitch a war! She thinks she can threaten me, and everything I care about?! Mom always told me that family was something to cherish. Grandpa always said that family made you so much more."

Lapis began to vibrate with anger, ripping up the note. She rummaged through the dresser, finding the weapons she stashed away. 

There was another note in the dresser, showing that Jasper had known about the stash. She even left extra ammo for different types of guns.

The note was poorly written, with words cramped on both sides.

-I know what you've done to him. At first, I was just gonna kill you. But after looking at your phone, I want you to suffer. Just like he did. I've left your phones outside of the warehouse at in the forest's heart. Now that-

Lapis flipped it over, not realizing she'd been reading this out loud.

-I know that you really are a monster, I'll take my time destroying you. And guess what? He kept moaning my name. He said I was better. I already have his love, and your sister is next.-

"So, what're we gonna do Lapis? You know I'm with you all the way."

Lapis went through the drawer, taking it out of the dresser. It contained two Jagdkommando knives, a Chiappa Rhino hand gun, and a Taurus 454 Raging Bull. Sardonyx was in awe of this weaponry.

"This was just some of the stuff the Diamonds sent over as a welcome to the family gift. Hope you're ready Sardy, because we're going to war."

"Cadet Horny is ready for war ma'am! Wait Lapis, should we get back-up? If it's just us, we might lose."

"Malachite is probably up by now, so she'll catch up soon. Rainbow is pretty dangerous too, so we can include him. He'll wanna get revenge for Malachite."

"No Lappy, we need REAL back-up. As in, everyone we know who won't tell."

"Going big huh? Well, my dad's rich, so let's do it. You make a list of everyone that Rainbow and you know who might stand a chance. We'll get the phones and call them."

Sardonyx nodded, scribbling furiously.

-

"So, is it finally done? We're kinda on a tight schedule."

"Yes...it's finally done. Here, I need to sit down."

Lapis took the list, seeing everyone that could potentially help.

It read: Ava, Invi, Elrena, Hess, Pyra, Demantrice, Cherry, Bixie, and-

"No. Not her. She'll take down this whole forest."

"Lapis, think about what's on the line! Jasper says she fucked Steven! You're just gonna let her off easy?"

"But if we call her, she'll want to fuck Steven!"

*Crash*

A sizable boulder came through the window, nearly killing Lapis if Sardonyx didn't move her out of the way.

"She's our last resort Sardy."

"Kay."

They looked out of the window, seeing Jasper pushing a shoddy catapult. She flipped them off prompting the two to give chase. They hopped out of the window and used the balcony as footing to reach the ground.

After just 5 minutes, Lapis and Sardonyx lost her again. This reall was her element, having had years to get ready. Lapis cursed herself for being so gung-ho on coming.

Steven only came to prove that he still loved her, and now he's been tainted by a brute.

"I'll make him clean again."

"We have to find him first Lapis."

"Sardy, Steven got raped by some short British lady. She said that her colleagues wouldn't let me walk away before I killed her. The Diamonds helped me cover it up, so it can't be them. Do you think she could have meant Jasper?"

Sardonyx nodded, then had a bright idea.

"Why don't we just call them for support? They can send in those guards."

"No way! If Jasper got Spinel and hurt her and Steven, they'll kill me! Obsidian should be enough, so let's not consider a last-last resort. Let's head back to the campsite. Rainbow and Malachite are most likely still there."

-

Once Lapis and Sardonyx got close to the area, they heard noises, as if someone was having sex. Upon closer inspection, it was Malachite and Rainbow, fucking on a sleeping bag.

Rainbow was practically getting his pelvis crushed with everytime Malachite dropped. It reminded Lapis of how she herself made love with Steven. This only made her want to kill Jasper more.

"You bitches done? Because me and Sardy have some news."

Malachite ignored her, grinding on Rainbow's cock until he came. She sat with Rainbow pumping his cum into her for a little bit, giving a thumbs up to Lapis.

"What about Rainbow? He awake."

Rainbow waved weakly, breathing like a mad man. Lapis waited for the animals to catch their breath. 

Once they seemed cognizant enough to understand, Lapis explained the whole situation. Rainbow looked like he was hiding something, so Lapis ordered him to talk.

"Well, me and Steven may have run into this Jasper while Malachite was asleep. She seemed super friendly, and looked way different from how she looked before. After that, Steven and his three girlfriends went off somewhere."

The entire statement made Lapis do a double take. Not only was Jasper at the camp, but now Steven and Spinel were AWOL. But wait? What was that last part?

"Rainbow. What did you say about Steven?"

"Oh, he's dating three girls. I must say, you had to have awoken something in him. Because he's dating a range of body types. One's a noodle, one's a mini you, and one's a little rounder than him."

Malachite covered Rainbow's mouth, seeing the red in Lapis' eyes. He apologized, but Lapis told him that he wasn't the problem.

"So Steven really is a slut, huh? Guess he won't mind having fun with me then. He really shouldn't have to give himself away like that when I'm right here."

"Well you're in luck Lappy. I told the girls that Steven needed a day off from sex. So he's probably gonna be pent up tomorrow."

The sound of cackling made the group turn their heads in the same direction. There stood Jasper, holding two kukri knives.

"Oh looky here! Four bitches, ready to die. I told you, Steven doesn't love you Lapis. He was so excited to have sex with me. He even came inside and said he loved me."

Lapis tried to rush Jasper, but her friends held her back. Jasper then dashed away, leaving the scene. Malachite gave chase, leaving the rest of them behind.

"Rainbow, Sardy has a list of everyone who can help us deal with Jasper. This is serious, she's had years to prepare to kill me. If we don't go at her with full force, we're all dead."

"This is why I wanted to the Reef! There, we wouldn't have to deal with your fuck up! I'm assuming Obsidian is a last resort?"

"Yes, and don't even think about the Diamonds. Lapis doesn't want to risk them turning on her if something happened to Spinel."

"And tell the jolly giant to stop chasing that monster. There's a warehouse with our phones by the front. If we all have phones, then our communication range will be at max power."

Rainbow looked at the list, making a groupchat with everyone. He messaged Malachite first, then told the group to meet up at the woods. He recorded Lapis giving a quick run down of the situation, getting the full story as well.

As Sardonyx went through the hunting gear, Lapis checked out Rainbow. She never saw him naked before, and how submissive he was turned her on.

It took her everything she had to not fuck him. She made a mental note to get Steven and Rainbow in the same room as her. She'd show them both how much she loved them.

"So, Rainy. My favorite hooker. Mind telling me how you and Mally got giggity? I need something entertaining to calm me down."

"Oh, uh? Well? I just came back, we talked, and she kinda didn't give me a choice. It felt amazing, no wonder Steven loves you so much. If you're domming him like that, then Jasp-"

Lapis reached for her knife, making Rainbow stop. He covered his mouth and looked away, lifting his shirt as a joke.

"You're playing a dangerous game here Rainbow. I'm gonna fuck you until you cum blood, so you better be ready to commit."

"I don't know Lapis, I feel like if me and Steven double teamed you, we'd put you in your place. Never underestimate bottoms."

"If you two are done being horny on main, help me do a head count how many weapons we have. It'll take them until tomorrow morning to get to the trail that leads into the forest, so they'll need a place to rest up."

"Rainbow, tell them that they can stay the night at Dad's Carwash. There's food and junk there, and a lot of room for them to sleep."

He nodded, texting the message in the group chat. Lapis began to check him out, noticing that he was wearing the shorts she packed for him and Steven. This meant that Steven may have also worn them. The thought made Lapis riled up, but she kept it together.

"You and Steven aren't stopping until I can't walk anymore Rainbow. So you better not die."

"Trust me, this big baby doesn't stand a chance against me. Pearlie always made me practice MMA with her, and Mom taught me how to stay limber."

Rainbow did some dumb ballet moves, waving his butt around. Lapis thought about how lucky Malachite was, being able to have sex with Rainbow and Steven. She'd been trying for years to get Rainbow to help her relieve stress so that she didn't do something that'd get her in trouble.

Not only did Malachite do in day what Lapis had been trying for years, but the two may be dating. As much as it killed her, Lapis may need to include Malachite in her happy ending.

Rainbow had always been there for Lapis, even more so than Sardonyx. But she never tried anything on him because he'd been so openly gay since they'd met. Now that he was at least bisexual, Lapis might have a chance now.

Plus, he and Sardonyx both knew about everything about her, so she needed to keep them quiet. They both seemed to love her, just like Peri.

Steven was the only one who couldn't see how much he loved her. Maybe letting him have such an open policy was a bad idea. Especially if he had 3 others girls all over him.

"Done! Everyone says they're on they're way. Obsidian is on standby as well, but she doesn't know where we are. She said that she'll wait for three days. After that, she'll come by herself."

Lapis panicked at the thought of Obsidian giving a time limit, knowing full well that it was serious.

"This has been the most eventful week of my life. First, I'm scouring Little Homeworld for some young meat, now I'm at war with a corpse! Too bad I'm the only one getting ready to fight!"

Sardonyx passive aggressively used a higher tone to get the two's attention, so they helped her organize their weapons. There were a wide variety of tools' all supplied by the Diamonds. Holly personally recommended the knives that Lapis had, calling it "The best combat knife in the world".

"Wait, so three days from now? Or three days starting tomorrow?"

"She said the crack of dawn tomorrow is when she'll start the countdown, and everyone who doesn't immediately come off as peaceful is dead. I'm letting the gc know that Obsidian is going on a war path in the coming days."

Lapis groaned, knowing that it's all over if Obsidian comes. What scared her more, was the chance that Jasper could possibly beat her.

"I really fucked up. Peri must- WAIT! PERI NEVER CAME BACK AFTER WE HEARD THAT GUNSHOT!"

Lapis stood up straight, holding her face in despair. Rainbow and Sardonyx went to hug her, trying desperately drying her tears.

They rocked her gently, trying to calm their friend down. 

"Lappy, calm down! I'm sure she's fine! Me and Steven probably just didn't see her this morning! I'm sure she's just taking time to herself after that heartbreaking thing Steven said!"

Rainbow slyly revealed that he knew about what Steven said, but it went by unnoticed by the two girls. Sardonyx forced them all to the ground, holding the other two tightly.

"Lapis, now's not the time for tears. We need a game plan to catch Jasper. After we get all we need from her, you can go ape shit. Just hold it together for a little bit. For me and Rainbow. For Peridot and Steven."

Her chest ached, and her head rang, but Lapis could hear the words. Everything came through, except the fact that Rainbow knew about what happened yesterday.

"I'm gonna skin her alive. She touched Steven, who knows what she did to my sisters. Peri hasn't been seen since yesterday, and there's no that Spinel would just let Jasper take Steven! She may not be family, but I know damn well Steven loves her as much as I love him!"

Sardonyx placed a hand on Lapis' face, suffocating the wild girl. 

"If you don't calm down, you'll black out from lack of oxygen. Rainbow, once I let go, keep holding onto her."

He nodded, tightening his grip around Lapis. Her breathing became more desperate, uncontrolled. Soon she began to convulse, making her friends grip tighter.

"Lapis? Lapi-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it isn't obvious, only the three Universes give a shit about the CPH crew being famous. Beach City residents are super chill with this stuff, and i wanted to make the main three the odd ones out.
> 
> But that's right, Steven's figuring out who he wants to love, Peri is doing stuff on her own, and Lapis is fucking losing it. Just remember, only one Universe is capable of getting the coveted happy ending. 
> 
> Doesn't mean they can't enjoy their road there can't be happy.


	40. Side Story: Malachite's Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malachite tries to throw down with Jasper, and learns something very vital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to something different that I'm gonna start popping in here and there. I wanted to try doing stuff that related to the story, but in places that none of the trio are.

-Beach City Woods, Malachite

"You can't escape me! I'm getting you back for nearly ending my spine you bitch!"

Malachite ran through the forest, leaping over traps set by Jasper. Her target was dead ahead, so she knew how to avoid them.

Her phone went off, receiving a message from Rainbow. It said that back-up was on the way, and that there was a warehouse that Jasper hid Lapis' phone.

"I wanna fight her first, then I'll find your phone Lapis. Steven and Rainbow are in danger as long as she's around", she thought to herself.

With any luck, Jasper was leading her into the warehouse. 

-

"Oh what a tangled web we weave."

Malachite stood infront of a huge warehouse, one easily hidden by the somehow even taller trees. It was like they reached into the sky, and covered any view of it. 

She didn't even notice how large the trees were before. Jasper chuckled at her, tossing Malachite a flare gun.

"Well, well, well, here we are. Just me, and Lapis' strongest friend."

"I'm her cousin you thot. Whatever, let's just get this done."

Jasper backed into the warehouse, sinking into the darkness. Malachite tensed up, following her foe after shooting the flare. If Jasper was this confident, then she must be sure that she can kill Malachite.

The two stood in the middle of the empty warehouse, staring right at eachother in the darkness. A sudden surge turned the lights on, bathing them in it. Malachite didn't even notice that it was night.

Staring at Jasper was unnerving. Her yellow, piercing eyes. Her scarred, yet beautiful face. Her body, littered with old wounds that have healed.

It was like a tiger that became human.

They both stood at 6'11, but that's where the similarities ended. Malachite's pale skin was snow white to Jasper's brown. Her short, seaweed green died hair was in contrast to Jasper's long, silver-ish hair.

Malachite's skinnier build was like a dieted version of Jasper's beefy body. She took off her shirt, revealing a black sport's bra. Jasper followed, also revealing a sport's bra.

Their shorts were already optimal for movement, so they stayed on. 

Jasper gave Malachite a kukri knife, brandishing her own as well.

"I'm gonna kill you here. When they find what's left of you, they'll know they don't stand a chance. I'm going to destroy you, and her. I know what you all did to him, so don't worry. I won't hurt Steven, or his little fans."

"You're pushing you luck there, don't ya think? You don't stand a chance against me young boy. Even if you can somehow beat me, Lapis already called in the Calvary. You're done bitch."

Jasper rushed Malachite, slashing her left cheek. Malachite backed up, running backwards. Jasper then went for a huge swing, making Malachite stop to counter.

Malachite took Jasper's knife, now having both. She wildly slashed at her, getting a few nicks in. Jasper grabbed them both, kicking Malachite away. She tossed them aside and tackled Malachite.

Jasper then decked Malachite in the face, hearing a satisfying crunch. She followed up with a flurry of punches, but Malachite managed to block them all.

"ROOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Malachite forced herself up, sending Jasper back. The scream seemed to throw her off, so Malachite was able to attack.

Jasper tried to shoulder tackle her, but Malachite dodged and swept her legs, forcing her to the ground. This time, Malachite delivered the flurry, nailing Jasper in the face.

Malachite then got up and backed away, her instincts warning her to do so. 

This ended in her favor, seeing Jasper brandish a switchblade.

"Nice to know that you're armed to the teeth. If I didn't back off, you'd have ended me there."

"If you think that baitful display I just put on was the limit of my ability, then I can only say that I feel deeply sorry for you."

Jasper chucked the blade at Malachite, making her duck. She used this to make her next move, going in to punt Malachite.

She blocked it, getting her forearms to take the blow. Jasper then stomped wildly, trying to take out Malachite's legs. 

"I AIN'T DYING HERE!"

Malachite rose up, uppercutting Jasper. It didn't do much, but it did rattle her slightly. Malachite then kicked Jasper in the thigh.

"You're not gonna die here? Who decided that?"

Jasper jabbed Malachite in the face, breaking her nose. Despite the pain and blood, Malachite managed to return the hit, getting Jasper in the mouth.

They went blow for blow, landing kicks to the side, blows to the head, and gut punches. Malachite went for a Jasper's eyes, getting her hand caught by Jasper.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHGGHGHGHHHHH!"

Malachite lost her bearings as Jasper chomped off her pinkie.

*Crunch*

*Crunch*

Jasper chewed on the loose digit. She spat it out, enjoying the taste of blood. Malachite cried on the ground, getting kicked in the gut by Jasper.

With a spike of adrenaline, the kick managed to sober her up. Malachite then rushed Jasper, stabbing at her with the broken bone where her pinky used to be.

Jasper grabbed one of the kukri knives on the floor, rushing Malachite. With a few slashes, she managed to cut up Malachite's face.

"Shit. This is bad. I might be in over my head", Malachite thought to herself. 

"Oi, tall, dark, and psycho! I'm gonna tell you now, it's over. Even if I die, Lapis has an army coming. You won't get your revenge. She'll kill you, and you'll die a loser."

Jasper looked at Malachite with confusion. 

"Heh, even I can't do everything alone. Since I'm nice, I'll let you in on a little secret. I have my own back-up. Do you know that shitty Camp show? The fuckers from there are the ones who found me. They've been helping me prepare for this for years."

Malachite felt a huge pit in her stomach. That guy who was with the blonde girl was an actor from the show. Not only that, but this morning, she could swear something felt off.

While she was blanking in and out of consciousness, Malachite saw a ginger girl with Steven. She also looked like a character from the show, so this made her panick.

Steven was with someone in cahoots with Jasper.

"Shit."

"Oh? Did you realize that my partner was keeping Steven away from you all? I had another person stationed in Little Homeworld, but I lost contact with her."

Malachite charged Jasper, sending her to the ground. 

"Thanks for that information, I'm sure Lapis will love hearing that!"

She began to run for the exit, stopping in her tracks. A guy stood in her way, holding a piece of rebar with a concrete slab at the end. He was huge, standing just taller than Malachite, and almost as beefy as Jasper.

"You're too playful Jasper. One must devote themselves to their goal, crushing any who stand in their way."

Malachite backed away as the guy approached, getting caught by Jasper.

"Sorry Aced, she caught me off guard. She won't make it to Lapis, so let's toy around with her."

"I only promised to help you get revenge on this Lapis girl, and to protect that Steven boy. I won't help you molest this woman."

"Ew no! I meant just let her think she stands a chance. Malachite here is a tough girl, and I'd feel like it's a waste to kill her this quickly."

Aced raised the rebar pipe over his shoulder, looking as if he was preparing to attack. Malachite struggled to get loose, needing to tell Lapis about the girl Steven was with.

She headbutted Jasper, getting free.

Malachite made a mad dash past aced, whose brown eyes. Ignored her. A sharp pain to the back made her fall, feeling a kukri knife lodged into her back.

She didn't know who did it, but someone took the knife out. Jasper stomped the location of the stab wound, making Malachite cry.

Aced then stood infront of her view, wielding the rebar pipe like a samurai.

"May my heart be my guiding key. Any last words?"

"Steven, Rainbow, I love you both. Goodbye."

Aced shed a tear, but knowing the truth made him regret his weakness. He brought the rebar down, aiming to crush Malachite's head.

"I'm sorry we couldn't be together. You two were the only one's who made me fee-"

*Crunch*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor giant woman. I needed her out of the way, because realistically, i wanted her to be the only person who could go toe to toe with big J this early. Let's remember her as she lived, high, drunk, hungry, and adorable.
> 
> Also, yeah, technically, Aced is an oc, but not really. Also his name is pronounced Ah-Sed, incased it sounded not stupid.
> 
> And y'know, im open to characters who also could maybe be cph members for the war im setting up.
> 
> But if you wanna yell at me or bash me on a wider scale, or just give me more ideas for characters or things to happen, bully my twitter @bidumbassbitch.
> 
> May fuck around and make a discord called the trashpile.


	41. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot spills some beans, Steven finds out who he is, and Lapis is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I'm dreading the upcoming chapters after personally creating my version of the entire cast. Shit's gonna get fucked.

-Beach City Woods, Peridot

"Good Morning beautiful!"

Peridot woke up to see a grinning Percy sitting at her side. He was like a puppy, so she pet him on the head. It made her think of Pumpkin, and how close the two were. 

"I'm glad I asked Lars to pet-sit for me. He'll love Pumpkin and Lion."

"Wha? You're not making sense. Are you still loopy from yesterday? You pushed yourself pretty hard. I understand if you wanna rest up."

Peridot shot up and proved that she was fine, feeling the sprains from working out. It was like clamps were placed around her body.

Percy could tell she was faking it, but let he still caved in. He sat there as Peridot changed into her hiking clothes, blushing as she teased him.

"Nice try Peri, but not yet. Bed play is only for night now. You're too much for me if you're hyper!"

"It's because you're so cute! And sweet. And..."

Percy fidgeted as Peridot listed all the things that she loved about him, not knowing that she started talking about Steven as well.

Now that she knew how it felt to be loved, Peridot could empathize with Steven's decision. But she also knew that Steven still had some feelings for her.

If she knew him, Steven just didn't love Lapis, and would feel guilty leaving her out. They both may have been violent with him, but Peridot did it for love. Lapis ravaged him for her own pleasure.

"Percy, do you know about my sister? Lapis Universe?"

He looked up, nervous about something.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well, I kinda need you to not tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you. She-she raped Steven. She made me help her too, so I'm also guilty."

That last part was a lie. Peridot knew full well that she enjoyed it. She couldn't lie to herself and say that she was better than Lapis.

Peridot was the worst. She raped both of her siblings. She took Lapis' virginity.

"She's a monster. Who knows what she'll do to Steven out here? I got away from her as fast as I could, but she can still have Steven anytime she wants."

"No she can't. Paulette won't let her hurt him."

That's right! Paulette was with Steven. She and Spinel could easily turn the tide against Lapis.

"Well, Lapis isn't exactly your average young adult. She's a murderer! If anyone gets in her way, she'll kill them! There was this girl named Jasper that she killed and-"

Stefan, Jasmine, and Rodrigo rushed into the tent, all three grabbing her.

"SO IT'S TRUE?! YOU POOR THING, IT'S OKAY NOW! WE'LL PROTECT YOU AND STEVEN!"

Stefan's booming voice nearly deafened her, but Peridot understood every word. She understood how fucked she was.

If she or Jasper said anything that didn't match, it'd draw attention to herself. It was ironic in a way. Stefan's godly physique may be what sent her to God. He could kill her in one punch, so she had to watch what she said.

"Th-thanks. I hope we can protect Steven and his girlfriend. They are probably the only ones who are actually innocent."

Jasmine pushed past Rodrigo and Stefan to look her in the eyes, checking for any hint of lies.

"You're innocent too Peri, we know you now. After seeing you for a whole day, it's apparent that you're definitely weird, but you have good intentions."

Rodrigo took his turn to speak, and Peridot knew what was coming.

"Peri, we found a girl named Jasper a few years back. She said that Lapis tried to kill and bury her. If we didn't find her, she'd have died. Ever since, we've been putting plan in motion to help her get her revenge."

Her heart pounded out of it's chest, praying that the question didn't come. If she could steer things properly, Peridot could cut Lapis out of the picture. That would make Steven less reluctant to accept Peridot as a lover.

Rodrigo continued.

"We've all resolved ourselves to helping Jasper take down Lapis, and we're gonna help you and Steven. Will you help us?"

"Yes. I've been waiting so long to be free of her. She's too far gone. She's killed so many people over the years and made me help cover it up. She killed a business lady at Little Homeworld after-"

Jasmine grabbed Peridot's throat, cutting her off with tears in her face.

"No...please...no. Please tell me...that's she's not dead."

Percy leaned in close, reminding Peridot of his existence.

"That was her mother, Aquamarine. Jasmine got her looks from her dad, but he's gone. Aquamarine was a show exec, and got her in the reboot. She and Jasper were at Little Homeworld, but when Jasper came back alone, she couldn't look us in the eyes."

Peridot felt her stomach reject itself. This became so convulted. Why would someone who knew the situation do that to Steven? Why would she trust Lapis enough to go somewhere she could easily get killed.

"I'm so sorry. She's another victim of Lapis. Only me and her small circle know about it. Lapis must have somehow tricked her into going somewhere secluded."

Jasmine had to turn away to hide her grief, needing Rodrigo to console her. Stefan continued pressing the questions, shaken by the sight of Jasmine.

"Peri, you know our other cast members right? Aced, Gula, and Skuld? They're all currently out on separate missions. Aced is with Jasper, providing support in case she gets compromised. Gula and Skuld are stalking Steven while Paulette is personally guarding him. She's fancied him for a while thanks to Jasper's description of him."

"Yeah, Steven has that effect on people. You just wanna keep him safe, it's harf to hate someone that great."

"And that's why we need to get rid of Lapis. She's a threat to you both, and we'll make sure that you two are safe. Rodrigo, anything she say catch your attention?"

He nodded, still holding a sobbing Jasmine. He didn't even turn to face Peridot, but he still felt intimidating.

"You said that she's hurt people, right? Who else has she hurt."

That definitely wasn't a question. He was commanding her to speak. If it wasn't for Percy nudging her, Peridot wouldn't have been able to even move.

"Aside from Jasper, she's definitely killed a girl named Navy. She used me to get close to the girl, and Navy let Lapis work on her car for a drag race. Nobody else knew, so Lapis used a homemade bomb I created to detonate her engine in the middle of the road. You don't know how horrifying it was to see the car get crushed in traffic."

Percy held Peridot's shoulders as Stefan tried to keep a cool head, obviously pissed off. Rodrigo was still holding Jasmine, who was desperately holding onto him.

Peridot knew that she couldn't mention what Aquamarine did. Not only would it severely destroy Jasmine, but the chance of them believing her was low. If they thought that Peridot was lying, they could easily dispose of her.

"Next was a girl named Centi. Lapis led her into an alleyway and hacked her to pieces. She then made me help her bake the pieces into a pie that we sent to her family after a week."

Stefan kept his cool, but Rodrigo had to run out to vomit, leaving a deadeyed Jasmine alone.

"Nyeeeh, I think we should stop the-"

"Percy, Jasmine, leave. Now!"

The two left the tent as Peridot and Stefan sat cross-legged, staring at eachother.

"O-okay. Next was a girl named Jade. Lapis made sure that this one was horrible. She made me build a pseudo electric chair that ran on her motorcycle. Within minutes, Jade's flesh melted."

Stefan only gave a piercing stare, as if judging Peridot.

"I know none of these are your fault Peridot, you couldn't have actually been okay with having a part in this. But, if you want to prove that you're really not on her side, you'll have to help us. Just like you helped her. If there are anymore, make them quick, I have a follow-up question."

"She also killed a kid named Onion, the little brother of one of Steven's friends, and Jamie, the one that theater in Little Homeworld was named after in a raffle. We both worked on making it look like they got abducted, even making a lesbian couple that recently moved out of town look guilty. Barring Aquamarine, her last victim was a couple named Ronaldo and Jane. She killed them at a Halloween party with the help of her friends that came here with us. All four turned to mulch on separate trips to our family's barn."

"Thanks for telling me all of this Peri, I hope it lifts a weight off your chest, because a new one is gonna be there. But first, I'd like to ask my question. What did each person do that set Lapis off? Jasper already told us that she was a volatile person. So I can extend my disbelief a bit."

Peridot didn't like that Stefan hadn't seemed phased by all of the information, as if he was ready to do worse. What really scared her was the thought that if he and Lapis came to blows, if she sided with one, the other side would be after her if they won. 

"Well, starting with Jasper herself, she was a bully to Steven. She always used to pick him up, take his stuff, beat him up,-"

"So things that either close friends or siblings would do? Sorry, go on. I'm gonna write this down."

"Next was Navy. She used me and Steven to steal some stuff from Lapis and our mom. Centi snuck into our house a few times and took Steven's personal stash of chips everytime, until he got so distressed he tried to set his own trap. Jade tried to plant herself in our home, getting between Steven and Lapis."

Stefan was practically trying to start a fire with how hard he was scribbling on his note pad. Peridot continued after getting a quick glance from him.

"Onion acted like a pest, constantly invading our house, following Steven or Lapis, watching me work on my pet projects, and stealing random things. Jamie just kept pestering Lapis herself, trying to date her, and acted like an older brother to Steven, despite how annoyed he got. Ronaldo almost ran me over once, and I guess that's all it took."

"Okay, I've got a pretty good idea of what type of person she is. Now then, here's that weight I mentioned. I want you to help us hide what happens here. Please find a way to make the disappearances of Lapis and her friends seem planned by them."

Peridot felt her heart sink as the demand came. 

Stefan saw this and smirked, exposing his lower abdomen to her. He also pulled down the front of his shorts slightly.

"If you help us, I'm sure that Percy and Jasmine wouldn't mind if I showed my appreciation."

This was bait. Stefan was obviously trying to find her motives, so Peridot had to seem like the heroine.

"That's welcomed Stefan, but ultimately unnecessary. I care more about bringing justice to those she's killed, and making sure she can't hurt Steven anymore. She's nearly broken our bond, and I don't want my brother to feel sick anytime he sees me. I'll do it."

Stefan fixed his clothing and grabbed Peridot, lifting her high up in celebration.

"Amazing! I'm so glad that you're a good person. Jasmine was worried that you were a lost cause, and Jasper only said you were only concerned with making sure Lapis couldn't get you."

"Well, I know she'd never kill me. She's the Itachi to my Sasuke. I even have a blonde boyfriend."

The two shared a laugh, revealing that Stefan was also a weeb. They tossed around jokes until Pierre grabbed them both by the arm and dragged them out.

"Guys! Jasper and Aced just got back! They ran into Malachite last night."

He dragged the two to a campfire where Aced, Jasper, Jasmine, Percy, and Rodrigo sat. Stefan nodded at them, so they welcomed Peridot with open arms.

Jasper grinned and walked towards Peridot, leaving behind a trail of bandages Jasmine was putting on her.

"Hey there shrimpy. Glad to know that you're not plotting my murder again."

"Steven was so sad once you stopped hanging out with him. Lapis nearly went back to you're supposed grave to apologize, but something changed in her after that. She started acting more sadistic, hurting me just to not hurt Steven for crying over you."

Jasper dropped on one knee, looking Peridot in the eyes. The were scanning, yet mournful. It was a miracle that Peridot's disdain didn't get noticed.

"Well, I saw him yesterday. He was thrilled to see me, and even wanted to help me find my sister. I'm sure my mother is worried sick, so I can't wait to finally see her again."

"Well, it's only Lapis, Sardonyx, and Earl, but since he hates that name, he prefers Rainbow. I'm guessing if you ran into Malachite..."

"She's dead. I killed her myself."

The booming voice came from Aced, who was towering over even Stefan and Jasper, who rose to her feet. His fluffy brown hair and sweet golden eyes betrayed his chiseled face and muscular frame. 

"Easy there bear boy, I fought her for the most part. That's my win."

Jasper rubbed her slightly bruised side, and sat back at the campfire, letting Jasmine continue to mend her wound.

"She was a beast, good thing I'm a fast healer."

"Enough of the dead, let us talk about the revelation we made."

Aced sat next to Jasper, letting everyone else besides Jasmine huddle around them.

"After I kicked her butt, she told me that Lapis had called in back-up. If she's relying on them, they can't be good people. That's even more bodies to work around."

Peridot nodded, making Jasmine sigh.

"Geez Peri, you just found out your cousin died, and now you wanna help us hide even more bodies?! I guess you just can't help wanting to do the right thing, huh?"

Rodrigo and Stefan cringed at the joke while the rest laughed. Aced was the first to stop, noticing Peri's staunch resolve. He grinned, pointing at her.

"Say Peridot. You wanna know about something Jasper told me? Once, Steven invited her over to your house to play videogames while no one else was home, and they raided your room. They took your fortune teller keyblades, and hid them in the woods here."

Jasper blushed and covered her face, not wanting to make eye contact with Peridot.

"What?! I knew that some were missing! I thought that Lapis gave them to the girls she knows named Invi and Ava! Don't tell me that you have them! Just because you're lucky enough to be named after them, doesn't mean that you deserve those keyblades!"

Aced laughed and ran to his tent, bringing out two keyblades. One was his, and the other was Gula's. She took a guess and thought that they chose the keyblade that belonged to the foreteller that shared their names.

"I'm also missing a Starlight keyblade, does Skuld have it?"

Seeing Aced swing around the Keyblade made her nervous, mainly because of the character he shared a name with. Also because all of her keyblades were the real deal, being solid lightweight steel. They could really do some damage, should the right person use them.

Steven already taught her that lesson.

"Ugh, I want those back after this. Actually, keep them. It'll be a sign of our friendship."

"I'm sure Gula and Skuld would be happy to hear that! But to think that even more people could be named after the Foretellers, yet still want to act so evil."

Stefan stood up and clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention.

"Okay, enough bonding! For now at least. Percy, let the other three know that Lapis has reinforcements on the way. We don't have numbers, thanks Aced for destroying Malachite's phone. But, we do have Lapis' playmaker. And if Peri can hide seven murders, I'm sure she can hide at least four more. Besides, this time, she's acting for Justice."

The campers cheered, putting pressure on her. 

"There's no way Lapis stands a chance."

-Beach City Woods, Steven

"And that's essentially where I am right now."

Steven looked at the cave's ceiling as he finished filling in Spinel and Paulette on what he told Connie.

Paulette stood up and started wailing on a hanging punching bag. Tears flowed down her face, so Steven went to hug her.

"It's not fair. Why should someone as sweet as you be forced to endure so much pain?"

"Don't worry Paulette, today's a new day. So let's just forget about Lapis. She's dead to me. I already know whatever art lessons she has planned, it's a trap to get me alone."

It really was a new day. After he poured his heart out to Connie, they both fell asleep. At some point, Spinel and Paulette came back, but they immediately went to sleep as well. 

When they all woke up, Steven gave them all the whole story, making each swear to not fight Lapis.

After they all got their bearings, they decided to leave the cave, heading for the campsite. Paulette ran back to her own tent on the way there for clothes, but chose to change infront of Steven's group.

All three girls stayed back, leaving Steven to grab clothes for Spinel and Connie. Luckily, only Sardonyx was awake. But something felt off with how she watched him.

"I'm just gonna, grab some clothes for Spinel and-"

"Steven, I hope you know that Lapis is sick. As an older sibling, I can say that. If Garnet told me that she hated for no reason, I'd be heartbroken too."

"Wha?! Nowhere?! I don't care if she's sick, if she can't even say what she did and plays the victim, she's the worst."

Sardonyx only sat back in a foldable recliner, touching herself.

"I really don't-"

"Steven, I don't know what she did, but if you keep acting like such a brat, I'll punish you."

He grabbed clothes for Connie and Spinel, needing to make sure to choose what panties they'd wear. Steven then grabbed his cheeseburger backpack, using two separate compartments to hold the clothes. He then grabbed some clothes for himself, getting his usual out fit.

Steven got changed in his tent, glad that Rainbow was asleep. Sardonyx peaked in, taking photos of him. Not wanting to give her any power, Steven posed for them, even stroking his cock at her.

"You know Steven, I'm not related to you~"

Sardonyx entered the tent, making Steven tense up. He figured he'd tease her a bit, not knowing that she was actually gonna try anything. Oh wait, it's Steven. Of course a girl would try something on him.

"And you know how pissed Lapis would be if we did it. Plus, I'm kinda in a four-way relationship. Not that I don't think you're attractive! Because you are. And you have a nice butt."

"Darling, you're rock hard."

Steven looked down and covered his cock, knowing that there was no point as Sardonyx entered the tent. Rainbow woke up after she grazed his arm with her foot. 

"Okay, I'm not dealing with this shit. Sardy, Lapis will kill you if you do this. Besides, Steven's having a break from constantly getting used as milk machine. Right bud?"

The two adults looked over at Steven, who had gotten dressed already. He was wearing his signature outfit, consisting of his pink varsity jacket, black star shirt, jeans, and salmon sandals. 

"Not really the optimal hiking clothes, Steve-arino. I have some shorts if you want-"

"Nah, I'll try them tomorrow. Wanna look my best for today! Me and Paulette are gonna have a date so that we can get to know eachother better."

Sardonyx walked over to Steven with a serious look of concern on her face.

"Steven, all jokes aside, Lapis knows you don't believe in her. That's why she doesn't even wanna wake up. She's trying, so please, give her the benefit of the doubt. As her best friends, it's hurts me and Rainbow to see her like that. So hurt, so, desolate."

"It's true. It doesn't help that Peridot's off somewhere. As far as Lapis knows, you both despise her guts."

"I do."

Sardonyx and Rainbow both looked at a calm Steven. His face hid no fact that he took pleasure in his answer.

"If she wants me to forgive her, tell her to try again in fifty years. Peri's not any better, and-"

"Wait Steven, what do you mean? All Lapis did was play a prank on you. Did something else happen?"

Sardonyx's question then made it obvious to Steven. They didn't know.

"No, just forget it. I just need time away from her. Hey Rainbow? Wanna go on a guy's hike tomorrow? As Malachite's boyfriend, I bet you wanna hear all about her. Where is she anyways?"

The two suddenly stared at eachother wide eyed, running out of the tent. Steven used this chance to pack everything he'd figured would be essential. He even packed Spinel's Tranquilizer gun and extra bullets.

-

After hiking through the woods a bit, Steven, Spinel, Connie, and Paulette came to a weird part of the forest. It looked like it led to a jungle, seeming far more dense with tall trees.

There was a small village that was completely empty, aside from the four. Paulette led them through the gates, bringing them to a house.

"You can legally buy one of these if you want. They're like those cozy cabins you see in movies, but way bigger! I bought a few, including this one. Spinel, you and Connie should head to the Ranger Station to get the map for this place. It's near the parking lot. Me and Steven can tour here for our date."

"Sounds more like you're gonna fuck him while we're gone, but 'kay. Let's go Con, we can have our own date."

Spinel held out her elbow, joining it with Connie's as the left, Connie taking Steven's sword.

As Steven saw them off, Paulette grabbed his crotch.

"So, you enjoy your day off?"

Steven moved her hand forcefully, running into the house. His heart raced as Paulette chased him, her footsteps sounding thunderous.

"STEVEN! COME BACK HERE!"

Steven ran into an upstairs bedroom, locking it behind him.

"God, why? Am I sick? Why am I enjoying this? I hate this, right? I'm ready for this, yet-"

Paulette kicked open the door, breathing heavily.

"I know you wanted to get to know me, but I'm way too stressed. Me and Spinny fooled around a little yesterday, but felt guilty without you."

Steven cowered on the floor, feeling like his body was on fire. Did Spinel slip him an aphrodisiac? No, he and Connie made breakfast at the cave. 

"Paulette, I don't know if I'm well. I feel like, like I'm gonna explode if I don't fuck you."

"Well, we wouldn't want you to explode."

Steven stood up and approached Paulette. His face was insane looking, as if he was ready to do anything to her. Paulette melted in his arms, blushing from his gaze.

"Please put me on the bed. I think I just came."

"Paulette, I'm going to break you. If you're ready for that, get naked. You should probably call Connie and Spinel for back-up. If not, you won't survive."

Steven then stripped down, tossing Paulette his jacket. He sat on the bed, stroking his cock with his eyes closed. To his surprise, Paulette soon followed his lead.

Paulette sat on his lap with her back to him. She began grinding her ass against his cock, covering it slightly with her fat.

"More cushion for the pushin' Steven!"

Steven ignored her. He grabbed her breasts from behind, massaging them while kissing the back of Paulette's neck.

"You're pretty good! Did you practice on Spinel? As far as I care, if it wasn't one of us, you didn't have sex with them."

"So you're saying that you'll ignore it if I cheat? No take backs?"

"Steven, after what you've been through, I can't be mad. I can't believe I tried to rp like that with you."

"I can't believe you stopped. Because if you don't, I'll take charge."

Paulette began to speed up, making Steven tighten his grip. His breath was hot and rapid, opposite of Paulette and her calm mood.

After a few minutes, Steven came. Paulette kept grinding, albeit much slower. Steven moved one of his hands down, helping Paulette masturbate as he played with one of her breasts.

"I'm taking charge Steven. Now, stand up."

Steven remembered what happened when Spinel took control. How she almost beat him.

"Take me Paulette. Prove to me that I deserve pleasure."

Paulette grabbed him by the arm, ignoring her phone that was going off. They went into the bathroom, seeing a Jacuzzi.

"Just like Mom and Dad's bathroom. God this is weird. A chubby couple, in a luxury house, about to have sex in a bathroom. Like father, like son. I guess."

Steven watched as Paulette started the bath, filling it in seconds. She climbed in, gesturing for Steven.

"Shame that you're marrying Spinel. A Starlette and a Star child would be a great power couple."

"Delmava is a polygamous state, we can easily get married here."

"Steven?! I was joking! You wouldn't wanna marry me. Wait, do you?"

Steven chuckled and climbed into the bath. 

"Yes. I'm marrying all three of you, unless you don't wanna. But you know what Paulette? I think I'm better than being afraid of pleasure. So, let's enjoy this. But, I'm gonna take charge now. So do me a favor, and don't die on me."

"Oh fuck."

Paulette sat in anticipation as Steven's cock hardened again. She gave a final prayer, knowing that this was the end.

"May my heart be my guiding key."

"I hope you're ready Paulette, because I'm not stopping until I'm drained."

-Beach City Woods, Lapis

"Good job on these pics Sardy. Send them in the groupchat, let the girls know what their fighting for."

Lapis sat with a blank look on her face.

While she was glad Steven was okay, it was obvious something had happened. Her heart said that someone had changed him. 

Someone broke her bond with Steven.

"Rainbow, have you gotten hold of your girlfriend?"

"No, she's completely offline. I can't even call her number. Do you think Jasper got to her?"

"No way darling! That Malachite is one bruiser! She can take on like, maybe two Jasper's?"

Lapis stood up and scratched her belly, getting a sad glance from her friends. 

"I love you guys. You know exactly what I'm thinking. Too bad that none of us know where Spinel, Peridot, and Malachite are."

"Hark! A hoe and her hoelings!"

Fucking hell. 

"Looks like the Calvary is here. Howdy Hess, you're the first."

Lapis greeted the girl with open arms, getting a faceful of boobs.

"Sorry my short ally, I forgot that I was wearing heels."

Hess backed up, taking off her high platform shoes. Sardonyx tossed her some running shoes, so Lapis checked her out.

She still had that goofy jewfro, and her favorite "battle gear". It consisted of a pirate coat, emperor cape, and poofy shorts. Her face had freckles that nearly blended in with her tanned skin, and her full lips almost looked kissable.

"Shit! How'd she make it here so quick?"

The voice came from a blonde girl with an athletic build and one eye. She also had a prosthetic hand" which seemed inter changeable. Her accessories were in the huge bag she carried.

Rainbow rushed to hug her, greeting the girl.

"Bixie! How are ya?!"

"Oh you know, I'm all right."

Bix raised her prosthetic hand, getting a laugh from everyone who was there. She tugged at her red beanie, raising her arms to show off how physically fit she was.

Her bodysuit was yellow and red, yet blended into the the forest. Her shoes were steel braced, and hid small throwing knives.

-

"Okay, roll call! Let's fucking get our asses in order ladies and Rainbow."

Lapis sat on a rock, counting each person.

"Hess?"

"Here!"

"Bix?"

"Yo!"

"Pyra?"

The red haired girl raised her hand. Her gazing red eyes were intimidating, and her tight frame betrayed how deadly she was. She wore a tight red muscle shirt and pink cargo pants.

"Dema?"

"Here!"

The girl was barely any taller than Peridot, but was extremely well built. If Peri was a gym rat instead of a tech wiz, that's the type of girl Demantrice was. She wore a green tank top and matching swimming trunks with grey hiking boots.

"Cherry?"

"Hut!"

This girl was bulkier than everyone else, while only Sardonyx naturally stood taller than Lapis, Cherry stood slightly above Sardonyx. She was 6'8, and the most muscular person there. Her blood pink crop top and shorts strained against her body, and her locket hung from her neck, holding a picture of her girlfriend.

"Ava, Invi?"

"Yep!"

The girls sat together, looking like photo copies. It irked Lapis to admit that they were living exactly as she wanted. Siblings, in love and happy.

Both girls had dyed blue hair, even darker than Lapis'. Their skin was tanner than her's, but not as dark as Hess. They wore matching blue knee length dresses and golden slippers, similar to Lapis' favorite pair.

"And last is Elrena."

"Present."

The girl looked sickly, twig-like even. Her pale hair covered her face and matched her exercise wear. If you hadn't known her true capabilities, you'd assume she was an innocent child.

Sardonyx clapped and grabbed the attention of everyone while Rainbow passed around weapons.

"Okay girls, nice of you all to join us. Took you way less time than we expected. I'm sure you all are well aware of this, but Rainbow will cover it one last time."

Rainbow stood beside Lapis on the rock and waved for everyone's attention.

"Hello ladies, here's the brief and slim. We're hunting down Jasper, that girl Lapis had supposedly rubbed out a few years back. This forest has been rigged to the teeth by someone out for blood. She's had years of prep time, and for all we know, she's not alone. Lapis?"

"My cousin Malachite went after her and hasn't come back yet. If I'm being honest, Malachite probably could have taken Jasper in a one on one. But if she hasn't come back yet, then I choose to assume the worst. If you want an incentive, I'm willing to pay a thousand dollars, or let you fuck Steven."

Pyra covered her grinning mouth, laughing at the gesture.

"You know that only Cherry and maybe the twins want the money. This must be serious Lapis. You'd kill us if we even checked him out against your permission."

Lapis nodded, making Pyra change her expression. The girl returned the nod, arming herself.

The group conversed as Bix shot a random tree. A boy and girl ran from the area, making Lapis do a double take.

"Was that Gula and Skuld? From Camp Pining Hearts?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everything that Peri said was true.


	42. I can be bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven learns that self indulgence isn't something to be afraid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small side-ish chapter.
> 
> Since it'll distract too much from the other two sides, i wanted to isolate Steven's latest sexscapade. It does feed into the next part, but with what i have planned, this would stick out too hard.
> 
> But that being said, can you say Oedipus?

-Beach City Woods, Steven

"Wanna go again?"

Steven's chest heaved with every breath. He went to a mini fridge in the bedroom, drinking some water to refresh himself. Paulette's lifeless body was bent over the bed, cum staining her body and hair. 

"Aww, you're all dirty Paulette! Guess we have to get you clean again!"

"Steven, please...I'm so...tired. I need rest, or I will die."

Paulette lifted herself up, her body shaking. Not only did she have cum all over her, but her body had red marks to show where Steven left hickeys on her.

"You're mine Paulette. This is what it means to love me. Do you regret this now?"

"No! Never! I love you, but it hurts Steven! You're a monster! We've been at it for hours."

Steven carried his girlfriend back to the bathroom, looking outside to see the Sun setting. He actually cleaned them both off, and got the bed ready.

Knowing that Paulette was genuinely sore, Steven held himself back. He still enjoyed how soft she was, grinding himself against her butt.

"God Steven, you're like a rabbit. I'm glad me and my fat body could make you so horny."

"Oh stop it. You're the most beautiful TV star I've ever seen. I'm so lucky to have you."

"Well, what if I get pregnant?"

"I'm ready to devote my life to raising our child then."

Paulette rolled over to face Steven, blushing like a tomato. She saw how serious his face was, showing no inclination of lies.

"R-really?"

"Yes my love, I'm serious."

Paulette buried her face in Steven's chest, rubbing Steven's erect penis with her belly.

"I'm gonna keep you safe. She'll never get to you again."

Knowing that he had people who'd protect him, Steven felt okay with indulgence.

No one'd be mad if he went wild.

"Steven, I've heard so many good things about you. I'm so glad that they're all true, but are you okay? You're always so nice, so caring. People'll take advantage of that, especially if you're not resolved enough to stand up."

"Well, I sure managed to subdue you. I'm gonna go on a walk. Hopefully Lapis isn't gonna hop on my cock."

Paulette was asleep in the bed, so Steven got dressed and left. 

-

For what seemed like hours, Steven walked through the woods. It felt like his body was still burning, as if his lust was consuming him. It didn't even dawn on him that the sky was dark, and that he was lost.

"God, I'm so horny. Where are Spinel and Connie? I'd love to give one of them a pearl necklace."

Steven did a double take on what he said, not knowing why he was so heated. He just possibly impregnated Paulette, someone he'd been dating after only knowing her for two days. 

Yet his lust wasn't sated yet. It was so bad, he was even considering sex with...

"Lapis."

Steven felt himself lose breath as his cock harden again. As if his body was physically against this, he threw up while imagining her body.

He thought of Peridot too, feeling sick in his hypocrisy. 

"I bet they're just waiting for me to lower my guard. Peri's probably near me, waiting to pounce."

Steven cleaned himself up, begging that no one was around. Who knows what he'd do if someone got too close.

"Did you hear something?"

Steven ducked into a bush, hiding from a blonde girl with one eye.

"Bix, now's not the time. We're dealing with a monster, so unless you're sure you know what you're chasing, don't chase it."

A short girl was behind her, resembling a muscular Peridot. She seemed annoyed as she checked her wrist mounted eyepad, which controlled a drone.

It was taking Steven all he had to not jump out and ask for sex. These two seemed dangerous though.

"Come on out, I can smell you."

The blonde barked the order, getting hit by the shorter girl.

"Come on you stupid bitch! Hurry up!"

The hit prompted the blonde to take off one of her gloves, revealing a stump hand. She covered it with a knife hand, resembling a robo-assassin.

"Oh? You wanna fuckin GO?!"

The short girl pulled out a gun, firing at the blonde. She missed, leaving a hole in the tree it hit.

The blonde tried to slash at the short girl, but Rainbow appeared and floored them both.

"Jesus christ, if I have to stop another fight between you two, I'll break your necks. We're here to help stop a war, not fight our own."

He pressed his knee into the blonde girl's back, forcing her down. 

"You're just mad that you're the bottom bitch for our team. I bet that of Lapis and Jasper were fighting, you'd run away!"

Rainbow looked uncharacteristically malicious, slamming the short girl's face into the dirt.

"So they must be on a team. If Rainbow was there, Lapis was definitely involved. They even name dropped her. Jasper also seems to be on the team, so they must be friendly. But they were just fighting."

The three stood up and started laughing. They nudged each other and pretended to attack one another, leaving Steven confused.

In his better judgement, he stayed hidden. They may be friendly, and he trusted Rainbow, but that didn't solve Steven's main problem.

If anyone somehow affiliated with Lapis found him while he was this horny, it'd be over for him. Plus, the girls did rile him up more.

-

Eventually, the three left, and Steven came out. This wasn't good. His lust was overcoming unbearable.

"Please, I just need time to-"

Steven stumbled around until he found a large cabin. It was just like one at the village Paulette showed him.

"Hello?"

He knocked on the door, flinching when it opened.

"Guess it's free real estate? I wonder if any owns this place. It's rather secluded, perfect for a murderer."

Steven nearly shat himself when his brain connected the dots. 

"Whoever tried to kill Jasper, may live here. I've gotta have the worst luck."

He explored the cabin, trying to find anything to calm his nerves. To his delight, he found a lot of things that made his initial thought vanish.

There were three sets of everything. Three rooms, closets, chairs, beds. Just about enough to make Steven wanna dye his hair blonde.

"Why's the door open?"

The voice made Steven hide under a bed. An awful smell came with it, nearly making him gag.

"Dudes, I think we have, like, a Goldilocks in our house."

"Oh. My. God! This is so exciting! Do you think they're nice?"

The sound of heavy footsteps hit the floor, making Steven flinch. His breath was hard to control, begging that he'd be caught. Maybe these women could help him satiate his lust.

"Guys! This is serious! What if that crazy girl is here? I'm scared of what-"

"Chillax my G. Just calm down. Jasper's a sweetheart. Besides, I have a gun."

Steven saw the shoes belonging to each of the girls split off by themselves. They all went their separate ways, scanning the area.

"Should I come out? Maybe they won't freak out. No, can't. Too horny. I have no idea what I'll do if I have to talk my way out of this."

"But, we don't know who could have been here. They may not have left either! Plus, I don't trust you with a gun. Last time you had one, you mugged a squirrel!"

"Yeah, that was pretty funny. But, I'm serious. We like, have the build of three bears. No one fucks with us."

"Well, okay. I just hope it's not some killer."

"Ooh! What if it's a hot guy?! Imma fuck 'im!"

Steven felt his heart skip a beat when he heard this. He gasped audibly, silencing the room.

"Please don't be friends with Lapis."

The bed Steven hid under flipped and he was pinned down. He shut his eyes in fear, ready to do whatever it took to not die.

"I WAS RIGHT! Well, he's more cute boy, but I can feel something pretty hot."

The large woman grinded against his crotch, making Steven moan.

"I'm sorry for intruding. Please don't hurt me."

"Woah dude, it's okay. We love company. It's just better to let us know that you're coming over. Also, who is you?"

"Uh, I is Steven. Steven Universe."

The three girls looked at each other, then at Steven. The one on top of him moved, putting her bed back.

-

After properly introducing themselves, the four sat on a sofa to watch TV.

The girls were college students like Lapis, but apparently she hated them. They were huge fans of Steven's parents, even copying their fashion.

The girl who pinned him was named Kim. She had dark red hair that fell to her back, and was incredibly energetic.

The one who seemed to be a smoker was named Brook. Her hair was bleached and messy, and was very laid back. She also had really long hair, just like Greg.

The shy girl was named Roxy, and looked almost identical to Rose. The only difference was that she was almost as flat as Spinel. 

All three were rather large and slightly chubby, and aside from Roxy, were really well endowed. They were wearing short shorts and crop tops, so it's not like Steven need to try so hard to imagine what they'd look like nude.

"Hey Steven, need help?"

Brook rubbed Steven's crotch, playing with his erection.

"He's not some whore! Leave him alone Brook! Besides, he's already in a relationship."

"Aww c'mon, we won't tell anyone. Besides it would be a great way to piss off Lapis. You can finally get that fight you always wanted."

Steven started to take off his pants, letting himself go. There wasn't any point in even trying to hold back anymore. It was like his grandfather always said.

"Every step, and every choice. It's my fault, it's my thought, it's my words, it's my voice."

Kim noticed Steven while the other two were bickering.

"You say something Ste-WOAH!"

All three girls stared in shock as Steven stood up and strip naked. Kim was the first to approach him, so Steven took her hands and led her around in a dance.

"My girlfriend said that as long as I'm happy and willing, she won't care if I fool around."

Kim paused and pushed Steven back, taking a moment to process things.

"So, in other words, Roxy's wrong. You are a total whore. Not that there's anything wrong with that! It's just that, well, you're really too hot to-"

"Meh, if it pisses off Lapis, and makes people happy, I'll whore myself out. Besides, you're all beautiful. I'd be happy to get giggity."

Brook moved over to Steven and grabbed him by the neck.

"You realize this is serious, right? We're virgins, so we're desperate. If you back out on us, who knows what we'll do to you? Three young adults, who were all on our college's volleyball team."

"Man, I wonder how Volleyball and Pearl are doing. I'm so glad that after just one day of knowing eachother, they decided to date. Totally not repressing any memories of them having sex."

Steven kissed Brook while she was talking, squeezing her ass. 

Her spandex shorts filled his hands as Brook melted in his arms. She leaned over on him, forcing Steven onto a bed.

"And I have become error. I'm not used to semi-consented sex with someone bigger than me. Fuck you Lapis."

Steven rolled them both over, putting himself on top.

"Woah, even lost in thought, you can flip the script."

"Wait, why is Brook going first? Shouldn't we decide fairly?"

"Don't worry, you'll all be broken when we're done. Trust me, the Old Universe Charm never fails."

Brook chuckled and lifted Steven after he said this, leaving the bed. She began stripping down too, shaking her hips all the while.

"Like whatcha see? Cuz I'm diggin' what I'm peeping. Hurry up and break me."

Brook forced Steven onto the bed and mounted him, forcing his cock inside. She took the entire length, but had to wait a while. Her face was a mix of pleasure and pain.

She pushed through it however, pinning Steven down. 

"I'm gonna ruin you, you beautiful whore! Pretty boys like you shouldn't be so open with strangers, especially when they outnumber and outmuscle you!"

Brook began sliding up and down, letting blood stain Steven's cock. She leaned in for a kiss, ravaging his mouth. 

After a while, Steven started to buck his hips, wanting to cum. It seemed like Brook was holding out for his sake, keeping track of how many times she came.

Steven held her down and came, feeling relief that'd been built up for hours. Brook was still enjoying his mouth, so Steven couldn't breathe.

Kim pushed her over, freeing Steven. He gasped for air before grabbing Brook by the hips.

"Fucking! I'll show you!"

Steven began to fuck Brook as she slipped in and out of consciousness. He pulled out, choosing to fuck her in the ass this time.

"Ahh, no! Stop it! Don't use that-"

Ignoring her, Steven began to pound harder, smacking Brook's ass to take out his aggression. He came again, flooding Brook's asshole with cum.

"C'mon Steven! Me next! I can take it!"

Steven pulled out and kissed Brook on the cheek, getting a smooch back.

"Sorry, I'm kinda a bad lover."

"Nah, you were, great. Gimme a call if you're...ever..."

Brook fell asleep, so Kim came up behind and cleaned Steven's cock with a cold towel.

"Ready?! I'm not as weak as Brookie there. That means I'm gonna be the one who breaks you."

"Doubted, let's fucking go!"

Kim lifted Steven and tossed him on her bed. She then ran over and started to jerk him off. 

"Heh, I'm a natural masturbater. Doing it for someone else should be easy!"

"Easy there Kimmy. Brook was the horniest of all three of us, and Steven made her quit with just two cumshots."

Steven came in Kim's hand, alerting the girl. She licked her hand clean, swallowing the cum. Kim then got naked, and sat on Steven's face.

"Try not to get crushed Steven! I'm gonna drain you balls!"

Kim then began to lick the tip of Steven's penis. Next was kissing it, followed by enveloping it in her mouth. She started to bob her head, licking his shaft as Steven began to moan.

Before Steven even got the chance to eat her out, Kim moved to ride him. Steven grabbed her hips and rammed himself into her vagina while she hovered above him.

"Too quick! Steven, I'm gonna cum!"

Steven did his best to grab Kim's breasts from behind, playing with her nipples as she slammed herself against his pelvis. An audible moan signified that she came.

"Okay, I'm done. Your turn Rox-"

"Not so fast there Kim. I still haven't cum yet. Besides, I said I'd break you, and you're still awake."

"Uh oh."

Steven picked up the pace, cumming inside of a screaming Kim. She fell on top of him, letting Steven play with her boobs more.

"Which hole do you want me to destroy?"

"My pussy. I want you to wreck my pussy."

Kim sat up to let Steven get out from underneath her. He took the role on top, motorboating Kim's breasts.

"Heh heh, bet your girlfriend isn't stacked like this! How about you dump her for me. I'll make sure you feel good with these fun bags of mine!"

"Pfft, as if! You may be way more endowed, but I doubt you can beat her record. We've gone for hours, I doubt you can do the same."

Steven plunged his cock into her vagina again, thinking of his harem. He kept it hidden that he was in a poly-ship, only referring to Spinel. Kim and Brook made Paulette look like a joke, both of them being far thicker than his latest addition.

Connie and Spinel were practically toothpicks to the girls, yet they still made him hornier than anyone else could. Especially...

"Wait, Roxy?! What're you doing?!"

Steven looked over at Roxy, who was filming him.

This gave him a wicked thought.

"How long have-"

"The whole time."

"You know who'll love this video? Lapis."

Roxy smiled, catching Steven's drift. Kim stared in confusion as Steven continued to thrust his cock inside of her.

"Don't worry gorgeous. Just keep enjoying my dick."

Kim held Steven's head against her chest, using a leg-lock on him.

Steven sucked on one of her nipples, playing with the other.

"Ea-sy th-there! Tho-ose a-are se-nsi-tive!"

Kim was nearly crushing his hips as she tightened the lock. Her face was a sign that she came again, so Steven pulled her hair so that he could kiss her.

"You're so romantic Steven! Pretty please be my boyfriend?"

"I don't know, let's ask Lapis! Hey Lappy! Should I date Kim?! She's loving my cock! You sure have some great friends!"

Roxy walked towards Steven and Kim, laughing the whole time. 

"Hey Lapis, check it out! We're fucking your brother. He's a total whore. Brook's already down for the count, and Kim's taking his cock right now! Too bad you'll never experience something like this! I bet you're still a virgin, you creepy loser!"

Steven started to laugh at how bad Roxy was teasing Lapis in the video. He didn't even notice that Kim had passed out. 

"Yo, slut! She's done! Me next!"

Roxy took Steven by the arm, catching his delighted face on video.

"Come on Roxy, I'm not just a slut! I'm YOUR slut."

"No, you're just not Lapis' slut! Now fuck me like the titless bitch I am!"

Roxy lost her stoic and distressed personality, instead becoming a horny beast.

She forced Steven onto the bed and spit on her hand, cleaning his cock with a hand job. Steven sat in amazement as she took off her bodysuit, swaying her wide hips for his eyes only.

Brook may have had jiggle on her side, but Roxy was just a great dancer, easily making Steven rock hard with her movements.

"Ready baby? Cuz I promise you, I'm gonna drain those balls dry."

"Hell yeah! Let's give Lapis a show!"

Roxy mounted him and kept Steven down with her hands. Her chest was much like Spinel's, so Steven played with her ass.

"When I was in the woods, all I wanted to do was get blown. Now, I'm only five shots in, and I'm on the last girl already. Fuck it, even if she passes out, I'm gonna keep going. I'll have to leave this place when I'm done though. Don't wanna have post-nut clarity after dicking down three chicks that look like my mom."

"You better not be thinking about how flat my chest is!"

Roxy grinded against Steven's cock, milking him as he came.

"Argh! Your cunt is gonna be on fire when I'm done with you!"

She positioned the phone to record them both clearly as they moaned each others names. Roxy was so lost in pleasure that she didn't notice that Steven was calling out Spinel's name.

"See this Lapis?! I'm using your brother to lose my virginity! He's gonna break me so bad! I bet you wish you could have his cock in you! Too bad you never will! You ugly bitch!"

"Fuck you Lapis! I'd never fuck an ugly bitch like you! Just die you shitty waste of space!"

Steven and Roxy kept chanting for Lapis to die for what seemed like an hour. Roxy used the last of her strength to send Lapis a picture of Steven's cock and the full video. Only she knew that she was using Steven's phone the whole time.

"Steven, I think I'll be ready again in a few. Just give me some time to-"

"No. I said you'd be broken, so we're gonna keep going."

"Wait, the video's over! Please calm down! I'll keep having sex with you, but just let me-"

Steven forced his tongue in her mouth to shut her up, using Roxy's temporary weakness to take advantage of her.

"Steven, please! I beg of you!"

He punched her in the stomach, making Roxy go limp. 

"This is what you wanted right? Just relax."

Roxy coughed like a maniac as Steven mercilessly fucked her.

-

"Fucking hell. I gotta thank you guys. I feel sooo much better now."

The girls all sat with Steven on the sofa, angry.

"What?"

"Dude, you literally are a fucking menace."

"Yeah! If we didn't wake up, poor Roxy would have had to deal with you alone!"

Roxy looked away with tears in her eyes, making Steven hold her hand.

"I'm sorry for being so rough. It just takes me a few to be done."

"You fucked me for two hours before texting your girlfriend to not worry where you were. Then, you fingered me until I passed out."

"Yeah, then you decided to fuck my ass until I went limp when I woke up. Like, still hurts."

"My boobs aren't your toys, yet that didn't stop you from treating them like that."

Steven sighed and went to get dressed, feeling that he wasn't welcomed here.

"Wait! It's not that it wasn't fun, just too rough. Steven, you're welcome to stop by anytime you're feeling lonely, but just give us a chance to rest a bit."

"Not gonna lie, I'm ready to go again if you are. I kinda liked how you manhandled me too, so go ahead and-"

Steven put him clothes down and kissed Brook on the lips.

"You know, I do need a place to sleep tonight. Do you take sex as a form of rent?"

"Just me. Those two are done. Feel free to use me to your heart's content though."

Roxy and Kim sat on the sofa as Brook and Steven went to bed.

"God, I've gotta add her to my contacts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, back to the other fuck-fest


	43. Cinders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and her team are now fully prepared to fight, some more than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big reason i love fucking with time so much is so that when I want to draw something out, i can.

-Beach City Woods, Lapis

"Why were two of the stars of my favorite show spying on us?"

"I don't know Lappy, but me, Bix, and Dema couldn't find them."

Lapis pondered this as she and her Militia walked through the forest. Rainbow and his team had just returned, coming up empty handed.

In order to avoid her entire force from being sniped, Lapis made everyone leave one group of three at a time.

"Maybe they're in cahoots with Jasper? It'd explain why Malachite isn't responding. There's no way Jasper could take her in a one on one fight, especially with how furious she was."

Sardonyx's input sent a chill down Lapis' spine. If Steven or Peri met their favorite stars, they'd absolutely buy anything they said. The thought of Jasper having the muscle bound crew of CPH and her brilliant little sister backing her up was too dangerous.

"Rainbow, tell Obsidian to come as fast as she can. She can have whatever she wants, just make sure she's here before we're all dead!"

"Lapis my dear, me, Cherry, and Hess found a strange path that led to a clearing. The warehouse was there, but we also saw Jasper. She was talking to a guy who looked like a buff daddy version of Steven. He had jeans and a tight black shirt on and-"

Pyra was nearly drooling as Lapis instantly recognized who she was referring to.

"Stefan...That's bad. Take us there. I need to get my phone back, or else Jasper's army will grow."

-

"Here it is. We didn't get too close last time, so there may be traps. Cherry! Hess! Did you two notice anything odd?"

The girls nodded no, so Lapis was on guard. There were definitely traps.

"Rainbow, Sardonyx, Elrena. You three are our most mobile and flexible. Get in there and find Malachite. With her luck, she definitely made it here."

The three did as commanded, triggering some traps on purpose. Elrena reached the entry first, but freaked out.

Rainbow soon caught up, seeing the cause of Elrena's distress.

"NOOOOOO!"

Lapis didn't even need to see the body to know that they'd found Malachite. 

"Guess I was right. Malachite's luck did lead her here."

Lapis wandered through the carnage of the traps that got set off, falling to her knees at her cousin's corpse.

"I was so ready for you to just date Rainbow and be out of my way, yet now that I'll never get you back. It makes me regret everything. We made fun of eachother, beat eachother up, smoked together, drank until we were ill."

Tears started to roll down her face as Lapis tried to keep a straight face. She beckoned for Rainbow and Sardonyx, holding onto them both. She and Rainbow sobbed while Sardonyx only focused on comforting her friends.

The rest of Lapis' supporters were livid, not even knowing Malachite. Just seeing the three that did so mournful set a blaze within them.

"Look at what they've done to you. So beautiful, so precious. Reduced to a headless, rotting corpse."

Lapis could swear that she saw bits Malachite's brain. Despite how she wanted Malachite gone, she didn't want this. They both loved Steven, and this is what happened to her for wanting to protect him.

"We aren't Saints. We're not noble warriors. We can't just pray for Malachite! We can't leave it to the cops! We're here to kill! This was supposed to be a re-burial. Now, this is really a war! Our goals are simple: kill Jasper, and anyone who's on her side, and find my siblings and Spinel. Malachite died wanting to accomplish these goals herself. She didn't want anyone else to have to worry."

Lapis could tell that everyone was reaching a boiling point.

"Well, ain't this just a treat. So this is your army? Ha! Me and my TV stars could cream you! Go ahead and head inside, you're phones are on the work bench."

Jasper leered at the group from a tree, grinning like a predator.

Bix took aim at her, so she escaped into the tree tops.

"Nice work dead-eye, I don't think anyone else here could have scared her off."

Bix smiled at Lapis, taking the compliment.

"Heh, I've stared down scarier. But none that have made my blood boil as much."

"Let's grab our phones Sardy. After that, we need to give Malachite a proper funeral."

Sardonyx followed Lapis to the work bench, sensing the bloodlust seeping from her friend. It was almost enough to distract her from the shadow looking at them from across the warehouse.

"Lapis, the dark has eyes on us."

The shadow noticed that it was seen, so it ran. It was a tanned boy with silver hair and golden eyes. He looked like the main character of some anime with how toned he was for someone his height. 

Lapis watched him run headlong into Rainbow's fist.

"Catch him! That's Gula, a CPH cast member!"

Gula pulled out a flash bang and set it off abruptly. He then used the cover to shoot out the lights in the warehouse, blinding Lapis' team.

"Watch out! He's a master of nocturnal activities! It's like he can see in the dark!"

"Aced! We gotta scram!"

"Not yet Gula! I've already taken out their strongest! We can crush a few right now!"

"No time! They're armed to the teeth!"

-

Within minutes the group cleared out of the warehouse, sustaining no injuries. 

"Lapis, did you hear their conversation? It sounded like the one called Aced is our killer."

Elrena's guess was unanimously agreed upon.

"I guess that gives me my answer. The Camp-crew is allied with Jasper. If it's the whole cast, then they have twelve heavy hitters to our eleven. That's not counting Jasper, number thirteen."

Lapis felt her guts squeeze. 

Not only was someone who she had supposedly killed hunting her, but the stars of her favorite show had just killed Malachite.

"God, can this get any-"

Rainbow covered Lapis' mouth, knowing just how poor karma can be.

"They drew first blood Lappy, let's paint the town."

Sardonyx scoped the area with Invi and Demantrice, needing an excuse to not see Malachite's body being buried by Cherry. Ava gave a small farewell, and approached Lapis.

"I'm ready to die if it means you can kill Jasper. She's ready to kill all of us, so I'm ready to fight her."

"Thanks Ava. I'm glad you decided to help. If I can help it, we're all walking out of here together."

Lapis knew that there was no helping the fact that this would be quite the horrific battle. 

Steven, Peridot, and Spinel were her top priority. Spinel was Steven's beloved and the closest thing to a daughter the Diamonds had.

If anything happened to her, there'd be nothing Lapis could do to survive the Diamonds' wrath.

"Hey, Lappy? That guy I punched, it sounded like he had a partner."

Lapis could already see what Rainbow was getting at.

"Yeah, their names were Gula, the guy you punched, and Aced, the one we never saw."

"Since he practically admitted it, it should be obvious why I wanted to confirm that."

"Rainbow, he's no joke. We've got a body to prove that. He dwarfs us, and is taller and possibly stronger than Jasper. There's no way you can beat him."

"Not alone, yes. If we and Sardonyx fight him, we'll undoubtedly come out wounded, but we'd win."

Lapis immediately grabbed him, calling Rainbow a genius. The only reason that she and Sardonyx couldn't win against Jasper was because Malachite got blindsided.

As long as Aced was alone, the three of them had him. There wasn't even any need to doubt her friend. Rainbow was far too smart for a blind assault in the name of revenge.

He'd never do something stupid like that.

"Rainbow, I think we should use the advantage of our phones. If we can instantly tell everyone where we are, then we can converge on that location."

"Agreed. This is all getting too complicated. If we're going to get you your happily ever after, then it's of the utmost importance that we finish what you've started."

Unlike his usual amount of sass, this statement masked a surreal amount of rage. Imagining Rainbow being on the hunt was terrifying, given his playful nature.

"By the by, do you think I can actually take any of them on? Unlike you ladies, I'm no ass-kicker. I may be strong, but working out isn't my religion. That Gula guy took that punch incredibly well."

"It was adrenaline. That let him ignore the pain. Plus, he's a coward. On the show, he always acted in ways that benefited him. He also undermined others often, so that goes along with his choice to flee. But that aside, you're definitely gonna be able to hold your own. So long as no one gets the jump on you."

Sardonyx and her team came back, looking highly distressed. Demantrice held her right eye as Invi helped her walk.

"That guy Pyra described jumped us. He disarmed me and moved onto Invi. After Demantrice tased him before he could attack Invi, he decked her."

Lapis pictured Stefan being a problem immediately once it dawned on her that the CPH crew could be allied with Jasper.

This however, completely different. Demantrice had been equipped with a taser strong enough to paralyze the target for hours.

Sardonyx showed Lapis her phone, revealing that her plan worked. 

"Nice work Sardy. I knew you'd be able to come through."

"Oh of course darling. As if I would make the mistake of getting in contact with the enemy and not tag them. Although I had meant to tag Jasper, that guy seemed way to cocky for a grunt. Plus, I deduced that they'd lead us to Jasper and maybe the kids."

The plan was originally to tag Steven and lead him to that rickety house, but that became severely altered once Jasper appeared. As long as an enemy was tagged, it meant that the plan was underway.

"Let's rest up for now, head back to the campsite. We'll have to take shifts to avoid ruin. Tomorrow, we go in guns blazing."

"Lapis! Stefan's on his way here! It says he's-"

Jasper tackled Sardonyx against a tree and stole her phone, dashing off into the foliage. Bix and Ava shot at her, but they couldn't land a solid shot. Stefan came out of nowhere, whacked them both over the head with a club-like branch, and ran after Jasper.

"I'm waiting for you, LAPIS!"

The scream echoed through Lapis' skull. 

Stefan's movement stopped as he had one last message.

"Aced is waiting for you Rainbow! He said that Malachite's last words were apologizing to you and Steven! Meet him at the wooden village! Go alone if you want to avenge her!"

Lapis could see that Rainbow was holding himself back. His face twisted with extreme malice as he took a few steps forward.

"Tell him I'm coming! He's a deadman!"

Stefan smiled and took a map out of his pocket. He then stabbed it against a tree and fled with a waiting Jasper.

Lapis smacked Rainbow across the face, taking his attention.

"Don't you fucking dare! If you think I'm letting you get yourself killed, I'll kill you right here! Keep calm and think about this. If you go alone, you'll die. Remember what you literally just told me? Me, you, and Sardy. The three of us will take him on."

"If I need back-up, you can come in. I want that fucker for myself! You're getting Jasper, now I want Aced! I'm guessing that Sardy wants Stefan."

Sardonyx reeled in pain as she limped towards the two.

"Pretty boy's going down. Ugly girl's going down too. I don't know what that other guy looks like, but he's going down too."

Lapis took a deep breath to think things over.

"I don't think we can sleep in the open."

"Correct. Lapis, that house we found should be safe. There's no way that they'd be able to sneak up on all of us if we share a room."

"Right. Let's hurry before we get picked off. We'll have to do better at setting traps. And we'll search the house for anything that may come to bite. Cherry, be a dear and carry those two. At least until they wake up."

"Kay."

-

Once they arrived at the house, Lapis made everyone get to work on barricades. Pyra and Hess worked on traps while Elrena, Demantrice, Invi, and Ava worked on a security system. 

Lapis gave them a guideline based on what Peridot had shown her of their home system.

Rainbow, Cherry, and Bix investigated the house, giving any disarmed traps to the two who were working on new ones.

Sardonyx and Lapis worked on making a pseudo armory. As if taunting them, there was more ammo, and even food. Cherry and Bix confirmed that the food wasn't poisoned, finding no signs of tampering.

"This place acted as the birth of our Militia, and now it's our base of operation. And to think, we were gonna rape your brother here!"

"It's not rape if he likes it Sardy."

Sardonyx kept her mouth shut, knowing that she was playing on a minefield. 

Lapis' phone suddenly went off, alerting them both. 

It was a text from Obsidian.

-

Ob: "Sup sexy? Miss me?"

La: "Depends. You in BC?"

Ob: " Just passed your tent, where are you?"

La: "Look for the old abandoned house I showed you that one time. We're arming up, so hurry."

-

"Lapis? Is that?"

"Yeah, she's on the way. That puts us twelve to thirteen. It would've been a fair thirteen v. thirteen, but Mally got cheated in a one on two. Let's cheat one of them to even the odds."

"That Stefan is a scoundrel, and should be the one. He has my fucking phone, and our only way of tracking them."

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Lapis and Sardonyx bolted out of the room to see the source of the scream. It was Rainbow, cowering on the ground as Obsidian stood over him.

How she got there so fast was an unsolvable mystery. 

She looked like a magma monster. Her dark skin nearly blended into her hair, which had orangish-red highlights. She stood a whopping 8'5, dwarfing everyone on either side. Her toned body had piercings in her belly button, right ear, and looked like it could destroy diamonds.

It didn't help that she had on a loose tank top with no bra, and a pair of short shorts that hugged her ass. She always was proud of her body, never passing up the chance to show it off. Lapis swallowed her fears and greeted her.

"Sup sugar tits! You here for the slumber party?"

"Yeah. Brought a gift."

Obsidian lifted up a black haired girl who had gashes on her face.

"I see. So you caught a Pinata. A Skuld kind at that."

-

The troop tied Skuld up, wanting leverage on the CPH crew. Obsidian used her to demonstrate her superiority, breaking the girl, limb by limb.

"Lapis, I'll follow your orders until there's nothing that can stop you from paying me. I know damn well that this must be serious. If you're worried enough to need me, then even I'm a bit scared. That girl was with someone, but he ran once I caught her."

"Sounds like Gula. Alright! Everyone! Get ready rig our defenses. Memorize every face in this room! They are you allies. Your friends. We are a family for the time being. Leave no one behind, never negotiate or be led somewhere! Our victory hinges on teamwork. I can promise you money, and some fun with Steven, so do your best."

Skuld began laughing, revealing that she was still alive.

"Stefan fucked Peri into the ground. He and Percy really put her through it. After just three rounds, she begged them to sto-"

Lapis slowly approached Skuld with a night stick.

"Liar. We may be dorks, but us Universes aren't quitters. Although she's nowhere near Steven's libido, and my stamina, Peri can handle some TV star's dick. Especially if it's the only other two people she's had a crush on besides Steven."

With a mighty swing, Lapis took out one of Skuld's eyes.

"You all killed my cousin. An eye for and eye, and all that."

"Heh heh. Ha ha ha ha! Do you even KNOW how many of us there are? You're fucked! They'll avenge me, and you'll never see them again. If I'm right, then your siblings are already out of Delmava by now."

"Dibs!"

Obsidian kicked Skuld in the head, knocking her over. She then stomped her head into a red mush. 

No one questioned her, because they knew they'd be next. 

"I'll chalk that up to the ramblings of a dying fool. Shame we couldn't get details on their location. Sid, next time, finish it if they don't tell us what we wanna know in thirty seconds."

"Understood. Now then, bath time."

Obsidian walked past everyone and looked at the fixtures before calling Lapis.

"We've got twelve people, so we'll shower in groups of four. Me and Obsidian are going in together, so there's two open spots."

Rainbow and Sardonyx took the spots, being the only ones not afraid to bath with the two covered in blood.

-

As the four of them sat in the tub, Rainbow chuckled.

"It's funny. Last week I'm getting it hard from behind, and now I'm in a bath full of nude girls."

"Oh? Well darling, tell me. Whose body appeals to you more? You and Lapis are very close, even more so than me and her, so I'd guess you'd choose her."

"Pfft! As if! I'm a literal Amazon! There's no way a guy like Rainy would pass this up! Lapis is way to shrimpy."

"At least I don't have to duck when entering a room! Move over, your boobs are hogging up the suds."

"See what you started Sardonyx my dear? Come on you lot! I think we're clean enough! We need our rest."

-

The next group was Invi, Ava, Elrena, and Bix. After them was the group made of Pyra, Hess, Demantrice, and Cherry.

Once they were all ready, they all made last minute precautions. All the barricades were set, cameras in place, and traps hot.

With how safe they felt, Lapis' militia soon fell asleep.

Only she stood awake, getting a message from Steven's phone. 

"Is that Steven's dick? It's way more erect than I remember."

Lapis felt her lust build even more, but couldn't deal with it yet. Not until she had him.

"Oh? A video too? Well, seeing him have sex with Spinel is always amazing. Those two-"

As Lapis opened the video and began to watch, she noticed that Spinel was nowhere in sight.

Instead, Lapis saw Steven fucking some chunky junkie. She looked like she was in pure ecstasy, and so did Steven.

"You're such a beautiful boy Steven. Why would you let yourself be reduced to a slut like this? I don't care though. Because I'd still love you. If you ever find yourself alone, with nowhere else to go, we'll be here. Me, Kim, and Brook."

The second she heard the names, Lapis' blood froze. She left the room, hiding in the attic to watch the video. 

"I'll kill them too. It's on sight."

Lapis was able to pleasure herself watching Steven destroy the girls.

That was until Steven spotted Roxy. After that, things turned ugly.

The two mocked Lapis. Cursing her. Teasing her. Saying how much they despised her. Wishing her death.

"Steven. I love you. And you're gonna learn what that means. You need to be punished."

Lapis snuck back to the room, getting multiple guns drawn on her.

"Glad you guys are ready."

Her tone was dead. Any plans for being merciful were gone. Any plans for being gentle with Steven were gone.

"Let's raise hell when we wake up. Now get to sleep you bunch of basic bitches."

"Have fun with that."

Rainbow equipped a gas mask and dropped a smoke grenade, incapacitating most of the girls.

"Sorry Lapis, but Steven's rubbed off on me. I guess I am stupid enough to go alone."

Rainbow armed himself with concealable yet powerful weapons.

"You...dumbass...just...don't...die..."

The last thing Lapis saw was Rainbow hopping out of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think things are ever gonna be easy in the woods for Lapis, then you're in the wrong spot.


	44. Side Story: Rainbow's Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow accepts Aced's challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if i can even call these side stories. 
> 
> They're just from other people's perspective.

-Beach City Woods, Rainbow

"Sorry Lappy, but this idiot may not come back."

Rainbow walked calmly, despite knowing that he was heading to certain doom. 

He wore Pearl's favorite jacket, a shirt Steven gave him a month ago, a pair of Lapis' jeans, and Malachite's melon slice necklace. He also had his favorite umbrella, which doubled as a weapon.

"I'm prepared to die. Are you, Aced?"

"Talking to yourself? Nice resolve by the way."

Gula joined Rainbow in his walk, moving side by side with him.

"Come to mock me? Or just to see your friend kill me?"

His traveling companion didn't acknowledge the question. He wore robes, which connected to his leopard mask.

"You're not like them. They're rapists, killers, thugs. You're just a host. Why are you helping them?"

"Lapis and Sardonyx are my best friends. They've helped me through the darkest part of my life. They were the only ones who saved me from ending it. I don't care if they declared treason on the country, or attacked my family. I'd still side with my friends."

"You're friends have done unforgivable things. There was a boy who said some college girls gang raped him. He killed himself when no one believed him, thinking that they'd find him again."

"I don't care! That's not my problem."

"Are you saying that that boy's death was nothing?!"

"Was Malachite's?!"

"This isn't a GAME!"

Gula swung a weapon that he had hidden in his cloak. It was a rather ornate looking sword, resembling a mass of crystals.

Rainbow blocked it with his umbrella, stopping Gula.

"I'm after the bear, not the leopard! But, I could get extra brownie points if you died here!"

Gula hissed, slashing Rainbow's hair with another concealed weapon.

"Bagh Nakh, or rather, tiger claws. Not fitting for a leopard, but it'll kill you all the same."

Gula disrobed, revealing a black, skin tight, jumpsuit. 

Rainbow flipped a switch on the umbrella's handle, shooting the hood at Gula. He swung his sword in defense, taking the bait.

With Gula open, Rainbow unsheathed a straight sword and lunged for him.

"I see through you!"

Rainbow backed up, buying the bluff. Gula would have easily taken his arm if he didn't.

"Damn, and that was my best trick. I was hoping to save that for Aced."

"In your defense, I'm the only one that WOULDN'T HAVE WORKED ON!"

Gula began to attack, keeping Rainbow in a defensive mode. He used his tiger claws to prevent any blindsides from being his downfall.

"Fuck it. I don't have time."

Rainbow shot Gula in the knee caps with a Smith and Wesson Model 460XVR.

"AARRGH! YOU BASTARD!"

"Funny. I was gonna say the same. I'm not here for negotiations. Malachite made me feel something, special. And Aced has taken her away from me."

"SHE'S A MONSTER LIKE THEM YOU IDIOT! DON'T FALL TO THEIR LEVEL!"

"Bold of you to assume I'm not already a monster too."

Rainbow aimed his gun at Gula's face, making the boy cower.

"NO! I'LL-"

"No negotiations."

*Bang*

The shot rang though the woods, sealing Rainbow's fate. Despite having been in scraps before, he'd never killed someone himself. Lapis has usually done it, hiding it from even her sister.

Now. Now he truly was at Lapis' level.

"Can you see me, Malachite? Are you watching me? I'm gonna send that bastard Aced to hell."

"GULA!"

Rainbow's attention instantly shot to Stefan, who was running towards him.

"I'LL KILL YOU! HE WAS TRYING TO GIVE YOU A WAY OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Stefan landed a punch that rattled Rainbow, but the receiver recovered.

Knowing that this would be a waste of time, Rainbow ran back to the house. The sleeping gas would last for 20 minutes, so he just had to survive Stefan until Sardonyx woke up.

He managed to snag Sardonyx's phone from Stefan's pocket, getting a knee to the gut for his efforts.

A hammer to the arm made Stefan yell, bewildering the boys.

"Nice job Rainbow. Looks like we've got three of them now."

"Don't you fucking DARE count me out. Gula and Skuld were like my little siblings. I'LL AVENGE THEM!"

Stefan threw two grenades at Rainbow and Sardonyx,making them take cover.

They were actually flashbangs. Stefan must have used the chance to take Gula's corpse with him as he fled.

"You're a fool. Lapis is gonna kill you when she wakes up. If I wasn't in the bathroom, I wouldn't have been able to save you."

"Here's your phone Sardonyx. And, thank you. But please stay here. I have to go fight Aced alone."

"Okay Darling."

"Really?"

Sardonyx winked at him, hiding her face from anyone who may have been spying on them.

"Yes. I know how important these types of things are. Garnet always got into fights with people who made fun of Steven, so I know how important it is to avenge someone else's honor. Just come back to us, okay?"

"Understood. Tell Lapis, I'm sorry for pulling something like this."

With that, Rainbow set off, but not before texting Sardonyx that he had tagged Gula when he shot the umbrella's hood at him. The tip of the hood was lodged in his shoulder, and it contained the tracking device.

-

"Where's the wooden village?"

"Greetings. It is an honor, Earl."

Rainbow immediately threw a dagger he had hidden in his sock to the source of the voice.

Aced caught it in his hand, tossing it aside.

"You. Did you send your friends after me? That Gula-"

"No. I wanted to settle things with you myself. Let's take this to the warehouse. Neither of us would benefit from heading to the village as of now."

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't killed him, he would undoubtedly have killed me."

Aced lifted a weird sword with a keychain above his head, mounting it on his shoulders. The two wordlessly made their way to their place of fate.

-

"Are you ready, my friend?"

"Yes. It's so odd though. Just a few hours ago, I hated you with all my being. Now, I'm just here to fight you. Like a heavy weigh has left my heart. Maybe it's my body's knowledge that I'll die here."

"Well said! When I first saw you at the warehouse, I knew that you and I would need to end this. I'm also ready to die here. My friends think I'm at the wood village."

"So does my backup. Looks like we'll have no interruptions."

Aced chuckled and removed his cloak, revealing his scarred upper half. He was like a JoJo's character, resembling a pillar man. 

Rainbow followed, taking off his jacket and shirt.

His umbrella had a strap, which he moved from his back to his waist. He also had two combat knives, a Kabar 5018 and a Gerber 22-01874 Mark II. The latter was double serrated blade.

Wanting a fair-enough fight Rainbow also tossed aside his dual pistols and his hand cannon.

"Are you sure? My strength definitely trumps your's. I'd understand in you need them."

"Call them my last resort."

Rainbow and Aced took calming breaths as they circled the center of the warehouse.

"Sir Aced? I have one last request, should you win. Don't let Steven find out about any of this."

"I swear to honor that request. Should I fall here, I also have a final request. Please, allow Paulette to survive. She truly loves that boy, and I would rest easy knowing that her love is reciprocated."

"Heard. I will do everything in my power, even fight Lapis, just to honor that wish."

The two men exchanged a smile, not seeing the enemy infront of them. They only saw a friend that had unfortunate circumstances. Should those never had existed, maybe they'd be on the same side.

Rainbow couldn't find it in his heart to hate Aced anymore, despite wanting vengeance. Just a glance at Aced's remorseful eyes showed his guilt. Unlike Rainbow's allies, Aced seemed to regret the murder. 

"Are you ready, my friend?"

The question was aimed at both of them, seeing eachother as equals. Rainbow still gave an answer, hoping that it was true for both of them.

""Yes, my friend."

The men charged at eachother, narrowly avoiding impact. Aced swung his sword down like a hammer, but Rainbow dodged it.

He followed up with a shoulder tackle, sending Rainbow off balance. 

"FAREWELL!"

Rainbow gained his composure, landing a kick at Aced's side.

"AS IF!"

He slammed his head against Aced's, sending both of them back. Rainbow plunged both of his knived into his opponent's right arm, as Aced used it as a shield.

"YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FOOOOOL!"

Aced charged a wall, using the knives in his arm to keep Rainbow on him. Rainbow however dislodged the knives, jumping off the ride at the last second.

This didn't stop Aced from swinging his sword again, leaving a shallow cut on Rainbow's chest. Rainbow slashed at Aced madly, leaving many wounds in his wake.

"HURYAH!"

The scream made Rainbow back away as Aced dropped his sword and tried to perform a bear hug. Using the chance, Rainbow stuck his serrated blade in Aced's cheek.

"Not done yet!"

Rainbow stabbed his second knife into Aced's left thigh. He disengaged afterwards, taking both knives out.

Before he could breathe, Aced rushed him again, delivering a flurry of punches to Rainbow.

Each hit felt like a cannon. If it wasn't for the adrenaline, they would have knocked Rainbow out after the first two.

Instead, he sent his serrated blade into Aced's right eye. This stopped the onslaught, so Rainbow went on the offensive.

Aced managed to stop the blade from taking his brain, pushing Rainbow's arm back. He forced the knife out of his hand, getting a kick to the gut in return. 

Rainbow stuck his second knife in Aced's right thigh. Having no other weapons, Rainbow finally drew his sword.

Aced grinned and rolled to grab his own sword. He then took out the knife implanted in his thigh, standing up straight.

He breathed deeply, raising his sword like a samurai.

"May my heart be my guiding key."

Aced gave a mighty roar, prompting one out of Rainbow.

With a final look of pure excitement in their eyes, they charged at eachother, still yelling.

-

"Looks like...neither of us...will make it out of here."

Rainbow steadied himself as Aced breathed heavily.

Both men were gravely injured, looking as if they'd just survived a shark attack.

Aced had many deep cuts on his chest, thighs, and arms, while Rainbow only had an x-shaped slashed on his chest.

Neither had gotten a single wound on their back, not even daring to turn and run away. 

Both blades were coated in their foe's blood, giving a red shine in the moonlight.

"Having...no...audience...may not...have...been smart of us..."

"Wanna...make...one...final...move?"

Aced nodded, knowing that this was it. 

Rainbow was lucky. All he had to do was drag his light body to his base. Aced was a lumbering beast. 

"Let's finish this...ACED!"

Putting everything he had into a final sprint, Rainbow charged his opponent. Aced did the same, unleashing a wild roar.

"Mom, Pearl, Lapis, Sardonyx, Steven. And even you, Aced, goodbye. I'm coming, Mally."

"Wait for me on the other side! RAINBOW!"

As Aced brought down his sword, Rainbow summoned all of his strength to bring his sword up in retaliation. The clash sent Aced's sword back, leaving him open. Rainbow then reeled back, taking the sword's hilt in his palm.

"Goodbye."

With a final farewell, Rainbow plunged the sword into Aced's heart. Blood began to leak from the larger man's mouth, so Rainbow hugged his dying friend.

"Heh, I...suppose...that...this battle...is...your's. Please, my friend. Honor my...final...wish."

"I will. Now...go to...your rest."

Rainbow felt the life leave Aced. All that remained was the blood that leaked from him. Doing his best to give a proper burial, Rainbow buried Aced near Malachite.

"I'll always remember you."

He gathered up everything that he discarded in the final battle. His knives, his guns, his jacket, and shirt. So many things that People gave him. Aced's sword was the last thing Rainbow took.

The sword was heavy, but even with everything else he carried, Rainbow began his trek home. 

His legs gave out as soon as he reached the trail. 

"What a fantastic battle. Aced was a real beast, right?" 

Rainbow felt his blood run cold at Stefan's voice.

"Relax. I'm not here to finish the job. You've got a promise to fulfill, and I've gained some respect for you. I won't pretend that you're a monster like the rest of them. Let's go."

"Why did things have to turn out like this? Those two didn't need to die."

Stefan carried a weeping Rainbow, as well as his weapons. His warm body kept Rainbow awake, but the wounded man didn't know if it was the warmth of friendship, or a burning rage.

"Keep your promise. Otherwise, I'll destroy you, and everything you love."

"This won't stop me from fighting you. I only swore to keep Paulette safe."

"I understand. But, I won't hold back either. Just because you carry my best friend's will, doesn't mean I won't kick your ass from here to Nevada."

Rainbow smiled, glad his true feelings sunk into Stefan's head. Both men exchanged a friendly conversation, all the while nonchalantly crying. They both mourned the man that fell.

"Gula, he wanted to convert you to our side. I know that his volatile personality makes him dangerous when things don't go his way. Skuld also had quite the thirst for blood, fighting people way above her."

"I just hope, Steven never has to know about this. I don't want that dove to be tainted by war. Lapis has already done that enough."

"Steven, Spinel, and that Connie girl. Paulette is with them. Peridot is with Percy. Only Peri knows about all of this. Paulette is trying to lure Steven and the others out of the forest."

"Stefan, I'm sorry that things turned out like this. If I wasn't here, maybe you wouldn't have lost two friends."

"Rainbow. If I hated you for that, I'd have killed you already. Just worry about resting up. I'll let everyone know about Aced's final wish."

Hearing these words, Rainbow began to slip in and out of consciousness. Stefan chuckled, seeing Rainbow as a rose surrounded by weeds.

He had his own thorns, but was still a beauty to behold. 

"May your heart be your guiding key."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really worried about how these "fight scenes" came out, so let me know what y'all think.
> 
> The point of them is to seem desperate but calculated, not just random actions.
> 
> If the mass opinion is that they suck, I'd understand, but give me tips on how to make them better.


	45. Nice to see you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Lapis are pushed over the edge, and Peri meets the newest cast members of the CPH crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to say, but the story may be on hiatus. I'll be on vacation for the next 3 months, so there's almost no chance of me working on this. Ill try my best to, but don't hold your breath. Feel free to use this work as a base for your own in the mean time, i look forward to what anyone makes.
> 
> I won't end it here though, so don't worry. Plus, it'll be a good reflection period.

-Beach City Woods, Lapis

"You look like shit Rainbow."

"He's dumb as shit Lapis."

"And yet, you both still love me."

"No shit Sherlock."

Lapis and Sardonyx teased Rainbow as Elrena and Ava treated his wounds. Obsidian and Hess were inspecting the weapons he brought back, namely Aced's sword.

Pyra soon began to interrogate him, getting straight answers.

"How did you leave his body?"

"Buried. Used up all my energy."

"Then how did you get back?"

"Stefan carried me."

"Who else did you engage?"

"Just Gula. I was ready to die fighting Aced, so anyone else was fair game."

Lapis rushed over to hug Rainbow, making him wince in pain.

"You fucking dumbass. The orders were to not engage alone. You directly disobeyed me twice."

"Kay but to be fair, I did win both fights."

She let him go and pinched his nose, holding it as she berated him.

"If it wasn't for this dumb macho code you guys seem to believe in, Stefan would have killed you with a tickle."

"But he didn't!"

Lapis squeezed harder as Sardonyx yanked one of his ears. She then began to insult Rainbow as well.

"Look at you, a broken and beat up version of yourself. It's like you took pride in that fight."

"I did."

As the three bickered, Obsidian interrupted them.

"All that matters is that he won. Not that he broke the rules. I would have done the same, and so would you. The only difference is, he's the only one who wouldn't have been killed on sight."

"True, y'all are criminals. Gula tried to recruit me. That let me get the upper hand on him. Blew a hole in his face. Not the first time I've done that to a guy mind you."

"Exactly. And if Stefan didn't finish you off, then he must have had a reason. But the question is, why?"

"He wanted to fight me himself. Either that, or he tagged me as well."

"No, it can't be the latter. They probably know we're here, especially if this Jasper chick set up the whole place. It's almost guaranteed that the first option is correct."

Lapis let go of Rainbow's nose and added in her input.

"Well that's how you can make it up to us. If Stefan's expecting you, then he'll get us. And, should things turn sour, we can say you're still bedridden."

"Yeah, sounds fair. I kind of dick fuck us over by getting so wounded. Plus, all this honor stuff is way too much for me. I'm a lover, not a fighter."

Elrena interrupted the chatter, needing everyone but her helpers to leave. She was about to do some serious surgery on Rainbow's wounds, so any unneeded distractions had to go.

Lapis sat on the floor on defeat, wanting to keep reprimanding her best friend. She hated that Obsidian was right though. If it was her who went to fight Jasper alone, she'd never hear the end of it either.

"Fine, he's off the hook this time. But there's another boy who won't get off that easy."

Sardonyx was dragged into a room by Lapis, who showed her what Steven sent.

"Ouch. What're you gonna do to him?"

"That's the exact reason why you're here. We can't rely on his good nature guilting him into sex with us. Can't just go, 'Please little bro, give me your fat cock! Fuck me and Sardy until we can't breathe!', and expect him to submit."

Sardonyx was already deep in thought, formulating a way to manipulate Steven. After 3 minutes, she finally looked up at Lapis.

"Well, we have two different options my dear. One is where I initiate with him, letting him ravage me and put him in the mood for you, or two, which is far less fun for all three of us."

"How so?"

Sardonyx made a pained expression. After some deep breaths, she elaborated on the second option.

"You have to break him. No matter what someone does, they still have enough of a conscious to regret every action they make."

"I doubt that, but how?"

"If Steven wants to be free of any restraint, YOU have to show him the consequences. He's probably afraid of what you'll do next time you two meet."

"He should be."

"Calm down. My best guess is that Jasper is the cause. If she really violated him, she probably filled his head with wrong facts. So it's not really his fault."

"Don't care. He's playing with fire, so I've gotta put it out."

"Di molto! That's it Lapis! You've gotta simmer him! If you of all people criticize him, then it will break his mind. Just don't make him feel powerless. If he does, then he'll try to establish dominance."

"Sardy, it's Steven. What's he gonna do, rape me? Beat me up? Kill me?"

"I'm serious Lapis. If he did this just to get over what Jasper did to him, who can say what he'll do?"

Despite her indifference, Lapis was terrified. Steven definitely wasn't himself now. That didn't stop her main mission though.

"He needs to be punished."

"Well, I suppose you can't get any worse in his eyes. So if you do punish him, he'll probably have expected it."

Elrena came out of the room to talk with Lapis and Sardonyx with a relieved look on her face.

"He's stable right now, but we had to put him under to work on his wounds. There were many things that were nearly broken, and we had to close all of his cuts. It's honestly a miracle that he made it here."

"Thanks Elly, guess those medical classes came in handy after all."

Lapis hugged the girl, lifting her up like a stuffed animal.

"Well, he'll be out of commission for the next two days, so we need to appoint guards. Since we already have the room set up, I can also work on any wounds that anyone else gets."

"Hell yeah! Team Medic is here!"

"That's right. I'm your white mage, and nobody fucks with the white mage."

"Fair. If something happens to you and Ava, none of us can get back up again. Sardy! Can you get everyone together to decide on Rainbow's guards?"

Sardonyx nodded and left the corridor to find the rest of the house. Elrena went back into the room to continue helping Rainbow, so Lapis decided to explore the house more.

Despite having been there long before this summer, she couldn't believe that it was actually in use. It was supposed to be where things were finally fixed between her and Steven, but now it's her war camp.

Sardonyx came back, seemingly cocky.

"If I'm being honest Lapis, I really don't think we have to worry about anyone but Jasper. Rainbow took out two of them, one being able to beat Malachite, and the other was able to sneak past all of us. Add on the girl Obsidian killed, and that's three."

"Yeah, we do have to thank Rainbow for that. But with him out of commission, we're essentially down two. Meaning we're only winning by one."

"One's enough when it was a titan like that. At least it wasn't a waste. I think I have the right choices for guarding our baby boy. Elrena and Ava are gonna be here anyways, so Invi and Demantrice should stay. Invi won't let Ava get hurt over her life, and Dema is just better at defense. She can have her drone sweep the perimeter, and watch the security cams."

"Brilliant as always Sardy! Round up Bix, Cherry, and Hess. We've got three fat chicks to kill."

"Ooh, you're mad."

Lapis grinned as she walked into the room that held everyone's clothes. If she wanted to seduce the little man-whore that is Steven, something attractive to him was needed.

She donned a blue bikini top, a loose black crop top, jorts, and some tennis shoes. After checking herself out, Lapis grabbed a handgun.

It was meant for Steven, should he piss her off too much. The gun wasn't very powerful, but could kill with the proper method. 

"Don't make me do this."

As Lapis began to leave the room, Obsidian blocked her way.

"Why not take me? I'm in the mood for a fight."

"I need you ready to take out Jasper and her team. In terms of power, you're probably the strongest person in this forest. You're the deciding factor, so you've gotta be ready to take on multiple people. So no wasting energy."

"Booo. You just don't want me around when you fuck your brother."

Lapis snorted and chuckled, making Obsidian laugh too. She was still pissed, but this lightened her mood.

"Remember Lapis, I want my reward when this is over. So unless you wanna be in another coma for a few weeks, don't screw me over."

"Love you too, bye!"

Lapis crawled under Obsidian's legs and joined up with Sardonyx. Cherry had a map of the woods, so they had a broad idea of where the house was.

With any luck, Steven was still there. And if he was- 

"Shit. He'll see me for what I am. God, where are you Peri? I don't wanna indulge in him without you."

"Lapis, you look lost. What're you thinking about?"

This woke her up, seeing Sardonyx incredibly close.

"We've gotta find Peri. If those losers have her, then I'll storm their base."

"Simmer down there tiger, you'll hurt yourself. Make up your mind. Are we hunting bears, your brother, or your sister?"

"All three, in that order. With any luck, Steven is either there, or he's left. Which is a win win situation of varied preference."

Before Sardonyx could give her opinion, Lapis dragged her as they left the house.

-

Within minutes, her small ensemble had gathered at the living room of the house. It never occurred to Lapis how ornate yet run down the building was. If her dad had seen it, he'd be heart broken. He and Steven were always softies.

"I wonder if Dad'll wanna refurbish this place? No! Focus Lapis! Your thoughts are all over the place. Peri's a lost cause right now, so just focus on Steven. God, I'm so fucking lost!"

"Lapis, I can tell by the veins on your forehead that you're nearing a breaking point. Stop before you have a heart attack. Just because you finally fucked your siblings, it doesn't mean that you've earned the right get sloppy! This is war!"

"Isn't that what love is for?"

Sardonyx raised her hand in an attempt to slap Lapis for her foolishness, but a glare from the smaller girl made this movement stop.

"Can you at least clean your nose? It's bleeding."

"Ugh. I'm such a mess! This is all Steven's fault! That sexy little slut! I'm gonna-"

Bix tranquilized Lapis, feeling disgusted by how unusually vulgar she'd become.

"Just take a little nap Lap'. Maybe this'll take your edge off."

In her last moments awake, Lapis drew her knife and plunged it into Bix's eye patch, shattering the glass eye beneath.

-Beach City Woods, Steven

"Say ahhh Brook!"

Doing as Steven instructed, Brook opened her mouth as Steven fed her.

After staying the night, Steven felt obligated to cook breakfast for the women. He made his patented "Everything Breakfast", wanting to get more opinions on it.

Kim and Roxy were happily eating and chatting, not paying any mind to their new housemate. 

Steven had disclosed a lot more about his relationships, even revealing what Lapis had done to him. 

He asked Brook is she wanted to join his harem, which she quickly accepted. Kim and Roxy declined the offer, not wanting to step on any toes with the now four.

"Ready for another bite Brook?"

"As long as you're the one feeding me. Can't believe I finally have a boyfriend. I mean sure, I'm twenty-one, and you're five years my junior. But you're like a doting husband. I can see why Lapis is such a simp for you."

Steven shoved the fork into Brook's mouth, leaving pancakes in. Even her name brought him fear. Fear of being alone. Fear of intimacy. Fear of being with those he loved. Fear of loving.

Even now, he only did anything at all just to spite her. 

-

Once the four finished eating, Steven called Spinel to let her know that he was okay.

"Hello? Princess?"

"Steven? Oh thank god! I was so worried! I know you said you were safe, but it still feels better talking with the one I love the most."

It tore at Steven's heart to hear this. Not because he shared the love that was meant for her with others, but because he'd never be able to love Spinel fully. All because he was afraid of Lapis.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you! But, there's kinda an issue. I may be lost. Send help. Also I'm having an affair."

"What else is new? Connie's already hunting for you, so just try and find her. And please hurry, I have something important to tell you in person."

"If it's that you love me, I already know. But I love you more. See you soon Princess!"

"Don't keep me waiting too long!"

Steven hated himself. It was probably a joke, but what Spinel said was heartbreaking. It definitely wasn't new that he cheated on her, nor that he disregarded her often.

"This is all Lapis' fault. Me and Spinel would've been happy with just us if she never got involved. I'm doing this to spite her. I'd never hurt Spinel on purpose. I love her. And sure, Connie's not innocent. And yeah, Paulette doesn't have anything that really shows her affection."

Brook kissed Steven on the cheek, breaking his trance temporarily. The three women saw him off as he left their house. He went back to his melancholy thoughts once he was out of their sights.

"I'm pathetic. Can't even think of my sister without freaking out. I should hate Peri too, but I did- ARGH! Why!? Why?"

Steven sat against a tree and lamented his fears. Spinel always says that she only wants him to be happy. So why is the person he hates denying him from living his life.

"I EARNED the right to be happy! It's always me who's ready to help others, so why can't I enjoy myself?! What's the point of even living if I'm just gonna be afraid?!"

"Because you're loved. In the real way."

As Steven looked up, he saw Connie with her sword on her shoulder. She wore a white button up shirt and a short blue shirt, as well as the same boots she had yesterday.

"How long?"

"I've been here the whole time. Glad to know you still don't believe in me. It's fine, I was a bitch. Steven, let's go. I've got another spot to show you. Just for us."

He wordlessly followed Connie, fearing what she'd do to him. Once again, she heard all of his private thoughts, and how useless living felt to him.

-

"Welcome to the Lion's mouth. The place I go to be alone."

"Please don't leave me alone here."

The area was a lush garden, with a hollow cave that acted as a roof. It ended at a cliff, which doubled as a waterfall. There were stalagmites and stalagtites too, being the fangs for the lion. 

"I wouldn't dare. Not if I want to find out your problem."

"Oh, so you're my therapist now?"

"Don't sass me. I'll make you regret it."

Connie forced Steven to the ground, drawing her sword. It was mere inches from his throat. She then started to unbutton her top, planting random kisses on his face.

"You said I'm not innocent right? Do you hate me? Am I just as bad as Lapis?! Answer me!"

"Please, stop! I'm sorry Connie!"

Here it comes. Suffering again for no reason.

Connie stopped her actions, quickly changing to protect Steven.

"I wonder, if I was Spinel, would you still fear me?"

"Are you kidding me?! You just forced me to the ground! And you have a weapon ready!"

"Do you really think I'd hurt you? The person I love the most?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

This made Connie flinch.

"By me? Or by someone you trusted? I know you hate me. I deserve it. But please don't compare me to her. I don't ever want you to feel unsafe again. So please, just open up to me."

"You really don't get it. I can't even love properly. All I do is force myself out of spite. How am I supposed to love you like you love me, when I can't even love myself?!"

"Why can't you love yourself?! You're amazing Steven!"

"If I were half of what you think of me, then maybe I could get over this. Connie, I hate you. I despise you. You're a piece of shit, who fucked two people while dating my best friend."

Connie moved away from Steven, holding the sword as she cowered on the opposite side of the cave. This obviously broke her, because Steven could see the hurt and anger in her eyes.

"You...you really...know how to hit where it hurts. But, I still love you."

"Stop it! I don't want you, or your love, or Paulette's, or Spinel's! Or anyone's! I just want you all to fuck off! I'm like this because of you all! You all come onto me, do what you want, and treat me like I'm just a toy!"

Steven started to approach Connie, who stood up to meet his face. He punched her in the stomach, making Connie drop the sword. After that, Steven went for her face.

"You're such a bitch! Why?! Why did you do it?! Because you love me?! Fuck your love! Fuck you!"

"Please! Stop! Steven, this isn't you!"

Connie shoved Steven away, but tripped on the sword as she tried to flee. He then mounted her, and began wailing away at her as Connie blocked with her forearms.

"Shut up! Shut up! Just get out of my life Lapis! You ruined this for me! I can't even live my life now because of you!"

"I'm sorry."

Connie then grabbed Steven's head with both hands, and threw his head to the side. He hit the ground, making him recoil in pain. Connie used the chance to wrap her hands around his neck.

"I'm sorry Steven. But you need to calm down. Please, just talk to me. I love you."

"Connie? No, no, no! No, I didn't mean it! I-I don't hate you-"

"It's okay. It's fine. I'm here for you. And, I'll leave you alone after this. I won't bother you again."

Because of Connie's grip, Steven couldn't move. He wanted to hold her, but knew he didn't deserve it. This is why it shocked him when she held him as she wept.

Connie then stood up and walked towards the cliff's edge.

"Life without you was so dull. When you told me that you loved me, it was the happiest moment of my life. To think you'd also cause the worst. Goodbye."

"Wait no!"

Before Connie could throw herself over the edge, Steven grabbed her from behind and held her tightly as he fell backwards.

"Please, don't leave me. I love you Connie."

The girl chuckled and forced Steven to let her go. She then went back to the position they started at, sans her sword.

"You really are the fucking worst Steven Universe. You have to make up your damn mind. It's like torture! IS THIS A GAME TO YOU?!"

Connie took off her top and used it to wipe some blood from her nose. She then discarded her bra and rubbed her crouch against Steven's.

"Please, Connie...You know how much it hurts. I've told you everything. I swear that-"

"I don't care. You spoke what was in your heart. Now, I'm gonna listen to mine. Unless you want me to go over the edge. I'm telling Spinel and Paulette too, so get ready."

"Please, use me. Just don't die. I deserve this. I'm sorry."

*Smack*

A stinging sensation on Steven's cheek was kissed by Connie soon after the impact. She lifted her skirt, showing how aroused she was. Steven then began to undress as well, feeling to point in fighting.

"No. I don't want to use you. I want you to use me. Use me, and talk to me. If you don't, I'll kill myself."

"Connie, I love you. Please, help me be better."

The two kissed, taking each other's breath away.

-Beach City Woods, Lapis

"Ugh..."

With her senses back to normal, Lapis staggered as she walked.

"Sorry my dude. You were grossing me out, so I had to put ya under."

"No I get it. I was being a bitch. Don't fall asleep though. I might do something gay to you."

The quintet walked on the trail, focusing on their destination. That was until, Jasper and Stefan stood in their way.

"Move it thick boys. I'm not interested in you two right now. There's three bears I'm hunting."

Jasper and Stefan slowly marched towards the group as Sardonyx and Lapis continued on. Cherry, Bix, and Hess had decided to wait on standby, ready to attack if need be.

"Heh, you really messed him up. You're a monster, but I already knew that. My 'death' was a huge eye opener."

"Yeah. We saw just how spiteful he is to you. It's a shame too, because he's so blessed."

"Don't worry. After you fuckers are dead, I'm gonna make him happy."

The four stood a few feet from each other, waiting for someone to attack.

"LET'S GET 'EM CHERRY!"

As if they were faster than sound, Cherry and Hess charged past Lapis and Sardonyx, sending Jasper and Stefan off balance.

"We've got these two! Just go get them! You owe us for this, my dear!"

Lapis bolted past the four locked in combat, dragging Sardonyx with her. Bix began to take aim at the crowd, causing them to scatter.

Gunshots could be heard in the distance as she ran, but Lapis kept moving for her prey.

"Do you think they can take those two? It may be a three on two, but it still seems kinda one sided in their favour."

"I'm willing to bet on our girls winning, but not that anyone's gonna die. Worst case scenario, Bix loses her fake hand."

-

"There! I see the cabin Lapis."

"Cool. Let's get this over with quickly."

As they tried to sneak around the perimeter, a cliche branch snapped under Sardonyx's foot. 

"Nice going squishy."

"Don't even with me."

Despite the ruckus outside, the cabin didn't seem to respond. Lapis crept around to a side window, not seeing anyone inside.

"The hell? Are you fucking me in the ass right now?! No, nope. I'm chill. It's all cool."

"Lapis, maybe you should rest with Rainbow for a while. All this stress is getting to you. Isn't it better for you to-"

"I'm fine Sardy. Once I get my hands on Steven, I can let everything go. He'll take care of this for me, whether he wants to or not. And yes, you can join in too."

"Well good. Because Rainbow cucked me not to long ago."

Lapis broke into the window, entering the house. She opened the front door for Sardonyx.

"I'm so glad Dad showed me how to trespass. Comes in handy more often than you'd think."

"How your family came into being so rich while keeping it so well hidden will always astonish me. But onto more important topics, where are these nerds."

The cabin was devoid of life, barring Lapis and Sardonyx. The girls must have left recently though. 

"The fireplace only has a few embers left. They definitely left before we were near. Wait a second. Is that-it is!"

Lapis found leftovers what the girls must have eaten. It was Everything Breakfast, Steven's most prized creation.

"Steven...you little rat. So you love them, huh?! Did you know I'd be coming here?! Fuck it! I'm not holding back anymore. Sardy, we're moving out! Smells like obese in here."

"Sorry, I have been tacking on the pou-oh. You mean them. Yeah, I guess Steven likes them chunky. And well endowed."

"Poor Spinel. Her boyfriend is a cheating slut, and prefers the exact opposite of her."

"C'mon Lapis, let's go regroup with our girls. They'll probably need our help by now."

They left in a hurry, not noticing the the trap door that would have revealed where the girls they were looking hid.

-Beach City Woods, Steven

"Connie! I'm gonna-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Connie smashed her lips against his as them both came. 

"So, do you still hate living? Or do I have to love to more?"

"I'm good. But then again, it's not like I don't want to go again."

The two teens moved away to get dressed, shoving each other jokingly as they did. It felt so simple, but Steven was happy. He didn't have to be afraid.

"Connie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. There's no excuse for me doing that. Not to you, someone I love."

"It's fine, I deserve it. Like you said, I'm no angel. But I'm glad I could help you, even if it was a little. We can get through this together. All of us, everyone you love."

"I'm so grateful. I don't deserve-"

"Yes you do silly. Stop believing what Lapis put in your head. Just forget her. Promise me, promise me that you'll live for you."

"I'll try. I'll do my best. Especially when it comes to proving that I love you."

"Thank you, my love. I'll go ahead and wait. I think you're ready for some good old fashioned alone time."

"Kay, see you in a bit."

Connie exited after picking up her sword, leaving Steven alone.

As if routine for every time Steven wanted to be alone, something had to go wrong.

"STEV-"

*Bang*

*Crack*

"No, no. No. No! Not you!"

"Hey there Cutie Pie. Miss me?"

Steven came face to fae with the one person he hated the most.

"Lapis."

She was with Sardonyx, who carried an unconscious Connie. She had a bullet wound in her arm, and a bruise on her left temple.

"Strip. Or she dies."

"I know you Lapis, you may have anger issues, but you're no killer. I'm sorry for sending you that video."

"Don't be. I masturbated to it. You're such a passionate lover. If that was me, you may have broke something. But masturbation can only do so much. So, break me."

"You didn't have to shoot her Lapis. Now he'll definitely be against it."

"She raised that sword at me. What, did you want her to stab me?"

Steven reached around behind him, pulling out the gun Brook gave him, much to Roxy's chagrin.

"Give her to me."

Lapis chuckled and raised her hands, making Steven lower his guard.

Bix grabbed him from behind, forcing him to ground.

"What the?!"

"Sorry kid, but can have you acting reckless."

She sat on his back, crushing him slightly.

"Nice work Bixie. That just earned you third place."

"Hell yeah."

"No!"

In a surprising show of strength, Steven broke free, backing into a corner with his gun drawn. Lucky for him, Connie also brought his shield.

Steven found himself trapped with five women seemingly ready to kill him. Connie was unconscious, so she couldn't be any help. 

"If you promise to leave me alone, I'll do it. Just help Connie after."

Lapis chuckled, taking a shot at his shield.

"You're cornered. This isn't a time to negotiate. Now strip. Or else I'll shoot you again. And this time, I won't aim for your shield."

Steven lowered his weapons, following Lapis' orders. He used this time to run through his plans.

Option 1: Attack. If he could incapacitate them, he could escape with Connie. But there are five of them. And 3 of them had guns too.

Option 2: Run. This one was impossible. All five of them seemed more athletic than him, and he couldn't leave without Connie.

Option 3: Submit. Obviously the safest option.

Option 4: Appeal. Lapis was angry, but she loved him. As twisted as the love was, she must have wanted him to be happy, right?

Steven stepped forward to Lapis going in for a hug. He felt her arms wrap around him, and her face nuzzling against his skull.

"I love you, sis."

"I love you too sweetie. But, I know you hate me."

Steven began to rub Lapis' butt, hoping to make her too horny to fight him. He then moved his head so that he could see her face. The sight of her visible fury was paralyzing.

"So, you wanna kiss me? You really gave in quickly. Guess it's not surprising, you fucking slut. Come on then! Kiss me!"

Lapis forced their faces together, infiltrating Steven's mouth with her tongue. Steven always forgets about one of Lapis' grossest quirks. It was her long tongue.

"Don't gag Steven! I did that once, and Lapis finger blasted me for five hours."

Steven bit down on Lapis' tongue, making her scream in pain. She knocked Steven to the ground and beat him, just like he did to Connie.

"YOU FUCKING FAGGOT! STOP FUCKING THIS UP FOR ME! I'M DONE WITH YOUR BULLSHIT! DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T WANT THIS!"

The other girls looked away as Lapis beat Steven, so they didn't notice the monster creeping up on them.

"YOU'RE JUST A DUMB HIMBO! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING! STOP PRETENDING THAT YOU'RE INNOCENT! YOU'RE A WHORE! A STUPID WHORE!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Steven sent a jab upwards, hitting Lapis in the nose. This drew blood, making Lapis go red. She raised the gun to his temple, pressing it against his skull. 

"Don't, EVER, fucking touch me again. Not you. You need to fucking learn. And I'm ready to teach you."

A kick to the head sent Lapis flying, letting Steven get up. Muscly arms wrapped around him, holding the boy gently.

"Are you okay?"

The voice belonged to Jasper, who seemed concerned for him. Steven felt weak, like he hadn't just gotten over himself.

"Not as long as Lapis is free."

Steven looked around to see that Jasper had taken out the rest of Lapis' friends. They all seemed unconscious, but alive.

"Don't worry, you're safe. My friend is taking your girlfriend to my camp."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH!"

Lapis lodged her knife into Jasper's face, making the giant keel over. Jasper punched Lapis in the face, throwing Steven out of the action before rushing his sister.

The smaller girl wrapped a rope around Jasper that caught onto various parts of her body.

They wrestled, causing Lapis to get wrapped up too. As both of them struggled, Steven picked grabbed a rock and snuck over to them. He knocked Lapis over the head with it, making the girl convulse.

He wanted to kill her. He wanted Lapis to get out of his life. If she was gone, all of his problems would be too. What made him so afraid, what made his love feel fake.

"Jasper!"

Steven noticed the girl stand up and take Lapis to the edge. She didn't even seem to care about the fact that the rope was caught on her.

"Steven, please live the way you want. I won't let anything happen to you, so don't be afraid. She can't hurt you anymore."

Lapis then stabbed Jasper in the back as she turned around. The girl then tumbled back, making them both go over the edge. Lapis' friends woke up and saw this, running past Steven to help the girls. 

Jasper used this chance to tangle them all up, forcing all six of them to be tied together.

"STEVEN! PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON'T BE AFRAID ANYMORE! LAPIS WON'T EVER GET TO YOU AGAIN! SO, LIVE! FOR YOU, AND ME!"

Before Steven could grab her hand, Jasper pushed against the ledge she was holding onto, sending the mass of bodies down.

He didn't even look over the edge before collapsing to his knees. It was like he was completely alone. Nothing else existed. 

More importantly, Lapis didn't.

"She's gone."

A wicked grin formed on his face as Steven cackled maniacally.

"SHE'S GONE!"

Steven laughed so hard that he threw up over the edge.

"YES! I WIN!"

A sudden shot through his body calmed him down instantly. It just occurred to him that his sister just died.

"Who were those girls? Why did Jasper immediately attack? She was willing to die if it meant killing them. Could they have been-"

No. There's no point in thinking now. Where's Connie? Jasper said her friend brought her to safety. She's more than likely fine.

"You've gotta be kidding me. This does it for me too?"

Steven felt that he had an erection, and his lust was rising. It felt like yesterday. But, it was different. 

He didn't want to spite Lapis. He wanted to relief himself. He wanted to pleasure himself. 

"You've got no excuses now. Nothing to fear, no one to fight."

"Well Starlight, that sure sounds swell, but what are you talking about?"

Steven turned to see Blanc, dressed in his favorite leotard that she wore.

He grabbed her hair and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

After breaking the kiss, he saw that the woman he was about to fuck was beet red. Her breaths were ragged, but she kept pecking at Steven's face.

"What're you doing out here beautiful?"

"I-I like t-to trek thr-through the ci-ity some-times."

"Bzzt, wrong. You're here to have sex with me."

Blanc gasped, not expecting this from Steven. Now that Steven knew how easy she was when things got intimate, he wanted to mess with her.

"What? Don't you wanna?"

"Yes! I just, are you sure you want to disgrace yourself with an old woman like me? I know that Vidalia woman is in her late thirties, so she-"

"Isn't you. Spinel is the one I love the most. But you, if I'm being honest, are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Oh! What I wouldn't give to be thirty years younger! I couldn't even give you a child at my age."

This caught Steven's attention. He knew that after a certain age, women can't get pregnant. But not that Blanc, perhaps as well as Gorm and Amar, were at that age.

"You really shouldn't have told me that. Now, I don't have to hold back. Do you own a cabin in these woods?"

"Yes...Listen Starlight, I don't think I can-"

Steven kissed her again, this time meeting Blanc's tongue halfway.

"Where?"

"Oh Steven, you don't know how happy I am! You're such an angel, giving an old bag like me love. Especially after I forced myself onto you. I'll show you the way."

As she walked away, Blanc swayed her hips. Her ass jiggled as she walked, making Steven grab it.

"I'm not gonna hold anything back. This is gonna hurt."

"Not yet dear, just wait a few minutes. You can give me everything you've got to give then."

Steven grabbed Blanc from behind, fondling her breasts. He began to dry hump her, rubbing his crotch against her butt.

"My, my. Someone sure is excited. I can't wait to indulge you, Starlight. Gorm and Amar are at the cabin, so they can join in too."

Blanc grinded on his crotch, making Steven let go. She proceeded to give Steven a blowjob, easing his tensions a little. 

"O-oh Blanc! You're so nice. I needed this."

Blanc took Steven's cock out of her mouth, leaving a black ring from her lipstick to show how deep she took it. It was at 6 inches, barely past halfway.

"Just as long as you can still fuck me later. I do plan on draining you dry, so I hope you're ready. You really do get bigger every time I see you though, my boy. What are you at now? Eleven inches? I may keep you for myself."

She took a deep breath and tried again, getting up to 8 this time. Steven grabbed her head as Blanc rapidly bobbed her head. Within a few minutes, Steven came in her throat.

Blanc didn't stop sucking however. She hugged Steven's lower half to keep him from falling over, drinking the cum that flooded her mouth.

After releasing him, Blanc burped.

"Oh! Sorry dear, how unlady-like. But with such a delicious treat, I may act piggish."

"It was like a vacuum! How did you-"

Blanc fixed his pants, leading him onwards. She was obviously ready to go as well, so there was a bit of a rush in her step.

"You should teach Spinel how to do that. Speaking of her, I think she had something important to tell me in person."

This made Blanc start to run, wanting to avoid the conversation.

"Hey! Wait up! I just came!"

-Beach City Woods, Peridot

"Stefan?! What happened?!"

Jasmine tended to Stefan and Connie's wounds, frantically switching between them.

"I got sloppy. That's all."

"Did you run into her again?"

Peridot looked at him with concern, hoping that he ended things with her.

"Yeah. Twice. First time, me and Jasper cut her off while she and a team of four went after some girls Steven spent the night with. From the look of it, he's just their friend, but they seemed to wanna make a move on him."

He paused as Jasmine put some rubbing alcohol on his left shoulder blade.

"She managed to get by, along with that tall, blonde. Once she came back, she stabbed me a bunch, as you can see. Second time, it was horrible. She and her team had Steven cornered, holding a gun and a shield. She was down, so I brought her here with me. After that, I don't know how things ended."

This made Peridot tense. In her mind, Jasper was as good as dead. Steven definitely wouldn't be able to kill anyone, so he's just a liability.

"You okay Peri? Did we do it too much last night?"

Percy caught Peridot's attention, making her snap at him.

"Ahh! Careful clod! I'm visualizing the battle. By the way, where is everyone else?"

"They're greeting our newest cast members. They were meant as understudies for us, and we already filled them in on everything. There are seven of them, so now we're up to fourteen, counting Jasper, and barring you."

"Ooh! I wonder who they are."

"They're not really too famous, just friends of the regular cast who are pretty good at acting."

"Ugh! I just hope they know what they're doing. I don't want to see some random stranger die at the hands of my sister, AGAIN!"

Percy suddenly freaked out, rolling back on the stump he sat on. Peridot turned her head, nearly kissing an erect cock that was on her shoulder.

"Hey girl, long to no see!"

The penis belonged to Stevonnie, who quickly put it away. They kissed Peridot on the cheek, making Percy jealous.

"Actually, she's my girlfriend. So can you, not molest her?"

"Then how about you? I've got a dick for your butt, and some girly bits if you wanna top."

-

The rest of the new cast showed up, but not before Stevonnie could terrorize the two tinies they were with.

Sugi, Stevonnie's friend, and Kevin, their boyfriend, were also a part of the cast.

They all exchanged pleasantries, bullying the small girl for not telling then about Lapis. 

Next were faces that really made Peridot worry. It was Lars and Emerald, the two first genuine friends that she made.

"What the heck Peri! I thought we were friends! Friends tell friends if their sister is a psycho murderer! Steven's my best friend, I'll never let anyone get away with doing something like that to him!"

"And I've got a gun! You know, in case you have a problem that can be solved with a gun. Plus, me and Lars have my Dad's dirt bikes! One's called the Destiny Destroyer, and one's the Sun Incinerator. The S.I. is an ATV, which can deploy a smaller dirt bike called the Star Skipper! And! And!"

Lars hurried to cover Emerald's mouth, not wanting to spoil the surprises.

The last someone Peridot really didn't wanna see.

"Oh, uhhh. Heeeyyyy Aunt Bis."

As the small girl cowered behind her tweedling fingers, Bismuth only looked down in pure anger. She sighed after seeing Peridot be moved to tears. After chuckling, she placed a hand on Peri's head.

"We need to talk."

"Wait, where's the last person? I thought you said there were seven of them?"

Percy looked across the camp, not seeing them either.

"Here I am, sorry."

Peridot looked to the source of the voice, seeing a hand come from a tent she didn't notice before. The voice was definitely from a boy going through puberty, cracking from just the sentence.

"Everyone calls me Peedee, so you can too. You, kinda killed my brother by the way. Well not you, but your sister. That Sardonyx girl is someone I also have a grudge against."

Stefan stood up, reminding everyone that he was the biggest, and strongest, of the cast.

"Good! Now that we're all here, we wait for the girl we're fighting for! She'll be back, possibly with Lapis on her trail. Our buddy Steven may be with her too so-"

"STEVEN!"

Connie shot up and stood in a stance that screamed defense. 

"Who are you people? Where's Steven?"

She winced as her wound stung, sending her to the ground. Jasmine and Rodrigo helped her up, explaining the situation.

"I see. So I let him down, huh? God I'm pathetic."

"Steven's probably on his way here as we speak. Just wait here-"

"HE'S FIGHTING FOR HIS FUCKING LIFE! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO WAIT?!"

As Connie blew up against Stefan, Jasmine gave her a sedative that activated instantly.

Bismuth pulled Peridot to the side, visibly upset.

"I'm not mad at you. I know you had no choice, so I won't tell Rose or Greg. But, please explain to me why. And I know you lied to these guys. Tell me why you're so scared of him."

"What?! How did-"

"I can read you like a book. You think that Lapis is some unstoppable beast. That's why you don't wanna be considered on this team. You're a meerkat, and Lapis is a lion. These guy's are hyenas. The question is though, what is Steven? And why are you afraid of him."

"It's because, he's-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't I a cuck?


	46. Hiatus Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says

Howdy my precious readers. I'm not gonna say where I was, but just know i had a lot of time to plan out the rest of this story. I can however say that im ready to end this story right.


	47. Why Even Bother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven reflects on these past few days and begins to see a bigger picture, Peri has a chat with Bismuth while dealing with a secret she's been hiding, and Lapis is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to be back, sad with the major loss off one of my favorite works, and mad about being 18 now. I've planned this out as best i can, so hopefully y'all enjoy, and any new or unused ideas can go to my other work. Also, sorry if it seems a bit lazy at points, this one was a doozy to do.

-Beach City Woods, Steven

After losing track of Blanc, Steven decided to catch his breath. He wondered how an older lady like her was outpacing him, in heels no less. At least now he had time to think.

"Huh, sitting alone, tired as hell, depressed as shit, my sister's dead, I fucked my girlfriend's mom, and my old best friend committed a penta-murder suicide. Yep, this is my life."

Steven fixed his sweaty clothes, making himself look decent. His face was neutral, not happy, sad, or angry. This was because he had no idea what to feel. Even if she'd done terrible things, he just saw his sister die.

"Why Lapis? Why couldn't you just be normal? We could have been so happy as a family, now I have to tell Mom and Dad. Oh. Oh god..."

The thought just occurred to him. What was Steven gonna tell Rose and Greg? That their oldest child was an incestuous rapist? That she's dead?

"Oh man, there's no way I can lie. Dad can get anyone to talk their heart out with his sincerity, and Mom can scare it out of them if that didn't work."

"You talking to yourself little fella? That's a sign of delirium, so it's a good thing that you thought to sit. Wanna water bottle?"

Steven's head snapped upwards to see a tall girl with Johnny Test hair. It was long and blonde with reddish orange accents. It legitimately looked like fire, and it only made her look even cooler. It went perfectly with her cool shades.

"Uh, thanks?"

"No problem my dude, you're rocking pal Sunstone is always ready to help. And it looks to me like you could use a talking buddy. So just let me hear everything you're willing to share, and I won't say a peep till you're done."

Needing this kind of support, Steven bought right into it.

"Well, it all started on the morning my parents went on tour..."

-

"And then she flung herself off the cliff with all of them, including Lapis. So, any questions?"

Sunstone sat with her jaw hanging and her glasses down, revealing a set of amber eyes. After gaining her composure, she cracked a joke to lighten the mood.

"Man, I'm glad I'm an only child. Sheesh, I wonder what it was like for the parts you weren't there for. But, are you okay?"

"I don't know honestly. It's a mix of happy that I can't be hurt like that again, sad that people died, and mad over it being me."

"Well, guess that means less work for me. I was working with the Camp Pining Hearts crew to help you, but I had no idea what ya looked like. Listen, you need to get away from this forest. Lapis has way more Calvary left than we'd like."

"Wait, is Rainbow helping you? Or Lapis?"

"Not gonna lie Steven, don't know. He's definitely on your side to put it lightly. Look, stay here, and I'll call Pierre and Stefan. We can make a detail to keep you safe."

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that my girlfriend got shot and snatched!"

"By Stefan. Trust me kiddo, you're safe now. Just stay here, kay?"

Before getting a reply, the bulky blonde booked it away from Steven.

"That'd make a great story. Too bad you won't tell anyone."

A voice suddenly came from the treeline, masking it's owner. It was filled with an unbearable malice that nearly suffocated Steven. Hearing a footstep, he made a mad dash in the opposite direction, disobeying Sunstone.

"You can't escape me Steven! I'm your new Lapis!"

The voice haunted him with laughter, forcing him to let go of any thought that wasn't to run. A wicked laughter began to follow him, along with thunderous footsteps.

What Steven did next was something he will never forget. He looked back to see a giant figure chasing him. It was dark, with volcanic accents around it's form.

"WHAT IS WITH GIANT WOMEN AND FIERY HAIR TODAY?!"

Due to him not paying attention, Steven ran into a tree. 

"Steven? Are you okay?"

"Obviously not Gorm, he just ran into a tree. Blanc, why'd you ditch him?"

"I didn't expect him to be that slow Amar, honest. At least now we've had time to prepare."

Steven felt himself leave the ground as Amar helped him up, brushing him down. He looked around, seeing the figure sneak away, shushing him. Whoever she was, she had to be trouble.

"Wait, prepare?"

The three women returned their attention the boy, Blanc standing in front. They then began hold out their hands.

"Come live with us in the Palace, there's a room waiting for you."

-

For what felt like 20 minutes, the Diamonds sang for Steven. They talked about how Spinel really wanted him to live with her, about Spinel's mental health, the chances of Lapis still being alive, and how they'd be willing to leave him alone if he accepted.

They offered everything they could to make Steven accept. Thinking about what Sunstone said also made the thought more tempting. If Lapis had reinforcements, then Steven was still in trouble, not to mention that she's prolly still alive.

"Do you guys promise to do everything you can to make things right?"

Blanc was obviously trying to contain her excitement by keeping her eyes closed, but still kept her composure.

"Yes! Anything you need, just ask."

Steven was already down to move in with the Diamonds, but he just wanted to know if he'd be safe.

"Alright, first, I don't want to have to worry about any of you doing something to me."

Amar and Gorm both looked towards Blanc, whose smile had already faded away due to the request.

"Fine, what else?"

"I want the keys and location of Spinel's personal mansion. Also, I want full protection from Lapis, and any of her friends."

These didn't garner a negative reaction, so Steven felt more confident. This let him go on and on about everything he'd need to feel safe.

"Alright, if y'all swear to hold up on your end of the bargain, then I'll do it. We have a deal."

The Diamonds celebrated hearing this by cheering. They seemed genuinely happy, making Steven feel better. At least now he'd be safe from Lapis. And the Diamonds swore to not try to molest him again, so now he'd be able to relax.

Before he knew it though, the Diamonds had disappeared. They had suddenly left him alone in the woods, filling him with an immeasurable amount of happiness.

"If I could just stop, right here, and be."

"Someone sure seems to be happy for a guy whose sister's dead."

A chill was sent down Steven's spine as a deceptively sweet voice came from behind him. As he turned to meet the speaker, he was met with a very tall woman.

"Up here little buddy."

Steven stared up, making eye contact with a giant woman, the same who chased him before. She definitely looked intimidating, but her presence felt motherly, like he could trust her.

"Um hi? I'm Steven."

"I know silly. My name's Obsidian, a friend of Lapis'. She owed me something, but after hearing that she's prolly dead, I'm over it."

"So, what're you gonna do now?"

"Calm down kiddo, I just came here to let you know that we're cool. I'm not gonna go after you, you're not my target. So here, let's shake to seal the deal."

This felt too easy. This giant woman, who was dressed in a trench coat, was stretching her hand out on friendly terms.

Steven reached for her hand, noticing it was a shade lighter than her other hand. This didn't throw him off though, because he was accepting of people who didn't mean harm, at least to him.

What did throw him off was when the hand detached from her. It also had a similar tattoo to someone he knew, fairly recently. Steven dropped it on the ground, realizing that the hand didn't belong to Obsidian.

"AAAHHH!"

Steven nearly puked when he made the realization, and felt the urge even more when Obsidian sucker punched him in the guts 

"Oh c'mon Stevie! You shouldn't drop a gift that precious! Especially when that person gave you a handy not too long ago!"

As he fell to his knees in pain, Obsidian grabbed Steven's hair and forced his face into the hand on the ground.

"What was her name again? Brook? Man, she and her lard ass friends fought for their lives. Too bad it wasn't enough. Here, I've got other things to show you."

Obsidian opened her trench coat, revealing her muscular body, her skimpy, bloody clothes, and pieces of the girls' bodies. The look of terror was still frozen on their faces, making Steven scream.

After sitting through this for 2 minutes, Obsidian let him go. She helped Steven up, having a pleased look on her face.

"Whew, that felt great. Hey, at least I didn't crush your pelvis. I'm gonna go see if I can find your sister. See ya fuck boy!"

Obsidian began to walk away, not noticing that he had reached into the back of his shirt, taking out the gun Lapis dropped and his shield. 

"I'm not fucking letting anyone ruin this for me. My life's been a mix of heaven and hell for the last few days, and I don't feel like letting some psycho ruin it."

Steven took aim at Obsidian, shooting her in the back of the ear. He had meant to kill her, but his nerves betrayed him. And to make it worse, all that did was piss her off.

"Oh, you're fucked now."

"STEVEN!"

The two staring each other down looked towards a clearing in the woods, seeing the Diamonds with faces of anger and fear. 

"Shit. Those three might be trouble. Guess I gotta take you out quick then."

Obsidian then sprinted towards Steven, decking him in the face. As he fell to the ground, he watched as Obsidian fled the scene with the Diamonds in tow.

"Dammit, why?"

As his consciousness faded, Steven tried to crawl towards the chase, feeling pathetic. Nobody would blame him for getting knocked out by the brick house, but still felt like shit. 

"This really is the story of my life, huh?"

Tears began to form as everything went dark.

"I can still change things. I have to. I can change my fate. Lapis won't win."

Despite his consciousness drifting away, Steven managed to get to his knees, crawling in the direction of Obsidian. 

"I'll kill anyone that tries to...ruin...my happily...ever...after..."

With a thud, Steven hit the ground, falling asleep. Because he lost consciousness, Steven didn't realize that two people had arrived.

One was a very muscular man with a graying brown pompadour and pony tail that reached down to his lower back. He had a ripped, sky blue shirt with a star on it, and gray short shorts. His sandals were salmon pink, and he just resembled a mix between Steven and Greg. The most bizarre thing about the man was that he looked to be in his thirties, despite being 67.

The other was a tall, slender woman with pale skin, contrasting the slightly tanned man. She wore a teal and fuschia Quipao with yellow boots, having ripped sleeves as well. Her hair was off white, and also long enough to reach down her back while being tied in a ponytail. 

They silently moved Steven to a hollowed out tree, hiding him there. They then began to follow the chase, with intents unknown.

-Beach City Woods, Peridot

"He's a liar Aunt Bis! No one can be as flip floppy as he's been about this! Who knows what he really wants?"

Peri felt tears stream down her face as she and Bismuth talked in private.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Just tell me everything, and we can talk it out."

Bismuth comforted her niece, knowing that she wasn't as guilty as the other one. Peri knew she was thinking this, because they'd always been close. Much more that Bismuth and Lapis.

"Lapis beat me up to get me to tell her where Steven was, that's how it started. Then she molested him, made me have sex with her, then raped Steven. She made me join in too."

"What about Mally? I heard that she was with Lapis."

"She didn't do anything, I think. It was all Lapis, but I had a part in it too."

It felt dirty, but now that she was protected, Peridot could shift the blame to Lapis. 

"Hey now, there's no need to feel like that. You had no choice, I know that. Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell your parents. But I did call in some support though. They may be old, but those two know how to slap some sense into someone."

"She's dead though. There's no way she survived that plummet. I mean, there's a chance, but realistically, it's very slim."

As Peri talked with her aunt, she noticed something pink zoom through the trees, followed by a large, shadowy figure.

"Steven?"

Peridot turned her attention to Connie, who was standing despite the sedative Jasmine administered. She was dragging herself in the direction of the colors, using her sword as a cane.

Bismuth chuckled, going over to Connie. She lifted the girl up, cradling her like a baby.

"You need a nap girl. With the damage you took, along with the sedative, even if you were with him, you'd just get in Steven's way."

Connie's face twisted in guilt, making Bismuth pity her.

"Tell ya what, I'll make you a sword, just for you. The one you have doesn't really belong to you anyways."

"Steven gave it to me, so it's perfect."

"Well, what if I gave him the sword, would you take it then?"

"Yes."

Using the conversation about a new sword to escape, Peri went to go to her tent, rubbing her belly. Percy and Stevonnie blocked the way however, dragging her into their argument.

"Peri! Who's the best? Me, or Stevonnie?"

It took ever fiber of her being to not say Steven.

"You both were great, don't make me choose you clods. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a rest."

For some reason, Peridot was incredibly drowsy. Her body felt sluggish, her chest was tight, and her stomach ached. There was definitely a reason why, but Peri wasn't in the mood for it.

"Until I know Lapis can't get in my way, I won't let anyone know."

"Know what?"

Peridot yelped as Jasmine startled her. As if she was a cyborg, Jasmine scanned Peri and made up her own conclusion.

"Someone's preggers", Jasmine whispered in Peri's face.

"Please don't tell."

"Who's the daddy?"

"PLEASE don't tell!"

"The choices are Steven, Percy, and maybe Stevonnie. If I was any good at gambling, I'd bet Steven."

"Jasmine, please."

"I'll make you a deal for my silence. Stay away from my boys, and I won't say a peep."

"Deal."

Stefan and Rodrigo may have been attractive, but not worth whatever may happen if everyone found out. 

The two stepped inside the tent, getting away from all the noise outside. Jasmine did a miniature exam of Peridot, not sharing her findings.

"I never knew you were so medically trained. Guess I should have watched the show more."

"Hm."

Jasmine then went into a deep thinking state, so Peri decided that she needed sleep, just like Connie. Everything was becoming too much to think about, so drifting away was easy.

-

"All you wanna do, is turn into, a giant woman..."

Peridot opened her eyes, staring up at her grandmother.

"WAAAH?!"

The older lady held her granddaughter down, keeping the smaller from flailing about.

"Good morning Peri, did you sleep well?"

"Opal! What happened?!"

Peri's grandpa stuck his head into the tent, showing concern on his face.

"Grandpa Steg?! Grandma Opal?!"

"And Aunt Bis! Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Bismuth also stuck her head in, peeking into the tent.

Peridot sat up and ran out of the tent, already knowing why the grandparents were there. They must have been the extra support Bismuth mentioned, meaning they knew everything.

Well, aside from what Jasmine knew.

"Where do you think you're going? No really, where?"

Steg lifted Peri over his head, placing her on his shoulders.

"Uh, hi grandpa? Please don't tell my parents."

"Now Peri, why would I tell my daughter and son in law that their two oldest children raped the youngest child, or that the oldest was a serial killer? That'd ruin them both, so don't worry, they'll never know. I'll make sure of it."

Steg walked over to a campfire, Peridot still on his shoulders. She saw everyone who was there before, but now with Pierre, some blonde woman, and...

"Paulette? Spinel?"

The two were talking with Connie, and gave Peridot a look of relief. It seemed like they didn't see her as a threat, which saved her life. So far, all three of Steven's girlfriends seemed capable of murder, and could undoubtedly kill Peri.

She also saw Sugi, who seemed to be up to something. 

"So you're joining Steven's ever growing harem too Sugi? What is this, four girls? He's really becoming an anime protagonist. All that's left is his limit break."

There was someone else who caught Peridot's attention. Someone whose existence now filled her with dread.

"Jasper?! You're alive! Wait, then so is-"

"Yeah, All of them are. I was too hurt to finish the job. I managed to tie them down, but I didn't plan on Sardonyx waking up. Heh, she's to thank for this."

Jasper pointed to a rock shard in her head, resembling a broken horn. Her face also had a scar that ran through her face paint.

"Woah! You look like Punished Snake, but you know, not."

It seemed like Peri's comparison missed a few people, except her grandpa and aunt. Emerald and Lars seemed to have also gotten it, but were a bit slow on the uptake.

Something that she herself was slow to realize was that it was now night, even though she fell asleep earlier in the day.

"Oh, you're all here!"

The whole group turned to face the voice, seeing Obsidian with a bucket. She was pretty beat up, having cuts and bruises on her body. Despite bleeding, she seemed very much content.

Stefan, Steg, and Stevonnie all stood in front of the group, ready to fight until they saw her pull out a lighter.

"Guess what, I brought gasoline! Courtesy of the Diamonds! Bless their old souls. Hope I didn't hurt them too bad when I killed them."

Spinel's face contorted in rage as she tried to rush Obsidian, but got stopped by Connie and Bismuth.

The three in front were wary of the dangerous woman that was taunting them. None of them could risk going in on the giantess, so they slowly backed away.

Peri then gasped as she saw someone behind Obsidian, who was dripping bloodlust.

The sheer atmosphere of rage that was leaking from the figure was enough to draw everyone's attention. Even Obsidian turned around, surprised to see-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't actually write out the song, but I'll put the full scene in my alt work. It was a tough choice, but i decided it was best to. Not do it. It was just a more mature version of Let us adore you, but the conversation included what was still discussed in here. I won't be cutting out scenes like this again, unless it helps progress the story.
> 
> You know, i really didn't think about how steg, rose's father, looks similar to her husband with no blood relation, and i don't feel like going that deep into this.


	48. Side Story: Won't Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obsidian isn't gonna die that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, it's obvious how this ends for one person.

-Beach City Woods, Obsidian

As she ran through the woods, Obsidian tried to lose the Diamonds while searching for Lapis. Even though she knew their names, she only acknowledged them by their respective favorite colors. Amar and Blanc were gaining on her, but Gormana was no where in sight. It was then that she looked ahead, seeing a Palanquin blocking the way. Gormana was inside of it, along with three young girls. All four of them held onto a pink cannon with a rose modeled tip, aiming it at Obsidian.

"What the fuck?!"

Obsidian dived out of the way, getting grazed on her left thigh by the cannonball. Amar used the distraction to stomp on Obsidian's head, but got her ankle snatched by the younger woman. 

"Unhand me you brute! Melyn! Shoot her!"

The blonde girl complied, shooting Obsidian in the shoulder with a pistol. It hurt, but not enough to make her release Amar's ankle. Gormana and the other three all piled on top of Obsidian, making her lose track of Blanc. She let go of Amar, escaping the pile. She held her shoulder in pain, pissed at Melyn. 

"Fuck it, no more playing around. Lapis can wait, you fuckers are dead."

Obsidian dashed for Melyn, winding up a punch until an arrow hit her in the same shoulder she got shot in.

"ARE YOU FUCKING ME IN THE DICK RIGHT NOW?! WHO DID THAT?!"

The women who were on the ground tried to sneak away, but caught Obsidian's attention again. Amar went to tackle Obsidian, leaving them both in a stalemate.

"Gormana, run! Take the girls and meet up with Blanc! We gotta get Spinel and Steven out of here!"

Obsidian grit her teeth, planted her feet, and lifted Amar over her head, throwing her down onto a root. This left her paralyzed due to the pain she was wreathed in. Gormana hit Obsidian over the head with a club-like branch, knocking her to her knees.

She kept wailing on Obsidian, telling Volleyball and the other two to run and find Spinel and Steven. Obsidian however wasn't being as phased as one would think. In order for her plan to work however, she needed to keep pretending that the branch hurt.

"Puleun, I love you sweetheart. You were always like a daughter to me. When you all get home, check my room. There's something I left in my closet for you. It was supposed to be your birthday gift, but I most likely won't be able to give it to you myself."

Volleyball and Melyn both lifted the girl in question, needing to carry her away from her mother-figure and boss. Gormana gave one last look at the maid, glad to have gotten that off her chest. Spinel and Steven were already her motivation, but now Gormana really needed to survive.

"Great, the little ones are leaving. Now it'll be more fun to chase them."

Obsidian decked Gormana in the face, then kicked her in the right rib. This sent the older woman down, collapsing in pain. Amar managed to flee unnoticed, leaving Gormana behind while the latter was beating on Obsidian. 

"As if you'd leave your wife behind. C'mon out before I bash her brains in!"

On cue, Amar stepped out, holding a broadsword. It was like a yellow version of the Sword from Doom Eternal, but made out of titanium. Not wanting to be unarmed against someone like Amar, Obsidian took off her coat, revealing her stash of weapons. 

Of all the guns, knives, and bombs she had, only one thing would seal the deal in a satisfying way. An MS 261 chainsaw, with a specially alloyed chain that could rip through a rhino. As she revved it, Gormana rose up, standing besides Amar. Obsidian giggled when she noticed Gorm take a blue encrusted desert eagle out of her sleeve.

"Oh you ladies wanna party!"

Obsidian then ran towards where Volleyball and the others were heading, but got cut off by Amar swinging her sword. She intercepted the swipe with her chainsaw, but was left open to getting shot by Gorm in the back. Based on the fact that Obsidian was still standing, the gun must have been too weak to worry about.

In truth, it wasn't the gun that was too weak. Obsidian was just too strong. Something the Diamonds would soon realize. 

"Bye!"

Obsidian suddenly began to push Amar back, making her lose her balance. She took this chance to also kick in her left knee. Seeing that the attack didn't seal the deal, Obsidian cut off Amar's right hand. This made a dent, forcing Amar to try and retreat. Obsidian then shoulder tackled her into a tree, kneeing her in the stomach after. 

Seeing the blonde drop to the ground almost made Obsidian forget about Gorm, who shot Obsidian in the gut. This time, the wound hurt her enough to momentarily make Obsidian pause.

It didn't last long though, as she swung her chainsaw to decapitate Amar, who narrowly dodged thanks to Gormana latching onto Obsidian's back. The weight of the softer lady nearly brought her off balance, but Obsidian stood her ground. 

The attack did however lodge Obsidian's chainsaw into a tree, forcing Obsidian to cleave through it. Obsidian made sure to take note of this, already forming a plan. She then fell backwards, landing on Gormana, forcing her to let go.

"I'm not letting those three escape, so you two should just hold on."

Obsidian then began to cut through multiple trees, forcing them to topple over on the Diamonds, trapping them both. As she began to walk away from the pile of trees, Obsidian came face to face with a small obstacle.

"Hey little buddy, what took ya?"

Steven stared at her with a furious expression.

"Near by here, there's a secret spot with a lot of fighting equipment. Wait here, and I'll show you one hell of a time."

"Oh? And if I go?" 

"Then you'll really love what happens after. But it looks like you only got two of them."

Obsidian did a re-count, remembering that Blanc disappeared first. Her thoughts were interrupted as Steven jumped back. She had no time to question this move as a white car slammed into her.

Steven grabbed onto the back of the car, holding on as the Dondai sped through the woods. Obsidian managed to climb on top of the car, meeting him up there with a jab to the gut. Steven thought ahead though, having his shield in his shirt to block the hit. 

Obsidian tried to attack once more, but the car suddenly halted, sending them both flying. Steven landed on top of her, delivering multiple stabs with a knife he found in Connie's cave. The wounds weren't deep, but could cause issues if not dealt with soon.

As Steven relented and moved away, sensing that Obsidian would soon counter, the Dondai ran her over. This still didn't finish things, so the car backed up, ramming her at full speed. Steven tried to chase after the car, but it was already out of sight by the time he'd gotten up.

-Beach City Woods, Steven

"Gorm! Amar!"

Steven ran back to where he'd thought the two Diamonds were, seeing them still buried in trees. Amar's fist emerged from the pile, followed by the woman herself. She lifted a log off of Gorm, who was just as pissed. They both got away from the pile, surprised when Steven hugged them.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay!"

As the three hugged, Steven began tending to their wounds. Luckily, Connie had a first aid kit in her cave, so he was able to dress their wounds and stop Amar's bleeding. Due to her now missing dominant arm, Amar was now no longer in any position to fight. 

Because of this, Amar wanted to make sure that Steven was prepared to fight. 

-

It wasn't enough to make him some all powerful pink hulk, but it was impressive for just three hours. 

"I'm impressed Steven! It took Spinel a week to get the hang of the basics, but here you are, already better than Gormana."

Amar had taught Steven some of her best techniques, including Goutaijutsu, Cord-cut, Dashin, Aiki, Iai, and Earth theory. She specifically chose these because of how easy it'd be for Steven to be able to connect with them. They were also perfect for him, considering most use the opponent's strength and weight to the user's advantage.

Gormana was on the phone with Blanc, so she didn't hear the joke at her. She seemed to be stressed out once she hung up, so Steven and Amar were all ears. 

"That was Blanc. She says that she left that woman at my Palanquin, and swapped cars. She didn't want to damage the Dondai, so she's using your car Amar."

"Not like I can use it anyways. Guess you can say I've been, disarmed. But text Blanc to tell her to pick us up. We've got all these-"

As Amar gestured to where Obsidian's coat was, she saw that it was gone. Obsidian must have grabbed it when she buried Amar and Gorm. Meaning that right now, she was alone with all her weapons.

Steven's phone then rang, receiving a call from an unknown caller.

"Hello Steven, I trust you're with that woman with the car? She left me by some weird blue thing, so I helped myself to some of it's gasoline. A friend of mine says that now's a perfect time to go see those Camp losers, so meet me there. Don't be late, or I may have to heat things up."

"Let me guess, that freak?"

"Yeah, she's at the Palanquin, just like Gorm said. She drained it of it's gas, and plans on starting a fire at a campsite that belongs to the Camp Pining Hearts cast."

Gorm's eyes widened as she grabbed Steven's shoulders.

"That's where Spinel is! We must hurry!"

-Beach City Woods, Obsidian

As Obsidian checked her text messages, she smiled as her mole sent their location, telling her where the Camp Pining Hearts campsite was.

"Leaving you alive was my best decision ever. I hope what you get is worth it."

Obsidian gathered up everything in her coat, using a rather unorthodox method to take everything with her. She knew that the one that shot her with an arrow wasn't Blanc, and saw their tracks. It seemed to be two people, one wearing sandals, so she almost confused them for Steven and someone else.

Her wounds weren't too bad, but Steven's stabbing could have lead to her death if he hadn't stopped. That car running her over was more blunt, something that Obsidian could tank for weeks.

"Phew, I'm just glad I killed those two Diamonds. If that Amar lady managed to get serious, I might have died. So, you wanna come camping with me?"

Pyra took a drag off her cigarette, blowing smoke into the air as she stepped on Blanc's body. The woman was still alive, but Obsidian planned on using her as leverage in case things went south. Blanc was relatively unharmed, as compared to Obsidian, who was just hit with Blanc's car.

If Pyra hadn't shot out the tires, Blanc would have slammed Obsidian into a tree, possibly killing her.

"Hmph, maybe. If you say thank you."

Obsidian snickered and did as asked, dragging and tossing Blanc into Gormana's Palanquin. 

"If Steven's at the camp by the time we get there, then stall him for me. He made it seem like he'd beat me in a fight, so now I'm intrigued. You can have fun with him after."

"Oh? You don't plan on ravaging him?"

"If he's as strong as he's letting on, I'll nut to the fight itself. Just the thought of him beating me already has me riled up. We better get going, before I fuck you or this bitch."

"Well, I'll meet up with you there. I'll go leave your stuff where you asked first. Should I tell the others to gather there as well?"

"Nah, I wanna enjoy this fight myself. Call me if you find Lapis."

"Okay, ciao."

Pyra and Obsidian went their separate ways, leaving Blanc behind. Obsidian made sure to grab her bucket, making sure not to waste a drop. With a wicked grin on her face, Obsidian began her march to where her date would be.

"Let's turn this war hot!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally don't wanna turn steven into a badass. i cant wait for a certain someone to wake up. also srry for a short chapter, wanna remind people that im back tho


	49. Playing with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a family reunion, and a certain sleepy head wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, having this planned out is really working for me. also I made an insta where i'll post scenes from this on, except, you know, drawn by various artists. if any of you wanna help out, just name your price. it's the same name as this account, and i've already posted my twitter.

-Beach City Woods, Steven

As he stood against the Goliath-like woman, Steven smiled at her. He looked past Obsidian, happy to see Spinel, Connie, and Paulette safe and sound. Steven wasn't expecting to see his aunt, grandparents, and his best friend there either, so he let out a small giggle before returning his focus to Obsidian.

"Kept you waiting, didn't I Obsidian? Sorry, had to learn a thing or two."

"Oh don't worry Steven, you-"

Steven kicked Obsidian's bucket, splashing the woman in gasoline. This caught everyone off guard, including Obsidian. She responded by sending a straight punch his way, but missed. Steven then stole her lighter, instantly putting Obsidian on the defensive.

"What's the matter? Why don't you lighten up?"

His sadistic joke made few of the audience laugh, but made the others uneasy. It finally sank in to some of them just how much the usually happy go lucky boy had been through.

Connie was the only one to think about attacking, kicking Obsidian in the back. Steven followed up by kicking Obsidian in the abdomen, sending her down onto her back.

Steven then straddled Obsidian, lighting the lighter he stole from her.

"Amar and Gorm went to the Palanquin, so where's Blanc? You're not exactly in any position to lie, so please be honest."

Obsidian looked bewildered at first, but then her expression changed to joy.

"I left her at the Pala-whatever. Guess that plan's done for. And it sounds like the other two survived as well, perfect."

Steven closed the lighter with a satisfied look on his face and hopped off of her.

"So everyone's safe, Lapis still hasn't been found, and you've got no leverage? Hm, see ya."

He then lit the lighter, tossing it back at Obsidian, roasting her alive as she screamed in pain. Steven walked past her, walking to meet the onlookers.

Spinel was the first to actually greet him, hugging the life out of him as Connie and Paulette soon followed suit. Next was Lars and Emerald, who were pissed that he didn't tell them about Lapis. He then geeked out at meeting the CPH members he hadn't talked to yet, got lectured by Sunstone, and got a head pat from both Stevonnie and Sugi.

The only ones he hadn't talked to were his family and-

"Peedee?"

Steven rushed to hug his old friend, wondering why the boy had disappeared for so long. When Peedee explained what happened to him, Steven's blood boiled to the point to where his body seemed on fire, almost like the still burning Obsidian. 

"So yeah, I've just been waiting for my chance at revenge, and now's the greatest opportunity to do it."

"Well just don't go dying on me again. Lars already took your spot as my best friend, so you've got competition."

"What? Lame-o Lars is your new best friend?"

Lars suddenly came in, gloating about his status.

After sending those two off against each other, Steven went to talk to his family. They all looked at him with sorrowful faces, except for Peridot, who was rather terrified.

"So, hey?"

Steg, Opal, and Bismuth all rushed in to hold the boy, apologizing for letting this happen. Bismuth tossed Steven up and down, promising to make him whatever he wanted at her Forge. His grandparents let him know that they weren't telling his parents, so that put him at ease. As Steg held him like a child, Steven turned his attention to his sister.

"Hey Peri. Glad to see you're safe."

The blonde began to tear up, bawling her eyes out in seconds as she rushed in to be held by Steg too.

"I'm so sorry little brother! I never should have hurt you the way that I did! I know that I don't deserve it, but please, forgive me. I swear, I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

Steven felt her sincerity, but a gnawing feeling told him not to trust the bawling girl. He still hugged her, pretending to accept the apology.

"It's okay Peri, I know that you didn't want to, Lapis just forced you too. Don't worry, I won't hate you for this. There's only one person who I can't forgive."

"I wonder who that is."

The entire camp looked towards the voice, seeing a red haired woman.

"She's awake now. And she's on the hunt for you, Steven."

Steven hopped out of his grandpa's arms, walking over to the red head.

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Pyra, a friend of Lapis if you couldn't tell."

As he got closer, Steven saw Pyra reach behind her, pulling out a pistol, so he grabbed her wrist with shocking speed. Pyra was surprised, but not by Steven. She looked over to Obsidian, seeing the girl's still body burning.

"You're next."

Steven kneed her in the stomach, making Pyra drop the gun. She then headbutted him, escaping his grip. The girl's calm demeanor was shattered, now breathing frantically.

"That oaf was our ace in the hole! How the hell did a little shit like you-"

Steven hit Pyra with a straight punch to the core, using Ground theory to put more strength into it. She went down from this attack, collapsing to the ground. Stefan and Pierre restrained her after that, so Steven continued talking to the crowd.

"So, where were we?"

His sincere smile was enough to calm everyone down, despite his vicious onslaught. Bismuth was the one to bring up the most pressing topic though.

"So, what do we do with that barbecue?"

Steven looked over at Obsidian, seeing Connie standing with her sword ready to plunge it into the large woman's face. Obsidian herself was a gasping mess, having lost her flames. Her skin was covered in second degree burns, yet her hair was perfectly fine.

She suddenly opened her eyes, making Connie act. She swept out Connie's legs with her own, and bolted towards Steven, stopping a foot in front of him. Steven was able to pull out his shield, ready to defend. Obsidian then did the unexpected.

As if she were a dragon, Obsidian breathed out smoke at Steven, bathing him in it as it hit his shield. The reasoning for it showed itself as she tried to kick him, missing as he grabbed the outstretched leg. 

Steven ran forward, making her lose balance. Obsidian bent over backwards, planted her hands in the dirt, and back flipped, slamming Steven down with her leg.

Out of nowhere, another familiar face showed itself, tackling Obsidian. This time, it was Jasper, who had stayed out of sight since Obsidian arrived. Steven saw her and smiled, helping her up off the ground.

They exchanged a small hug, but were still ready for when Obsidian would attack again. Instead, the woman stared in excitement, giddy about the sight.

"I never would have thought that I'd have this much fun here in these woods. So, is it just you two? Or does anyone else wanna play?"

Connie yelled as she slashed Obsidian in the back, earning her a kick that would have taken off her head if Steg hadn't protected her. Bismuth went in, punching Obsidian in the face. It was enough to knock Obsidian down, sending the maniac reeling in pain.

"Ooh, you hit different!"

Obsidian rolled out of the way as Opal shot arrows at her, running to free Pyra. She punched Stefan, but he was prepared for it, catching her fist. Thanks to Stefan having her trapped, Opal was able to land two arrows in Obsidian's back.

"You're really pissing me off with those arrows."

Obsidian overpowered Stefan's grip, shoving him into Pierre. This move freed Pyra, who was scooped up by her partner. As the two stood surrounded, they didn't seemed very concerned. Peridot picked up the gun that Pyra dropped, aiming it at the two, but dropped it as something out of Steven's view grabbed her attention. 

Suddenly, a series for flash grenades went off, blinding everyone. Once the camp gained their bearings, it was obvious that it was the work of another ally of Lapis. 

Opal suddenly shot her bow in a direction, hitting something.

"I forgot to mention that most of my hunting arrows have a thread that is connected to my wrist guard. That last one also has a bomb in it, as an extra precaution. I can detonate it now, and for as long as she's in range."

"Then blast them both to hell Ma!"

"No."

Bismuth looked at Steven with a confused expression, walking over to the boy.

"Listen Honey-muffin, I know that it doesn't seem right, but-"

"No Auntie Bismuth, that's not why I'm against it."

When Steven noticed it, a pit formed in his stomach. Peridot and Peedee were gone. The thought of them being blown up after he had just reunited with them would made him feel sick. He told the others, getting praise from his flustered aunt.

"Oh sh-oot! Nice catch Steven, I nearly caused a quad-kill instead of a double. But now we're at a disadvantage."

Steven then began to head in the direction of where the thread lines lead. With so many of them, Obsidian was bound to notice, so he had little time.

"Woah there Sunshine, you're not going anywhere. It looks like Amar showed you her cool karate moves, but that means jack shit you're just gonna rush in."

"Spinel, she has my sister and an old friend I thought was dead. Nothing will stop me from saving them. Not Lapis, not Obsidian, not even you Princess. Those two are innocent, and I won't sit by while they become worm food."

"And what can you do to save them alone? You're like the main character whose friends are his power. I'm not letting you go alone is what I mean dummy. If you dying, I'm dying too. Fuck off if you think I'm letting you out of this relationship that easy."

Steven's cheeks heated up as he hugged Spinel, glad that she was on his side. Connie butted in, joining the hug. Then Paulette. Then Sugi.

"Oh, hey Sugi. Didi you also want to date me? Head's up, I'm apparently a very high risk, high reward type of boyfriend."

Before the girl could answer, Stevonnie suddenly let out a loud noise.

"Let's hurry this shit up please, we're literally losing daylight as we speak. Steven, I get that you're feeling pretty strong now, but are you sure that you're capable of murder? If you were alone, fighting Lapis, or that huge chick, or god forbid them both, can you swear to me that you can kill them? You say you despise her, and you prolly do, but can you kill your sister?"

It was kinda funny to Steven. The question was an obvious yes, but only Steven knew how much he wanted to kill Lapis. Of course, Steven also wanted to kill Peridot, knowing that she'd lied about being sorry.

"I don't want to, but I will. Lapis is a monster, Obsidian is too. I won't let Peedee and Peridot be hurt by Lapis or her friends ever again! Phew, it's getting late now though, so we've gotta get them back before Obsidian realizes that she's been tagged."

"May I make a suggestion?"

Steven nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice behind him. It belonged to a girl that looked similar to Lapis in a way, but with curly hair. Something about her stunk, but she didn't give off any sense of hostility.

"And who are you?"

"I used to be a friend of Roxy and Kim, but after seeing your conversation with the freak, I don't think I can call myself that. Not when I ran away after I saw that bitch come for them."

The girl introduced herself as Invi, and explained how Roxy, Kim, and Brook died. She went to visit their cabin when Obsidian bursted in. She ran at Brook's orders, but regrets it now. Despite how suspicious she seemed, Steven didn't feel threatened by her, as if she had no intentions with him.

"Anyways, you all should form teams with a certain composition. Like, have one of each heavy hitter in each group. That way, you're ready for a run in with the chick again. All I ask is that if you find her, call me. I wanna see her die, for killing my best friends."

At Invi's recommendation, the teams were made. Team Star was Steven, Stefan, Lars, and Percy. Team Crystal was Bismuth, Spinel, Connie, and Jasmine. Team Rocker was Steg, Emerald, Paulette, and Rodrigo. Team Hunter was Pierre, Stevonnie, Opal, and Sugi. Lastly, Team Tiger was Jasper, Kevin, Sunstone, and Invi.

The goal was to break up any couples, making sure that no one made any dumb mistakes. In each team, there was at least one person who could take a hit from Obsidian, one who kept track of the thread, and one who knew how to drive a motor vehicle, though Steven didn't get why this mattered.

The groups set off, all following the trail. They exchanged good lucks and promises to return alive until they came to a dead end. Obsidian must have noticed the threads, as they all split off into five different directions. Each thread was stretched out of sight, meaning either she had time to set this up, or that she reunited with her allies.

Steven was the one to break the tension, knowing that this was a situation none of them would ever dream off.

"Things are definitely at their worst right now. Scratch that, it can still get worse. That's why I'm begging you all, go away. This is my problem, not any of your's. My sister and her friends are moving around like snakes, and I don't want anyone to be bitten. It's all my fault that she's like this, and did everything she did. So I have to be the one to take responsibility. I'm ending this, and I'll do it by myself. Just promise me two things. One, don't tell everyone I know what really happened. Two, don't forget me."

He then began to follow a thread when he suddenly left the ground. Jasper had lifted him, putting him on her shoulders as they faced the rest of their group. Everyone gave him a look that could only be deciphered as, "We know, but we're still coming."

Spinel walked up to Jasper, who lifted her so that she could talk to Steven.

"I literally just said that I'm not letting you die without me. You're always like this, wanting to take on the weigh of other people. Always wanting to protect. Always pushing people away, after you pull them so close. You're not doing it this time though. I refuse to let you go it alone, and I'm sure that everyone here bears that sentiment."

"Yeah, plus, you know. Lapis literally left me for dead. Kinda wanna get even when she's the reason my family fell apart", Jasper said while lowering her two passengers.

Steg then clapped, gaining everyone's attention. 

"Listen Steven, I'm gonna be honest. This isn't something you can do alone. We're up against a rookie group of mercenaries, who as far as we know plan on violating you. You're literally like an Oasis to them. I'm not letting you, or anyone else get hurt because I'm such a terrible grandfather that I let my grandson be raped by his sisters. If there's anyone to blame, it's me. The loser who didn't notice as his family tore itself apart while he sat by and let it happen. So if you think I'm letting you suffer for that, you're sorely mistaken."

Steven smiled, taking his shield out and strapping it to his arm. He raised the arm, pointing towards the stars. With one final cheer, the teams split off. Despite how prepared they thought they were, they could never be ready for the madness they'd face.

-???, Lapis

As she sat on the sofa, waiting for her teacher, Lapis watched as Steven played with his friend Sour Cream outside. Babysitting her brother always made her heart soar, seeing the little boy happy. 

What wasn't as great was having to wait on her art teacher. Ms. Vidalia was always going to another room at random points during Lapis' art lessons. The pre-teen had lost count of how many times this had happened.

The lessons were free, so at least she wasn't wasting money. Plus, the older woman was a very talented artist. She had other students too, like some girl named Amy something and a Korean girl with blue hair. They both loved to draw, and tried to befriend Lapis, so she considered them as friends.

"Ahh! Harder!"

Lapis felt her cheeks blush as she heard the noise clearly. It sounded like Ms. Vidalia, but something was off. 

The girl began to move towards the source of the noise as it continued. Eventually, it led to Vidalia's bedroom, which had a crack in it. Inside was a sight that would change Lapis' life forever.

Vidalia was riding some guy on her bed, moaning with every bounce. She kept repeating Lapis' dad's name, which confused her. There's only one Greg in Beach City, and the guy below her wasn't him. 

Lapis knew what sex was, but never saw it. So seeing people do it in front of her set forth some new feelings. As the guy came, Vidalia was pissed at him, berating the poor guy. She got off of him, seeing Lapis in the door way. 

"Oh shit. Lapis honey, how long have you been there?"

"Just got here."

They shared an awkward gaze for about a minute, only being broken by the guy leaving. He grabbed his leather jacket and gucci-esque wear, grumbling about being called Greg. After he left, Lapis worked up the nerve to ask all of her questions.

"Why did you seem to enjoy that? Why did you keep saying my dad's name? If you wanted to do it with Dad, then why don't you?"

"Okay kid, that's a lot to answer. First, sex is just enjoyable, especially when you're with the one you love. Two, I love Greg. Ever since I first met him, and still to this day. So much so that I wish I chose him instead of Marty. Lastly, I can't. Your father loves your mother, and she'd kill me. As much as I want to, I'll never be able to love him the way he deserves."

"So it's because you're a coward?"

Lapis coldly questioned the woman as they began painting again. During the interrogation, they had set up the canvas and paint wells.

"That's a rather mean way of saying it, but yes. I'm too afraid to give the love of my life what he deserves."

"Is fear that strong? So strong that you don't wanna be with the person you love?"

"You're pretty introspective for a kid Lapis. No, it's not. I'm just too weak to deal with it. You however, are strong. You're a Universe, so you can do whatever you want. I can see it now Lapis, you, and whoever you love, embracing each other."

Lapis felt her heart race as thoughts of her doing that with her siblings. 

"Can you tell me, how to make the ones I love feel happy?"

"Oh? Sounds like your heart is split. Well, I'll do you one better."

Vidalia walked over to her closet, opening it and taking out a laptop. Lapis kept her eyes on it, not noticing that she was still painting. Vidalia opened it, revealing many videos of her having sex with multiple different men and women over the years.

"You're Dad thinks he got around before coming to this town, he has no idea what that one time we did it had done to me. I've been trying to replicate it for years. So, what video do you wanna learn from today?"

Lapis let a wide grin form on her face as she finished her painting. It was of her holding Steven and Peridot, who were both sleeping in her arms. They looked peaceful, knowing that nothing could ever hurt them again.

"Remember Lapis, don't be like me. Don't let anyone stop you from loving them. You'll regret it."

-

"Hahahahahahahahaha! We're alive!"

Lapis laughed maniacally as she danced around the area where her friends were recovering. They all looked at her with malicious grins plastered on their faces. None of them even cared that Jasper was crawling away.

"OI! STEVEN! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I'M GOING TO FUCK YOUR BRAINS OUT!"

Lapis' voice was echoing across the area, getting the attention of a drone. Sardonyx waved at it, giggling.

"Dema, you beautiful gnome! Wanna give us a call?"

Within seconds, Bix got a call from the smallest member of Lapis' team. She said that Obsidian was tailing Steven, which sobered everyone up. Invi also was on the move, trailing Spinel. This painted the picture incredibly clear for Lapis.

"The situation just took a turn for the worse. If Invi was willing to leave Ava, and Obsidian is on the move, we gotta hurry. Let's get back to the cabin, hopefully Rainbow's done getting dolled up."

Everyone began to move, heading towards what seemed to be where they wanted to go. They made it back to the cabin with Roxy, Brook, and Kim, when they saw Obsidian in a trench coat leaving. She must have been gong after Steven again, but got hungry. With any luck, she-

As they stepped inside, Lapis got her wish. They saw the horrific mess that Obsidian left. It was like a blender went off, as guts and entrails decorated the walls. 

There was a note there, along with her favorite weapon. It read, "Meet me at the bunker."

"Looks like we're about to flip the script. Well ladies, let's head out. We've got a meeting to attend."

"Am I invited as well?"

Without even having to look, Lapis gave the voice a resounding yes, telling her to go join up with Obsidian. Pyra gave a smile, hugging Lapis tightly when she heard about how the girl nearly died.

"Don't die on me dear. I don't want to think of not having you to follow."

Pyra then went to join Obsidian in her stalking, leading the way as Lapis trailed her in secret.

-

Lapis and her friends sat in awe as Steven talked shit to Obsidian. She wanted to rush out and show him how weak he was, but kept herself under control. When a car suddenly rammed Obsidian, Lapis and crew saw as Pyra chased them. Cherry and Sardonyx went to go find the girls who ran away, mainly because Lapis wanted to see her old friend and hopefully convert her.

She saw Amar holding her chopped arm, still knowing that she didn't stand a chance of killing the yellow Diamond. After a while, Steven came back by himself. Amar taught him some dumb karate moves and told him something she couldn't hear. After that, they went their separate ways, so Lapis wanted to take this chance to get him.

For some reason though, she held back. Maybe it was how much she didn't wanna hurt him. She still followed him, seeing something she never expected.

Steven sang about how sorry he was to her, wishing things were different. It made her heartache, making her run away. Hess managed to guide her to the cabin, needing Bix to help as well.

As they stepped in, they were greeted by the delicious smell of food. They went to the kitchen, seeing a stitched up Rainbow shaking his hips as he cooked. Lapis rushed in to hug him, making the man jump.

"Where are you manners Lappy? You're not supposed to-"

"Shut up and let me have this before I rape you."

He sighed and continued to cook, humming a tune.

"Stick by stick,   
the little Black Bird,  
builds a nest."

Lapis giggled as she knew the song was one they both made up together. She continued it, sad Sardonyx wasn't there to hear.

"A mess to some,   
but the little Black Bird,   
isn't stressed."

The two continued singing in unison as they danced around the kitchen, seemingly glowing. As he finished preparing the meals he set, Rainbow tried to pry Lapis off him, chuckling as she wouldn't budge.

Elrena set the table, and Ava drearily sat down with Bix and Hess. Lapis relented, needing food. Rainbow mentioned something about a dating game where he got the idea for pancakes. 

-

Once the group finished eating, Lapis informed them of the plan. It was to split up into teams of 3, and find Obsidian. She had texted her, Sardonyx, Cherry, and Pyra, letting them know the move. Invi also got the message, but sent her own. 

She said to meet at a location with flash bangs, making her comrades spring into action. They all hurried to the location, finding the Camp Pining Hearts campsite. Lapis saw a burned Obsidian and weak Pyra at Steven's mercy, making her confused.

The group flung the flash bangs at the camp, seeing Obsidian grab Pyra, Peridot, and some kid. Invi told Lapis her plan, opting to stay with the campers as she's the only one they never saw or knew about.

-

"Okay, now what?"

Obsidian asked the question to everyone, but only Sardonyx answered.

"Now, we end this game. I'll take the boy, he deserves his chance at revenge after all. Here's how we divvy this up. You, Lapis, and Hess will go to the bunker. Bix and cherry, you two will try to meet up with Invi. Pyra, Dema, and Ava, you all will try to stalk those guys and put some pressure on them. Try to divide them. Lastly, Rainbow and Elrena. You two will be with me. I'm gonna have some fun with this, and you both can join in two."

Lapis clapped, wanting to hurry and put this plan forward. They broke up into their teams, heading out to do their own brand of evil.

-Beach City Woods?, Peridot

"Wakey wakey Peri...Time for eggs and bakey..."

Peridot groaned as her temple ached, seeing her older sister.

"Myeh, good morning Sis. Sis? Lapis?!"

The girl wet herself as her sister sat on a crate. Lapis smirked and recorded the scene, staying seated on her crate. 

Peridot knew that Lapis was pissed, and that this was it. She began to strip, hoping to seduce Lapis into not killing her.

"Did I say you could get naked? God, I know you love me, but calm down Peri!"

"I'm sorry. Please d-don't hurt me Lapis."

Lapis sighed and took a beer out of her crate, drinking half the bottle. She was obviously more concerned with what was happening on the other side of the room.

Peridot looked over and saw Hess treating Obsidian's burns.

"Heh, Steven sure has changed. Right Sis?"

Lapis gave an uncaring yep, still sipping. She tossed 4 beers to Hess, who kept one, gave one to Obsidian, and saved the last two. 

Hess used some medical supplies to patch up Obsidian's ear and back slash, having stitched both using synthetic flesh.

Peridot scanned around, seeing that she was in some sort of bunker. It looked like it was made during WWII, but that wasn't important. There were several crates, oil drums, grease canisters, and weapons. There was an exit tunnel out of Lapis' sight, a ladder leading upwards just 9 feet away, and a door behind Hess.

"Don't even try it Peri."

"Lapis, please. I know you don't wanna hurt me, so just let me go. I don't want Steven to hate me. We need to show him-"

Lapis sighed and walked over to her sister, pinning her down. The blonde knew what was coming, but was still not ready.

"I love you Peri."

"I love you too Lapis. Happy Birthday Sis!"

This made Lapis pause, smiling before tickling her sister.

"My birthday's tomorrow dummy."

"I know, I just won't be able to say it tomorrow."

Peridot pulled out her mini taser, paralyzing Lapis. She used this chance to take the ladder to be free. Hess began to play Snake Eater on her phone, mocking Peri with the song. She didn't care though, just wanting to be free.

*Bang*

A shot rang out, hitting Peri in back of her left thigh. The pain made her let go, falling 23 feet to the ground. Peridot could feel as life began flashing before her eyes. Time was slowed down as she fell, living through countless life times.

With a loud thud, she hit the ground, landing on a mattress that broke her fall. She heard Lapis laugh, beginning to do so as well. 

"As if you get to die that easy after pulling this shit."

Peri stopped laughing as Lapis and Obsidian stood over her. Lapis dragged Peridot by the hair to a shower, forcing her to bathe. The wound from getting shot kept distracting her, but Peridot managed to wash off all the blood and dirt she'd accumulated.

"Thanks for not killing me."

"Trust me, you're really making me want to."

Lapis returned to her crate as Obsidian went to get her wound treated by Hess.

"I know. I should be treating you properly. I love you Lapis."

Peridot walked over to join Lapis on her crate, getting an arm over her shoulders.

"Be honest Peri. Do you hate me?"

"Well, if you want the bare truth, no. I want to, but I won't."

"Why's that?"

"Because, I want to be like you. You're strong. You're going up against the world! Lapis, you're amazing!"

Lapis leaned back, trying to hide her glee. Peridot slid over, mounting her sister. She saw that Lapis was crying now, but noticed something else that caught her eye.

"Lapis? You're eye!"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Happened when I woke up. Elly called it some kinda trauma. Looks cool right. Looking like an Uchiha out here. She also said I'd have violent episodes with the right trigger. So you better not push me."

Peridot knew that escape was a lost cause, but noticed a red thread that lead from Obsidian to the tunnel. She also knew that there was no winning for her. If she chose to follow Lapis, she'd be a criminal. If she chose Steven, Lapis would do everything in her power for revenge. 

"Take me little sis. Give me a reason not to fucking break you."

Lapis moaned as Peridot massaged her breasts, keeping her eyes on the smaller girl. Peri knew that she wouldn't get another chance to live, or another chance to escape Lapis, so this was her only choice. 

That was when Lapis suddenly gripped Peridot's jaw. With a sigh, she sat up, standing with the girl in the air. Despite her dull face, Lapis' grip was tightening in anger.

"Please! I wasn't gonna try anything!"

"I know, because you're afraid of me. I also know that you're out of options. Or so you think. You're incredibly smart Peri. If I give you enough time, you'll come up with something. It breaks my heart too, but we can fix you. As long as I don't kill you, I should be able to rewire you. but first, I have to break you."

Peridot tried her taser again, getting loose from Lapis. As she ran from her sister, she knew this was her last chance. Before she got far though, Obsidian hit her over the head with a beer bottle.

Lapis then went to hug her sister, somehow able to take the volts. She then took the broken bottle and jammed it into Peridot's upper left arm. As she held her arm in pain, Peridot could swear she heard her sister singing.

"L'amour de ma vie,  
Oh, the love of my life you are,  
My dream and my shining guiding star,  
And no matter how,  
Small, or foolish you may seem,  
You're still the only thing that I dream."

Peridot opened her eyes, seeing as Lapis' fist came crashing into her face. As she recoiled, a kick hit her left temple. The assault was continued by a straight jab to her gut, as Lapis continued her song.

"Once I've finally found you, I'll never let you go,  
You are the love of my life you see."

Lapis then used what felt like a iron bar to break Peri's elbows and knees, shattering them after a few blows each. For good measure, Lapis hit Peridot across the face, and let her fall. She then stomped the girl's joints as they made a squishy sound. Peridot was unable to lose consciousness, screaming the whole time.

"I'm all alone with no family or home,  
But I will not despair I for I know that out there,  
My pain will be through when I finally find you!"

Lapis then began to wail on Peridot with her fist, pummeling the girl's face. The only place on her body that Peridot wasn't hurt was her stomach, as if Lapis knew she was pregnant.

"Ma Vie!"

Lapis then left her sister on the ground, letting Hess inject her with what felt like Lidocaine. She must be who supplied Lapis her drugs. If not, it may be that Elly person. It didn't matter now though, because Peridot was about to die.

"Ma Vie!"

As her older sister began to come back, holding the pipe, Peridot cried and begged, knowing it fell on deaf ears.

"Ma Vie!"

Lapis stood over Peridot, holding the bar above her head, obviously aiming at Peridot's stomach. The latter couldn't even move her limbs to block the hit, so she just sat there, lamenting that she didn't even get to think of a name for her child, and it was getting destroyed by her own family.

"Ma Vie!" 

With a loud splat, and the crying of Peridot, Lapis brought the pipe down. Without even a minute passing, she asked a question.

"So, who was the baby daddy?"

"No fucking duh it was Steven's! You dumb fucking cow! How could you?!"

As Peridot berated her sister, who was using the pipe as a support while watching her, a pounding could be heard at the door, sending the three girls that could move into fight or flight mode. Peridot then smirked, not realizing that blood was leaking from her crotch.

"HA! STEVEN! WE'RE HERE! LAPIS IS HERE!"

The last thing she saw was Lapis swinging the pipe down on Peridot's face, making her black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a bad end. I really am excited for these next few chapters.


	50. Let's Get Down to Bismuth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war kicks off, and two siblings can't wait for their reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone from the lolispinel! this one's a doozy, so buckle up

Beach City Woods, Lapis

Lapis felt like an angel, having not killed the little shit. Steven was most likely at the door, and he was as good as shark bait with Obsidian and herself being here. She was curious to why Obsidian didn't just demolish them all, but knew she must have been up to something. 

"I just destroyed one of my dreams, and I won't lose my other one. You both are mine."

The sound of a door swinging open made Lapis jump as she put a shattered Peridot in a cot, covering her with a blanket. Footsteps could be heard rapidly approaching, making her, Hess, and Obsidian arm up. The latter two had swords, Hess having a pink-bladed sword resembling a wide-bladed French rapier with a teal edge similar to Connie's Sword, but with a slender blade and golden hand-guard, and Obsidian using a Great sword that doubles as a chainsaw.

Lapis herself had a multitude of weapons at her disposal. Due to her slim frame and weebness, she practiced some forms of fighting that made use of a liquid like body. Her most dangerous weapon that never failed her though, was her mind.

As the three prepared themselves, Lapis felt indescribable ecstasy when she saw her aunt. She rushed towards her, Obsidian and Hess in tow. Obsidian picked up her allies, swinging Lapis like a whip to knock away Connie, Spinel, and Jasmine. Bismuth ate the attack, punching Obsidian in the gut.

She let go of her companions, letting Lapis retaliate for her. Hess went to kill the girls, getting a back hand from Bismuth. Lapis hit her with a flurry of punches and kicks, lodging knives in Bismuth's shoulders. 

The girls that got hit all recovered, running for Lapis. Obsidian blocked them with her sword, revving it. They all dispersed, staying on opposite sides of the room. Lapis smiled and raised her hands.

"Welcome! I suppose you must be here for the bible study? Well, Mother Obsidian here is ready to Christen you with her sword, so just bow your heads."

Her face was that of a maniac, making her foes flinch. Bismuth lost all faith in the girl.

"Where's your sister? WHERE'S PERIDOT?!"

Lapis pointed her thumb towards the cot, enraging Bismuth, who donned her custom made brass knuckles. They both had her name plated on them with sharp gems that looked like rainbows. There was another weapon strapped to her back, but Lapis couldn't make it out.

"Is she?"

"Of course not. Unlike you, I wouldn't kill my own family."

"OH?! SO NOW YOU GET TO ACT ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY?! WELL YOU'RE RIGHT! I AM ABOUT TO KILL YOU!"

Lapis smiled at this, ready to murder the woman who had stood in her way all this time.

"WHAT'S YOUR DAMAGE?! THOSE TWO BESIDE YOU RAPED STEVEN TOO, AND THAT HARPY HAD HER GOONS KILL MALLY!"

Bismuth suddenly snapped up straight, looking at the girls surrounding her. She began to cry, but shook it off and charged Lapis, nearly taking her head off with a punch. The flurry of fists that followed couldn't hit their target, letting Lapis slash Bismuth across the face.

Across the room, Spinel and Jasmine were dealing with Obsidian, who was far more serious this time. Spinel had a pair of scythes that were coated in blood. One had a short handle while the other was like a pole arm. Jasmine had dual pistols, which had landed a few shots into the giant.

Obsidian revved her sword and charged Jasmine, slashing at the girl's legs. The latter leaped up, getting her ankle caught by Obsidian, who slammed her like a ragdoll multiple times. Jasmine shot Obsidian, despite being on the verge of death from being slammed.

In the middle of the bunker, Connie and Hess were locked in a sword battle. They both slashed and stabbed at each other, calling out anime move names. For Connie, it was like fighting Pearl, which was very cathartic.

She used Agni Purana, except it was modified to only focus on offense, which nearly gave her an edge over Hess. Her ferocity was only matched by Bismuth, who was done with how things were going.

Lapis backed away, running into a shack as her aunt chased her. Inside, Lapis splashed her with water that had been boiling for three days. It melted the brass knuckles to the woman's hands, but didn't slow her down as she kept swinging. Lapis managed to avoid every hit, but was getting splashed by the water droplets.

Jasmine's body went flying into Bismuth, letting Lapis put some distance between them. Obsidian had chucked her, now dealing with just Spinel. She wasn't prepared for ravenous onslaught that came from the former street thug.

Obsidian had sliced the longer poled scythe's length, making it match the other sickle. Spinel slashed at her like a wild beast, cutting her skin, clothes, and hair. It was enough make Obsidian go berserk, roaring as she chased Spinel around.

Spinel was clever enough to run into a wall, jumping and grabbing onto the handrails that were above it to avoid Obsidian, who barreled into the wall. This knocked her out for a bit, freeing Spinel for the moment.

Connie however was having a far less successful time with Hess. The latter grabbed another sword, identical to the first. Despite being used to fighting an opponent with two blades, having it be someone with actual bloodlust was very different. What made it worse was that she had lost her eye in the fight, making things even more difficult.

Hess swung both swords down, forcing Connie to block with her own. As she pushed up on it with all her strength, Hess repeatedly wailed on the pink sword with her blades. She then copied Connie, pushing down with her swords.

"You're out of your league dear! If you surrender now, I'll put in a good word for you with Lapis." 

"Really? Well, in that case..."

Connie eased back, drawing Hess in. The older girl took the bait, giving Connie time to breath. Of course, they both clashed again, still sensing the bloodlust from the other.

"Did you really think you could out fox me? I am the undefeatable Hessonite Vabragina, and I-"

Spinel lodged one of her sickles into the back of Hess' head, killing her instantly. She used the second to decapitate her, not taking any chances.

"Thanks Princess."

"You know, it's hotter when Stevie does it, but I can get used to hearing it from you too. What did he call you? A knight?"

As the two giggled, Obsidian rose up, using Hess' corpse as a weapon as she swung it around, knocking the girls out. She stood over them tossed away the body of her former ally, and looked towards Lapis and Bismuth.

Lapis tazed the floor, electrocuting Bismuth, who threw Jasmine out of the way. Lapis walked up to her, kicking Bismuth as she knelt on the ground. Bismuth surprised Lapis with an uppercut to the gut, making her cough up some vomit. It was followed by a punch to the head, which Lapis was able to block with her back.

Obsidian blind sided Bismuth with a shoulder tackle, but got punched in the eye, losing her right one. Bismuth followed up with a whack to the skull from her second weapon. Lapis looked on in awe at how destructive it could be.

-Beach City Woods, Steven

Stefan used himself as a shield to protect Percy and Lars, the latter who'd been shot. Steven ran at his foe while wielding his actual shield. The woman switched from her rifle, to a-

"Steven, watch out! She's got a flamethrower! I've got these two, so fall back!"

"NO! I WON'T LET HER GET AWAY!"

The woman in question had only said that she was a friend of Sardonyx's, and shot Lars. She called herself Alexandria, and had wild hair. 

Her fire gushed out, but Steven managed to block it. He beat her with his burning shield, making her go berserk. She unleashed a fury of punches and kicks, but Steven was able to block them all.

"Impressive. I guess I'll have to try."

Alexandria removed her gloves, revealing very well toned hands and sharp nails. She slashed at Steven, who used his shield again. To his horror, she left actual scratch marks on the shield.

Stefan managed to blindside her with a branch, knocking her down for a second, almost getting nailed by Lars' axe swing. Percy managed to stab her in the back, getting back handed for it.

She fled up a tree, leaving the guys to rally up. They all got back to back, staying on guard. Steven began treating Lars' wound while Stefan and Percy tried to find her. Lars was rather calm, trusting in Steven.

-

After 20 minutes, Lars was ready to scrap again, so they moved out. Steven tried to remember the sequence of events that had just transpired.

After they separated from the group, Steven wanted to follow Team Crystal, and the rest of his guys agreed to it. Suddenly, Lars went down as a woman fell from the trees. 

She then used a weird martial art to nearly knock out Steven and Stefan, only stopping after Percy slashed her mouth. This set her off the first time, putting the boys in the position they were just in.

Stefan led them all to the wooden villa that Steven had been to already. Here was where Lars had apparently stashed his dirt bikes, having 8 all together.

"What the heck Lars? How come you had these many dirt bikes, but never told me?"

Lars shot back with a, "How come you didn't tell me about your sisters?"

He apologized when Steven pretended to cry, tossing him and Percy a pair of keys. The plan was to have the smaller boys drive while the larger guys acted as attackers. Lars rode with Steven while Stefan rode with Percy. As they drove on, Steven saw a weird building that gave him an even weirder feeling.

"Hey Steven, do you feel it too?"

"Yeah Lars, I'm sure of it. Lapis is there. Or at the very least, Obsidian."

"Guys! Jasmine just sent me her location! She's at that building, and so is Peridot!"

Steven's heart nearly stopped as he instantly turned in the building's direction. He sped up, leaving behind a cloud of smoke that nearly choked out Stefan and Percy.

"Spinel, Connie, Aunt Bis, and yeah, even you Peri! We're coming to save you guys! And Lapis, or whoever's there...I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Steven hit the brakes as soon as he could, noticing the ravine between him and his destination. Lars could feel Steven's heartbeat, blood boil, body tremble, and bloodlust rise as he held his friend.

"Woah bud, calm down! You're gonna explode at this rate."

"We were so close Lars! There right across from us! And yet!"

Stefan and Percy arrived, terrified by the ravine. They claimed it wasn't here before, meaning that it somehow formed within a week. No matter what they thought of, there was no chance of crossing without also chancing death. The only option was to jump it, but there was no way that all four could make it.

"Steven, you and Stefan go ahead. Me and Percy will think of a way to get to you, but hurry up! You guys have the right to cross so go! Just promise me something Steven, don't die."

"Of course. Just don't take too long, I'm not sure if me and Stefan can really handle this with just two of us. Who knows how many of them are there?"

Lars put his hand on Steven's chest, getting the boy to reciprocate before going in for a hug. With a few tears, Steven and Stefan boarded the bikes, and revved them as Lars and Percy ran back to the Villa. Both of them nodded at each other, needing to cross the ravine to reach their lovers. As if their hearts were in flames, they roared, and pushed the bikes to their limits.

-Beach City Woods, Lapis

"Jeez! You really don't plan on dying, do ya Aunt Bitchmuth!"

"Ha ha, nice!"

Obsidian fist bumped Lapis, both laughing at the wheezing older woman. At this time Jasmine, Spinel, and Connie were all unconscious, making them easy pickings. Hess was dead, leaving this as a 2 V. 1. 

"Let me take her on Lapis! She'd make a really good warm up before I break Steven! I held back on the brats, so let me BREAK HER!"

Lapis gave an ear to ear smile and nodded, tapping out of the fight. Obsidian walked up to Bismuth, cracking her knuckles. She rolled her shoulders, cracked her neck, and twisted her body too. This was her way of saying that play time was over.

Bismuth charged forward with a low stance, grabbing Obsidian's waist. 

"This is the power of a Crystal Gem! DON'T FUCK WITH ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!"

As her aunt used a backwards suplex on her friend, Lapis remembered when her mom had drunkenly said that she, her siblings, and some friends would play a game where she was secretly a princess and leader of a rebellion, and Bismuth was her right hand.

The problem was, whenever someone was in trouble, Bismuth always seemed to find the strength to protect them. That was what Rose had always seen as her sister's biggest strength and weakness. That she'd always keep going, until both sides agreed on the outcome.

This was obviously gonna be a problem, as Obsidian got slammed so hard on her head that the floor caved in, causing her to bleed.

"Damn it! I'm coming Sid!"

Obsidian elbowed Bismuth in the ribs on both sides consecutively, getting released.

"Stay the FUCK back Lapis! No one's taking this from me, not even you! Looks like I was wrong. This isn't just a warm up, this is my qualifier! If I can't beat this dead woman, then how can I even step to your grandparents, or that buff Steven wannabe? If I can't crush them alone, then how am I gonna survive Steven?!"

This one set off both of Steven's family members. Lapis was shaken, not understanding how her little brothers, the same one who was at her mercy before, was enough to make Obsidian shake with fear.

"Goddamn little bro...You really made yourself an enemy that I can't protect you from. She'll break you, and I'm gonna have to clean up what's left. Just do I can ruin you even more!"

Lapis hadn't noticed it yet, but a friend of hers had come to the woods, and was about to engage Steven in battle.

Bismuth on the other hand seemed to have one thing on the mind. Well, if Lapis could guess, four things. Avenge Peridot, protect Steven, Jasmine, Spinel, and Connie, kill Obsidian and Lapis, and to survive.

"Too bad! You're not accomplishing any of these goals Aunt Bis. I'm gonna make sure of it that you die here."

Like something straight from an anime, Bismuth moved faster than Obsidian could see, landing blows on what would have been her vital spots, had Obsidian still have been human.

"Ooh, bad move assuming that what stands before you is human still. The fact that she was lit on fire but is still standing should be obvious. What you're fighting is what makes my circle complete. An amalgamation of skills, flaws, and design. In simple terms, Obsidian is a cacophony of monsters, all mashed into one beast, who can only be beaten by killing her."

Lapis heard footsteps approach her, narrowly dodging Connie's sword and Spinel's sickles. The girls constantly slashed at her, not giving her anytime to breathe. Using her brain, Lapis went straight to the ground, grabbing those two by the ankles and yanking them off their feet. As they fell back, the girls used each other to stay balanced, nearly toppling over from the weight of their tools.

"I'll kill you for hurtin' my Doll!"

"Don't ever touch my Biscuit again!"

The girls freed themselves, tossing away their weapons to lighten themselves. Lapis kept backing away, but Spinel was constantly on her, using a weird version of Muay Thai that seemingly elongated her limbs. Connie was on Lapis' back, also attacking with a modified Musti-Yuddha.

"Shit, looks like I'm out of luck! You two aren't fucking around! I'm glad you both love him so much that you'd die for him!"

"DAMN RIGHT!" 

Both girls were perfectly in unison, from their words to their fighting. Lapis thought the sentiment was cute, but nothing else. She easily knocked the two back, but they kept coming at her again and again. This was where Lapis had messed up. Unknown to her, she'd hit the younger two's "switches".

Spinel shot forward, getting an elbow to the frontal lobe, and fell down. Lapis spun around and used her heel to knock on Connie's jaw. With both girls down, Lapis thought she could breathe, until Jasmine came flying at her like a torpedo.

"What the shit?!"

Jasmine came to a screeching halt before turning around and bolting towards Lapis. She held out her fists, rushing at Lapis again. 

"When did you even wake up?! Whatever, it's not like you can-"

Lapis instantly saw her downfall. Jasmine had left her phone back where she had been laying. Before she could even think about it, Jasmine's fist nearly made contact, but Lapis managed to dodge.

The crater in the wall behind her showed that this wasn't someone to take lightly. Lapis took one of Jasmine's arms, and tried to dislocate it, but nearly got an elbow to the face. Just being grazed was enough to start some bleeding, so Lapis made space to get away.

Jasmine however caught her ankle, making her fall down. Before she could kill the fallen girl though, Bismuth had come crashing into her this time. Jasmine took the full force of her head on, holding Bismuth as she stood up.

Obsidian slid in front of Lapis, who was now unconsciously grinning like a demon. Both of them were hopped up on adrenaline so the situation was comical to them. They rushed the two, separating the incredibly dangerous team. 

-

After what seemed like eternity, Jasmine began to seem to slow down. Lapis, who was beaten like Steven's dick after she's done with him, tried to stall as Obsidian and Bismuth were still going at it. 

"So, how are you so damn-"

"Silence criminal." 

Jasmine chop Lapis on the head, sending her down.

"When I was born, I was one of those incredible frail children. My parents did everything they could to keep me safe, and Stefan and Rodrigo were always ready to protect me. That didn't help though, when I got hit by a car. It was a little while after I came here. Don't think you were involved, because you're not. After having 197 different surgeries, I was implanted with an indestructible spine, given shock absorbing skin, and dulled my nerves."

"So, you're just a dulled down Obsidian. See, my girl's got your 'enhancements' and and more. The difference is, she's all natural. Blessed with the body to destroy. The only way to beat her is to somehow kill her. Not that you need to worry about that. Hey, did you know that the human brain can remain alive even after the body dies? Well, you and I are pretty similar, so I hope you don't mind if I borrow that body of your's."

"Did you say something?"

Jasmine was holding her phone, and just sent her location to her allies. Luckily for Lapis though, Stefan wouldn't see the message for another 20 minutes.

Lapis used this as a prime opportunity to charge at the girl, dodging a series of kicks. This was the last piece to securing her happily ever after. She injected Jasmine with a needle, making her instantly go limp. Lapis stood over the girl and went over to Connie. She stole the sword that belonged to her own mother, knowing just who to use it on.

Obsidian however was having the time of her life. Bismuth had proven to be worth her time, so her bloodlust was high.

Bismuth took a low grappling stance and went for Obsidian again, more than likely a suplex was her goal. Obsidian stopped her with a knee to the face. When Bismuth ate the hit, Obsidian followed up with a dual elbow drop to the should blades. Bismuth surprised the beast with an uppercut, using her brass knuckles that were now fused with her fists.

The hit didn't phase her, so Bismuth used a move she learned from Greg. She jammed her thumb into Obsidian's left set of ribs, breaking one. Obsidian responded with tossing her again. After letting Bismuth stand, Obsidian bashed her skull with a full bottle of beer.

Bismuth howled in pain as she held her head, fighting back tears. Obsidian then lit her hair on fire, laughing as Bismuth tried to put it out. Bismuth was at her limits, so she used her trump card.

"I call it, the Breaking Point. I made it for one job. Cleaning up after the Diamonds. You can't be that rich without dirty hands, and I'm the best cleaner they got! So if you-"

"Just hit me with it. Not like you can kill me anyways. If it's so good, I may take it after I'm done with you."

Bismuth took aim at her, charging the weapon up. Obsidian merely put herself in range, standing confident. That confidence was instantly gone once Bismuth blew her right arm off. Before she could even react, Bismuth took aim at Obsidian's head, and charged the weapon one final time.

Lapis then swept out Obsidian's legs, saving her as the spike from the Breaking Point nicked her head. She then thrusted Rose's sword into Bismuth's chest. This shook Bismuth to her core, not expecting this outcome. As she let her tears run, Bismuth made one final plea to Lapis.

"Please Lapis...I know you hate me...But please, spare them. Spare these three...And...Apologize for killing...Peri"

Lapis held her aunt, helping her to the floor, her smile replaced by an uncaring expression. She whispered into Bismuth's ear the truth that seemed to put her at ease.

"Peri's alive. She's just unconscious in that cot. And don't worry. I wouldn't kill these three. They're way too valuable to me. The one you should be worried for is Steven."

Bismuth laughed through the pain, spitting blood on Lapis.

"Ha! As if he's gonna lose to you! He's not that same boy anymore Lapis. You changed him, and only for the better! He's gonna be the one to take you down, and there's no way you can change that!"

These were Bismuth's last words, dying with a smile on her face. Lapis broke her neck for good measure, seeing the Breaking Point.

"Wonder how you use this thing?"

Lapis charged up the weapon, aiming it down at the corpse's head. She fired it, feeling her right arm dislocate itself. The fact that her aunt managed to fire it twice was insane, showing the difference between those two. 

"You were pretty fuckin' insane you old bitch, but, you were strong. See ya."

The corpse's head had exploded, splashing the floor. Jasmine's phone had went off, revealing a text from Stefan saying that he just say the message.

"Shit. Shit! Shit! SHIT! FUCK! WE GOTTA GO SIDDY! GRAB JASMINE!"

"WHAT ABOUT-"

"FUCK EVERYTHING ELSE! JUST GRAB AND GO!"

The girls ran, taking Jasmine and the Breaking Point. Lapis had forgotten Peridot, but it didn't matter. There wasn't anyway having her would benefit Lapis.

Once they were outside, Lapis heard the sound of dirt bikes, so she and Obsidian ran around the back, retreating to her base.

"Damn it! Steven, I'm sorry. Our reunion's gonna be stalled a little longer."

-

When she arrived, Lapis and Obsidian were greeted by Sardonyx and Elrena, who were pissed beyond belief. Elrena got to work instantly, fixing all of the two's fatal wounds. She even managed to attach Obsidian's arm back on, and in perfect condition. Lapis got her arm fixed by her Sardonyx, not having much else to work on.

"Elly, it's time for THAT plan. I brought this bitch back, so keep her alive. She's exactly what I was hoping for with this plan. But there's an elephant in this room, and I'm not talking about your ass Sardy. Where's Rainbow?"

Sardonyx and Elrena both cursed under their breath, not telling Lapis anything.

"Lapis, we'll tell you when you wake up."

Elrena put Lapis under and began the plan that Lapis created. Plan G, for Ginyu. The plan was simple. Lapis would steal someone's body through a painstakingly long surgery where there exchanged, a skeletal system, muscle, skin, nearly their entire body essentially. 

The only thing that wasn't swapped was the face. The intent was that Lapis now gained all of Jasmine's augmentations. This would be a stressful time for Elrena, as Obsidian and Sardonyx would kill her if Lapis died during this. 

As the girls were preoccupied, Alexandria came in through a window. She was hugged by the two that weren't busy, glad to see them safe. After Obsidian filled her in, Alexandria shed a few tears for Hess.

"Steven's gonna definitely want Lapis for himself, and after ambushing him, I'd say he's got way more of a chance of winning. THAT LITTLE FUCKWIT IS GONNA SLAUGHTER HER!"

"Calm down mint tits, I fought him too. He learned how to fight from Amar, the Yellow Diamond. He nearly burned me alive too, but nah, Lapis'll win. Especially with these augmentations. Even if he does start winning, I'll kill him. Or at least turn the tide. Now, what happened with Rainbow."

Sardonyx sighed at the question, crying over the subject.

"He-"

-Beach City Woods, Steven

"We're coming guys! Just hold on!"

Steven and Stefan barreled down the path, hearing an explosion. There wasn't anytime to worry about it however, as the two were almost capable of ending this sick nightmare. An open door practically greeted them inside, so they zoomed right in.

Their tires came to a screeching halt as the smell of blood hit the two guys. Steven was able to see four females lying on the ground. He ran to hold Connie and Spinel, who were seemingly healed by his touch. At least, in the sense that they woke up.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry you two got-"

Spinel put her finger up to Steven's mouth, shutting him up.

"If you think I wasn't ready to die for that ass Dolly, you're even dumber than Lapis. But, she got us good. Me and Connie woke up and saw the damage, blamed each other, then tried to kill the other. It's why we were unconscious."

"Wait, what damage?"

Spinel pointed towards Bismuth, who was still unconscious. In fact, she was very still. Maybe it's cause she was missing her head. The sword that he gave to Connie was deep in her chest too, showing that Lapis used everything she had.

Some girl from Lapis' team was also dead, but Steven didn't recognize her, seeing as she didn't have a head either. After checking to see if Connie and Spinel could move, Steven hugged them again. Aside from Connie grabbing his crotch, it was a sweet moment. Until Stefan made a discovery.

He had found two things. One, Jasmine's phone. The second was a bloody, broken mess called Peridot. Despite her wounds, Stefan could tell that she was alive. 

-

"Connie, is everything alright? You've been really aggressive for a while now. It's kinda hot, but can you calm down?"

She hadn't said a word since Steven arrived, but was progressively getting very overbearing. At every chance that presented itself, she tried to molest Steven. It took his mind off everything else, so Spinel started messing with him too.

"I'm serious Connie. Is something wrong?"

She looked at him with her single eye, smiling.

"Well, you're the type to take the blame for other people's problems, so I just wanted to prove that I was fine. As to not make you worry. Besides, don't I look cooler missing an eye?"

"Ha ha, yeah. You totally look like Lisa."

"From Destiny's End?! You know that book?! Holy shit I wanna marry you!"

Spinel tossed Connie some clothes, knocking her over. It was a cosplay of the character they were talking about, which fit perfectly.

"I wonder why that nutjob had this in these crates. All I'm finding are booze, clothes, and weapons. These med things seem pretty neat too. Oi! Big Steven! Is she gonna be alright?"

Stefan had used whatever supplies he could to help Peridot in anyway he could. He managed to safe her life, and restore her joints, but the girl was still unconscious.

"She's alive, but not conscious. If we can get her to an actual hospital, maybe they can help her more. But for right now, we need to find Lapis. She's got Jasmine, and your aunt's secret weapon."

"We'll find her Stefan, we'll get Jasmine back. Weapon or not, Lapis is going down."

"So, what's our new Team name Doll? If you guys are half of Team Star, and we were Team Crystal..."

"Well, Team Univer-"

The three people instantly faced him and said yes to the name, stars in their eyes. 

-Beach City Woods, Peridot

At the same time, Peridot then woke up, seeing Steven. She then saw Bismuth's corpse and Hess' head and decided it was a good time to go under again. One thing did seem odd though. Why was her aunt's usual darker skin now a weird blue color? Why was the slightly tanned Hess now yellow?

Normally, one would blame the bodies rotting for it. Peridot looked at Steven. He seemed rather normal, aside from a weird pink glow under his shirt. Connie and Stefan were pretty normal, a little beat up, but normal. Spinel was the only one who was very strange. Her skin was pink, and under her black wife beater was an upside down crystal heart. She also had black tear marks running down her face, and her hair was down, reaching her lower back, but that may have been from fighting.

"Yeah, I think this is something I'll sit out. Coma mode, activate."

Peridot may not be some badass like her siblings, but if there were two things she had over them, it'd be brains, and will. And both let her develop a very special skill. The skill to dead-life. To stay aware of her surroundings while her body was practically a corpse. She had no presence, smell, or resistance in her body. The only sign that she was alive was her pulse and heat. 

"I'm such a genius. Whose two clods destroy each other, I can raised my baby in peace. Good thing Lapis hadn't realized that I rolled over to my back to take that hit. Stupid blind rage. And Stefan, that beautiful medical professional. After that beating, I was expecting a wheelchair for the rest of my life!"

She went limp, activating her special move. 

"This game is mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mah hart, mah sool! can we get an f for bismuth and jasmine. but yeah, i forgot if i used alexandrite already, so i wanted to make a different enough character to cover my tracks. bonus points to me for giving her DID. and yes, peridot is now seeing the world like how we saw the show.


	51. War in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything that occurred last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in order to make things feel less one sided, the pov will be the general area, not just one person. also this one felt kinda short, so next one's gonna be way longer

-Beach City Woods, Sky Spire

"So kid, you ready?"

Peedee smiled like a mad man as he ran at Sardonyx with a knife. She dodged his swings, but didn't bother on retaliating. No matter how hard he tried, she was just faster. This didn't stop him though. He'd keep the assault up for a whole 4 minutes, nearly tiring Sardonyx out. She must have gotten bored, because she punched him.

"Welp, you tried. Time to punish you."

"What?! How'd you do this?!"

"Simple, I hit your pressure points while you were dancing. One tap was all I needed. Honestly, I wouldn't have come after you if you'd stayed dead."

"That's because you really thought I killed myself."

"Good job spreading that lie by the way. I was impressed. No one evades Demantrice and I, but you hid for two years. Hey, here's an idea. How about we see if I can still make you cry. You'll make good practice."

Rainbow sighed, making Sardonyx upset.

"We don't have time for this Sardy. Just kill the kid and let's go find Lapis. With her luck, she's prolly in a fight by now."

"Or, you don't tell me what to do, and I don't fuck you next. Sorry Purdy, but looks like you're out of luck."

He spit at her, getting blood on Sardonyx's glasses.

"My name's Peedee, you fat bitch."

Sardonyx shoved her hands in his mouth, breaking his jaw until she ripped it off.

"I'm not fat, am I?"

She sighed, but Rainbow tackled her before she could speak. Elrena ducked, nearly being hit by an arrow.

The three ran to the exit on the opposite side of the room, exiting the arena. They were met by Stevonnie and Sugi, who were wielding a sword and mace respectively. On the opposte side of them were Pierre and Opal, who both had a bow and arrow.

"We must not let our guard down everyone! If they're friends with Lapis, they must be just as conniving. And Sugi, if we survive, you have my blessings to date Steven!"

"Hell yeah, let's knock some heads!"

Sardonyx and Rainbow nodded at each other, not planning on dying here.

-Beach City Woods, Strawberry Garden

"Mmm, these strawberries are so good! Thanks for bringing us here Dema!"

Ava stuffed her face with the oddly huge strawberries, acting like a child. Dema rolled her eyes and smiled, getting a kiss on the cheek from Pyra.

"Wha-wha-wha?! WOAH, I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!"

"Oh relax silly, that was just a friendly peck. Now be prepared, our enemies are coming."

An axe nearly went through Ava's head, but Pyra caught the handle. This set off Ava's fight instincts.

"Dang, almost got her! Roddy! Toss me another axe!"

Rodrigo gave Paulette two hatchets, having a pack of them on his back. The girl threw both at once, but Ava and Pyra dove into the bushes.

The three girls did a head count, seeing all of their foes. Dema used her drone to identify Steg, Emerald, Paulette, and Rodrigo. She readied it to gun them all down, but Pyra signaled her to wait. 

"My, how unfortunate! I suppose we must surrender! But please, spare us for quitting! After all, Lapis is holding our families hostage."

Steg clenched his teeth and pounded the ground, leaving a small crater that shocked those in the area. 

"I'm sorry. It's my fault that you got involved then. Lapis is my granddaughter, but I let her commit such atrocities. Please, accept my apologies, even though they won't change anything."

Ava approached him, weeping like a baby. She was completely harmless in his eyes, a fatal mistake.

"Please, let us help you! If we all go for her, maybe we can save everyone!"

Steg smiled and opened his arms wide for a hug, but Ava stabbed him in the core.

"Just kidding!"

-Beach City Woods, Hillside

"Hey Jasper, are you into girls?"

The question made the seemingly unshakable titan flustered. Kevin and Sunstone giggled at the sight, only adding to the embarrassment.

"S-so what if I am?! You're older than me by-"

"WATCH OUT DUDES!"

Sunstone threw Invi into a bush and tackled Jasper to the side of the trail. A rockslide came down, caused by Bix and Cherry. The latter came down the hill after it, aiming of Kevin. He could have dodged her, but he was throw off by her weapon.

"Is that, a plunger?"

Cherry stuck it to his face, pushing him into a tree. If it wasn't for getting tackled by Jasper, she'd have broken Kevin's neck.

"Did you just stick a fucking plunger to my face?!"

Invi came up behind him, but he was able to grab her hand before she could stab him.

"Guess my gut was right, you're on Lapis' side."

Kevin punched her in the gut, winding her. Sunstone gave a thumbs up from behind a tree, following up by pointing at Bix.

"Hey cocksuckers! Wanna try me?!"

"Yes I do! Let's get her Sunny!"

"Right! Wait you do what?"

The two ran up the hill, choosing to fight the gunslinger. This was a stupid choice, and both realized that once a hail of bullets came down. Luckily, they dodged to the sides, but Kevin dove into Invi's arms.

"Hey there handsome! You and Rainbow would get along well, fucking flamer!"

"Who're you talking to dyke?! I'll kill you!"

-

Jasper went blow for blow with Cherry, despite being younger. With her body, she'd easily be able to overpower this woman, but the plunger was making an odd difference.

"STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT FUCKING PLUNGER!"

If it was a spear, it'd gone through Jasper's face. In her mind, she saw this as a challenge. She was being beaten by an adult with a plunger.

Cherry on the other hand was regretting her life choices. This plunger was a gift she got from her girlfriend when the won it at Funland. It was now serving as her saving grace, because it was the only thing keeping her alive. 

"You sure seem confident with that weapon! Let's see how you handle mine!"

This bluff caught Cherry off guard, so she was open to Jasper's headbutt. The force behind it would have killed Lapis, but didn't even concuss her foe. It did cause mild bleeding, blinding Cherry for a few seconds. This was all Jasper needed to let loose a barrage of punches that left Cherry reeling.

In just a minute, Jasper had completely broken Cherry's body and spirit. 

"Sorry, but this is what you get for helping Lapi-"

Invi stabbed Jasper in the back, letting Cherry bash her on the head.

Jasper fell to the ground, letting Kevin get a good shot on Cherry. He shot her twice in the kidneys, and once in her forehead, killing her.

"Heh, one down."

Kevin then shot Invi in the gut, taking her down as well.

"One to go."

He took the knife out of Jasper's back, making her yelp.

"Nice work kid."

"I'm older than you lameass. All that's left is the bitch on the hill."

Jasper got up, seeing Kevin's leg. His ankle was twisted to all hell, so she had to carry him. They went uphill, hearing gunfire. While they were looking away, Invi snuck off, leaving behind kevlar protection. She was going back to the only place she knew was safe, the old house.

-

Sunstone tried to box the gunslinger, but got her left arm hacked off in the process. Bix was like a one woman arsenal, constantly swapping out her prosthetic hand for another weapon. She had guns, blades, hatchets, a flamer, and more. What made it worse was her proficiency with all of them.

Once Jasper and Kevin arrived, she bailed, leaving for Lapis' base. 

"Guess she was scared of you guys? Can we go back to camp, I need a medic."

The two looked at her, surprised by Sunstone's pain tolerance.

-Beach City Woods, Sky Spire

The Sky Spire, a beautiful, mysterious tower with origins unknown. On top of the colossal building was an arena, where a brawl was taking place.

Sardonyx and Opal were locked in what seemed like a dance of death, both trying to kill the other with ballet. Rainbow was using his umbrella to shield himself from Pierre's stream of arrows. Elrena was on the outside garden, avoiding both Stevonnie and Sugi as they attacked. She was setting up her attack, but Sugi noticed it.

"Nice piano wires, you little shit!"

"Tsk, this is why I didn't wanna fight two people in the day.Plus, you've got brains, and brawn. Too bad both mean nothing when facing me."

Elrena retracted her wires, taking a deep breath. Neither of her opponents were coming to her, so her confidence was peaking.

-

Pierre decked Rainbow, sending him back. Rainbow responded with a slash from his umbrella's katana, leaving an X on Pierre's chest. He went for a vertical downward slash, but Pierre caught the blade, breaking it. 

"Uh oh! Now I have to get serious."

Rainbow began to spin on one foot, building up momentum. Pierre rushed him, puking up blood once the kick smashed into his gut. Rainbow then held Pierre as the latter fell forward, telling him something. 

"I'm sorry, this was the only way to get you to stop attacking me. I've finally made up my mind"

"You're...helping us? Even if Lapis-"

"I guess I just can't let her win then. So, will you call me your ally."

"Hell no. If you're willing to risk your life to do what's right, then you're my friend."

"Oh dear, I guess Aced's spirit wore off on me. All this macho bravado was never my thing, and crossing Lapis would have never been a decision I'd make on my own. Even if he killed Malachite, and was ready to kill me as well, I won't break my promise to him. I will protect Paulette, and make sure she gets to live happily ever after with Steven."

"Then we got a war to win."

They both nodded, playing along with the rest of Rainbow's plan.

-

"Why the hell am I fighting the old lady with dementia?! She's too dopey to read!"

Sardonyx was tired of having to adapt to Opal's every changing fighting stance. What made it worse was that everytime she knocked the former down, Opal'd ask who did that to her.

With her war hammer stuck on the other side of the arena, there wasn't much Sardonyx could do. Opal would keep her pinned down every attempt she made at retrieving it, so that option was gone. This old lady was a real pain, being an all around danger.

At long range, she held the advantage with her bow, having landed several shots on Sardonyx's body. None were lethal, but the blood loss would get to her soon.

Close range was also a difficult situation. Opal managed to keep Sardonyx back, but even when the younger woman got in close, she was met by a kick to the face.

"Quit toying you me, you old sack of shit!"

"Goodness! Such language is unbecoming of a lady."

-

Stevonnie slashed wildly at Elrena, matching tempo with Sugi, who swung her flail as well. Neither hit their mark, so they backed up as the small girl tried to grab them.

"Sugi, no matter what, don't let her touch you! Rainbow told me about her once when he and I were at his job. She's a mad doctor who knows anatomy better than you'd know your own!"

Elrena then pulled out needles from her shirt, brandishing them with a grin on her face.

"Guess that's two of my usual go-to weapons down, time for my most tried and true!"

She rushed Stevonnie, aiming for their chest.

"I can't wait to see what makes you tick!"

Elrena jabbed Stevonnie in the stomach while the latter tried to guard their chest. Before the needle could go deep, Sugi decked Elrena in the temple. Stevonnie managed to use her muscles to keep the needle from doing any damage, so she was able to pull it out with no difficulties.

Sugi's eyes widened as Elrena smiled maniacally, but she couldn't stop the attack. Elrena's wires shone in the daylight, telling Sugi and Stevonnie that their lives were now forfeit.

"I love you Sugi."

"I love you too Stevonnie!"

The wires then wrapped around the two, slightly cutting them. Elrena began to laugh, knowing that she'd won.

"DIE YOU FREAKS!"

As the wires began to tighten, Rainbow cut them using Aced's sword, and Pierre threw Elrena to the ground. She caught herself, seeing the traitor staring at her.

"Big mistake."

Elrena ran to Sardonyx, easily slipping past Pierre. He had no idea when she did it, but she had stuck his hands with needles, making them seize up.

She grabbed the girl's hammer, using all of her strength to throw it at her friend. Sardonyx caught it, nailing Opal in the head. 

"Let's skedaddle! Where's Rainy?"

"He's turned traitor, we gotta go!"

Sardonyx's face made it seem like her heart had broken, but she scooped up the smaller girl and ran. Despite the weight of Elrena and the hammer, Sardonyx was easily faster than the rest of her opponents.

"Why, why Earl? How could you?"

The question was meant for her ears only, but Elrena still heard Sardonyx say it, so she wiped the girl's tears away.

-

"Stop! He's with us!"

"Yeah, he saved me and Sugi!"

Opal held Rainbow down with her knee, aiming her bow at the man's forehead. He was calm, but still shaking. Pierre and Stevonnie begged her to release the newest teammate, but she didn't budge.

"If you even LOOK like you're gonna betray us, I'll make you look like the voodoo doll Rose has of Marty."

"I have no clue who Marty is, but I swear. I'll give my life to protect Steven and Paulette. If you guys are important to them, then it'd be in my best interest to help you."

Opal relented and helped Rainbow up, pulling him into a bear hug.

"Oh I'm so glad to hear! You and Lapis were always so cute when you hung out together! That year you wore matching Halloween costumes is still on my wall! Ah, you're the last thing I have to remember how she used to be."

Pierre and Stevonnie snickered at the sight of the older woman swinging around the guy who nearly killed them. Sugi on the other hand had one thing on her mind.

"So, Ms. Opal...We lived?"

"Yep!"

"So, our deal?"

"Our what?"

Sugi sighed, having to remind Opal of their deal.

-Beach City Woods, Strawberry Garden

"What the hell is wrong with this old dude?! My knife is stuck in his abs!"

Steg let loose a barrage of punches that dazed Ava, knocking her out. Her limp body fell, and Steg took the knife out, dropping it next to her. This nearly killed him, as Ava sprung up, slashing his face.

"HEY, NOT MY BREAD AND BUTTER!"

"Sorry, I was going for your throat. Don't worry, I won't miss twice."

-

Pyra danced around, throwing knives at Paulette and Rodrigo with every wave of her arms. The two were pinned down as she continuously flung them, having an almost endless supply stowed in her dress. Rodrigo took shots at her, but Pyra managed to dodge them all.

"Come now, let me give you eternal rest. I promise to end your lives swiftly."

Her soothing tone was distracting, but Paulette still managed to fling a hatchet at her. Pyra caught the handle again, but didn't notice that her adversaries had left her view. She chuckled when she heard a sound, flinging an estimate of 8 knives in it's direction.

Rodrigo fell from behind a tree, showing that the knives were plunged into his chest.

"Aw, poor baby, no one can hurt you again. You're next, snack pack. I mean, honestly! How could you ever think Steven would love a cow like you. If you haven't noticed, his type is skinny and crazy, not fat and ugly."

The sound of someone crying let Pyra pinpoint Paulette.

"Yes, yes, I know. It hurts. But don't worry. You won't have to worry about it ever again."

Pyra took a catwalk to where the girl wept, finding a walkie-talkie instead. Rodriogo nearly stabbed Pyra while the radio caught her off guard, but she kicked him in the testicles to stop him. He however, was prepared.

*Clank*

The sound of Pyra's steel toe heels hitting Rodrigo's sports guard rang out, making Pyra nervous.

"You're done!"

Rodrigo thrusted two blades forward, aiming for Pyra's face.

-

Emerald drove after Dema, taking shots at the girl as she rode one of her drones. There were six all together, and they had killed a dozen of animals and people who were near them. 

"Stop killing people and fight me!"

"Hell no!"

Dema spanked her own ass at Emerald, pissing her off. Emerald revved her bike, taking a stone slope that put her on even level with Dema. She used a slightly radioactive engine to boost herself enough to get ahead of the gremlin, leaping onto the drone as well.

"Get off you dumb shit! This costs more than your family!"

Emerald took a whip off of her belt, using it to tie onto the drone as she jumped off. This forced the drone to crash, sending Dema into some bushes.

"Thank God Peri convinced me to buy this. Now where-"

As Emerald talked, the remaining drones fired upon her, seemingly riddling her with bullets as she fell to the ground. Before Dema could gloat over the kill, Emerald's bike came crashing into her. When she stood up after, the body was gone.

"Wha?"

-

Steg relentlessly beat on Ava, who came back up like a spoiled meal. Not only would the girl keep getting back up, she'd also managed to slash Steg's arms and body, causing minimal bleeding. It was like fighting a foe that could counter your every move.

"Sheesh, you're pretty rad for a granddad! Too bad I do Lethwei, otherwise you'd have won by now!"

No matter how many times she got up, it was obvious that the hits were taking a toll on her. The plan must have been to break his will by making him feel weak, not being able to knock out a young woman. In truth, Ava was unlucky, having got one of the physically strongest people in the woods. 

Steg stopped his attacks, knowing that there wasn't a point. Despite his strength, Steg's age was taking his toll. If he didn't calm down, he'd have a heart attack and be wide open. Using his wits, he made an unexpected play. 

"Heh, I guess I can let you go. It'd be a shame to destroy such a beautiful young lady. Well, in the way that I was going to. I bet you would like Steven to destroy you instead."

Ava held her face, blushing as she looked at the ground.

"Well...Not exactly. I wanna destroy him! My sister isn't as into it as me, but it's whatever. Just means I can get both rewards."

Now things were coming together.

"Wait, rewards?"

"Yeah, Lapis is gonna pay us, or let us have fun with Steven. The reward comes based on choice, and if you earned it. Of course, there's a bit more to it, but that doesn't really matter now. Considering that you're about to DIE!"

Ava ran at Steg and shoved her knife into his abs again, feeling the knife break. He grabbed her head as the shards fell to the ground, headbutting the small woman. Her nose was broken, and her body went limp, but Steg wasn't buying it again.

He threw her body into a tree, making her cough up blood. Steg bodyslammed her immediately after, unleashing an unrelenting barrage of attacks once again.

The instant he stopped to catch his breath, a small, black object sprung up in his face.

*BANG*

A loud sound and bright light disorientated Steg, letting Ava escape the onslaught. She wrapped herself around him, grabbing him from behind. In the heat of the moment, she must have forgotten how much Steg outweighed her, because she tried to back suplex him.

Meanwhile, Steg's heart was getting the better of him, forcing the man to his knees. Ava took this chance to actually run away, knowing that she'd die if Steg got back up.

"See ya Gramps! Or maybe not!"

Steg threw a stone at the back of her head, knocking Ava out before he himself collapsed.

-

Pyra kicked Rodrigo in the head, sending him tumbling to the ground. Paulette dove into her, knocking Pyra over. 

"Ugh! Honestly! What Steven finds attractive about you is beyond me! Such a miserable, chubby thing. He must pity you!"

Paulette swung an axe wildly, not landing her marks. Not only were tears obscuring her vision, but Pyra was incredibly nimble. She flung more knives at Paulette, who blocked them with her backpack. Rodrigo came up behind the red head, putting her in a full-nelson.

"Quick! Get her now!"

Just as ordered, Paulette brought the axe down, but Pyra stopped it with an upward kick, catching it with her heel. 

"It's a shame, I won't even remember you names after tonight. I'll make sure to-"

Rodrigo bit the back of Pyra's neck, letting Paulette's axe come down. It cut a slash down Pyra's face, sending her into a blind rage. She hit Rodrigo with the back of her head and kicked Paulette in the gut, distancing herself from them both.

"YOU FUCKING WRETCHES! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY FUCKING FACE?! MY BEAUTY HAS BEEN RUINED BY A FAG AND A FAT CUNT! RUINED! RUINED, RUINED, RUINED, RUINED!"

She flung a hail of knives at them both, forcing them to take cover. After emptying out her supply, Pyra ran for it, leaving a field of smoke bombs behind. She grabbed Ava's unconscious body and abandoned Dema, figuring that she was fine.

-

"Oh this is SO not fine."

Dema sent her drones out at random spots, trying to pin down Emerald. 

"It's like I'm fighting a fucking Predator! And not the Lapis kind!"

The sound of a blade swinging made her duck, narrowly avoiding a decapitation. Emerald then punched her in the face, pulled her ear, and kicked her down.

"You sick fucks wanna hurt a sweet boy like Steven. You already fucked him up, made him into the type of person to burn someone alive. We may not have been close, but Lars knows he'd have never done that. If you all are willing to do that, then you deserve everything coming your way. I'll avenge that pure, innocent Steven, and make sure he doesn't have to dirty his hands again."

Emerald grabbed Dema's left hand and crushed it with her own.

"Only a fucking murderer like me should have to dirty their hands."

She then grabbed the back of Dema's head, bashing it into a tree. A few bullets hit her, but it didn't matter. Emerald was the only person in these woods who could have undoubtedly taken on all of Lapis' team and won, thanks to her secret weapon.

It was a full body armor suit that could refract light in a way that made the wearer seem invisible. It was a nearly perfect replica of a Predator's suit, with a mask that looked like a fusion of her head and a Predator mask. It even had wrist blades and a shoulder rocket launcher.

A drone crashed into her, knocking her away from Dema, who docked the other four drones onto her limbs. After calling the fifth drone to her as well, letting all five merge around her body. Dema had just created a robotic walker that towered Emerald, who cloaked herself again. 

She rode on her dirtbike, shooting at the mech with her shoulder cannon. Dema grabbed the bike, but lost the rider once again. She detached one of the drones and grabbed on as the other four self destructed. Dema was now sitting above the tree line, looking down at the explosion. If she hadn't made sure to kill anyone else in the woods, there may have been cops called.

As she sat gleefully, Emerald lifted her by the hair again, dangling the psychopath over the drop.

"Shit. Don't suppose you'll-"

Emerald dropped the girl, but jumped off after her. It was obvious that the drone would explode, so she dove in to hack away at her quarry. Dema had opened her parachute, so she couldn't see Emerald diving at her. She drove a blade into Dema's head, killing her instantly. 

"Wait, how am I gonna land?"

-

Steg caught Emerald a few feet from the ground, saving her life. Paulette and Rodrigo were both in better shape than she'd assumed, so Emerald was happy. The most hurt was Steg, and that was only cause of his heart

"Man, we fucked them up. That Dema chick was definitely way easier than I expected. If this was heir best, then we really over prepared for this."

Rodrigo suddenly got a text, causing him to check his phone. It was a message from Stefan. His eyes widened at the sight of the message.

"Oh no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, peedee was the kid that supposedly killed himself, but only he and lapis' friends knew. if you cant extend your disbelief to believe that Emerald has a fully functioning predator suit then why are you reading a fic where lapis constantly sexually harasses steven tbf


	52. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven discovers that there's far more to him that he thought, and tries to end things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a scene where this song plays, and it might help put it into perspective how Steven feels https://open.spotify.com/track/5HGpuuAJZdTuCAmu5BWEo8

-Beach City Woods, Steven

"I can't believe you just ate all of those cookie cats Steven! That's hella bad bro! Look, after we get outta here, I'll help you really bulk up. I see you're on your way there now, but with your sweet tooth, it'll all be for naught."

Steven rolled his eyes, as Connie snapped off at Stefan for his comment. Spinel meanwhile felt Steven up, making weird noises as she noticed how much his body had changed. 

"The heck Stevie?! I've seen EVERY inch of your body, yet you managed to hide THIS?! It seems I need to be more thorough with you next time. You in, Four Eyes?"

Connie gave a thumbs up, then pointed to her dead eye.

"Oop! Sorry."

"It's fine, as long as Steven thinks I look cool."

"I think you look awesome. Even more awesome than Ohma."

"Oh please Steven! How can anyone be as cool as him? Especially when he can win a fight bare handed?"

"Whatever Stefan. All I know is I wanna try that Allowance and Advance. That's what I think Obsidian did when she beat Amar and me. She was already strong, but I thought it was just a steroid. This time though, I'll beat her, all on my own."

"Um, I thinketh the fucketh not Biscuit. I want a rematch with her too, so we're going together."

"Hark! I see it!"

Stefan pointed towards an old house with a hole in one of the upper floors. Steven ran in, leaving everyone behind.

-

After getting inside, and confirming that no one else was there, the quartet decided to take turns bathing. Steven chose to go last, so he kept guard of the rest. Despite peeping in on Spinel and Connie, the latter bathing Peridot, he mentally prepared himself. He noticed her bloodlust once he entered this house. His hunch was correct once it was his turn to shower. 

Steven settled in the tub, sighing as the hot water jolted him awake. With all the action he'd seen today, every fiber of his being was begging to explode. He'd had sex with Blanc earlier, but that barely helped him with how used to Spinel's milking session he got. Luckily, someone was here who might want to help him out.

"So, you just gonna watch me jerk it? Or you wanna see what the commotion's all about and help me?"

In the steam created by the hot water, Obsidian seemingly materialized from nothing, her amber eyes glowing like a demon as she grinned, smiling so hard that even Heath Ledger would be afraid. She gave a low, rumbling chuckle.  
She knocked herself on her temple, jolting immediately after.

"Sounds like someone wants a broken pelvis. But, I'm more than happy to obliged."

Obsidian stepped into the tub, making it overflow slightly. She took Steven's erect cock in her hand, massaging it as he moaned. She then slid it in, clenching down on him once it was fully inside. She knocked her head again, regaining her composure.

"Shit kid, you're packing heat! No wonder Lapis wants to rip you apart. I bet she'd kill me though if we finished. But I'm not a quitter, so I'll at least let you enjoy this. After all, I-"

Steven pulled her down with all his might, shocking her for a second.

"Phew, so glad I'm off! Otherwise, that might've killed me from the shock! Fine then, you want a fleshlight, then you got one! But be wary, this one has some power to it."

Obsidian clenched up even more, nearly crushing Steven's dick. She grinded up and down, nearly ripping it off until Steven let out his cum, breathing erratically. Obsidian swung her fist at him, but Steven caught it right before she could make contact.

"You sly dog. You fucking really wanna kill me, huh?"

Steven pushed back, twisting his left hand, making Obsidian lose balance. He then used his right to shove her out of the tub, sending the Goliath flying. She silently landed on her feet, astonished by what just happened. Steven threw her a towel, drying himself off right after. He then pointed toward towards the room his friends slept in with his thumb, walking there, still naked.

-

Steven and Obsidian walked down a hall, side by side as Steven scrolled through his phone. He carried a bag, full of weapons, tools, and the like that would possibly be Obsidian's downfall. Obsidian looked over, seeing that Steven was on Spotify.

"What'cha doin? Looking for your funeral march? Sorry, but I plan on dragging this out for a while. So you better get a playlist going."

"One song. That's how fast I'll beat you. In just, five, minutes."

"Hmph! We'll see, Little Mac."

Obsidian poked Steven's bare chest, not even phasing him. Steven wore his classic sandals and jacket, but sported a pair of Boxing shorts that oddly fit him for something he'd never be wearing in another timeline.

They went to the top floor, which acted as a giant arena. It consisted of a hexagonal hallway, which surround the one room located there. The room had two doors, each located on opposite sides. Steven put his stuff against the wall, took off his jacket, and took out a speaker. After setting everything up, he picked a song.

Steven then donned two boxing gloves, holding then up to Obsidian.

"Mind tying these for me? My hands are kinda full."

Obsidian sighed and took hold of the gloves. Her eyes widened as she touched them, feeling the density and weight of them. It was like holding 45 pound lead cannon balls, and Steven was holding them both like they were paper. She grinned as she tightened his gloves, giving him a peck on his forehead.

"Good luck Steven."

Obsidian then backed away to the opposite side of the room. She took off her clothes, getting down to a leopard speedo and bandages that wrapped around her breasts, covering her bust. She ditched her shoes, instead going bare foot.

"You ready Obsidian?"

"Always."

"Alexa, play She Don't Know."

"Yes Diamond Daddy. Now playing She Don't Know, by Zach Calison."

Steven rolled his shoulders and punched his gloves together, making a loud clanking sound as he stepped towards Obsidian.

"Let's go!", they both yelled as they ran at each other. The song began playing right before they met in the center.

"It’s getting late now"

Steven kicked his sandals at Obsidian's face, which did virtually nothing in her eyes. 

"But to me it’s just beginning"

What this really did was obscure her vision from a bottle of acid he'd also thrown behind the sandals.

"This night’s tearing me to pieces"  
"And I feel all but defeated, oh no"

Steven drove his left fist, along with the bottle, into Obsidian's face. The acid singed her face, but it still didn't phase this monster.

"And she don’t know"

Obsidian tried to grab his face, but Steven dodged and circled around her. He pummeled her body as he danced around her, dodging her wild swings.

"I've never heard someone like this before"  
"My liquid grief spills to the floor"

Obsidian landed a solid kick, sending Steven flying back.

"And I’m screaming like a banshee"

Steven curled up into a ball and used his feet to propel himself off the wall he would've flown into.

"Wondering how can she just go"  
"But she don’t know"

Steven ran at Obsidian again, determination burning in his eyes. With a mighty roar,Steven went full speed as he cocked his right arm back. Obsidian yelled back, the acid making her already demented smile more at home.

"That there ain’t no drug in all the world like loving you"

Steven smashed his fist into Obsidian's face again, this time hearing a satisfying crunch.

"Cocaine and cigarettes will have to do"

Obsidian tried to grab his arm, but missed when Steven kicked her chin. 

"Won’t somebody save me"  
"My heart’s beating out my chest"  
"And I just want to hold you"  
"With those steady hands I once possessed"

Steven skated around her, not taking any of the bait she left. Steven then stood still, taking a deep inhale and exhaled sharply. Obsidian however proved his earlier theory right, darkening her already dark skin. Her veins became visible, and her eyes became jet black. What was even worse was how her athletically muscular form had grown taller and bulked up slightly. 

The pressure that came from her was horrifying, and Steven needed to escape.

"Fucked up on my bedroom floor"

Obsidian was now behind him, kicking him in the spine.

"And my first thought’s let’s do some more"

Steven retaliated with a punch to the face, but tried to cancel at the last second. Obsidian then bit through his left glove and gave her own punch.

"They say it all kills with thrills"  
"And I hope it does"

Steven got floored by this, but luckily he used only suffered a bloody nose. He caught the blood drops in his left hand, licking them up and smiling.

"Can you hear me, love?"

Obsidian chuckled an stomped, leaving a divot in the floor.

"Love and poison, all the same"  
"They share these interchangeable names"  
"And I’m jonesing for the dopamine"  
"These things are the means to my end"

Steven charged at her, keeping his body low. He went in, giving her a barrage of jabs up her center lone, finishing with an uppercut.

"But I still pretend"

Obsidian caught Steven in a bear hug, crushing him slowly.

"That there ain’t no drug in all the world like loving you"

Obsidian forced her tongue into Steven's mouth as he cried out in pain.

"Cocaine and cigarettes will have to do"

She lowered them both to the floor, putting Steven on bottom.

"Won’t somebody save me"  
"My heart’s beating out my chest"

Steven acted quickly, punching Obsidian in the side of her head.

"And I just want to hold you"  
"With those steady hands I once possessed"

Obsidian shot up and freaked out, stomping and screaming like a feral beast. It finally clicked in Steven's mind.

"Where did I go"  
"(Oh where did I go)"

Obsidian's body returned to normal as she held her face in pain. 

"Oh baby I’m yours"  
"(Oh baby I’m, baby I’m, baby I’m yours)"

She palmed her head, calming down. She then looked at Steven with murderous intent.

"If only you’d known"  
"(If only you’d known)"

Obsidian stood up and walked towards him, Steven mirroring her.

"That baby I’m yours"  
"(yeahhh)"  
"Go!"

Steven didn't waste anytime punching Obsidian in the head again, making her feel pain again. This time though, she didn't recoil. Steven refused to let her switch her mode again, kicking Obsidian in the crotch. Steven then grabbed her by the neck with his left hand, beating her face in with his right glove.

Obsidian grabbed Steven's face, but couldn't get a good enough grip. Steven pushed her down, wailing on her like a madman. Obsidian however managed to fight through the pain, using everything she had to smash a hole in the divot she made.

They both fell through, and Obsidian took this chance to knock herself on the head. She then activated her "Enhancement", bulking up again and catching Steven by the leg. 

"Oh shit."

Obsidian ran around the house, slamming Steven against walls, floors, and anything that would hurt. Steven's body felt mangled, being bruised to the point of bleeding.

-

Obsidian returned to the room, tossing Steven's lifeless into the room. Once the song started up again, and Steven stood up, baring his fangs.

"There ain’t no drug in all the world like loving you"

Steven ran at Obsidian, sending a punch her way.

"Cocaine and cigarettes will have to do"

She grabbed the glove, ripping it off with ease. Her maniacal smile then morphed into one of a bored hunter.

"Won’t somebody save me"

Steven backed away, trying to run for the exit.

"With those steady hands I once possessed"

Obsidian grabbed him by the back of the neck, lifted Steven above her head, and slammed the boy down to the floor, shaking the whole house.

"Where did I go"

She slammed him down again.

"Oh baby I’m yours"

And again.

"If only you’d known"

And again.

"That baby I’m yours"

With the ending of the song, Obsidian held Steven up so that they made eye contact. Although his consciousness was fading, Steven still weakly punched at Obsidian's face. She chuckled and kiss him, feeling pity. 

"Good night, Sweet Prince."

Obsidian then decked Steven in the face, knocking him out cold.

-???, ???

"I can't believe I really thought I could handle her!"

Steven sat, curled up in a ball as he cried into his knees. He was on a cliff, the one that overlooked his city. This place was very special to him. It was where he would always go to be alone. It's also the place where he first developed his crush on Spinel, hearing her singing a song she made up.

"I never should have gone after her alone."

"Steven?"

The boy looked up, seeing his mother. She looked exactly how she did before leaving the Diamonds. Her athletic frame, puffy hair, and sharp chin, all traits she passed on to him and his siblings. She sat down next to him, looking at the ocean.

"So, I guess this is the end for me, huh Mom?"

His mother looked into the distance, nodding.

"The real you'll never know what happened. I'm so sorry Mom."

"No, I'm sorry."

Steven looked over, seeing that his mother was back to her usual self. 

"Please, I don't wanna die yet! Is there anything I can do? I can't let Obsidian get to the others! I already let Aunt Bis die."

"Who says you LET me die? I died cuz I wanted to!"

Bismuth sat down next to Steven, ruffling his hair. Steven hugged her, lamenting that he couldn't save her. Peedee suddenly appeared, making Steven tear up.

"Don't you start! I chose this fate for myself. There was no way I could just go on living in fear while Sardonyx just strolled on with her life. I just wasn't as strong as you."

"Me? In case you haven't noticed, I'm literally am having a death dream. I'm just not strong enough to do this."

"Then why don't I make up the difference?"

Steven looked at his mother one last time, now seeing himself, the same one from that Malachite dream. He picked the real Steven up, walking towards the cliff.

"You're the me I wish I was. Strong, tall, pink hair. I wish you could fight her."

"Why can't we both? We're the same person Steven. Now tell me, why did we lose?"

"Because I-"

"We."

"Because WE, chose to face Obsidian alone. We let everyone down."

"And?"

"And what?!"

"And what does Obsidian have that we're lacking?"

"Many things."

"Technically, yes. But I mean, she has a drive. A drive to win. A drive to kill."

"What? I can ki-"

"No, no you can't."

"Whatever, not like it matters. Obsidian whooped us."

"So? Why don't we just try again? There's still thirty seconds left before our five minutes is over."

The other Steven floated down to the beach, looking at the mountain statue that Bismuth and her construction team had made. Resting on the stomach was the house built for Steven to move into. Greg had paid for it, wanting to give Steven somewhere he could run to if he needed alone time.

Maybe if he hid there, no one would have died.

"Listen, we can't change the past."

"But we can change ourself, right?"

The pink Steven nodded, helping the real Steven down. They began to dance, mirroring each other as they got closer. The two Stevens finished with a hug, being submerged in a pink glow.

"No more hold back. No more feeling sorry. No more feeling weak."

"No more letting Lapis ruin our life. No more pain."

Both Stevens looked at each other, smiling in a manner that made Obsidian's look like child's play.

"NO ONE ELSE DIES!"

Out of the light came the normal Steven, but now his eyes match his mother's, even bearing the black diamond in the center.

"Well, that last part is a lie. After all, Lapis, you're dead. But first, your muscle has to go."

Steven jumped back to the top of the cliff, seeing Bismuth and Peedee waving him off. He flew in to hug them, thanking the two for all they'd done.

"I'm digging the pink hair Steven! But if I'm being honest, you'd look better rocking the rainbow. Now get out there, and crush that pebble!"

"Right. I'll think about it, but Mom'll prolly be mad. And Peedee! I'll kick Sardonyx's ass for you."

Steven closed his eyes and took a deep breath, waking up.

-Beach City Woods, Peridot

"What the hell is that clod up to?! The whole house is shaking! Who is he fighting?!"

Peridot stood up, glad that nothing was broken. Suddenly, the commotion stopped. This made Peri even more nervous.

"Steven? Please...Don't tell me."

In the next second, a sudden wave of malice and bloodlust echoed through the house, knocking Peri over.

*Thud*

The sound of her body hitting the floor, coupled with the shaking of the house, woke everyone up. Peridot went limp, going into her ragdoll mode. For no more than ten seconds, loud crashing could be heard. After that, nothing.

"Connie, Spinel! Arem up, Steven's gone rouge!"

"Right!", They both yelled.

Stefan strapped Peri to his back, drawing his steel bat as the three ran out of the room.

-Beach City Woods, Steven

Steven shot his left hand out, grabbing Obsidian's neck, pulling her in and punching her in the temple. He then crushed her right wrist with his hands.

"10."

The second Obsidian released him, Steven smashed his head into her face.

"9."

Steven punched her in the throat, making her reflexibly, grab the area.

"8."

Steven kicked Obsidian in the crotch three more times, sending her to the floor.

"7."

He sent a kick to her face, putting Obsidian on her back.

"6."

Steven then stood over her and mercilessly beat her like a man possessed. It was a primal display, throwing punches and kicks.

"5, 4, 3, 2."

Steven then lifted Obsidian's head by her hair and kicked it into a wall, hearing a delicious crunch.

"Looks like I won."

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

"Hey! I'm the only one who claps anything around here."

"Ohohoho! It seems that someone's found Obsidian's weakness. Elly, fix her up dear."

"And how can I do that when Steven's gone Gear 2nd? He'll clobber me in an instant."

"Ah! You're right! Let me handle the boy."

Sardonyx threw a sledgehammer from the darkness, but Steven dodged it easily. As Sardonyx blitzed towards him, Steven stopped her by stomping on the older woman's thigh. Now that she was in his range, Steven unleashed a barrage of ruthless attacks.

First, Steven used his left hand to punch Sardonyx in the mouth. As she recoiled, Steven grabbed her ear with his right hand, pulling her back in. He then used his left once more, punching her in the face, sending glass shards into her eyes.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Sardonyx grabbed her head and tried to kick Steven in the crotch, but the latter caught her leg, crushing the older woman's shin with a terrifying grip.

A blow to the back of the head made Steven release her, forcing his head in the direction of a window. As Sardonyx fell to to ground, writhing in pain, Steven swung behind him. Obsidian caught his attack, staring him down.

"So, round two?"

She smiled at the question, then looked into the darkness with alarm. Steven noticed that Elrena had followed Sardonyx, seeing that she was behind Obsidian. So there must be a reason why Obsidian's attention was grabbed.

"Steven?"

Hearing his name, Steven looked down the hallway, seeing Spinel, Connie, Stefan, and Peri. The three stared on in horror, but not in fear of Steven. They began to charge in his direction, so Steven halted them.

"Don't you dare come over here! I've got this one, so be ready for anyone else who shows up! Lapis is here somewhere, somewhere we didn't check!"

Stefan barreled down the hallway, leaving Peri behind with the girls. He tackled Obsidian, sending her flying.

"Sorry! But I'm not exactly keen on following orders! Especially from a guy who's half my height."

Obsidian stood up, getting Spinel's sickles in her shoulders. 

"Ow. Looks like you're my new quarry Steven."

"What?"

Obsidian pointed to a mirror on the inner wall, showing Steven his reflection. His body was hot, steam coming from his evaporating sweat. Steven's body was pink, the blood in his veins adding the pigment. Minus the glowing, he looked exactly like he did in that dream. Even his hair changed, matching his mother's hair in her younger days.

"Stevie, what happened to you? Why do you, look like that?"

"Spinel, you and everyone need to get out of here. Let's head back to camp! I'll follow beh-"

Stefan grabbed Steven, carrying him as he ran.

"GRAB PERI AND SCRAM!"

Obsidian busted through the inner wall, appearing in front of Stefan, who immediately turned to run. Steven broke free, pushing Stefan out of the way of Obsidian's attack. She brought down her sword, nearly cleaving Stefan in half. 

Steven and Stefan looked at each other and nodded, knowing that they couldn't beat her alone.

"Steven, any strategies? How'd you put her in a corner before?"

"If you hit her left temple, it activates her nervous system, letting her feel pain. Otherwise, she's just an unstoppable monster."

"So, just gotta push the right buttons, huh? Well then, let's do this!"

"Right! I won't make the same mistake twice! Let's go!"

Steven and Stefan ran at Obsidian, who stood her ground. The two boys crossed each other's path and went on opposite sides of Obsidian. Stefan threw a feint punch, distracting her as Steven kicked the sword out of her hand. 

She gasped, getting hit by Stefan's punch. Obsidian then ran forward, gaining distance on them. Stefan chuckled, patting Steven on the shoulders.

"Well, well. Looks like things aren't in your favor Obsidian! You might just be facing the ultimate tag team!"

"You're right. Let's remedy that."

Obsidian once again bulked up, immediately closing in on the two. Spinel shot her, but it did virtually nothing. She then threw Steven out of a window, separating the now growing threats. As he fell, Steven saw Peridot open her eyes while on Connie's back, giving him a look of fear.

He gave her a thumbs up, telling her not to worry. He'd have to talk to her after this.

-

Steven landed on his feet, crouching as glass landed all around him. A weird rope suddenly wrapped itself round his wrists, slightly cutting into his skin. The threads lead to Alexandria, who gave a cold stare.

"I see, so you're the same as Obsidian. That technique is a problem, so it's a good thing I have you trapped. I wouldn't try to break free Steven. My hair is as thin as a piano wire, and as strong as a steel chain. You-"

"RAAAAHHHHHH!"

Steven grabbed the strands with both of his hands, swinging Alexandria around. The distance he was working with was about 4 feet, so his range was perfect. Steven slammed her against a tree, a rock, and even the house several times before ending it by slamming Alexandria to the ground.

"Okay, now this is epic!"

Alexandria stood up and ran at Steven, but he blocked all of her attacks with her own hair. Someone from the house threw his shield down, giving Steven even more protection. He smacked Alexandria with it, knocking her out.

"Phew! Man, this is some tough hair! Smells nice too."

*Click*

A stream of fire began approaching Steven, following Alexadria's hair.

"Did you really set your own hair on fire?!"

A weird looking sword cut the strands, freeing Steven before the flames reached him. He looked at the weapon, remembering it from before Jasper disappeared. It was Peri's keyblade! But, who threw it?

"Get away from him you bitch!"

Rainbow kicked Alexandria in the ribs, making her cough up blood. He then scooped Steven up and dive out of the way as a car smashed Alexandria into the side of the house. The two boys ran to the car, helping the driver out. It was Gorm, who's forehead was bleeding. Steven applied a bandage, glad that it was a mere scratch. 

"Gorm, are you okay?!"

She nodded as he and Rainbow carried her away from the wreckage. 

"Sorry for the scare boys. Amar and Blanc went to the hospital with the girls. Steven, what's the situation?"

"Well, I just trashed Sardonyx and Obsidian, but Obsidian's back up, and Spinel's in the house with her. I assume Lapis is somewhere here too."

"Great! Then let's go-"

Gorm's car suddenly flipped over, revealing Alexandria. Her glasses were cracked, and her clothes were torn, making her look like a terminator cosplay. She set her own hair ablaze again and began walking towards the three.

"Rainbow, is there anyone else with you?"

"Yes. Stevonnie, Sugi, Pierre, and your grandmother are on their way. We just have to hold out till they arrive. Don't worry my boy! I'll protect you!"

"Listen, I don't know why you decided to turn coat on them, but all that matters is that you're on my side. So, we'll do this together! Gorm, you did enough, so you can stand down."

"I'm afraid I can't Steven. Look!"

From the woods emerged Pyra and Ava, who were both brandishing blades. Ava ran towards them, but stopped when a sickle nearly took her head off. Steven looked towards the house's entrance, seeing Spinel, Stefan, Connie, with Peri in tow, and Obsidian coming out.

"Clear me a way!"

Connie ran for the car, leaving Peridot inside of the flipped vehicle. Obsidian tried to tackle her, but missed, tipping the car back over. Gorm managed to get inside as well, getting the fake sleeper out of there. Obsidian grabbed the back of the car, refusing to let them escape.

"Connie! Combo time!"

"Aye sir!"

The two teens kicked Obsidian in the back, but she didn't flinch. Steven karate chopped her left temple, knowing how to beat her. Connie then slashed Obsidian in the back, letting Steven beat her with his shield. Obsidian released the car, seeing it drive off.

"You damn brats!"

She backhanded them both, sending them back, and tried to stomp Connie's head in, but Stefan hit her in the head with his bat. His attack hit her temple again, meaning he just helped Obsidian out.

"ENOUGH!"

Obsidian yelled loud enough that even the people just arriving stopped in their tracks. She looked around, seeing everyone that was accounted for, minus Cherry and Dema, so she assumed they died. 

"Look, we're all fucking tired, I'm hungry as hell, and I'm pretty sure Gramps over there is having a heart attack. Let's call it a day and continue this tomorrow. We know where to find you, you know where to find us. So fuck off and go home."

Steven walked towards Obsidian, making her tense up. He smiled, extending his hand.

"Kay. Let's settle this later then. Deal?"

Obsidian reached for his hand, getting Steven's shield thrown at her by Spinel. Steven then kicked her in the gut, just like she did to him earlier today. 

"Yep, I deserved that. You got a deal kid."

She weakly shook his hand, squeezing it tightly. Steven mirrored her, so she stopped. They both wanted to kill the other, but now was the worst time. If Steven made bad move, more lives would be lost than he'd care for. So, his plan was to get everyone somewhere safe.

-

The group trekked back to the Pining Hearts campsite, having already moved the stuff from Steven's campsite to this one. Steven walked ahead, looking like usual again. Well, his skin was back to normal at least. His hair was still off white, and his body was trimmed down a little, though he still kept his gut.

"Holy cow Steven! That was AWESOME! You stared down that monster and bingo-bongo! We made it out alive!"

Lars slapped Steven's back, making the shorter boy tumble.

"Lars, I'm gonna be honest. I was so scared. If you guys weren't here for me, I might've peed my pants. Rainbow, thanks for saving me by the way. My goose would be cooked if it weren't for you."

"Oh stop! You're too much!"

"But, why did you betray Lapis?"

"I made a promise. I figured I'd go all the way to make sure I make good on it."

"Yep! And that promise was to protect me! Or, at least that I wouldn't die."

Steven pushed Paulette's face, seeing that she'd been crying recently.

"Pauly, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That Pyra lady was just really good at getting in my head. I knew what she said were lies, but they still stung."

"Well, I think you're pretty great! In fact, I love you."

Steven pecked her cheek, making Paulette blush. Spinel and Connie dragged her away, jokingly shaking her. Sugi took this chance, swooping in with Opal's push.

"Hey there little man! Well, can't really call you little, considering our height difference, and your, you know. And you're technically not a man. I mean! You're hella manly, I just meant your age."

She sighed and cleared her throat, taking one final inhale.

"STEVENWILLYOUGOOUTWITHME?!"

"Sure. I assume you're gonna be the bottom?"

Sugi blushed, not expecting this. Steven went in for a deep kiss, taking Sugi's wrists in his hands as they walked. They nearly tripped, so Steven let her go. Steg gave a hearty laugh, patting his grandson on the back.

"Four girlfriends, winning fights, built like a small brick wall, yep. You remind me of your father when he first met Rose. Or, I guess she used Pink back then. Man, we really dropped the ball on her name Opal. Anyways, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Grandpa."

Spinel suddenly came up behind him, pushing Steven ahead of the group again.

"So, what's the plan?"

"To sleep? Princess, I need my beauty nap."

"No the fuck you don't. Now tell me something. Why were you and that beast half naked? And you stink of Amazon. You fucked her, didn't you?"

Steven knew that Spinel was pissed, despite the smile on her face. He nodded, feeling a wave of regret. But, he also knew how to fix the situation, and make an alibi.

"I'm so sorry Princess~"

He used the same voice that made Spinel weak in the knees, glad she fell for it once again.

"How about I make it up to you~? I'll make you feel as much pleasure as Obsidian felt pain~. Although, I can only estimate it'll be enough to put you in a coma~."

"Yo-you! Don't try to make a fool out of me!"

Steven covered her mouth, whispering in Spinel's ear.

"I promise, after Rodrigo checks me out, I'll show you a good time. You deserve a reward after all~"

-

The two ran ahead, hiding the kinky stuff Spinel stole from Connie's cave. It was a rope, a blindfold, and gag. She became reluctant, but Steven knew how to play her.

"Hey Princess~. Next time, you can do whatever you want with me. I'll be so grateful, I may just beg you to take me. Your doll will be all yours~. But first, you're gonna be mine, Princess~"

Once everything was hidden, Steven got a check up from Rodrigo, who proved to be an even better med head than Stefan. Nothing major was wrong though, only some cuts and bruises, yet those healed almost immediately. It was astonishing.

As the time passed, soon the whole camp fell asleep. Spinel snuck into his tent, looking nervous. She tried to talk Steven out of the bondage, wanting vanilla.

He only gave her a goofy stare, brandishing the rope.

Spinel submitted, letting Steven tied her up. He then blinded and gagged her. Steven put her in a frog type of bondage style. She whimpered, but now it was too late. Steven could have easily left, but

Steven then went on to press his lips against Spinel’s neck. The latter gave out a muffled moan, shaking from the feeling.

He opened his mouth to introduce his teeth, sliding them over Spinel's neck. Not to puncture, but to send chills through the princess. It worked rigorously, causing Spinel to squirm slightly and give a breathy gasp.

“You’re sensitive, aren’t you, Princess~?"

Steven suddenly heard a noise outside, seeing Peridot peeking in on him. He gave her a glare, threatening her by chocking Spinel. He let go once she got the message, kissing his girlfriend's neck. Spinel managed to show how she felt about it, headbutting him.

"Sorry! Just wanted to try something new! Didn't you try to choke me once?"

Through a mess of muffled noises, Steven could decipher that she wanted him to keep going.

And he was happy to satisfy. Steven propped Spinel upright, and laid on his belly. Spinel squirmed in anticipation, needing Steven to grab her thighs. He pulled her close, leaving Spinel on her back. His face was now perfectly positioned to see Spinel's crotch, and her face. He needed to act fast, because she was chewing through the gag.

Steven stuck his tongue out ever so slightly, and with his eyes still locked on Spinel’s face he brought himself closer. He sank closer and closer, his tongue eventually touching Spinel’s inner labia. Spinel screwed her head, and Steven began. Steven went hard, dragging his tongue up the length of Spinel’s slit. 

Spinel let out a muffled moan as the texture of Steven’s tongue rubbed against her clit, the powerful sensation overwhelming her as Steven drew the lick out. Spinel rocked her head back as Steven licked tongue down her pussy. He increased speed, but the force was consistent. He slid his hands underneath Spinel’s rear and grabbed two open handfuls of her cheeks. He dug his tongue into Spinel, sure to slip it through her folds and slide it along her inner walls. He twisted his tongue before taking it out again, giving a succession of quick hard licks to the outer labia. 

Steven could feel the dampness on her face, Spinel’s fluids dripping down his chin. Her moans grew more hysterical as Steven continued. Eventually, he pursed his lips around Spinel’s clit and sucked hard, finally knocking her over the edge. Spinel let out a loud cry, and Steven could feel a little bit of extra moisture drip out onto his face.

With Spinel's climax reached, Steven lifted his head, licking off what was left of Spinel's cum on his face.

The princess was in pieces, barely functioning as she laid on the ground in a puddle of sweat. Steven covered her with a blanket. 

"Guess the Universe Charm was too much for you. Wait, oh shit she's used to this."

Steven hurried up and gathered anything that would aid him before Spinel could recover, running outside. He barely made it past the camp's exit when Connie tackled him from behind. They wrestled quietly, but Connie got the better of him.

She put her weight down, pinning him to the ground. Steven laughed after getting flipped over, seeing Connie dressed as Lisa. Her face twisted in anger, nearly decking him until he caught her fist.

"Wait! Connie! It's me, Steven!"

"Shhh! I'm coming too."

Steven grabbed her face, flipping the tables on her. Connie was now pinned, not being able to beat Steven's weight.

"How did you know?"

"I know you Steven. You want to end things! So take me with you! I promise not to hold you back! I'll do anything you want! Just please, take me with you!"

Connie suddenly felt the weight lift, being helped up by Steven. He hugged her tightly, nearly crushing her with his embrace. He reached down her back, squeezing her butt.

"You said anything, right?"

Steven let her go, but was put back on the ground. Connie attacked him relentlessly, forcing Steven to block. It was weird, like she just wanted to hurt him. 

"Cut it out!"

She covered his mouth, shushing him. 

"Steven, you're a mess."

"Says the one who just attacked me."

"You grabbed my ass, unprompted!"

"And you implied that you'd be okay with me doing many things to your butt."

"Implications don't mean consent Steven. Hasn't this whole Lapis fiasco taught you that?"

"Low blow."

Connie sat up and sighed, clicking her tongue as she ground her crotch against Steven.

"I'm sorry Steven. I really think that fight did something to me. You must think I'm the worst."

"Nah, you're actually very high up on my list. I love you Connie, just like you love me."

Connie smiled and slid her hand up and down Steven's left cheek. 

"You're right. I do love you. So does Spinel, and Paulette, and now Sugi. I wonder who else loves you, and if you'll reciprocate."

"What's that supposed to mean? Connie, you need to rest."

"I wonder. Why are you so gung ho to kill Lapis, but forgave me?"

"We've been over this. Let's go to bed Connie, I promise not to sneak off."

Connie began mumbling to herself, keeping her sole eye trained on him.

"Steven, I'm gonna test something. Please forgive me."

He knew what was coming, but there was virtually no way out of this. Normally, that'd be the case. But now, Steven had a Drive. A Drive that pushed him past any obstacles.

"Connie! Don't you fucking dare force me to do anything. At least, not yet."

"WOAH! Language!"

"Hear me out Connie. Let's go back to the tent first. Otherwise, anything, or anyone, can jump us if we get naughty. Also, I really like being top. You can do whatever you want with me next time."

Connie leaned in, kissing Steven on the lips. After 8 seconds, she pulled away.

"That's weird. You aren't lying for once. Fine, but I expect you to do something different to me than Spinel. I want the real deal."

"Did-did you just use a kiss determine if I was lying?"

"How else am I supposed to see if you have the taste of a liar?"

Connie hopped up, getting off of Steven, who grabbed her from behind. He pushed her hood down, tightening it around her head. Steven made a run for it into the trees, but Connie tripped him. A solid blow to the back head knocked him out.

-Connie

A slap woke him up, feeling well rested. Connie and Spinel were both glaring at him, the latter on the edge of exploding. Connie must have told her everything. His only saving grace was that she was still bounded.

"Get your cock out."

Steven followed the order, taking his pants off immediately. The girls smiled as they saw how obedient Steven was.

"Say Con, who's that Prince who knows how to play the heart?"

"I think his name's Steven, but don't quote me. That guy's such a punk, right?"

"Yeah, what a douchebag!"

Steven clenched his fists, but released when Connie pointed her sword at him.

"See Con? A douche! We try to make a joke, and he-"

Spinel hushed the tent, seeing someone outside. It was possibly Peridot, based on the height. Steven tried to grab his pants, but Connie decked him, the sound sending Peridot away.

"Why?"

"Good question Biscuit. Why are you so-"

"Why are you still wearing pants Connie? I told you it was clobbering time once we got back."

Connie stood slack jawed, but got nudged by Spinel. She took off her clothes, making Steven take off his top. 

(This is my chance to make a game plan. Now, time to calculate."

Steven stood up, waving Connie over to him. He took her hand, holding the girl in his embrace as she bit his neck. As Steven felt her body up, he was impressed by how athletic her frame was. Unlike Spinel's thin body, Connie had more muscle and "assets" to give.

"I see you dig the bod! Well, I worked on it just for you."

"Hell yeah, better than Little Miss Noodle over there."

Spinel growled at him, so Steven gagged her again, this time using a thicker ball.

"Stop gagging the Princess and fuck me!"

Steven turned his head, seeing Connie on her hands and knees. She waved her butt at him, slightly distracting his thoughts.

"You're wish is my command."

(I can put Connie into a coma with this, but Spinel's gonna drain me dry. She's not letting me escape twice, so I've gotta make it look like I have no intention too.)

"You're next Princess, so prepared for breeding."

Steven got on his knees, pulling Connie close to him. He wet his tongue, sliding into Connie's ass. After getting a good enough taste, Steven exited. 

"Holy fuck! I'm the goddamn pussy eating champ, but you just gave me one hell of a rimjob!"

(I liked it better when the receiver was gagged.)

"Clench your teeth, I'm going all in."

Steven forced Connie's head down, keeping her ass in the air. He plunged his cock into her. She was in too much pain to talk, so now Steven could focus.

(Okay, I should be fine after just one. Just gotta find a way to put Spinel under again.)

Steven bite down on Connie's neck softly, leaving red marks that won't fade for days, and slipped his hand under her, playing with Connie's abs. It was too tight for him to go fast, so Steven prolonged each thrust. He purposely started out slow, then sped up once he got to his base, making a sudden slapping sound every time. 

-

As they kept going, Steven kept growing, nearing his limit. Connie had passed out somewhere along the way, so Steven stopped holding back. The *plaps* grew more violent as he slammed himself against Connie.

"Fuck."

That's all his mind could manage before he pulled out. Steven flipped Connie over, cumming inside of her vagina. He gently bit her neck again, and continued thrusting. As he increased his speed, more cum began to shoot out. Steven bit down with slightly more force, waking Connie up. She weakly put her arms around the back of Steven's neck.

"Please...Inside..."

Connie pulled Steven downward, barely having the strength to kiss him. Spinel forced Steven's head down with her left leg, having freed herself. She smashed the boy's face into Connie's, making them kiss. Steven came again, putting his plan in action. 

"I'm sorry."

After pulling himself out of Connie, Steven began to choke the girl, who gripped his wrists in terror. The look of betrayal in her eyes barely affected him, so Steven kept going. If he wanted to kill her, then he'd have done it. Instead, Steven just made her pass out. 

Next was Spinel, who sounded like she was begging him not to. She backed away, but couldn't free the rest of her body from the bondage.

"I'm sorry."

Steven pulled her close, grabbed her face, and slammed Spinel's head into the ground. With both girls out, he was now on a timer. Steven gathered everything once again, going through the exact same scenario. This time however, no one would stop him.

He dressed in his classic red shirt and swapped his shorts for his jean, wearing spandex under them. Steven also took his cheeseburger backpack, nabbing anything around camp that he could fit in it. Food, water, weapons, anything that he could use once he went into hiding.

"Okay, let's finish this."

-

"Everybody told me, love is dangerous,  
Guess I didn't believe it, until not,  
Lap' always seemed apprehensive,  
And now I'm really freaking out,  
What should I do,  
When I get my hands on you,"

Steven sang as he walked to what could possibly be his doom. His footsteps were heavy, but he kept his stride. There wasn't anything that could stop him from ending this.

"Mom always tells me,  
Life is precious,  
On our planet Earth,  
And that means you,  
But I have to kill you,  
So no one else gets hurt,  
What should I do,  
When I get my hands on you!"

He hummed the rest of the tune, but stopped once he reached the house. Outside was Obsidian and Ava, keeping guard. Steven took off his bag, took something out, and put it in a bush, ready to meet his fate. If he failed here, it was over. FOr him, for everyone he cared about. For Lapis.

"I AM A WARRIOR!!!"

Steven barreled through the open field, getting the guards' attention. Obsidian's face grew a maniacal smile as she ran towards him, meeting Steven head on. The latter tackled Obsidian to the ground, mounting her. Ava suddenly flew into him, knocking him away.

*Click* *Click* *Click* *Click*

Steven rolled to stand up right, surrounded by Pyra, Invi, and Bix, who all had guns trained on him. Steven couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Bix not only holding a pistol, but had her prosthetic arm replaced with a shotgun. 

Obsidian stood up and walked towards him, clapping.

"So, what's your game plan Steven? Fight us, fuck us, talk us into being good people and turning ourselves in?"

Steven walked past her, knocking on the door. Obsidian ran at him from behind, but at the same moment, the door swung open. Steven jumped to the side, letting the door hit Obsidian in the face. She must have forgotten to flip her switch, because the woman was out cold. 

No one stopped him from going in, so Steven entered the house. This was obviously a trap, but Steven was ready for anything. The grenade in his pocket made him sure of this.

-

"OK, got my stuff, used the bathroom, had a snack. Alright, I'm ready to see her."

Steven scoured the whole house, not being able to find Lapis. He did however, find Jasmine. She was unconscious, but what mattered was that she was still alive. Unfortunately, this might change if things go south. He hid her in a closet, accidentally waking her up.

"Jasmine! Are you okay?"

"Bun...ker...bunk...er...Lapis is...in...a...bunker!"

She once again passed out, so Steven left her behind. Now that he knew what he was looking for, he could guess where to look. It only took him a minute to find a cellar door, which led to a lab. Elrena was distracted by something, staring down at the table she'd been doing an operation on. It was bloody, and there was a body on it.

"Welcome Steven, I've been wondering when you'd show up! You're O- right? Well, can you spare some blood? I might need a little."

"Only if you let me talk to my sister."

"Agreed. You know, Lapis has told me all about you. She says that you have a really good healing factor, don't pollute your body, and your blood produces at a rather alarming rate. You and Obsidian have these in common, but-"

"Listen Doc, I don't give a flying fuck. I'm about to kill all of you, so let me talk to my damn sister before I start with you."

Elrena put her hands up and backed away, not wanting any of what was about to come. Steven looked at the table, seeing Lapis covered in scars and stitches, but oddly clean of blood. Her body seemed different, although he wished he didn't know what it normally looked like. Steven noticed that she was restrained with steel cuffs, one on each wrists, one on each ankle, and one on her neck.

Lapis opened her eyes, smiling sweetly at Steven.

"I like the hair Stevie. You look like Mom."

"Thanks. I like the, scars."

Steven sighed and sat on the table, looking at the wall.

"I'm sorry for all this. I never should have brought us here."

Something in him snapped, yet Steven kept himself bottled up. 

"Lapis, is that really all your sorry for?"

"Yep! I got Aunt Bis and Malachite killed, got you and Peri hurt, and now everyone knows about our love."

Steven sighed and lied down next to her, taking a selfie of the two of them. He then kissed her on the cheek before sitting up.

"Lapis, do you want to have some fun?"

"Oh Stevie~"

Steven slammed his fist down into her face, but it did virtually nothing. He would have had a better time trying to break down a wooden door. Lapis chuckled, licking his hand. Steven played her game, sliding his index and middle finger in her mouth. She sucked on them, coating them in her saliva. Steven brought his crotch close to her hand, letting Lapis rub it.

Lapis managed to undo his zipper, sliding her hand in through the hole. Steven moaned, taking his fingers out of her mouth. He tasted them, savoring it as Lapis continued to rub his cock.

(Wait! What the hell am I doing?! This is wrong!)

Steven gasped as he came, shooting his load out onto Lapis' bare chest. He had no idea when she'd gotten his spandex down, nor did he care. He just let Lapis rule over him AGAIN. But, he planed for this. Now, Lapis thinks he fully submitted.

"Thanks Lapis, that felt great. Now it's your turn."

Steven traced around Lapis' belly, bringing his finger down to her entrance. Lapis held her breath, waiting for her brother to finger her. Steven slid in his two wet fingers, feeling how warm she was.

-

"S-Stev-vie~"

Steven took his fingers out, wiping them off on his jean. Lapis' face went from being pleasure to pure confusion, looking at Steven with slight annoyance. Steven climbed on top of the table and his sister. He steadied himself, teasing Lapis by slowly sliding his penis on the outside.

"O-oh! I get it! You wanna cum together!"

"Actually, I just came, so now would be a bad time to cum again. Rainbow says too many orgasms is bad for the heart."

Steven rolled off the table, saying "ow" as he fell. He fixed his pants and began to walk off, not seeing Elrena anywhere. 

*Clank* *Clank* *Clack* *Clank* *Clank*

A powerful kick to his back sent Steven down, tumbling to keep himself up. He narrowly dodged a punch, but was pinned down immediately after. He looked up, seeing Lapis. She put her weight down on him, letting Steven feel how cold she was. It was far different than how she just was.

"I tried Steven. I really did. You had every opportunity to dominate me, but I guess it's up to me. It's over Steven. If you really wanted to stop me, then you'd have stayed far away from me."

As Lapis leaned down to kiss him, Steven headbutted her and let out a psychotic laugh. He then reached into his pocket.

"You're right Lapis. It is over. For both of us."

*Click*

"NO!"

*BANG*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was a bullshit ending but hey how else would things end when Steven made the same mistake he did last time?


	53. The Winner is...!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes up in smoke.

-Beach City Woods, Peridot

*Bang*

A heavy thud could be heard as Lapis' body fell off of Steven. Peridot trembled as she held the gun, glad that she hit her target. If Steven hadn't left his bag behind, she'd have no way of saving him. Did he leave it behind on purpose?

"Peri? You, you saved me!"

Steven rushed over to hug his sister, not knowing she planned on threatening him. Her goal was to force herself on him at gunpoint, but there was only one bullet in the gun. Steven must have also planned for this too. WHich means, how far ahead did he plan?

"Let's go Sis! We gotta move! Elrena's gonna-"

"No worries dear brother! I already knocked her out cold. One bonk on the head, and she was out. Now's our chance to finish off Lapis though, so kill her!"

"I can't! She's way stronger than I thought! We need to move before she wakes up. Besides, I've got this."

Steven pulled out his hand grenade, tossed it by Lapis, and looked at Peri.

"Let's move!"

-

The siblings moved through the house, grabbing Jasmine and Steven's stuff. The boy put Jasmine on his back, running through the halls. He was frantic, and Peridot knew why. The grenade never went off. Steven jumped through the window he was thrown through earlier. Peri followed him, not wanting to face Lapis.

They were met by Lapis' team, all in perfect health. Ava even had her hands back, despite that being nearly impossible.

"Peri. Don't let anyone get past me. If they get close to you and Jasmine, scream."

Steven took off his jacket, tossing it to Peridot. She put herself and Jasmine against the wall of the house, tossing Steven his shield. He strapped it to his arm and nodded, completely trusting her. 

"Don't worry Sis, I'll protect you."

Peridot took a deep breath, nodding back at him. Steven took a deep breath himself, and his body underwent that strange transformation again. He went for a boxer's stance, staring down Lapis' friends. 

Ava flew at him like a torpedo, being thrown by Obsidian. Steven stepped to the side, grabbed her right arm, and redirected her into the ground. Invi bolted towards his, flinging a heavy punch. Steven sent his own punch, but Invi stopped in her tracks, avoiding it. This confused Peridot, almost as much as it seemingly confused Invi. Despite having been nowhere near the punch, her left arm, the target of said punch, was bleeding.

She wasn't paying attention to Steven, not that it mattered. Peridot was watching him the whole time, but didn't notice when he disappeared. Invi suddenly went flying straight up, being knocked 2 feet off the ground by Steven's uppercut. 

Steven grabbed her leg, slamming her back down. Ava grabbed him from behind, throwing him away from her sister. 

"Steven! Do you want me to help?"

He landed on his feet, turning to face his sister. 

"No. You've done enough. I'm ending this, so just enjoy the show."

"Okay..."

Steven then turned to see Obsidian standing over him. She brought her left arm down, smashing the ground. Her target jumped above her, landing on Obsidian's head. He crouched down and whispered something into her ear, hopping down.

"All of you better stand back! I don't want anyone interrupting me! This is my quarry."

Obsidian roared and bulked up again, ripping through her hoodie. Steven took off his shirt, matching Obsidian's choice of clothing. Shirtless with jeans. 

Steven jumped back, but Obsidian chased him, grabbing Steven out of midair. The teen slammed his feet into Obsidian's face, flinging himself back into the house. Using the wall for momentum, Steven ricocheted himself into Obsidian, knocking her off her feet.

The large woman began to laugh, punching herself in the head. Her body jolted upwards, launching Steven's body away. Steven landed on his feet again, smiling.

"So, I guess I'm worthy enough for you to feel my blows. Should I be flattered?"

"No, you should be afraid. Because Lapis told me that I can kill you. All she wants is for me to spare the sister. So' blame those two for the bloody fate you're about to suffer."

Obsidian's eyes darkened, making her molten pupils seemingly glow. Her murderous aura was practically visible, trapping Steven in it's bubble. Peridot saw the rest of Lapis' friends back up, coming to sit by her.

"Ste-!"

Sardonyx covered her mouth, shushing the girl.

"Don't worry Dear, you're perfectly safe. Lapis says that only Steven has to die. You never betrayed her, not in the way he did. Now keep quiet, let them focus."

Obsidian walked towards Steven, who's skin practically glowed pink in contrast to the darkness that was his opponent. 

"What, no music?"

"Ah, you're right! Peri! Wanna play one of my songs for me?"

"Yeah! Which?!"

"Play War!"

Peridot gave a thumbs up, wanting to give her brother his final request. There was no way he'd escape this fight alive. She connected the phone to Steven's speaker, and played his final song. 

Steven and Obsidian ran at each other, the former getting thrown high into the air. He took off his shield, using it as a boost to fly down. He smashed his left ankle into her head, feeling to blood from the impact. The blood worked to make his leg slide all the way, making Steven spin once again. He then smashed his right fist into her head, bringing Obsidian down.

Obsidian pushed herself up, capoeiraing as she kicked up rocks. Steven caught his shield, using it to block the rocks. He smiled, but it was different than just a cocky grin. He once again smiled like a bloody maniac, matching Obsidian in one more thing.

Steven watched as she stood up straight, showing that she'd grown another terrifying foot in height. Steven was practically a dwarf compared to the monster in front of him. Although, he'd also been looking like a monster in Peri's eyes.

"DIE!"

Obsidian sent a punch that shattered a rock that got caught between her fist and Steven's shield. Steven pushed his feet into the ground, throwing the punch back. He then kicked Obsidian with his right arm, spinning as Obsidian fell to the ground.

"I don't know why you'd let yourself feel pain when you're supposed to kill me, but I don't care! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET IT!!!"

Steven mounted Obsidian, beating and smacking her as she guarded against his ruthless barrage. She grabbed his face, but Steven smacked the arm away with his shield, wailing on her face with with. 

*BAM*

Peridot had no idea what just happened. Obsidian just exploded. Not in a literal sense, but a geyser of power and blood shot out from her. Steven was nowhere to be seen, possibly destroyed by the sheer pressure that radiated from Obsidian. Her magma accents. Her sharp teeth. Her destructive muscles. Her piercing eyes that were set on Peri.

"Why's she looking at me? I'm not a fighter!"

Obsidian loss her smile, blood caking her tired face. The night air showed off how hot her breath was. She began her trek to Peridot, limping from the damage Steven gave her.

"That's what people thought about Steven. Yet, he's nearly killed me twice. So, let's see what you can do."

An earpiece on her suddenly went off, stopping Obsidian. She looked up at the house's top window stopping in her tracks. Lapis was there, glaring down at them. Obsidian nodded and crushed the ear piece.

Peri could swear that Obsidian pissed herself.

"Everyone, inside. We-"

Obsidian was cut off Steven's shield falling into her sight. She caught it, tossing it away in alarm to scope out the sky. Steven must have been up there, so that was where her attention should stay. At least, that's where Obsidian had expected him.

In reality, Steven was behind her, and kicked her in the crotch to give his location away. A sudden white mist surrounded them, but Obsidian swiped it away. Steven disappeared again, having burrowed in the hole Obsidian had created. Now, she was at his mercy. 

Steven's hand suddenly burst up from the Earth, grabbing Obsidian's foot and dragged it into the dirt with him. Obsidian punched the ground in a gambit to find Steven, but missed every shot. She then shoved her hands into the Earth, bringing her leg up with pure strength alone, along with Steven.

"Looks like I caught a-"

Steven slammed his feet into her face again, separating them both. He rushed her, sinking his teeth into her neck. Obsidian got him with a bear hug, but released him when Steven went deeper with his bite. He retreated, dodging a left hook from Obsidian. 

They exchanged a flurry of blows, but Steven managed to land more. 

*CRASH*

Glass fell down as a grenade rolled between the two, but they both kicked it up, far above the house. Peridot however saw something behind him that made the grenade seem like the better option.

"So, this is why you were worried Obsidian?"

Lapis walked towards the two with only her black wife beater and baggy pants Peridot noticed how much she swayed her hips, as if trying to seduce someone.

"I'll give you one last chance Steven. Either submit, and join me and Peri, or die."

"Peri hasn't given up yet, so neither will I."

Peridot held her chest, wanting to tell Steven to give up. Elrena had told her why Lapis was on the table, but it didn't make sense. Lapis being a "work of art" shouldn't be enough to make them all that comfortable. 

"But, I know Lapis. Killing me would hurt you too much. So you'll leave that to Obsidian. Well, good. Because now it's a fair fight."

As if she were a bullet train, Jasper ran in, slamming herself and Lapis into the side of the house.

"What?! Steven, is that who you planned on following you?!"

Steven looked at Peridot and nodded, smiling that his plan worked. When could he have planned this?

Jasper's body came flying from the second floor, landing on her back. Steven ran to her, both of them nodding. They stood up and stared down Obsidian and Lapis down.

"Jasper, changed of plans. It looks like I'm fair game. Grab Peri and Jasmine, and go!"

"Right!" 

Jasper bolted towards the mass grounp by the wall, taking her targets. She then ran for the woods, leaving Steven behind. Or at least, she would have, but Alexandria blocked her path. Jasper ran back, but was chased by the woman. Steven tried to help her, but Lapis grabbed his wrist.

"Where you going Stevie? I didn't say you could leave. Your choices are submit, or die."

"I choose, to live."

Lapis pulled him close, peppering his face with kisses. Steven laughed as he pushed her away, making Peridot curious. There must have been a plan. Lapis called off Alexandria, who let Jasper go. As she ran with Peri and Jasmine on her shoulders, Jasper left Steven for real. 

"That boy. He really doesn't play around. Steven, you better know what you're doing."

"Jasper, what's Steven's plan? No, how far ahead did he plan?"

She only laughed in response, running faster.

"He's planned to win."

Jasper ran full speed towards the campsite, obviously planning on getting help.

"Please, don't tell them I'm conscious. I pretended to be out, but realistically, I'm perfectly fine."

"I swear."

-Beach City Woods, Steven

"Sheesh Lapis, you really are forgiving."

"Of course I am! You're really rubbing off on me. Plus, I was just a little mad that you didn't finish me."

Steven fell back, letting Lapis mount him. Once she got close, he injected her with a powerful sedative he stole from Elrena's lab. She fell, but he lowered her gently. Steven could see that she wasn't as bad, as long as he played her game. 

"I'm not gonna pretend anymore."

Steven stood up, wiping Lapis' saliva off his face.

"I loved it. I loved the attention, the sex, the compliments. All of it. What I hate, is that I did enjoy it. I'm not mad at Lapis, I'm mad at me. At least, that's how it started. Then..."

Steven once again activated his "Drive", his veins becoming visible. He grinded his teeth and clenched his fists to the point of bleeding. He stepped towards Obsidian, who only smiled at him.

"THEN SHE FUCKING HURT PEOPLE! SHE KILLED OUR OWN FAMILY, AND PEOPLE WHO HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH HER!"

Obsidian fell back from the yell, surprised and excited.

"You better fucking smile Obsidian. Because the pain you're about to feel will remind you that you're alive. And once you think I can't break anything else, I'll kill you. I will fucking mutilate you. I'LL AVENGE EVERYONE THAT DIED!"

Steven ran at Obsidian, flooring her when she tried to stand. 

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME BRAT! JUST CUZ YOU'RE MY EMPLOYER'S BROTHER DON'T MEAN SHIT! I'LL FUCKING EVISCERATE YOU!"

Obsidian punched Steven so hard that he was sent flying. He grabbed his shield, strapping it to his left arm. Steven rolled out of the way of a kick. He slashed Obsidian with some glass left on the ground, jamming it into the wound he left.

"AARRAAGH"

Steven kicked her in the crotch again, slashed her face with another glass shard, and bit her right ear off. The titan fell to the ground, reeling and writhing in pain. Obsidian cried as Steven chewed on the flesh he tore off. shouting profanities as he stared on.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THIS SHIT TO ME?!"

Obsidian rose up, clutching the bleeding spot. Steven spit her ear back in her face, making it go into her mouth. She clenched her fist and threw a punch, but Steven raised his shield. Obsidian's punch shattered it in one hit, reminding Steven that he wasn't fighting a human.

"HAH! NOW YOU SEE WHY YOU SHOULDN'T FUCK WITH ME ALONE! YOU'LL JUST GET KNOCKED DOWN AGAIN!"

Steven jumped back and smiled, putting his shirt and jacket back on.

"Who said I was alone?"

Obsidian ran at Steven, who got low to the ground.

"Fuck."

Stefan smashed his bat into Obsidian's face, knocking her out. He and Lars then parked the bike they rode in on. Steven grabbed his stuff, took Stefan's hand, and rode his way out of there. He looked back, seeing Alexandria running after them.

"She's gaining on us Lars! Step on it!"

"You kidding?! If you and Stefan weren't so heavy, we'd be gone already!"

"Will you two stop yelling?! I got this."

Before Stefan could do anything though, Alexandria disappeared.

-

The rest of the ride back was anxiety inducing as Steven expected to be lynched. Instead, he was welcomed with hugs and applaud. Even Spinel and Connie were happy. He knew this was bad.

Before he could react though, Steven fell on his face. He was out could, barely hearing the echoes of everyone's voices. 

His whole body felt like hell. His bones were cracking back in place, his muscles tore and mashed back together, his body was violently healing. Steven could feel it. Whatever was happening was good. It just hurt.

There weren't any voices this time. No spirits. No warnings. Just, blessed silence. Softness. Warmth. A very sharp pain in his-

"OOF!"

Steven held his balls after Spinel punched him in them. She'd done this in the past, but that only meant that he royally pissed her off. Steven recovered from it, realizing he was in the Dondai's backseats, sandwiched by Spinel and Sugi. Connie was on Sugi's lap, and in the front seats were Rainbow as the driver, and Paulette as passenger. Spinel tried to hit him again, but Steven grabbed her hand this time.

"Wait, what's going on? Where are we?"

Connie slid over, sitting on Steven's lap now as she turned to face him. Her face gave away how pissed she was, although her grip on his shoulders also told him. She brought their faces close, looking for something in his eyes.

"We're going far away. To Spinel's personal Mansion."

"Her voice was hoarse, so Steven kiss her neck.

"Sound good to me."

Spinel punched him across the face, but still refused to talk. Connie wrapped her hands around his neck and began to squeeze.

"Can't have you running back there Steven. So, sleep for me, my Prince."

Steven grabbed her wrists, pushing them away. He then pulled her face close to his, showering Connie's face in kisses. She recoiled with a blush, laughing as Steven kept pecking her.

"Okay, okay! I'm not mad anymore! Just stop smooching me!"

Connie hugged Steven, feeling his embrace as he hugged back.

"I'm sorry Connie. I'm sorry Spinel. I hurt you both, in the worst ways possible. Please, forgive me."

"Oh, I already have, Spinel on the other hand."

Spinel cupped Steven's chin, forcing him into a kiss. Steven nearly gagged on her tongue, but she didn't hold back. 

"Honestly Steven, I tried to stop them, but the second I opened my mouth, your Grandma nearly shot me! My sincerest regards go out to you, having such barbarians in your life."

Rainbow feigned wiping a tear away, getting a chuckle from Paulette.

"I'm glad Aced and you could understand each other, although I never quite got him."

"It's a guy thing. The more we fight, the more we understand. That's why Steven is so sure of him winning."

Spinel took her tongue out of Steven's mouth, slurping up his saliva. 

"Yep. I know that Lapis nor Obsidian can do anything to me. I'm stronger than them both."

Spinel pinched Steven's nose, pulling him closer.

"That's nice Stevie. Now you don't have to be afraid of them. But you should be afraid of me."

"How can I be afraid of someone so cute?"

"I'll make you fear me. You're gonna pay for all your lies."

Steven knew she was serious, but he didn't care. Spinel wouldn't kill him. She also wasn't as dangerous Lapis. He was safe. 

"So how long was I out? It's past Sun up, so a few hours?"

"Half a day Dollface. We've been on the road since you knocked out. It was my genius plan to use the Dondai."

"Hmm."

-

The ride was quiet after that, so the backseats fell asleep. Once they arrived, Steven felt a sense of familiarity. The mansion was huge, with a beautiful garden in front. There wasn't any sign of life, so Steven managed to take in a breath of fresh air.

Spinel guided the group through the property, handing out food and drinks. She stayed close to Steven, waiting on him to try and escape. They went to the top floor, Spinel guiding them to separate rooms.

"Wait, Spinel, you-"

"You haven't called me Princess in a while. Fix it."

Steven groaned, getting socked in his face by his girlfriend. Unlucky for him, they were the last two of the group still exploring. Everyone else got their own room, leaving them alone. Steven rubbed his nose, apologizing for being rude.

"Princess, why are we the only ones on this floor? Do we have the same room?"

"Nope! You're punished, so you have to room by yourself. But of course I can't exactly leave you alone, so my room's next door."

Spinel practically shoved him in, slamming the door shut once Steven was in the room. He inspected the room, a bit disturbed it was almost an exact replica of his own. It even had his bathroom, and window. Even his clothes were scattered everywhere.

"You know what, screw it. I've already won. I'm far away from that psycho, I'm surround by hot people, and I have my stuff."

Steven jumped back onto the bed, relaxing as he sank in. Once he caught his breath, Steven choked out tears, muffling himself with a pillow. Everything came out at once. All the pain he'd endured. Physical, mental, everything. 

"It's not your fault. You're the victim here. Everyone else is acting on their own! Not because you told them too! It's not your fault Steven!"

He started gagging, forgetting to breath between his sobs. Once his rhythm came back, Steven stood up beside the bed. 

"I need a shower."

-

The hot water hit his face, washing away the still flowing tears he had. Steven scrubbed the dried blood off his body, wincing at the wounds that were still healing. It was impressive. Obsidian used him like a punching bag, yet his body was still in top condition.

"Man, why is there a mirror in the shower? This is kinda weird. Makes me wonder what people see in me."

"It's your dump truck of an ass."

Steven's attention went to the left wall in the shower. It sounded like Spinel, but there wasn't anywhere she could see him from. As his hearing honed in, he could swear there was the sound of someone panting.

"Back up from the wall, keep showering!"

"I can't fucking believe this!"

Steven punched the wall, hearing Spinel yelp.

"I can't believe I'm going to marry this bitch."

"THIS WHAT?!"

Spinel punched the wall in retaliation.

"OWIE! STEVEN, KISS MY FIST BETTER!"

Steven got out of the shower and dried himself off, pissed at Spinel. She has to have noticed that his life took this turn the second they started dating.

"No, don't think like that. She's fucking stupid, but it's not her fault. This was all Lapis. And luckily, she's pacified. Just, enjoy some alone time. You've earned it."

Steven's attention turned to the window, giving him an idea. He stepped towards it, baring himself for all the world to see. Not like the world seemed to mind. It was a gorgeous view. The perfect place to disappear.

*Click*

Spinel tackled Steven to the ground, holding onto him. Steven stood up, ran to his bed, and jumped on it, crushing Spinel.

"Get lost. I need some alone time."

"Ohoho! Look at the big boy, not wanting to see his wife."

"Fuck off. We aren't married yet, and if this is how your gonna be then forget it."

Spinel wrapped her hands around his neck, choking Steven. He began to cry, but Spinel licked his tears away.

"This is how Connie felt."

Steven broke free from her, falling on his ass. Spinel jumped on him again, latching on again. Steven couldn't bring himself to throw her off, so he just laid on his bed with his new bed mate. Spinel nuzzled against his face, purring as she did. Steven chuckled and rubbed her back, admitting defeat. He felt a dampness on his neck, hearing Spinel weeping.

"Steven, I'm so happy. We're finally safe, together, and alone. We haven't been like this since we met. There was always someone around."

"Can I put on some pants Spinel? I feel, awkward."

"Hmm? Sorry. I only respond to 'Princess', or 'My Spinel'."

"Princess, I-"

"No. I want access to all of you. In your purest form. I'm naked, and I'm not whining."

"So, what now?"

"Now, we wait until everything in the woods gets sorted out. How's your heart?"

"Fine, why?"

"Rodrigo and Jasmine took a look at you when you passed out. You went into cardiac arrest from that weird pink thing you did."

"Hm."

Steven shifted his body to hold Spinel, just like she was holding onto him.

"You know, your dad called in the car. He sounded so worried, so I sent a photo of you. I also sent one of your sisters, since he asked. He's a really great person, I can see where you get your charm."

Steven chuckled, but tensed up once Spinel's hold became tighter. Her voice became shaky, and he could hear her sniffling.

"H-he said th-that you-"

Spinel tightened the grip, holding Steven as close as possible.

"He said you were like me. Except, you don't have anything to deal with it. Which is fine! You saw what my prescriptions did to me. I'm glad you're clean of that trash. If you ever need something, anything, just tell me."

"Princess, my family is almost as rich as the Diamonds. There's not much I can't afford."

"Then what can I do fro you? Do ya need to be alone, do you want to hurt me, do yo-"

Steven held her face to his chest, shushing Spinel until she calmed down.

"Someday,  
Somewhere,  
Somehow,"

"Oh can it Sunshine. I already feel found."

A sudden wave of exhaustion hit Steven. It was so powerful, he nearly passed out again.

"Whoo, that was scary. Princess, I genuinely need you to put a ban on sexy time with the doll."

"Oh that won't be a problem, after all, you've got a show to attend."

"Wha?"

"I said I'd get you anything you couldn't, so just get dressed for me? Kay?"

Steven held her closely, making Spinel sigh.

"Let me go, or else we can skip the show and do it."

"Please. Spinel, I'm serious. I love you, so just let me be alone."

"Well, I can't just do that after your little stunts. So let's just be alone together."

"What?"

"My room has many entrances to this one. If you even look like you need me, I'll come out."

Steven smiled and planted a kiss on Spinel's forehead.

"I'm always gonna be here for you Steven. And once you're in a better place mentally, I'll punish you for the shit you pulled on a pregnant chick."

Wha?"

Spinel covered her mouth and ran out of the room, leaving Steven alone finally.

"What a clown. I really shouldn't have turned her down though. Now I'm horny and sad. I wonder what everyone else is up to."

Steven sat up and got dressed, knowing how bad being alone was for him. Bad things tend to happen when he's alone.

"Let's go see Rainbow."

-

"Show me what you've got Steven!"

Rainbow's leg nearly took Steven's head off, but the teen responded with charging forward, sending them both to the floor. The two boys laughed as they wrestled on the floor. After a while, they agreed to stop.

"Man, I'm glad I came with you lot! Being here was definitely better for me than having to kill my best friend. Well, ex-bestie."

"Yep, cuz now I'm your new best friend."

"Yeah, I don't know about that Steven. You may not like what I did while you were asleep."

"Trust me, I'd prolly like it."

"You really are too much. But, no. I kind of, maybe, toldmysisterandtherestofyourfriendstohelp."

"What?"

"Okay, listen. Pearl's girlfriend found out, so Pearl went to the woods, and I told her to-Wait! Steven, I have a question for you! How did you plan that little stunt of yours?"

"Oh, well it's actually easy. Before I fought Obsidian the first time, I pretended to be searching for music. In reality, I was texting Jasper and Lars about my plan. Once we went back to the campsite, I told Stefan too. Some things got complicated, but it all worked out."

"Hm. Well, you really did seem to come out on top."

Rainbow helped Steven up, but went to lock his door.

"Now, either come with me, or I'll kill all four of them."

He aimed Aced's keyblade at Steven, but the latter never flinched. Rainbow dropped the sword and they both started laughing again.

"Imagine! Me, playing a long con! I'm three steps from being a hooker!"

"Hey, at least you have steps! I'm already there!"

"Oh, but seriously Steven, I am impressed. I plan on watching Will & Grace, would you care to join me?"

"Nah, I'm prolly gonna just go see how everyone else is."

"Well, the door's always open."

-

Steven roamed the building, running into Pearl, Volleyball, Melony, and Puleun. They all hugged him, Pearl refusing to let him go. She nearly squeezed the life out of him, so Steven forcefully moved her.

"My Steven, you've grown! Um, is, you know who here? I wanna have some closure on this, so-"

"3rd floor, eighth door."

Steven walked past, wanting to explore outside. He'd talked to Paulette, Connie, and Sugi, who all were happy to see him. aside from the occasional creep line, it was pleasant.

"This Garden, it's just like where I sang for her. She really had me on the verge of tears with her voice. Wonder why she doesn't sing more?"

Steven walked around, finding a weird building. He entered it, hearing the door slam shut behind him. Inside were things that he assumed belonged to Blanc or his Mom, but didn't care about that. There was a weird outfit, which he put on unconsciously, a clear, pink, hexagonal shield, that he took immediately, and a gun. He looked in a mirror, feeling stupid. He looked like a magical girl clown, and rocked it.

"I am never wearing this again."

"Why not Doll? You look delicious in it, especially those legs. Thick thighs save lives Steven, and boy, are you a savior."

Spinel was sitting on some boxes, most likely why the door slammed shut. She hopped down and took out her phone, showing that she had a tracking device on Steven. In a sick sense, Steven was relieved.

"So, you like? I kinda wanna wear this next time it's procreation time. Makes me feel, royal."

"Well your highness, guess you already know about the bun in my oven."

"Yep."

"But what about Connie, and Paulette, and-"

Steven tuned her out and ran for the exit.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this was something that'd been a long time coming.


	54. The Hunt Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis joins the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a huge time skip from when Steven passed out to right now.

-Beach City Woods, Lapis

Lapis shot up straight, holding her neck in pain. Her heart was fluttering, remembering that Steven had admitted he enjoyed her. She looked around, seeing herself in the lab's mirror. Obsidian was standing straight up against a wall, her hands chained to a hook. Steven must have gone to town on her, because Elrena had to redo a lot of her stitch work.

"Glad to see you're up. Would you like the good news, or the bad news."

Lapis turned her head to Sardonyx, smiling sweetly.

"I want the 'Where's Steven' news."

Sardonyx told Lapis what all happened after Steven drugged her, ending with him escaping. Lapis stoopd up, went over to Obsidian, and scoped out the damage.

"Maaan, Steven really fucked your shit. Do you think you can bring him back?"

Obsidian smiled and grunted, showing how much mental damage she took. Steven can't be seen as easy pickings now, but Obsidian was far more than a match for him when she got like this. 

Lapis noticed that it was warm, assuming the Sun was up. She went through the house, finding everyone still there. They were apologetic, but Lapis made sure that they understood that she didn't care until they got Steven back.

"Looks like we're on the hunt again, this time for a dangerous target. Hmmm, Peri seems ready to give in, and Steven probably just wants to play a little. After all, he loves me~"

Lapis put on a black body suit, wanting to wear something easy to move in.  
-

Sardonyx followed Lapis through the house as she looked for Rainbow, not having told her yet. When she did, Lapis nearly blew up with rage. The pressure she radiated was enough to crack Sardy's glasses.

"Welp, he's dead. Like, he's not living after that shit. And he has the gall to slice Alexandria's luscious hair no less!"

"Knowing that bastard, he's more than likely back at Little Homeworld by now. After that display Steven made of Obsidian, I'd bet he's also gone."

"He wants me to find him. I just know it. After all, he sent me his location. He's back at the Diamond's Palace."

"Hohoho! He's just inviting you to take him."

"No, he'll be taking me this time. He's come to terms with the fact that we love each other. Now, all that's left is getting rid of everything in my way. Since he's been good, I won't kill anyone he tells me not to. Though, you all can do whatever."

They walked outside, seeing the pieces of Steven's shield. Obsidian's blood was dried on some of it's fragments, telling Lapis that Steven still fought after he would have been defenseless. 

"Welp, tell everyone that I'm gonna go test out this new body. I need Jasmine back anyways, so I'll go grab her too."

"Everyone's ready to head out Lappy, wouldn't it be smarter to go together?"

"Sardy, I may be happy that Steven accepts me, but I'm still severely pissed that you all let him escape."

Sardonyx backed up, making Lapis smile.

"Good."

-

Lapis was running at an unbelievable speed. It was much like Obsidian's trick, except instead greying and bulking up, Lapis' body was cold and lean. It was a good way to cool down after punching a hole through a tree. Aside from scratching her knuckles, Lapis' hand was fine.

She slammed into something, knocking it and herself down. Lapis saw Jasper on the ground and smiled, glad she ran into her.

"No! I thought Steven killed you!"

"Well I thought you died from the fall yesterday, but here we are. Where's my baby brother?"

"I'll kill you!"

Jasper ran at Lapis, who slammed her right knee into Jasper's nose. Jasper fell down onto her stomach, groaning as she held her nose. Lapis chuckled and mounted Jasper's back.

"You know, I always knew you liked me when you were younger. Always sneaking glances at me, watching me in the pool, talking to Steven about how pretty I was."

"I got over it!"

"Mmm, yeah, nah. Don't buy it. Why don't we see if I can't-"

Lapis felt up Jasper's ass, getting thrown off by the younger girl. Jasper scratched at her, but Lapis caught her forearm, flipping Jasper on her back. She mounted her again, giving Jasper a flirty look.

"Come on Jasper~"

Jasper threw a punch that sent Lapis upwards. 

"You're fucking crazy!"

Jasper tried to crawl away, but Lapis grabbed her ankle, laughing as Jasper struggled. Jasper threw dirt in Lapis' face, mounting her this time. She tried to choke her out, but Lapis' neck was too thick.

"How the hell?! You're like a fucking Iron-"

Lapis tore Jasper's jeans at the crotch area, rubbing her clit with her thumb. This made Jasper jump back, but Lapis caught her leg, making Jasper fall back. Lapis gained the mount again, sitting on Jasper's abs. She grabbed at Jasper's breasts, massaging them through her shirt. Jasper moan as Lapis toyed with her tits, hating the fact that she was enjoying this. Lapis used her thumbs to play with Jasper's nipples, getting a moan from her.

"Jasper, tell me the truth. Did you make love with Steven?"

"No! Please, let me g-"

Lapis leaned down to make out with Jasper as the latter cried. Jasper realized that this must be what Steven had to go through. She pulled out a grenade, which made Lapis run immediately. Jasper pulled the pin and threw it in Lapis' direction, making it detonate in the direction the she was running to.

"Why do you people have so many grenades?!"

As Lapis went full speed in reverse, accidentally slamming her face into Jasper's fist. The hit knocked her so hard she did a backflip onto her back, bringing Jasper some amusement. Jasper sat on Lapis' chest, making her writhe in pain.

"Okay you fucking pervert. If you like to mess with people so much, why don't you help me out?"

Jasper brought her crotch to Lapis' face, Lapis eagerly eating her out. Jasper berated Lapis as she went on, yet Lapis kept pleasuring her. As Jasper neared her climax, she craned her head back, leaving herself open.

*Chomp*

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Jasper fell off of Lapis, holding her wound. Lapis only stood up, chewing on the chunk of Jasper's inner thigh she bit off. She walked over, curb-stomping on Jasper's head. One of the stomps broke Jasper's jaw, but Lapis continued.

"Go to Hell Clod!"

*Clang*

Lapis' eyes shot open as she turned around, seeing Peridot holding a broken frying pan. Peridot dropped it as Lapis slowly walked towards her, nodding her head in disappointment. 

"Oh Peri~"

Lapis reached her hand out towards her sister, but a solid blow to the back of her head sent Lapis to her knees. As she loss consciousness, she saw Peridot helping a limping Jasper run away from the scene, both looking back in horror.

-

"Wakey wakey Lapis."

Lapis opened her eyes, looking up in fear as she saw her grandparents. 

"Shit!"

She crawled back, struggling to stand. Steg grabbed her by the ankle, holding her upside down. Lapis saw Obsidian and Sardonyx waiting in the bushes on her call, so she kept up the facade.

"Young lady, you cannot fathom the amount of shame you've brought to this family. Not only are you responsible for multiple murders, but you even raped you own siblings, and that poor girl. After all she's been through, you do that to her."

"You're right Grandpa, I should never have done this! I just, love them so much it-"

Steg dropped Lapis, helping her stand up straight. He apologized, saying that if he didn't let go, he'd have broken her leg. She looked to the side, seeing Opal aiming her bow at her.

"Listen, Lapis. The Diamonds can help us put this all away, but you need to turn yourself in. They'll only charge you with Jasper's attempted murder, and everyone else will keep quiet. But please, you need to stop this."

Lapis took in a deep breath, much like how Steven and Obsidian did. Opal fired her arrow, but Lapis caught it.

"I already plan on it."

Obsidian and Sardonyx ran out from the bushes, blindsiding the older adults. 

"Sardy, with me. Obsidian can deal with these two. We're gonna 'turn me in', after all, it's the quickest way to find Steven and Peri."

"Ooh~! Let's do it. I love acting."

They walked away, leaving Steg and Opal behind. Steg took the axe he had off his back, aiming to throw it.

"Lapis! Don't do this!"

"Obsidian! Those two are all yours! Kill 'em if you want!"

The feral woman laughed, clawing at her face, she walked over to the bush she was hiding in, taking out the weapon she used against Connie and Bismuth. 

"Hey! Old fuckers! Do me a favor and thank Dema for this sword!"

She revved it, starting up it's chainsaw capabilities. Lapis didn't care what happened next, because she knew Obsidian wasn't letting them escape alive.

-

Lapis and Sardonyx walked, meeting up with the rest of her group, save for Obsidian and Elrena. They got together to eat at a food truck, and Sardonyx nearly choked on her fries when she saw the dad of the kid she killed before Rainbow turned coat. 

What caught Lapis' attention was how a large group of people were watching them. She nearly had a heart attack when she noticed that they had the Diamonds' logos on them.

"Let's lead them into the woods. Alexandria's disabled all of Jasper's traps, so we can run anywhere. Bix, how much ammo do you have?"

"Enough to leave just one alive."

"Perfect."

Lapis paid for their food and walked into the woods with her friends in tow, seeing the group follow.

-

"Man that was boring. I was hoping at least one of them put up a fight."

Bix reloaded her ammo with Ava's help, irritated that she mowed down all but one of the Diamonds' muscle. Alexandria held Holly Blue, the only survivor, against the tree, trying to interrogate her. She kept denying that Steven was at the Diamonds' place, which Lapis still believed he was.

"Okay, if you won't tell me where my brother is, then you could tell me where your bosses are."

"Never! I won't ever betray my Diamonds, and that includes Steven!"

"Kay, kill her Lexy."

"No! Okay! They're at-"

Alexandria broke her neck, not letting her finish.

"Did she say something?"

Lapis turned her head to her friends, seeing a mix of shrugs and confusion. None of them heard her, so they just left the scene of the carnage. Bix had the bright idea to hide the evidence, so she and Alexandria burned the corpses, getting left behind.

"So that's those two gone, Obsidian's dealing with my grandparents, where are the one's who killed Cherry and Dema? I already have plans for Spinel and that other girl, since they killed Hess."

Pyra spoke up, telling Lapis about Emerald and the two she fought, meaning that Emerald was the killer. The issue was that Pyra had no idea how she killed Dema.

"Ava, did you grab the thing we took from my aunt?"

"Yep! Are you gonna use it?"

"That's the plan. I'm aiming for Jasper, but Peri is on thin ice."

"You're far too forgiving Lapis. Show her what happens when you cross Lapis Universe!", Invi said, wanting to see the side of Lapis she feared for her strength.

"I'm gonna be honest, the fact that I now have Steven meakes them all expendable. Let's just waste the fuckers."

Invi and Pyra cheered as the rest laughed at them. Lapis just gave them the go ahead to take no prisoners this time. This time, they could play to their hearts' content. The group split up again, but they all planned on meeting up at the CPH site.

-

Lapis went back to check on Obsidian, seeing that the Sun was setting. When she arrived at the scene, a brutal site was laid out in front of her. 

"So, you calm down now Sid?"

Obsidian nodded, holding the severed heads of Steg and Opal. No, severed would be too neat. Those heads were ripped off, plain as day. The bodies were in pieces, signs of Obsidian eating at parts of the limbs. 

"The old bitches had dual heart attacks half way through. Just like I thought, Steven's the only one who can kill me."

"Well good news, you can play with Jasper. Everyone at that campsite is fair game, so just slaughter whoever."

"Fun, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing really, Invi said that I've been to easy on them, so I figured we cut our loose ends. Plus, I just wanna cause some mayhem."

"How long ago did this plan go into action?"

"About 2 hours. If we play time keepers, then it's been 14 hours since I last saw Steven. Meaning he could be anywhere, along with Rainbow."

Obsidian squeezed her fists, crushing Steg and Opal's heads. The fact that even hearing his name sent her into such rage made Lapis happy. A sudden thought crossed her mind though.

"Man, I really don't need Peri. After all, not only can we make our own plan, but", Lapis rubbed her stomach, smiling. "I stole something from Jasmine, something that makes Peri irrelevant. I want her though, so hands off."

"Fine, as long as I can get Jasper."

They shook hands, Lapis regretting it after getting grey matter on her hand. A loud explosion sent the two into action, not wanting to be left behind. 

"Tonight, Lapis joins the hunt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this one being so short!!


	55. You're not coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woods finally quiet down.

-Beach City Woods

Stefan carried Rodrigo and Jasmine as far as he could before collapsing, dropping to his knees. He looked at his two lovers, who were both bewildered and terrified.

"What the hell was that?! There was just a rain of bullets, I thought we were dead!"

"Roddy? You're bleeding! Oh god, Stefan, so are you!"

"Calm down you two, we can't panic at a time like this. Please, I'll protect you both. Nothing will get to you. Especially not Lapis, not after what she did to you, Jasmine."

Stefan held them closely, making sure they couldn't see Sardonyx standing behind them. She smiled wickedly at them, but Stefan shot back a look of pure malice, shaking her to the core. She raised her war hammer high, but a sudden stranger appeared, grabbing Sardonyx by the face and wait, and forced her into the foliage, not making a single sound.

"It's so quiet. Roddy, Stefan, I love you both."

The two men reciprocated, but Stefan could only wonder, who was that person, and why did they save him?

"Well isn't this just adorable? It's like what I wanted for me, Peri, and Steven. I guess it's only fair that I bury all three of you together. Actually, no, I still need you."

Lapis walked towards the trio, pointing at Jasmine. Stefan and Rodrigo tried to guard her, but Obsidian snuck behind them and attacked. She threw the guys aside and stole Jasmine, who kicked and screamed to escape her grasp.

"Jasmine!"

Stefan tried to chase Obsidian, but Lapis tackled him. Rodrigo's ankle still wasn't well enough to run, and it only got worse when he saw Pyra. She slowly walked towards him, but was nearly run over by a blur. It was Jasper, who jumped onto Obsidian's back.

Lapis put Stefan into a choke hold, but he managed to roll over, crushing the girl under his weight. Lapis didn't give up the hold though, only tightening the grip. 

Rodrigo pulled out a pistol, shooting Pyra in the left leg. He took aim at Lapis, but Pyra mount him, stabbing at the man as he guarded with his forearms. The glee in Pyra's face was frightening, yet contagious. Rodrigo snuck in a left hook, getting her off.

He aimed his gun at her, but switched to Lapis, grazing her shoulder. Pyra grabbed the gun from him, pistol whipping Rodrigo in the face. He fell unconscious, but Pyra didn't kill him.

"Roddy!"

Lapis knocked Stefan out, leaving him unconscious as she grabbed the other two t.v. stars. Pyra carried Rodrigo while Lapis took Jasmine back to the house. Obsidian and Jasper were long gone by now, so Lapis could only trust that Obsidian could handle the loose end.

"Sorry Stefan, but if I can't have my perfect, happy ending, neither should you."

-

Sardonyx buried her heels in the dirt, stopping herself from getting pushed back. She stared at the intervention with disgust and scoffed, shoving her assaulter.

"Isn't it past bedtime Sis? You should have stayed home."

Garnet stretched her joints, ignoring her older sister's statements. She reached into her jean pockets, taking out a pair of red and blue brass knuckles. After putting them on, rolling her shoulders, and adjusting tossing her glasses aside. 

"You know, I've always seen this coming. We've always come to blows, but always over small things. Well, I guess this is a small thing I'm protecting from you and Lapis. Also I took the courtesy of telling Mom and Mom you went on a trip with Lapis and her cronies, so don't feel bad for them when you're dying."

"Bold words from the one with a fake accent."

"Bold word from the one with the fake assets."

Sardonyx swung her hammer at Garnet, but the latter ducked backwards, sending a kick upwards with her left leg. Sardonyx blocked it with her elbow, making Garnet retreat. 

"I'm gonna take my time bashing your brains in, dear sister. You're gonna die here Garnet, so tell me who all knows."

"Oh, just everyone who Steven calls his friend."

Sardonyx gave a look of pure dread, not knowing that Garnet was bluffing. It was a scary thought, thinking you were practically against the world. She went crazy, swinging constantly in an attempt to kill her sister.

Garnet managed to avoid the desperate flails, only getting lightly grazed by every other swing. She had no openings to strike though, so she was at the disadvantage. Sooner or later, Garnet wouldn't be able to dodge anymore.

-

Sooner was right, as Sardonyx nailed Garnet's left bicep. The girl got sent into a tree, nearly losing consciousness. 

"Ohohoho! So this is how it ends for you, such a shame. Really, I-"

"Just kill me already! Otherwise, I may just turn the tables on you after all, I've got friends who will avenge me."

Sardonyx rested the hammer's head on the ground, laying her crossed forearms on the handle tip. Her face was incredibly smug, knowing she had the upper hand.

"I truly am glad you made it this easy for me. I have no doubt that you'd have figured me out anyways, but now that I can rub you away this early, it's just too convenient. May I assume Rainbow told you?"

"Time's a-wasting~."

Garnet held her arm with a smug look of her own, making Sardonyx curious.

"Ugh, why must you spoil this for me? Is there a reason you're still so confident?"

"Yep. It's because, I'm stronger than you."

"Oh really, and why's that? Do tell."

Sardonyx swung her hammer, letting it rest on her shoulders.

"It's because we share something you sick freaks will never. It's the true kind of love."

"Oh barf."

The sound of a dirt bike approaching stole Sardonyx's attention as Lars swung a pipe at her. She blocked with her hammer, but the force still sent her back a few feet, even with her heels planted. Garnet took this chance to hit her with a left hook, following up with a right.

She backed up a few feet, getting into a Swarmer style stance. Lars came back around, nearly nailing Sardonyx in the lower spine with his pipe. The woman dropped like a sack of potatoes, so Garnet moved in for the kill. 

"Where...the hell...are...you...getting such bravado from?"

Sardonyx spit out some blood and rose up, shrugging off the damage. It was enough to wash away all of Garnet and Lars' courage. She began walking towards them, but suddenly yelled out in pain. Peridot had stabbed her in the back, and Percy carried the small blonde as they fled the scene.

"Those...damn...kids!"

Lars revved his bike, driving into Sardonyx. He jumped off, letting it slam her into a tree. Garnet rushed her, giving a flurry of punches and kicks. Peridot just severed her bridge with Lapis, and Sardonyx's spine, so Garnet wasn't letting such a chance escape.

A punch to the crotch halted her movements, her reflexes taking over and covering the source of the pain. Sardonyx then slammed a rock into Garnet's face, giving her sister a nosebleed. She raised the rock above her head, bringing it down again, but Garnet managed to intercept it, shattering the stone. Sardonyx threw the fragments into Garnet's eyes, temporarily blinding her, and wrapped her hands around her neck, choking Garnet out.

"I...am...not! Losing...to...you...freaks!"

Lars whacked Sardonyx over the head with his pipe, sending her unconscious. He hit her two more times, seeing her twitching stop. After helping Garnet board his bike, he got on it himself, not noticing that Sardonyx was gone. He revved his bike, but it didn't move an inch the bike was swiftly lifted off the ground, making the two riders fall off. They looked at what picked them up, seeing Alexandria, who was holding the bloody Sardonyx in one arm, using her spare to toss the bike into a tree, breaking it. 

"Uhhh, I don't think your pipe can handle that."

"Well, can you punch her down?"

Garnet shook her head no as Alexandria stepped closer. She reached into her pants, pulling out a small, curved knife. 

"Okay, on the count of three, we run."

"Are you sure? Can she even handle this thing?"

"Trust me Garnet! Emmy can take down this beast! She's the ultimate hunter."

Alexandria couldn't make out the conversation, nor could she care. Her bloodlust was rising, and it was in her eyes. Her burnt flesh, her bloody mouth, her perfectly tightened stitches. It was like a horror movie monster. She didn't even know where she was at the moment. She only knew one word.

"Kill."

"THREE!"

Alexandria practically shot off like a rocket, leaving a crater where she stood as she launched after the two teens. If Emerald hadn't dropped down from the trees, Lars and Garnet would easily have been killed.

"You've got this Babe!"

Emerald gave a thumbs up, jumping off Alexandria. 

"At your feet. I wanna enjoy the hunt. Steven may be your group's quarry, but you, you're mine. Now stand the fuck up. I'm gonna make you sick bitches pay for what you did to him."

Alexandria pushed herself off the ground, landing on her feet. Her slashed smile stretched forever across her face, but it didn't unnerve Emerald. She'd seen worse.

-Beach City 10:23 PM,

"How the Hell is she gaining on me?!"

Jasper sped up the motorcycle she rode, having stole it after Obsidian literally ripped the previous owner apart. Luckily most of the roads were clear, so Obsidian's damage was at a minimum. If she could reach her destination, then Steven's plan should work. The only problem was that despite having no vehicle, Obsidian was easily breaking 85 mph.

"WHERE IS HEEEE!!! TELL ME NOWW!!"

Obsidian's yells echoed, alerting the person Jasper was waiting for. Doug Maheswaren's cruiser came out of his garage, chasing the two. He used his silence pistol to take shots at Obsidian, knocking her down. A loud thunk made it obvious that he ran her over, but he stayed on high alert.

Doug drove up besides Jasper, who filled him in on the plan's progress. Jasper managed to spot Obsidian riding on the back of the car before she spoiled the parts that hadn't happened yet. Jasper leaped on top of the car too, wrestling with Obsidian as Doug shot at them from below.

"Where is he? Tell me, and I'll make this quick and spare the old man."

"Hey! I'm only 42!"

Doug drifted the car in an attempt to throw them off, sticking his hand though a hole in his roof Obsidian punched in. Jasper held onto it, wailing on Obsidian with her spare hand. His radio was giving him a message, telling him that everything was in play for the rest of the plan.

"Jasper, everything's ready! Hold on!"

Doug sped up, driving his car to Funland. He slammed the brakes, the momentum sending Jasper and Obsidian flying. After getting a thumbs up from Jasper, Doug drove off, leaving the two alone. Obsidian looked around, hitting her switch off and on. 

"So, this where you wanted to die? It's cute, unlike how your corpse will look."

Jasper took off her jacket, showing off her bulky body. She sighed while cracking her knuckles and stretching, looking at Obsidian with disappointment.

"Just like that other woman. If you expect everything you've seen to be the full scope of my capabilities, then I can only say that I feel nothing but sorrow for you. Steven isn't the only one who's been holding back."

"What?"

"Distancing you from your friends takes away your greatest advantage. If I made myself look like enough of a threat, then you'd have never come alone."

Obsidian ignored her, walking over to the tea cup rides. She spun herself around in the pit, giggling loudly as she hit the other cups. Jasper jumped in, kicking the cup off the ground. The tea cup went flying, Obsidian sitting inside looking very unamused.

She grabbed the railing, catching herself. Jasper ran at her, winding up a punch. It collided, pushing Obsidian back as she blocked it. Obsidian was surprised to be struggling to push back, realizing that she'd been had. With all her might, she pushed back, putting Jasper off balance. 

Obsidian threw a punch to Jasper's face, slightly being shaken when the receiver shrugged off the mere bloody nose she got. 

"Hm? Is this what everyone's so afraid of? How'd Steven not kill you? Sheesh, he must have been having too much fun. Too bad, I'm not the type to play with my food."

Jasper watched as Obsidian bolted for the rollercoaster, leaving her behind. 

"HEY!!!"

She gave chase, running after the woman.

-Beach City Woods, 9:45 PM

Stevonnie fell back, using her sword to stop Pyra's knife. They had the horrible luck of running into Lapis and Pyra, the former having left with her hostages. Pyra was slashing at them, but Stevonnie blocked every attack.

"I'm not letting you escape! All loose ends must be dealt with."

"Suck my dick!"

"Never! Not for a freak like you!"

Stevonnie decked Pyra, pinning her against a tree. They kissed the woman, feeling up her breasts. They tore her dress off, seeing her bare naked body before unzipping their jeans. 

"Heh, sorry, but don't exactly think killing you is appropriate. You fuckers wanted to rape my friend with benefits, so this is fitting."

Pyra tried to wrap her hands around Stevonnie's neck, but they crushed her hands, exposing bone. She opened her mouth to shriek, but Stevonnie kissed her again. They shoved their cock into Pyra's pussy, feeling her resistance stop. They began to hump the woman, nearing their limit.

"Hey bae, room for one more?"

Stevonnie turned their head, seeing Kevin stroking his cock. They invited him over, turning around so that he could fuck Pyra in the ass.

"This is what you deserve, getting fucked by two hotties."

"Shut up Kev, this is too good for her. She's enjoying it."

"Well better her then my ass. You get aggressive when you're pent up."

"Well it's not my fault! Peri ran for it when she got found out, thinking we'd be pissed."

The two were in perfect rhythm as they fucked Pyra, who was a blubbering mess. She kept swearing that the two were dead once she was able to kill them, but her threats went without any fanfare. Kevin and Stevonnie came inside of her, dropping the woman after they finished cumming. She began to sob, wretching at the thought of what just happened. 

"Kev. Put this bitch down."

"Wait! Please, I can-"

*Bang*

Kevin stared at the pistol in his hand, confused on who shot her, because it wasn't him. Stevonnie made them both duck as the sound of someone reloading registered to them. Bix came out of the foliage, stomping Pyra's head in. She lit a match, tossing it on the body before walking away. 

"I don't feel like dealing with rats, not until I catch that Rainbow one. You too can fuck off for all I care, because you're gonna die anyways. Just like that Sunstone chick."

She continued her hunt, leaving the two behind. Neither wanted to deal with the woman, smelling the blood on her. While Pyra was insane, this chick just screamed

"Now, where is that little blonde bitch?"

Stevonnie knew that she meant Peridot, but their fear overtook them, saying nothing as Bix disappeared. 

-Spinel's Garden, 8:30

"Stick by stick, the little black bird, builds a nest", Rainbow said as he walked across the stage swinging his cane.

"A mess to some, but the little black bird, isn't stressed", Pearl mirrored her brother, coming in from the opposite side.

"Stick by stick, the little black bird, builds a nest", Rainbow and Pearl fenced with their canes, then put their arm on the other's shoulders. After nodding at each other, they sang the next verse in unison.

"And then he naps, cuz even black birds need to rest!"

Connie, Sugi, Volleyball, Melyn, Puleun, Paulette, Lion, and Pumpkin all cheered while the siblings continued singing. Spinel had told them to start without her, so they used the auditorium in the mansion. 

Spinel herself was currently occupied with Steven, who had passed out again in the shed. She was having her way with his unconscious body. 

"Why do you make me do this?! All you have to do, is let me love you, take care of you, protect you! Stop running from me!"

She slugged him across the face in an attempt to wake him up, but couldn't bring herself to actually hurt him. No matter what he did, Spinel could never urge herself to bring Steven harm, not after all he's been through.

"Please, just stay with me."

Spinel slammed down on him, the sound of her slamming down onto Steven's cock. Steven came again, but Spinel didn't get off until he was does shooting his load. She looked at his neck, seeing all the spots she'd left hickies.

Steven wrapped his arms around her, pretending to still be unconscious. He'd been awake this whole time, but played possum in order to see what Spinel wanted. After how much she'd made him cum though, even he was tired, so his real slumber soon arrived.

-

Spinel called Sugi, who helped carry Steven to the latter's room. Spinel took Steven's clothes, leaving a pink lavish robe for him when Sugi was done.

"Damn Steven, you're living the life. Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you. You're prolly the only person alive who finds me cute."

Sugi laid him out on her bed, leaving him bare naked on his back. She rubbed her penis tip against his lips, moaning at how soft they were. After slowly sliding her cock into his mouth, Sugi began humping his head. 

"Damn! This feels so good Steven!"

She pulled her cock out, cumming on Steven's face. Sugi kissed Steven's cheek, giggling when he blushed and smiled.

"I think I've got one more in me. Better get ready Steven."

Sugi rolled him onto his stomach, raising his ass. She prodded his hole with her middle finger, massaging it to make room. Sugi then began rimming him before easing her cock into his ass. It hurt her pride a little to see that he was unfazed by her dick.

"At least you won't wake up from this I guess?"

-Beach City Woods, 11:43

Emerald slammed Alexandria into a tree, repeatedly bashing her head into it. Alexandria grabbed her by the neck, slamming Emerald into the ground. Emerald kicked her in the face, getting free and climbing up a tree. Alexandria followed, getting shot in the shoulder once her was in the tree tops.

She scanned the area, not being able to see Emerald. Emerald hit her over the head with a tree branch, making her fall. Alexandria caught herself on a branch, using her legs to swing back up. She took out her lighter, setting the tree on fire.

Emerald cleaved her head off, killing the wild beast. She wearily climbed down the tree, but jumped off when she saw Bix aiming at her.

"Shit."

She ran through the trees, chopping away at them while avoiding the bullet hell Bix was releasing on her. Emerald cloaked herself again, cleaving off both of Bix's arms. Bix used the blood leaking from her arms to paint Emerald, seeing where the woman was.

"Eyes on target."

Bix opened her mouth, showing a hidden gun in her throat. She shot Emerald several times before Pierre drove a shovel through her. He'd come out of nowhere, using the smoke from the fire to hide himself.

"That was for Sunny."

Pierre stabbed the shovel against a burning tree, trapping her as she bled out. He put Emerald's arm on his shoulders, slowly shuffling away before hearing a beeping sound.

"Heh, heh heh heh!"

The beeps got louder as a hardly visible light began to flash, obviously beckoning an explosion. Pierre ran, trying to escape the explosion's range before it went off.

*BOOM*

-Beach City, Funland, 11:55

Jasper stopped in her tracks, looking in the distance in horror. That explosion was vicious, there's no way anyone could have survived that. There's no way that didn't wake everyone up, so she needed to hurry, continuing her chase.

Obsidian boarded the coaster, followed a few cars by Jasper, who began climbing over them. Obsidian hit the lever, starting the attraction.

"I sure hope you're not afraid of heights."

The coaster took off immediately, flooring them both. It slowed down enough for Jasper to climb over the cars again, but Obsidian kept putting distance between them. She tripped however, flying into the same car as Jasper.

"Oh shit."

Jasper began to brutally beat down on Obsidian like a primal caveman, pummeling the woman with her fists. Obsidian wasn't just lazing about either, beating back on her aggressor. The two slammed each other's heads against the car's rails and sides, choked each other, beat each other, anything they could do to kill the person trying to kill them.

"RAAAAHHHHH!"

Obsidian sunk her teeth into Jasper's already bruised nose, ripping it off. Jasper shrieked as she punched Obsidian in the mouth, dislodging some teeth. The only goal in mind was to destroy the other person, so neither cared how disfigured they got. Jasper could tell she was losing though, so she made a desperate last ditch effort.

"I believe in you Steven, and the same goes for your plan."

Jasper tackled Obsidian, sending them both flying from the coaster. They fell around 28 feet, when a black whip caught Jasper's hand. She used it to swing herself around a pole. Obsidian hit the board walk with a mighty crash, nearly sinking through the wood. Jasper let go of the whip, seeing a short girl running towards her. The sight was enough to make her tear up. The girl stopped a few inches away from her, wiping away the tears on her face.

"Hey Sis."

"Hey runt."

Jasper picked Amethyst up, hugging her sister, the two laughed, slowly turning into sobbing as the spun around.

"I'm so sorry I never came back."

"At least you didn't die like a loser."

Amethyst put some gauze and bandages over her nose, but they were soaked in blood. A wooden shard came flying at them, nailing Jasper in the back.

"Gahhh!"

Obsidian walked towards them, visibly shaking in anger. She just survived something that would have killed Jasper outright. Good thing that Steven planned for this. And now it was coming together.

"NOW!"

On Jasper's command, Sour Cream, Sadie, Buck, and Jenny popped out from behind various obstructions. They took aim at Obsidian, who began running down the pier as shot rang out. She got tagged multiple times, but still managed to take cover.

Sour Cream and Sadie helped evacuate Jasper as Buck and Jenny went with Amethyst to kill the beast. Doug was waiting in his car for them, driving Jasper to the hospital. As the four rode their way, they noticed a blur zoom by, wondering who that could have been.

Jasper's eyes widened as soon as she could make the image out.

"Lapis?"

-

"What the heck?! How'd she manage to get that far?!"

Amethyst looked on in horror with Buck and Jenny at the bloody trail in the water. It had already reached a mile away in just 5 minutes. Amethyst called Doug's radio, letting them in on what just happened. To make matters worse, Jasper was sure that Lapis just past them.

"This is bad guys. If those two are heading anywhere, it's obviously to Steven. I don't think Pearl and Spinel can handle those two."

"I know Buck, but what's the plan now? Steven thought we could handle Obsidian with Amy and her sister while everyone else handled the rest."

"Look, I've barely gotten to know you guys, but I can tell you have faith in Steven. Let's just let him know, and we'll follow whatever he says. He seems to have planned far ahead, so maybe he already has a plan for this."

The three began walking back, Buck calling Spinel. All she said was that Steven was safe, but wouldn't put him on.

"Oh boy, Steven's dead maybe. Spinel sounded pissed, so I'm betting Steven's getting chewed out. Pearl's confident that the place is set to defend them, but with that monster on the way there, I don't know."

-

The trio arrived at the hospital, finding Priyanka cleaning out Jasper's wounds. The large teen was out like a light, so she wasn't moving. Aside from bruises and blunt trauma, her most severe wounds came from her nose and lacerations on her back.

The group waited outside, waiting for Priyanka to be done. They made small talk, not noticing the assistant eavesdropping on them. She'd done her own operation just before Doug arrived, on her friend, Obsidian. They were listening in on the group, hoping to hear about Steven. They were patched through to Lapis, who was waiting at her house, preparing her own plan.

In the room they were in, there were three lockers. One had Jasmine's corpse, one had Rodrigo's, and one was there to hide Sardonyx so Elrena could work on her. They would have to wait for the others to leave. But more importantly, they needed to wait for Lapis.

With Invi and Ava with Lapis, only six of them remained. This was their last chance, hopefully it worked. Elrena was thankful that the plan involved her staying hidden, so she did as ordered, letting Obsidian leave alone. Now that they'd learned that Steven was practically off the grid, they needed a lot of time to hunt down the boy.

-Universes' House, 01:12

Lapis sat on her family's sofa, looking at her phone after Elrena told her where Steven might be. She sighed as Ava gathered some snacks. 

"I may have fucked this up. Sure, I could have handled this better. But, I love him."

Invi aimed a gun at Lapis, making her look over nonchalantly.

"Three."

The woman shook as she heard Lapis count down. She kept her gum trained on her target, angry that she had the nerve to treat her like this.

"Where's our fucking money Lapis! I want to see it, now! You're stupid bitch of a broth-"

Lapis stood up, taking the gun out of Invi's hand. 

"Talk about my Steven like that again, and I'll shove this gun so far up your cunt that your womb's gonna have a strap. You get your fucking money when I get Steven."

Invi nodded, wetting herself.

"Okay, let's go. Obsidian's on her way here, so we'll leave once she arrives."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a big boom


End file.
